The Blood of Kings
by jacques0
Summary: MAJOR AU-in a world where Kings rule, the fantasy is written as many individual stories get intertwined with each others into a tale of magic, honor, betrayal, sacrifice and blood. Part One of the tale of Ice and Shadow
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, i have no idea where this comes from. I was just writing in between Child of Heaven and other stories and this came to be just like all of my other unpublished stories. I decided to update it since why the hell not. It's largely based on Game of Thrones and the Dragon Age series and i have always wanted to write a fantasy story set in those times, and it came to this.**

 **Anyway, I have already started writing the lore of this world in separate story but you guys let me know if you want to learn about it as well similar to the Falling Stars thing i have done with Child of Heaven.**

 **So enough of my ramblings, here is this new fanfic in RWBY. Volume Five recently started airing too. The characters won't act the same as they do in the show since they have grown up in completely different world and all but**

 **Enjoy the read and let me know what you think.**

The Blood of Kings

One

The King's Capital stood in the far South of Remnant, on the edge of the sea. From far along, it was seen to be the seat of power within the entire Kingdom. The centuries have passed since the Pale King ruled from here to the entire sprawling lands that made Remnant. In a courtyard of the palace, however, a young woman was dressed in slacks and pants with a sword at the ready as she stood in front of a taller man.

The two continued to clash blades as the sing and dance each time the steels connected, drawing spark from their sword as they continued to dance to the song of battle. The young woman had a focused look upon her features as she pushed forward with her attacks, to push the enemy into making a mistake so that she could claim her victory but alas their defense was too strong, something she should know from the many times they have spared over the years.

When the sparing session was done, the man placed his sword back and gave her a small nod.

"You fight well," he said, "But you are still too eager in your attacks, leaving yourself open for counterattacks. You won't survive long if your desire to join the Hunt's Creed when your swordsmanship is subpar."

The young woman let out a sigh pushing her snow white hair back from her face revealing the crystal blue eyes. She was somewhat young barely seventeen summers and already her body is that of a warrior, if her scar over her left eyes is anything to go by. The young woman simply nodded at her master.

"Thank you Sir Young," she said, "It would seems that I have much to accomplish before the end of the year till my name day."

"Aye miss you do," Young spoke out, giving her a small nod.

The two of them walked together making their way out of the courtyard and toward the armory were the sword would be kept and their practice blades. It wasn't sharpened like the other swords were but getting hit by one of them will still leave bruises behind, something the young woman had learned over the many years she had started to train with him. Placing their swords back at their usual place, the young woman let out a small sigh.

"Forgive me if I may ask," Young started, "Why would someone of royal blood will want to join the Hunt of all things?"

"I'm a bastard," the woman said turning her blue gaze toward the man, "I will have no claim to the Throne no more than the peasants that work the crops as my brother is keen to remind me. If I can't serve the people as queen, then I can serve as a soldier of the Hunt."

"You could stay to be leader of the Crownguards?" Young told her.

The woman laughed.

"I appreciate your optimism for me Sir Young," she said, "But I must now go, the hour is already late. Father will not want me to reach diner at a later time when we've got guest tonight."

"I suppose not," the man said.

With a light smile, the young woman left the armory as the man continued to work on placing things back in place. He remembers just a few years ago now, when she had come to him no older than thirteen summers to ask him how to fight with a blade. Young was completely surprised at the young girl asking him to teach her to how fight with a sword. In the long dynasty of the Schnee family on the Throne of Remnant, it wasn't that surprising to have a female warrior every now and then. He can still remember tales from another female warrior that existed merely fifty years ago now, who had won the battle against the Rebellion from the Faunus. It would seem battle was in the blood of the Schnee family even that of a bastard.

Her goal to join the Hunt was completely out of left field. The Hunt had created to safeguard the entire land from the Frozen North as it was called. He had never been there himself but the stories and tales he has heard over the years didn't really raise his opinion of the place. He just wished that the girl was extremely sure in choosing that path because if she was…she will never be allowed to set foot back inside her home.

* * *

Reaching her chambers, the young woman walked into as the servants that usually worked with her was already working a bath for her. She had expected to be able to draw the bath herself but if someone else was already working on it for her, then it was later than she realized.

"You have to hurry young miss," the servant had told her, "Or Her Grace will be mad at you."

 _She isn't my mother,_ the young woman wanted to say but she held her tongue, not wanting to waste any more time. She had not wanted to join the diner at hall but her father had convinced to come to at least socialize with the invitees that came from all over the Kingdom to join and celebrate their untarnished dynasty which had lasted for centuries now ever since the Pale King took the Throne after the Grimm War, if the legends are to be believed.

Her bath didn't take very long but it was good enough to sooth the bruises she had during her latest bout with Ser Young. Dressing herself in fresh clothing and forgoing the frivolous dress that had been prepared for her, the young woman fixed herself as she place her long white hair down her back save for the few bangs that were upon her forehead.

The mirror gave her a pretty good reflection of herself as she stared aback toward it. By a glance, they would say that she was a true blood of the King with her white hair and blue eyes, but it was only because his blood was more dominant. Her features however, looked nothing like the King or Queen. While her half-sibling have a more narrow face and features, hers was strangely squared and her nose was much smaller than her siblings as well as her.

The sound of her door opening drew her attention toward it, finding her older sister standing there at the entrance. Dressed in an elegant dress fitted for the daughter of the King, Winter Schnee was as elegant as she was beautiful. She made her way toward her.

"I would have thought you'd be seated at the table by now."

"I've come to see what was keeping you Weiss," Winter spoke out reaching her, "Not going for the dress?"

"I don't want to make an impression," the young woman, Weiss answered turning toward her.

Winter let out a small sigh, "Dressing like that and coming to the celebration is going to make an impression. It's like you're rebelling against our father."

"I don't rebel," Weiss said, "Just because I decided to dress comfortably instead of wearing those deathtraps you call dress isn't a sign of rebellion."

Winter laughed, "Only you would call something like that a deathtrap. Come we must hurry before we are missed…but before we go."

She placed a small blue rose against Weiss outfit drawing the girl's attention toward the decoration.

"What are you doing with that?"

"If you're not going wear a dress, at least have this with you," Winter told her, "And don't you dare take it off."

Letting out a small sigh, Weiss decided to let her older sister pull her forward. Winter is definitely is someone she is going to miss when she decided to leave for the Hunt. She had been dead set on leaving after her name day had come meaning in a few weeks now. However, she could still enjoy the life that she had here after all, her father had provided her with the life worthy of a princess of an entire Kingdom and yet…Weiss never felt like one. Being what she was, she knew that the Queen held no love for her and it was thanks to her father that she was even allowed to stay inside White Castle. Reaching the doorway, the two young women entered the large room where the feast for the guest tonight shall take place.

The Hall of the King was a large room filled with many banner bearing the sigil of her Family, the white snowflake against the pale blue, as they seem against the many torches which were lit inside the room. Weiss glanced around as she stepped inside the room noticing that many of the lords and ladies have already arrived and taken their seats at the table thought some still were missing from the looks of it. Four long tables had been placed in the room for the feast as most were already occupied by the many Lords and ladies family and other companions.

There was Lord Arc as well as his son Jaune there and another woman probably his mother dressed in formal clothing. Their banner was of a golden gryphon from the looks of it and as she was staring around, she took notice of Ciel already there. Ciel was the second daughter one of the Lord and seeing that the dark skinned girl didn't have anyone beside her yet, Weiss then knew she will sat beside her friend. She knew that at least her friend will keep her company.

At the end of the room was the table for the King and his family. Her father was already in his seat drinking wine. Dressed in his robes, he was thin looking but the man's skill with a sword was respected by his soldiers. He had a bear which shared the same pale white snow color the Schnee were known for. Beside him was his wife, Cariel Schnee. She also share the same white hair thought, her eyes were brown instead of the many blues that the Schnee where known for. She was dressed in her best dress and was in conversation with her son Whitley, the King's second born. Only five summer older than Weiss, Whitley was not her favorite person as he was cruel to her in their youth, unlike Winter who seems to adore having a little sister despite her being a bastard.

The only empty chair that remained at the King's table was Winter and Weiss knew that she would never sat among them.

"Well, I best get to my seat," Winter told her, "At least try to enjoy yourself okay."

"Aye," Weiss told her, giving a light smile.

Winter gave her a gentle hug, one she returned before making her way toward the King's table. Weiss looked at her, noticing that Cariel was staring at her now probably having noticed the hug. As usual, her face remained cold as those brown eyes met her own but Weiss simply looked away, not wanting to cause a scene.

Making her way toward the empty chair that was beside Ciel, the darkly skinned girl noticed her approach and gave her a broad smile.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," she greeted, "Thought you might just skip out on the festivities."

"I almost did, but Winter convinced me to come," Weiss answered her.

Ciel laughed, "You could never refuse your big sister, even when we were younger."

It was true, Weiss noticed with a wry smile.

"Come now enjoy the wine while they are still some left," Ciel answered her giving her a cup and filling it, "You know how these parties go with the wine."

Weiss took the cup and drunk from it, "How many Lords came tonight?"

"Not many," Ciel answered with a light smile, "Those that reside in the city are here as they are closest. I have seen the Nikos envoy as well as their warrior daughter but we didn't have much to talk about other than a quick hello before she was whiskered of. There is Lord Ren and his wife of Kuyobashi. I didn't even realize they would reach this far."

Weiss glanced at her, "Lie Ren is here? He is already Lord?"

Ciel nodded, "That he is. His father died a few months back from what I've heard."

"I…I didn't even realize it," Weiss said shocked at the news, "Ren and I spoke before when he used to come with his father in the castle."

Ciel glanced at her, "You still want to go to the Hunt after your name day?"

Weiss nodded.

"There is someone I know that is part of the Hunt," she said, "I could sent a letter about it to him so that he could come to get you. While in the Hunt he is allowed to visit in times, his duty there keep him busy."

"What does he do exactly?"

Ciel took a sip from the cup she was holding, "He is Ranger from what he says but he doesn't explain what it is. The Hunt's Code forbids him to."

Weiss nodded drinking her wine fully. The room was starting to be completely filled up now as new members were entering the room and her eyes found themselves upon a beautiful young woman with eye catching red hair. She was dressed oddly similar to Weiss but her outfit was much more decorated by jewels of noble birth. She knew who it was the warrior daughter of the Nikos family, Pyrrah.

"She is beautiful," Ciel said, noticing her gaze, "I've heard they were many wanting to court her."

"She is," Weiss said admiring the other woman, "Of noble birth and a skilled warrior. Her family must be really proud of her."

Ciel looked at her but didn't say anything and she was grateful for it.

"Weiss,"

Her eyes found James Ironwood there.

"Your father wish to speak to you," he said.

Weiss glanced at the King's table noticing the man waving at her to come so she did as she was asked. She approached the table standing in front of it, seeing the disgust in Whitley eyes as he stared at her approaching but she didn't say anything to him before giving a light bow.

"Father," she greeted with a small bow.

"Bah," the King said waving the notion away, "No need to be so formal with your own father Weiss. Your name day is coming up isn't it? I have something I wish to gift to you when this is over so see me after the feast is over in my studies."

Weiss was looking curiously at the man and she wasn't the only one. Whitley, Cariel as well as Winter were all curious what he could be offering. He never did give her much before.

"This must make your day then Weiss," Whitley said laughing, "To be given a gift from the King of Remnant."

Weiss ignored him, "Of course father, I will see you then."

The King gave her a light nod before waving her away. Turning away from her family, Weiss returned to Ciel's seat noticing the many eyes that were following after her. They all knew who she was after all, the bastard daughter of the King and where probably passing their own judgment upon her by just that. She didn't do anything else after that.

"What was that about?" Ciel asked.

"It seems father wish to gift me something," Weiss said sounding as puzzled as she felt, "I'm still going to be seeing what it could be."

The feast continued well into the night just as Ciel had warned her it would. Not many people talked to her thought the few that did simply wanted to know what the King said to her. Everyone here already knew that she was bastard with nothing to her name. She didn't have a claim to the Throne, she didn't have any type of power in the capital.

After all, who would talk to a bastard when she wasn't even an heir.

* * *

Making her way toward the studies of her father, Weiss knocked twice for a few moments before entering inside. She had been there in the past when her father scolded her for something she did in the past but now entering the room, the King was standing in front of a fireplace a goblet filled with wine in his hand. He glanced at her when she entered.

"Ah, Weiss c'mon," he greeted, "Come on in."

She approached toward him and the King stood there observing her for a few moments, like he was taking her in. Weiss stared at him confused at the long stare but she didn't say anything as she observed her father back. The years have taken their toll upon him she noticed the lines that were upon his face. It was always difficult to say how old he was but his father was already old when she was young but seeing him now, she realized just how old he was.

"You're still set on joining the Hunt?"

Weiss nodded her head.

"Yes," she said.

"Why don't you want to stay in your home Weiss?" he asked, "Haven't I loved you enough? Didn't the life I give you enough to stay by my side? You may be a bastard but you still my child…and I don't like you going North and joining the Hunt…"

"It is my decision," Weiss interrupted, "When my name day come I will be an adult in the eyes of the law. Father, I have your love that much I know, I may be your child but staying here is just going to cause problem for you."

"If you're talking about Cariel I can handle my wife," he said taking a sip from the drink he has in his hand.

"But I will never be something will I?" Weiss told him, "I will only be recognized as the bastard child of the King if I stay here in the Capital. I can't allow myself to simply be alright with that…I just can't father."

The man stared at her for a few moments, shaking his head lightly.

"You have your mother's stubbornness and my will," he said, "Never believed that to be a good combination."

Weiss perked up at the mention of her mother. Her Father rarely talk of her if not, at all. She had always wondered what type of woman she was to have drawn her father's eyes from his own wife. While it isn't unknown in history for the former Kings to have mistresses but her father never actually had one ever since he was married if she was to be believed.

The man made his way toward his desk and pulled out a sword that was lying upon it. Weiss hadn't noticed it before and she approached toward it, looking at the weapon with apprehension. She looked up at the man in front of her before turning her gaze toward it.

"This blade had been in our family for generations," the man said, "First forged by our ancestor Darius Schnee from the heart of a dying star. It was created when our family still had the old magic in our blood so only one who has the blood of a Schnee could wield it."

Weiss's eyes widened as the man extended the weapon toward her.

"Father…,"

"This is my gift to you," he said.

Weiss stared at the weapon, "I…I can't accept this…It's…for your heir…?"

The King actually laughed at that.

"Whitley?" he said, "The boy couldn't hold a sword for his life. He is no swordsman, he prefer to go to and enjoy his time with the whores than practice to learn the way of the sword. This thing had been collecting dust in our armory for years now. If you are set on joining the Hunt, it should serve you well since you carry the Schnee blood within you."

Weiss stared at him for a few more moments noticing how serious her father was before her attention returned to the blade. She took hold of the sheath and stared up toward the pommel noticing that strangely enough it had the head of a dragon at the end of it. It was still in good condition despite it been centuries old and she gripped the handle before pulling it out.

She had expected to see silver of steel but the blade was an odd blue color rather than the usual silver. It was also lighter than she expected, as she held it in front of her.

"It's light," she said.

"Aye it is," her father spoke, "A blade worthy of a Schnee."

Weiss sheath the sword and glanced at her father.

"Should you know that even if you are part of the Hunt for the decades to come," the man told her, "You will always have a home here in Atlas."

Weiss couldn't hide the smile as she gave the man a light nod feeling her throat closing in with emotions. She took him into a hug, feeling the man returning it. She was a bastard child of the King, with nothing to her name, but she had her father's love.

And somehow, that made all the difference.

* * *

 **That is it for the first chapter of this story. How was the read. Since the chapters don't have name like in my other stories, I won't place a next time for them.**

 **Anyway, that was it for this chapter.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, a new chapter in this fic. Thanks for the reviews, those who are reading.**

 **Now enjoy this new one here.**

Two

The next morn, Weiss was awoken from her room by someone banging upon her door. The young woman blinked as she glanced around herself for a few more moments taking in the situation around the room before making her way toward the door as the banging resumed. With her sleep dress, Weiss made her way toward the door and opened it, finding James Ironwood standing there.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"Your father is dead," he said simply.

Weiss froze in shock at the news staring at the man completely taken aback by what he just said. She stared up at him completely frozen in shock at the news. That can't be possible. She stared at the man unable to understand how that could happen but she made her way toward the inside of the room, throwing some clothes on before walking out following after the Kingsguard Captain.

"How did this happen?"

"He was poisoned from what I've heard," James said, "He was discovered in his studies early this morning by a servant girl."

"In his studies?" Weiss repeated, "But I just met him there last night…"

James instantly glanced at her at that revelation, a frown appearing upon his features but Weiss hardly noticed it as she continued to walk toward the door leading up the direction of the Castle's inner chamber. Winter was already here as they approached and the young woman had tears in her eyes. Weiss instantly took hold of her sister in her arms feeling her trembling. Winter loved her father very much as much as Weiss loved him, and it was taking everything within her power not to break down and cried right now. Just last night, the man had given her a hug and a promise that she will always have a home here. That man just can't be gone.

"Oh Weiss," she whispered crying, "He is gone…I can't believe this would happen."

"I'm sorry too," Weiss whispered.

The rest of the royal family then arrived, Whitley already fully dressed from the looks of it and Weiss noticed that it was the same outfit he wore last night. He probably was with a whore when the news reached him. Cariel was dressed as well, the woman's face completely empty of emotions. She stared at the two, her eyes finding Weiss there and there was that same hatred for her within those brown eyes.

"Is it true?" Whitley was saying, "That father has been poisoned."

"It's true," Ironwood spoke out, "It would seems that the drink he had last night was what killed him. An poisoned mead from the look of it…"

"But he was drinking all night yesterday," Winter said confused.

"We are still trying to figure out exactly what happened," Ironwood spoke out, "But know this that I will do everything in my power to make sure to get to the bottom of this, Weiss…you said that you visited the King last night?"

Weiss nodded.

"Did he seems to be acting odd anything like that?" Ironwood asked.

"No," Weiss said, "He spoke as we had always had."

"What did you speak about exactly?"

"About me joining the Hunt," Weiss answered him, "It was an argument we had several time before but he was just trying to see if my decision hadn't changed. He had even gifted me with a sword to serve me in the Hunt…but he was drinking when we spoke so I can't understand how he was poisoned."

The man nodded at her and Weiss and Winter left the group behind to return to their room. The rest of the day went slowly for the two half sisters. Weiss had simply taken a seat in her bed as they had decided to stay here in the room. Weiss knew that Whitley would be the one to seat the Throne and considering how much he dislike her, she wouldn't put it past him to try something but the pain in her heart was too much now…

"He gave me his blessing," Weiss spoke out drawing Winter's attention toward her, "Last night, when he gave me that gift, he gave me his blessing saying that I will always have a home here even if I spend decades with the Hunt…"

She broke off feeling tears falling from her eyes.

"What does this have to happen now?" she said, "Just when I actually felt like I had something…"

Winter took her into her arms.

"It's too much," she whispered, "Too much to bear. For all it was worth, I'm really sorry Weiss."

The younger girl nodded at her but she enjoyed the warmth of her sister. The day was spent in mourning the death of their father a man they deeply loved.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Cariel Schnee seat in her chambers alone seeping wine from a goblet. The woman didn't know what she was feeling right around now but she knew she felt sadness from the death of her husband. She loved Jarus that much she knew but she could never forget the betrayal she felt when he brought his bastard daughter into her home.

It had caused a strain on their marriage that much she knew. She couldn't believe that he would have done something like this after Whitley's birth. The boy had been his pride and joy and the man had named the young man his heir so that he would succeed him. She had never been happier that day than when they first married. She loved him…

But if he loved her then why did he lay with another woman behind her back? Not only that, he brought her into their home to raise as one of his own. She hated him for that; she hated the child more as she was the proof of him being unfaithful to her. She hadn't hidden that to Weiss either so their relationship was non-existent. The girl as much as she hated to admit it was very much like Jarus. The same white hair, the pale skin, and the blue eyes, all of the hallmarks of what the Schnee were but as a bastard, she didn't carry the name.

Whitley and Winter were her children and those were the only children that she loved. Whitley shared her hate for Weiss but Winter was different for she loved Weiss. Winter reminder Cariel of her own sister much on how much she cared for her younger siblings even Weiss being a bastard didn't seems to have done anything to her.

She took another sip then the knock on the door drew her attention toward it.

"Enter," she said.

James Ironwood entered inside the room.

"You wanted to see me as soon as I was done with my investigation your Grace," he said.

She turned toward him, her brown eyes narrowing lightly.

"Yes," she said, "And what have you found."

"The King was indeed poisoned as Lady Trish had examined," he said, "But the drink that came from his private store and it was of one of the King's favorite If I am not mistaken, _Dala's Salge._ Whoever had killed our King knew him well enough to plant the poison within it and…"

He hesitated as if unsure whether he should bring it up or not. Cariel narrowed her eyes at him.

"And?"

He pulled out something from his clothing. It was a flower, a blue rose from the looks of it.

"We found this in the King's hand," he said, "It seems that he was clutching upon it when he died."

Cariel stared at the flower, as something stirred in her memory. She remembers it just the previous night when the King had called his bastard over to the table so that they could talk. She remembers seeing that same type of flower connected to her clothing during the feast. Anger bubbled within her as she glared at the flower that was in front of her.

"Find that bastard and arrest her," she said, "Bring her to the Throne room so that she can be judged for her crimes."

James Ironwood stared at her for a few moments.

"Did I stutter?" she asked, seeing that he didn't move.

"As you wish my Queen."

He bowed to her before turning around and left her behind. Cariel turned her gaze toward the wine glass she was holding before taking a sip from within it. She can feel a lot of emotions within herself at the blue flower that she had seen.

She hated the bastard that came into her home and now she was finally going to be rid of her. She summoned her servant.

"Gather the Lords that came last night," she said, "They must know who killed their King."

* * *

"He gave you this sword?" Winter said looking at the weapon in amazement.

Weiss looked at her older sister. The weapon was out of its sheath and she was looking at it with. The weapon was lighter then most so even someone like Winter could lift it and she was looking at the young woman holding the weapon with a small smile upon her lips.

"He said that it will serve me well when I joined the Hunt," she said looking at the blade her sister was holding.

Winter glanced at her and sheathed the sword before approaching toward the young girl. She took a seat beside her and glanced at her, feeling a light confusion.

"I'm thinking if I should still leave, after hearing about his death this morn," Weiss continued, "I want to leave for the Hunt but with his death so soon and my name day coming up in a few weeks…it feels like everything is happening so fast."

Winter had a sad expression upon her face as she looked toward ground.

"Even if you leave, Atlas will always be your home sister," she said looking at him, "Even if they say you are a bastard, you will always be a Schnee to me."

Weiss looked at her sister, seeing those blue eyes shining with care and love for her. She took hold of her sister's hand and intertwined their fingers. Before she could say anything else, however, there was a knock on the door drawing their attention toward it. Weiss let out a small sigh, before standing up and making her way toward it, wondering who it could be now.

She opened the door again finding Ironwood standing there yet again but this time, he had soldiers with him causing the girl to frown in confusion at what was happening.

"James," she asked, "What's going on?"

The man only said one thing, "Seize her, by order of the Queen."

Weiss's eyes widened in shock as the soldiers took hold of her and she didn't even fight back, too shocked about what was happening to her. She couldn't understand why the soldiers were even holding her right now and then irons were clapped around her wrists.

"James, what are you doing?" Winter asked, approaching forward holding the sheathed blade in her hand.

The man glanced at the woman.

"Your mother has ordered that Weiss be taken in as the prime suspect in the murder of our late King," he told her.

Both Weiss and Winter's eyes went wide at that.

"What the fuck…?" Weiss said before she was pushed over.

"What are you talking about James?" Winter said, "My sister is innocent of what you're talking of her."

James pulled out the small blue flower from his pocket and Weiss's attention was drawn toward it. She instantly recognized it as the same blue flower that Winter herself had attached to her own outfit the previous night when they were in her room. Winter simply stood there staring at the flower in apprehension.

"That flower…that was on your outfit…," she said.

"It was found in the hand of the King," James said, "Weiss come with us."

The white haired girl couldn't even speak at her shock at what was happening around her. it was just impossible about what was going on around her. She loved her father that much she knew and the man had given her his blessing just the previous night to go on and join the Hunt and now she was being charged of his murder.

It was just a fucked up situation. James continued to walk in front of her as the soldier held her leaving Winter behind them. Oh by the gods, she hoped Winter didn't believe that she had done something like this. Winter knew how much she loved her father…she knew…there is no way that she would believe that Weiss had done something like this not when Weiss wanted to simply leave this place behind to find her own place…

Ironwood had taken her straight toward the Throne room unlike the last time she was there. The door opened and the room was completely filled with the people who looked back toward her in chains as she was pushed forward toward the front of the throne.

The King's Throne was empty but Cariel was there seating upon her own Throne, while Whitley was standing beside his mother. He had changed his clothing, Weiss and the Queen stood up as she approached, the brown eyes looking down at her with loathing.

"Lords and ladies," she spoke out causing the room to quiet down, "This morn, we have suffered a great tragedy. My husband, Jarus, King of the realm was found dead this morning poisoned and an investigation had revealed the culprit to be none other than the bastard child herself."

She pointed toward Weiss who narrowed her eyes at the woman across her.

"King slaying is a crime punishable by death," she continued her eyes meeting Weiss's own.

"I may be a bastard," Weiss spoke out, "But I would never kill my own father."

"Is that so?" Cariel said, "Then the evidence found in the King's room, the blue flower you yourself wore the previous night was found in his hand when he died. What do you have to say to defend yourself King slayer?"

Weiss stood there staring at the woman in front of her. She could feel her own anger growing at the woman. She knew that Cariel hated her, and her father knew how bad things were between them. Her only salvation of never seeing that woman again when she left for the Hunt,

"My father did summon me to his office that night," she said, "I will not deny this truth, but it was to give me a gift for my name day that will come up in a few weeks and also to give me his blessing so that I may leave home behind with a fresh conscious and join the Hunt."

She turned her attention toward the many Lords and ladies that were within the room. She recognizes most of them from the previous night and could even see Ciel among them. Pyrrah was there as well as the Arc family.

"Since I was thirteen summers I have been training every day to learn the way of the blade with Sir Young," she continued, "Ask any of the servants here and they will tell you as such. My father didn't agree at first for me to join saying that there was no future in the Hunt…but even so, I knew that I had nothing to my name here…as a bastard, I wasn't given the Schnee name despite of the King's blood in my veins….I wanted to join the Hunt because even those without name can serve there."

Her gaze returned toward the Queen once more.

"I have worked everyday for that single goal," she said, "and last night, my father, your King, gave his blessing to his bastard to go on and join the Hunt and he told me that even if I spend decades there, I will always have a home in Atlas…"

She tightened her hands into fist.

"That was the first time in my life despite being what I am, I felt like I had everything," she said, "I will never taint that honor by killing the one man gave me a home and a name when I had none."

A silence reigned within the room after Weiss's speech. The Queen stared at her, and she could see that hate within those eyes but she wasn't saying anything.

"Then how did your flower ended up in the King's hand?" James asked.

"I don't have an answer for that," Weiss answered, "I might have dropped it in his room and Father picked it up and stayed in his studies in his thoughts. It's not the first time he had done so as of late."

James seems to accept this and turned his attention toward the Queen who had walked down straight toward Weiss. The tall regal woman stared down at her for a long moment, her emotions for the first time hidden from everything as her eyes seems to study her.

"Even so," she said, "That is a possibility that I cannot refuse nor forget. My husband was indeed fond of you bastard child, and it is the only reason why I will not execute you where you stand. However, Atlas will no longer house you."

Weiss can feel her eyes widening.

"Y…You're _banishing me,"_ she said shocked.

"You are smarter than you look," Cariel said quietly so that only Weiss can hear, before walking back toward her chair and then turning to face the crowd of noble in front of her, and then raising her voice, "By decree of the Queen of Remnant, I hereby banish Weiss, bastard child of King Jarus to leave the country of Atlas and never return under the threat of death. May she consider this mercy as a last act from my dead husband."

The brown eyes fixed her.

"Be gone from here before the end of the week," Cariel said.

Weiss stood there completely shocked at what was happening. The nobles around her were talking between themselves their conversation. She stood there for a few moment, letting the idea of what had just happened here sink in to her.

 _She was banished…_

 _You will always have a home here in Atlas._

The chains were removed from around her wrists but the damage was already done to her. She has no home now…no home to return to.

* * *

"Banishment?" Winter repeated, staring at her mother, "You've banished her."

Cariel didn't say anything as she simply took a drink from her cup. It was already afternoon now, a few hours since the fiasco in the Throne room. Winter was staring at her mother as the woman sat in front of her balcony with a frown upon her features as she was staring at the expending city in front of her.

"I know you never loved her but mother banishment from her home forever…,"

"This is not her home," Cariel snapped turning toward the young woman across her, "Not anymore."

Winter stared at the woman frowning.

"Your father betrayed me when she brought that bastard into my family," Cariel said turning toward her, "I loved your father but the sight of that girl is the proof that his love was never true to me. That he'd rather have a whore warms his bed than the queen he married."

She turned away from Winter taking another sip from her wine.

"Is that why you tried to pin the murder on Weiss?" she asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Cariel spoke out after a moment, "she is innocent. The murderer who killed my husband is still around this castle and I will find them. Now leave me be Winter, I need to be alone right now."

Winter stared at her mother for a few more moments before shaking her head and leaving her seating alone as if she couldn't believe what was happening anymore. No, she really couldn't believe what was happening anymore. To think just after her father's death her family would already start to get split apart. Her beloved little sister was banished from her own home and she couldn't do anything to even stop it. Her mother was still the queen of the Remnant and it was within her power to do a lot of things but banishment.

Her little sister won't have a home to go back to if she would ever need to come back. Winter had decided that even if something like that would happen, she was going to help Weiss. She was going to do everything in her power to help her little sister…Her mother and brother may not care for Weiss, but she always will because they were family.

* * *

 **So ends this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story. Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

Three

The week passed slowly for Weiss as she was finally starting to prepare for the long journey that will have her leave home behind. The young woman had didn't dare brought many clothing with her since she was going to be heading straight North. The lands were mostly peaceful now so the journey should be quite easy for her and she knew how to handle a blade.

"Weiss,"

Sir Young was standing there, the man looking at her with a look seemingly to be concern and yet there was sympathy within his gaze as well. The man knew her well enough to understand what she was going through after all, the man lost his own son a few years back. She turned toward him fully noticing that he was holding a bunble of clothing within his arms.

"it's cold in the North," he said simply approaching her, "This should be able to keep you warm enough during the ride there."

She gave the man a soft smile.

"Thank you," she said softly, taking them.

"I will miss our teaching sessions," the man told her, "While out there, remember your teaching and the lessons about our sword techniques. They might be able to save your life out there."

"I will remember them," Weiss answered him, "Thank you for everything you've done for me and having the time to actually teach this lass what she needed to know."

The man smiled lightly.

"It had been my pleasure," he said, "Be well."

Her father's memorial had taken place just a few days ago and she had been forbidden to attend because of her banishment, but in her room Weiss had prayed to the Goddess for her father and had mourned him by herself and even Winter joined her a few hours later to mourn together and remember the man that he was. She had wept for him as well wanting for all her heart to be able to pay her respect in person but the Queen never would allow it. Weiss was now finally getting ready to leave as the week that the Queen had given her was coming to an end.

Most of the lords that had come for the feast had stayed for the funeral of the King but most of them had already left now. Weiss dressed herself in pants with boots as well throwing on the cloak that Sir Young had given her so that he could leave Atlas behind forever. Making her way toward the horse stall so that she could take her own horse, she was surprised to find Winter standing there, by the entrance of the stall.

Noticing her approach, Winter smiled gently at her and approached toward her.

"Winter…," she started.

The older girl took her into a hug one which she returned.

"I'll miss you as well," she said returning it, "I hate that you have to leave just a few days from your name day. I really didn't believe that you will celebrate it without me."

"I am going to have to do something like this," Weiss told her, "Just take care of yourself alright."

Winter nodded before indicating the servant that was with her to approach. Weiss glanced at it finding that it was a sword, the same one she realized that her father had gifted her with. Winter took it from the servant and extended it toward the younger girl.

"Here," she said, "I have been keeping it safe for you."

Weiss took the weapon from her and attached it her waist, feeling the weight of the weapon there. It was still strange just how light the blade actually was. She knew that it was a very treasured gift of her father and she hoped that it would serve her as well as it she could. She made her way toward the horse and climbed upon the animal before staring down toward her sister.

"I will right this injustice Weiss," Winter told her, taking hold of her hand, "I will make sure that whoever killed our father will pay for his crime and trying to blame you for it, that I can swear it to you."

Weiss frowned.

"Just be careful," she told her, "I've already lost a father, I don't want to lose a beloved sister too."

Winter smiled lightly.

"You won't lose me," she said, "That much I can swear it."

Weiss nodded at her, "Then farewell sister, and I hope the Goddess will watch over you."

"Farewell Weiss and Goddess watch over you as well," Winter answered stepping back and letting go of her hand.

Weiss smiled at her before urging her horse forward. The creature answered her as it trotted forward leaving both her sister and her home behind as she continued to gallop through the streets outside of the capital. The people stood aside to let her past but she can feel their stares upon her.

"Bastard Child," a voice yelled out.

She didn't look back.

"Murderer," another yelled.

She tightened her grip upon the reigns of her horse but she didn't say anything else. She thought herself foolish that the news wouldn't have reached the populace of her arrest and accusation that she was given because of the Queen. The calls become more and more degrading as she continued on horseback until she was out of the city and into the large wild open lands that were of the farming part. She had ventured this far from the castle before just to have the pleasure of riding through the large empty fields that surrounded her home but now, Weiss realized, that this might be the last time she will ever see them.

Atlas was the largest part of the land in the entire world, stretching to the east and South similar to a great empty ocean. She had never traveled as far as the border between the different part of the regions of Remnant, she did study the maps of the lands to know which lands lies outside of Atlas. She knew that other large regions in Remnant that were governed by other Lords which answer directly to the King, the four regions, the mountainous Vale, the Cold Haven, The Ancient Mistral, the Harrowing Amastrial. While Atlas had its own Lord, he mostly stayed in the capital.

Going North means that she will head toward the Cold Haven and as it name implied, the weather become even more chilling as it grew closer to the Land beyond the Hunt's Gate, a land that was said to be cursed by the gods.

The Frozen North.

Weiss journey begin well enough as she continued her ride through the road that that will lead her to Heaven. If she was going to travel there it will take her at least a few weeks of travel by herself. She had her sword and despite not looking it, she knew how to live out there, enough to be able to make herself a fire. Sir Young had been adamant that she learnt of them and Weiss again thanked the gods that the man had been kind enough to teach her everything she needed to know.

The days passed slowly as she continued through the road leaving behind the capital completely. The emptiness of the land around her as she traveled made her weary of the sounds she hears. She could hear the sounds of many birds chirping in different time of the day and at night, she could hear the sound of wild dogs but none of them ever grew close enough to become a problem from in front of her fire.

One night, she sat by herself in front of her fire with her horse grazing behind her. The young woman had finished her diner and now she was simply seating by herself beside the crackling fire as her attention was once again drawn toward the sword that her father had gifted her. The blade was lying on the ground beside her and then, she pulled it toward her, examining the design that were upon the pommel of the blade. The design of the head of the dragon was something that was puzzling for her since it was in her family. Her father told her that it belonged to one of her ancestor Darius Schnee who forged it from the heart of a dying star.

Weiss though back to the time of Darius Schnee and it was just after the Dragon Age had come to an end. While many of the tales from the Dragon Age and beyond were believed to be mere myths and legends like the Pale King defeating the Grimm but the Hunt's Gate was very real as it was believed that the Pale King built it to stop the Grimm from ever returning from the Frozen North. While there might be some grain of truth…

Her eyes returned toward the pommel noticing the face of the dragon that was caught in a roar. Her ancestor might have admired the dragons that existed before they went extinct. Looking at the sword for a few more moment, noticing that in the light of the fire, the blue color of the steel seems to be almost glowing similar to moonlight.

Shaking her head, Weiss decided to sheath the blade back into it's scabbard before turning in for the night. The next morn, she woke up late in the day and continued her trek through the empty road that extended in front of her. She had already left Atlas behind and was finally entering into the Cold Heaven territory. She didn't know why but the nights had gotten colder lately meaning that her travel was going as well as she could have hoped.

And she came across people for the first time in days.

It was a late afternoon as well as her sword was galloping through the road wanting to cover more ground thanks to the cold and the strange chill that was there since this morning, it was the horse that suddenly stopped by itself which caused her to frown at what had suddenly frightened the animal when she heard the sound of snarling. Glancing around herself, Weiss searched for the direction of where the sound was coming from and she instantly went for her sword, pulling it out in her defense as the horse was actually starting to step backward.

"Easy," she said, "Easy."

Then a large black thing seems to burst from the forest around her causing her horse to buckle raising his front legs in the air and neighing quite loudly as Weiss, taken aback at how sudden it was, was almost thrown off, but her grip upon the reign didn't break. She turned her gaze toward the direction of the black thing was.

It was a large boar, much larger than any she had ever seen before and with her grip upon her sword, Weiss trusted the blade down straight toward it causing the board to screech as well as her horse continued to fall back away from the creature…

That is until a lance slammed straight into the side of the board's head instantly killing it. Weiss turned her gaze at the direction it came finding another young woman seating upon an horse. She was wearing golden and red armor upon her form as her own horse approached forward. As she came close enough, Weiss find herself recognizing the young woman as none other than Pyrrha Nikos. She had remembered seeing the young woman at the feast weeks ago. Seeing her in full gear unlike how she had been dressed back then, Weiss found herself appreciating the view.

"Weiss Schnee," she said, almost like she couldn't believe who was in front of her.

"Just Weiss miss," she answered, sheathing her blade, "As a bastard, I was never given my father's name…although, I'd reckon that you had something to do with this…boar?"

Pyrrha's attention was turned toward the creature she had killed with her spear and nodded.

"I've been hunting it for hours now with my brothers," she said looking at the creature.

Weiss was surprised at the news as she stepped down from her own horse.

"You have brothers?" she asked, "I don't remember seeing them at the feast a few weeks ago."

Pyrrha pulled out her spear from the head of the boar, the tip wet with blood. Weiss can feel her stomach churn lightly at the sight of it and seeing the blood falling from the hole that was in the animal's head. Then the woman seat herself to work by wrapping a cord around the boar body as she was working the sound of more horses were approaching drawing their attention toward them. It was two man, both of them sharing the red hair that Pyrrha had thought, one of them had a bear similarly colored.

"You two are late," Pyrrha said turning toward them.

"You have to forgive us sister," the younger one spoke, "But you ride like the devil was on your tail sometimes. It's a wonder Brownback tolerates you."

"Now who might you be?" the oldest one spoke out staring toward Weiss with curiosity, "pale skin, white hair…far from Atlas…you must be Weiss."

The girl nodded, "I am, what give it away?"

The older man laughed, "Words of what had happened to you had been the gossip of many lords of the region."

"Leave her alone Jon," Pyrrha said looking at the man, "She has gone through enough already."

A look appeared upon the older man, Jon's face as he stared at his sister before nodding.

"My mistake," he said.

The youngest one then descended from his horse and approached toward Weiss.

"If we are to make introduction then I am Thor" he said with a light bow, "Twin of miss Pyrrha over here. Pleasure to make of your acquaintance Weiss,"

"Hey, how about you help me but this on the horse before you try to flirt," Pyrrha told him giving the boy a glance.

He rolled his eyes at her but he did as he asked and the two of them placed it upon the horse's body. Pyrrha then turned toward Weiss.

"Why don't you come along with us?" she asked, "Our home is not too far away from here and it will be night soon. I'm sure it will be better than sleeping outdoor."

"I couldn't possibly impose…,"

The redhead smiled, "It will be alright. I'll talk to my mother and father about it if there is to have a confrontation."

Weiss stayed silent for a while. A warm bed for the night would be quite a change from the many weeks she had spend sleeping outdoors during her travel and the hour was already late enough that she was starting to get hungry for supper. The young woman let out a small nod at Pyrrha's request causing the emerald eyes to light up with a gentle smile.

"Alright," she said, "Then let's go."

In a flash she was upon her horse, Brownback, and Weiss returned to her own. She followed the Nikos siblings as their horses joined together in tandem. It was nice to actually have people around her since the last person she spoke with was her sister before she departed from Atlas.

"Are you really going to join the Hunt?" Jon asked suddenly after an hour of riding.

Weiss glanced at the man surprised that he even knew that but not really surprised. Pyrrha had been there when she was chained in front of Cariel that day and she had made her announcement to everyone that she had been working for that goal.

"Aye, I am," she answered, "Being banished made that decision easier…although, I would never have wished to have my father killed be the reason for it."

"It is a tragedy that the King had died," Jon said shaking his head, "He may not have been everyone's favorite but he kept the peace in Remnant, something my father is proud for him to have…but with his son taking the Throne…"

Weiss looked shocked, "Whitley is already crowned?"

"Aye," Pyrrha told her, "We received the news three days ago. Remnant now bow to a boy-King rather than your father."

From her tone, she didn't seem to be too enthusiastic about it and Weiss can't blame her. Whitley was not someone that even her father believed could be King yet. He was too impulsive for his own good. The boy she grew up with didn't care much for politics much to the desperation of her father and she worry for Winter now.

"You grew up with him, do you believe the boy can handle the Crown?"

Weiss glanced at Jon for a few seconds.

"Maybe having the crown will give him some humility," she said, "I don't remember seeing any of you at the feast weeks ago?"

"Well, I stayed behind so that I could look over the affair of the land during our father's absence," Jon told her, "Thor on the other hand…well, he stayed behind with his sweet."

"I wasn't interested in going anyway," the younger boy spoke up, "The journey would have been quite a chore. It's not something that I ever wanted to go on anyway. What about you Weiss? Did you enjoy the festivities?"

Weiss chuckled lightly.

"I had planned to skip them as well," she said, "But Winter managed to convince me to come. It was alright mostly."

The group then came out of the forest leading toward a path that led up straight toward a fort that stood in like a black castle in the distance. The tall towers were visible in the distance as they approached, the flag of the Nikos family along with the sigil of the Crown of Thorns, dancing in the wind as they approached it. It really was an impressive sight thought not as big as White Castle back in Atlas, but Weiss could appreciate the sight of the fort.

"Welcome to Braveheart," Pyrrha spoke out.

Soldiers wearing the sigil of the family were stationed at the entrance of the gate as they were approaching toward it and they let them past through the entrance into the courtyard by which time night was starting to fall. Weiss glanced around herself noticing the many people that were inside the courtyard, following the Nikos siblings down the long path straight toward the large home that had been build in front of her. The Nikos siblings then have started to descend from their horses in front of her and she did the same.

"You are late," a voice called out.

There was no doubt in her mind that the approaching man was Pyrrha's father. He was quite a man as well, dressed in a leather coat upon his form. His own hair was dark blond as he stared toward them with a frown upon his features which were hardened like marble. His eyes were brown as they stared at his three children before they found her there and they widened in surprise.

"Hunting managed to take longer than I previously planned father," Jon said, "I hope that it wasn't too late."

"Super is already prepared," the man told her, "Your mother isn't going to be happy, you all best go take a bath before it happens."

Pyrrha nodded and turned toward Weiss giving a light smile before looking at her father, "I have invited Weiss here into the fort as my guest. Make sure mother knows of that."

Her father looked at the woman in front of her for a split second before nodding.

"I will," he said, "I bid you welcome into our home Weiss. Since we weren't aware of your coming, we didn't prepare anything but I'll have a plate prepared for you tonight."

"Thank you my lord," she said, giving a light bow.

The man nodded at her before walking off back into the fort. Pyrrha had turned toward her with a small smile.

"Come," she said, "Let the stable master take care of the horses. I'm sure you would love to relax in a hot bath right now."

With a nod, Weiss followed after her.

* * *

 **Alright guys so Weiss finally left Atlas behind, so in true Game of Thrones style, they will be character chapters that will advance the story from now on. I have actually never written a story like that before, so it will be a welcome challenge to write. Anyway, hope you have enjoyed the read so far and hope you will continue to support this story as it continue on.**

 **Jacques0 out**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

Four

 **Atlas**

It had been merely days since she was gone, and Winter had found herself missing her little sister terribly. It was strange to think that Weiss was just gone like that from her life. As long as she had lived within White Castle, Winter could always go to Weiss's room and visit her when she wasn't practicing her sword skill with Sir Young and now that the girl was gone, Winter found herself thinking back to all of those times she spend with the younger girl.

She remembers back when Weiss was only a girl probably only ten summers old and she had wanted to play with the other children but of course, Whitley had to ruin everything saying that a bastard shouldn't hang out with his friends. That moment might have been what had started to fracture between these two. Her mother, Cariel had never loved Weiss and it caused a strain on the relationship of her parents, but even so, their father, Jarus had never forsaken his child but even so, he never gave Weiss his name despite how much he loved her.

As it was the law in Remnant, that no bastard should ever carry a family name.

Since Weiss disappeared, Whitley had taken the Throne as he was the one that their father had named his heir, but Winter didn't know if her brother could even understand what burden it was to rule Remnant in it's entirety. The young woman was worried about the state of where the Kingdom will go. Their father wasn't a bad ruler per say but he had kept the peace that they have had for centuries. War was something that Winter never wished to see happen in her lifetime but somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong…

Suddenly a knock on the door of her room drew her attention and she called out for the one who behind it to enter. James Ironwood entered inside the room, before coming to stand in front of her ramock straight, being the Knight he was.

"You've summoned for me your Grace?" he asked.

Winter stood up from her seat.

"Yes," she said, "Thank you for coming so swiftly James. I understand that you've been placed in charge of the investigation upon my father's murder?"

"Indeed your grace," Ironwood answered with a simple nod.

"Have you found anything that could lead us to the ones responsible?" she asked.

"Forgive me your Grace," he said with a light tilt of his head, "But the Queen had forbidden me to speak of it to anyone other than her."

Winter narrowed her eyes at the man feeling a flash of anger coursing through her. Her mother would forbid him to talk about it, of course. She would want to have complete control over what was happening and to learn who was responsible.

"Sir Ironwood," she spoke out, "My father was killed and my sister was banished because of it, despite her innocence of the matter. I don't care what my mother told you, I need to be aware of what is happening in the investigation."

"I swore my on my honor your Grace," he said with a bow, "If I could divulge the information to you then I would but, the Queen have me swear upon my honor to not divulge anything to no one but her."

Winter wanted to snap at him but she held herself back. If there was one thing that she had always admired about Ironwood was that he was a man of honor. The young woman let out a small sigh before nodding.

"Forgive me," she said, "This situation with my father' death and losing my sister so soon after, I am a little more than annoyed that my mother had taken control without divulging anything to me."

"It is quite alright your Grace," Ironwood told her with a light nod, "All of us are still dealing with the death of his Majesty."

Winter glanced at the man in front of her, noticing the soft expression upon his face.

"You were friends for many years has it not?"

Ironwood nodded.

"Aye," he said, "Since we've been nothing but young men. I have spent my life training to be the best Glaive that I can and yet, I lost a friend on my watch. I've brought shame to my family name for not catching whoever had done this…"

Winter glanced at him for a few moments before nodding.

"Then I hope that when you did, you bring them to the Throne room so they can face justice," she said staring at him.

"That will be my pleasure your Grace," he said with a light nod with his head.

Winter nodded at him and then the man walked out of the room after she dismissed him. She was curious as to why her mother didn't want anyone else to know about the investigation. It's not like anyone else will know about it. Maybe her mother didn't want anyone to know to spare them of the details of what actually happened then.

The last night she had seen her father alive, the night of the feast, he had simply summoned Weiss toward him so that he could talk to her and told her to meet him after the feast and the next thing anyone knew, her father was dead and Weiss was implicated in the murder of the man all because of the blue flower she was wearing that very night was found in the man's hand…

A sudden thought came to Winter then. She had come to believe that Weiss had simply dropped the flower and the King had found it during the time he had been drinking and got poisoned with the flower still in his hand and had died holding it. She didn't want to believe that anyone would try to frame her sister for it but…

Her mother had all being ready to accuse Weiss of the murder when she had brought the girl in chains in the Throne room to take the fall for it. Standing up, Winter left her room and made her way through the castle, heading straight for Weiss's room at least the room the girl had stayed in and she stepped inside.

The room still had most of the clothes that Weiss owned thought many of them were emptied. The girl glanced around herself as she took the sight around her. She had many memories of being in this room with the younger girl so much that it brought tears to her eyes just being in this room without her little sister.

Shaking her head, Winter made her way toward the drawing room where the rest of the clothes were kept and she opened through it, searching until she came across a small blue flower that was rotting in the floor almost hidden under the many clothing. Winter blinked to confusion as she stared at the flower there and then picked it up.

It looked to be a few weeks old at best and as she was staring at it, Winter found her eyes starting to widen in shock at what this could mean? There was no way that something like this could even be possible and yet…the proof sat there in her palm.

If this is the flower that Weiss herself wore that night during the feast, then what flower did the King had in his hand when he died? It just wasn't possible for something like this to happen?

"Goddess," she whispered.

The person who killed her father had seen Weiss wearing that same blue flower and had left it in the King's hand…but why would someone try to place the blame on Weiss. They had been many people there that night during the feast…and if the killer had been there, who was it that tried to make Weiss take the fall for it?

It was then Winter realized that her hands were shaking. The gravity of the situation and of what she had just figured out had started to take their toll upon the young woman. Someone had come into their home to kill her father and had blamed Weiss for it. There was a chance that this person was one of the many nobles that came to the feast that fateful night that had been her father's last day. It was just too much to comprehend…

Could she bring this up to Ironwood, but if she did, there is another chance that her mother would become aware of it as well…considering it was her mother that had forbidden the knight to speak of it to anyone other than her…

Winter placed the flower into her dress's pocket before standing up and walking out of the room, wanting to talk to her mother, her heart hammering into her chest.

* * *

Reaching her mother's room, Winter didn't even knock as she just entered inside of it, taking the sight of the room. It was well furnished, fit for royalty with the expectedly lush couches and well taken care of plants that embellished it. The bright sunlight was entering into the room and as she was approaching, she could hear laughter coming from the outdoor scenery from the balcony.

Both her mother and her brother were seating together enjoying what seemed to be some light snacks and drinking wines. It was Whitley who saw her approach and the young man gave her a broad grin.

"Sister," he greeted waving, "Come and have a drink with us."

Dressed in a fine white tunic, befitting of their family name, the young man turned King looked completely relaxed. Sharing similar features with his father, Whitley resembled their father to how he used to be in youth if Ironwood stories were to be believed. The crown was seating upon his head, with white jewels diamond encrusting it, almost glowing in the light of the sun.

Winter placed a small smile upon her face as she approached. Cariel was dressed in her own beautiful dress but she seems to have left the crown away, her own white hair falling down upon her back. A soft smile was upon the woman's face, her brown eyes looking toward Winter with gentleness and love.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Does a daughter need a reason to come and see her mother?" Winter asked, a small smile appearing upon her lips as she found herself relaxing in the presence of her family, despite what she had just learned.

Cariel chuckled, "I suppose not, come and take a seat."

Winter did as well helping herself to some of the tart that were in her brother's plate, causing the young man to yell out at her.

"Hey, get your own plate," he said.

"Grow up," Winter told her enjoying the small fruits, "I've always done this with you when we were children."

"And I've always hated it when you do that," Whitley told her with a slight glare, "You know as King, I could order you not to do that anymore."

A smile appeared upon her lips.

"As his Majesty command," she said giving a mock bow, "I swear I will never take berries from your plate ever again."

Whitley only rolled his eyes at her as he drunk from his own cup of wine. Another cup was placed in front of Winter from a servant and it was filled up as well. Giving a light nod at the servant, she took the goblet and drained it. The gentle taste was something that soothed her nerves quite easily now as she found herself looking out toward the expending city that was around White Castle.

"How does it feel to be King of Remnant?" Winter asked giving her brother a glance.

Whitley chuckled, "Strangely enough, it's not what I expected it to be. Sure, I have the power to reshape the entire continent as I please but they are all these meetings I have to go with the different lords most of the days that came through and by the time were done, the hour was already so late that I only have a chance to have a small super before retiring."

"You'll grow used to them," Cariel told him giving the young man a gentle pat on the shoulder, "and don't worry; I'm sure you'll make the best decision for all of us and if you have doubts, speaks them with me. Goddess knows that your father had shared them with me enough to understand what's going on within our Kingdom."

"Thank you mother," he smiled at her, "But thanks to father's rule, they haven't been many rebellions other than that ragtag group of animals that have always fought against our family."

Winter frowned, "The White Fang?"

Whitley nodded thinking, "Aye, they have been rumors of them building a rebellion. Although, it's mostly just rumors at this point, but I rumors have to start from at least a grain of truth so I have ordered that all that would speak of rebellion against the crown be served as a reminded to what will happen if they do."

"Is such brutal things really necessary?" she asked.

"Don't go feeling for the animals now," Whitley said shaking his head, "They have always been a thorn in our side over the years and father had always been reluctant to do anything against them, but I will be a different King than he was. I will show them what it means to go against the crown of Remnant."

"Igniting a war is not the way of a good King Whitley."

The young man stared at her for a few moments before shrugging.

"How can it be a war when they don't even have a chance in the first place?" he asked, "Atlas command the largest Army that will ever exist in this land. These animals are nothing compared to us."

Winter glanced at her mother wanting to have her opinions on the matter but Cariel simply drunk from her wine, her face betraying nothing of her thoughts. Her mother couldn't possibly agree to this right?

Staring at the woman, however, brought up the entire reason as to why she had come looking for her in the first place.

"Mother, there is something I wanted to ask you," she started drawing the woman's eyes toward her, "I spoke to Ironwood and he told me that you have made him swear on his honor not to divulge anything about father's investigation to anyone other than yourself?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want either of you to worry about it," Cariel told her, "With Whitley on the Throne and you…well, doing whatever you do on your time, I wanted to simply settle the matter personally. Finding the person who killed my husband and the father of my children is still out there, and I won't rest until that person is found."

Whitley stared at the woman.

"Make sure to warn me when you have the culprit," he said, "I want to see the face of the one who killed my father."

Cariel nodded.

"I will make sure that you do," she said, "And when I am done with them, I will make sure that no one will ever harm our family ever again."

Winter stared at her for a few moments. It was strange feeling in her heart as she was looking at her mother now with the feeling of the dead blue flower that was seating in her pocket. She didn't know what to believe about anything anymore. Discovering that flower in Weiss's old room and the one that was found in her father's hand at his death…

"Then I guess we'll have nothing to worry about," Winter spoke with a light smile, hoping that none of her conflicting feelings would surface on her face.

Cariel only smiled at her raising her glass.

"To family," she said.

"To family," Whitley echoed.

Winter picked up her glass, joining it with them, the flower in her pocket burning her.

" _To family_."

That night, Winter lied in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She lied awake for long hours, thinking about everything that she had found out today. It was no secret within their family that Cariel despised Weiss and hated everything about the younger girl…but as much as her mother hated her, there is no way that she would have her father killed just to get her out of the way.

 _It just wasn't right,_ Winter thought, _There is no way that it could be true…but…_

Cariel had been certain that Weiss had been the one to kill her father because of the blue flower they had found in his hand. If it wasn't for Weiss's speech that day, Winter had found herself believing that her little sister would have been executed without remorse and that very frightening thought brought tears to Winter's eyes as she cried for her father, for Weiss's banishment and for her family.

The next morn, Winter made her way through the corridor of the castle, a single destination in mind. While her mother was doing her investigation about her father's murder, and she would have wanted to speak to her mother about this but with everything that had happened lately, Winter believed that she will do a little investigating herself to be able to find at least some proof to what really happened that night.

She finally reached her destination and gave the door a gentle knock. She didn't have to wait long before it opened and Sir Young was standing there at the entrance.

"My lady," he said noticing her.

"Will it be possible for us to speak in private Sir Young?" she asked him.

The man nodded.

"Yes, sure c'mon in," he said stepping back.

The room was tidy enough thought some candles were still light in the old quarters. Winter entered the room and the man closed the door behind her.

"I will not keep you long," Winter spoke turning toward him, "I understand that you are aware that my mother had given Ironwood to investigate my father's murder."

"Aye," the man spoke out.

Winter turned to face him, before pulling out the small blue flower that she had found in Weiss's room yesterday. The man stared down at it in her palm before looking up toward her.

"I found this in Weiss's closet," she said simply, staring at him.

He frowned, "That's impossible. Ironwood said that the blue flower Weiss had was found in the King's hand when he died."

"There was a blue flower in my father's hand," Winter told him, "Just as this one was in Weiss's room. From the decay, it had been there for weeks at the time, the same amount of time since that feast."

Sir Young stared at her, "What are you implying here my lady?"

Winter swallowed, getting ready to voice her theory to him.

"I believe that someone planted that flower there so that Weiss could be blamed," she said, "While Weiss wasn't executed and was proven innocent, my mother still seeing fit to banish her from the Kingdom even when it was proven that she was innocent. As much as it pains me to say it, she was my father's bastard child. No one would ever miss her if she was simply removed."

The look on the man's face was cold, "My lady, are you insinuating that…?"

"I'm not insinuating anything," Winter interrupted, "I'm just saying that there might be more to my father's murder than what anyone else believed and that my little sister paid for it. I want your help in figuring out who had done it and why."

"Why not discuss it with Ironwood?" Sir Young asked, "he was the one that was appointed by your mother."

"Because anything he find he will report it directly to my mother," Winter answered him, "And she refuses to tell any of us about the details, and I can't have her involved with this…at least, not until I've got a lead or something."

Sir Young stared at her.

"You're playing a very dangerous game my lady," he said.

Winter steeled herself. She knew that it was dangerous what she was about to do. Something that had killed her father the most powerful man in the Kingdom was bound to be extremely dangerous to get involved with but she was going to do it. She wanted to see if anyone in her family had actually done something so… _unthinkable._

"I know," she whispered, "But I can't turn a blind eye upon it, not after what I've discovered."

Sir Young let out a sigh running a hand through his hair.

"Fine," he said, "I'll help you out my lady…but only for Weiss's sake. I don't want to be the one to have to tell her that another one of her family found herself getting hurt because she got involved into something she can't handle."

Winter nodded, "We keep this between us and if you found anything, be sure to let me know."

"Of course my lady,"

The white haired young woman nodded at him before stepping out of the room, making her way toward the dining hall to break her fast. She had a friend and ally in Sir Young, and that should be enough for now. Maybe she won't find anything and it was just her seeing things that aren't there, as some part of her hoped it could be but another part of her was terribly afraid as well, afraid of the possibility that someone in her family had killed her father.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next update and enjoy it.**

Five

 **The Cold Haven**

 **Braveheart**

Pyrrha was fully dressed now after taking a bath so that she could go diner that night with her family and bring Weiss along with her. Meeting the young woman out there while she was hunting had been unexpected but she had welcomed the meeting all the same. Like everyone, she had heard the tale of the King's bastard that lived within the capital. At first, she didn't know what to make of the news, and could never understand why the King would even want a bastard. The man was the ruler of Remnant, and she guessed that he could do whatever he wants, and whenever he wants it, but having a bastard was something that she never believed he would do.

When they were invited to the Capital, Pyrrha hadn't minded going, after all, she had never been to White Castle before in the past, and since her brothers wouldn't be here to simply talk her ears off about whores and whatnots, she was more than glad to accompany her father leaving her mother behind too. White Castle was an experience all in itself, if she was very accommodating at the thought of seeing the seat of the King.

The Castle itself was seating upon a hill that overlooked the entire city where he was built, glowing like a gem in the morning sun and the battlement made with the white marbles that had founded its walls, Pyrrha now understand why people called it the Throne of Jewels. Her father had told her many tales about it during their journey to the Capital and it was different than what she was used to have growing up back in Braveheart. Her home had seemed to be quite modest in comparison to the massive towers that made up White Castle.

Then come her meeting with the Royal Family.

She hadn't met the King personally when she first arrived, but she had seen his children in passing and even greeted Princess Winter with a light bow. Winter Schnee was the picture of a cold figure, her expression stern. Pyrrha had believed her to be quite cold in personality as well but the second the woman opened her lips, her personality was warm and gentle and she had found herself enjoying the other woman's presence as they discussed her own home and Winter even spoke of living the castle as well. The conversation between them had been amicable and Pyrrha found herself enjoying the woman's presence.

Her brother, however, leaves much to be desired. It was one of the reasons why Pyrrha didn't believe the boy could wear the weight of the crown upon his head. While he was the chosen heir to the Throne and he was of age, she would have preferred to have Winter in place but the Kingdom can't have Two Queens. The boy, at least, that's what she called him for she has only seen a boy during their meeting, was very arrogant and trusted himself to have the best thing for everyone. He was flouncing around like he own the place…since he pretty much does, and Pyrrha had found that he seems to want to bed her, rather than getting to know her.

She hadn't had any official meeting with the last of the Schnee children yet, but she had come across the girl on the day of the feast. She was simply binding her time before she joined the festivities when the sound of clashing steels had drawn her attention. As a warrior herself, Pyrrah had found herself curious who it was that was fighting and found herself standing upon a level above, giving a full few of the empty courtyard.

There were two people dueling against each other and with a single look, she could tell that it was a practice match. It lacked the intent to kill during the battle. One of them was an older man with inky black hair and a gruff bear and his opponent was a much smaller form with white hair. Pyrrah blinked at the sight, as she came to realize that this was the bastard child of the King.

The girl was pretty skilled with a sword from what she could see as the battle continued throughout the courtyard and from the sweat that was upon her brow, they seems to have been going at it for quite a while it seems. It was obvious to her that the man was holding back but the girl was starting to push him to try harder to block him and seeing her training so hard brought a smile to Pyrrha's lips. It reminded her of her own training when she was much younger.

"Miss your parents are waiting for you,"

The servant's voice had broken Pyrrha from her thoughts and she quickly got out of the bath so that she could get dressed. It was a simple dress, as she usually wears them for diner as anyone could do for these things.

"Say, is Weiss ready as well?" she asked.

"Yes," the servant said giving a light nod.

Pyrrha made her way out of her room and into the familiar hallway. She walked toward the direction of the room she had left Weiss in to prepare and get ready for super. Arriving in front of the door, she knocked upon it to announce her presence before opening the door. Weiss was putting on leather upon her form as she entered. The girl was dressed in fresher clothing than when they had met in the forest and her hair was not yet drawn into the familiar ponytail. Snow white locks cascaded down upon her shoulder as she turned to face her, the bright blue eyes meeting her own. The girl stared toward her and Pyrrha took her in, looking at her up and down.

Boots were upon her feet, with some cream colored pants as a similar colored shirt was upon her, almost hidden by the black leather she had upon her form. The clothes, for some reason, made Pyrrah think of a prince, a beautiful prince, but a prince nonetheless. For someone who was said to be a bastard, the signature white hair of the Schnee blood and the blue eyes were quite exquisite. They looked like gems seen in the most beautiful gifts and they glittered in the light in the room, revealing some apprehension but there was also a light weariness.

"Are you ready?" Pyrrha asked her.

"Is it really the best for me to seat at your family's table?" Weiss asked, her voice sounded unsure if she should even attend.

"I invited you as my guest Weiss," Pyrrha told her, with a gentle smile, "C'mon, you don't need to worry about anything else."

Weiss nodded at her letting out a breath, the weariness vanishing. She tied her hair up into the same ponytail she wore it back during the forest.

"Alright."

The two left the room and walked together. Weiss was silent as they walked together for a few moments before she spoke again.

"You look nice,"

Pyrrha glanced at her, confused for a moment at the compliment.

"What?"

"Your dress…you look nice in it," Weiss told her.

A small laugh escape from Pyrrha, "You think so? It's one of my older dresses, the few that I still have since I am the warrior's daughter. With much of my time spend riding with my brothers and learning to use my lance and sword and shield, dresses are not the clothing to use in such manner."

"I can imagine," Weiss answered her with a light smile.

Pyrrha answered the grin as they finally entered inside the dining room. It was an humble room with the Sigil of the Nikos hanging above them, the thorn covered crown and a fire was already burning in the large fireplace behind the chair of her father who was already seated at the table along with her brothers. Her mother was seating beside him and she looked up when she had entered into the room.

"About time you arrived," her mother spoke in that motherly scolding tone that Pyrrha was so used to hear whenever she had forgotten to do something, "diner was almost cold."

"Sorry mother," Pyrrha answered.

Her mother's eyes were now fixed upon her companion and Pyrrha saw something within those eyes, something that she couldn't identify but was gone before she could fully decipher it. It was strange seeing something like that upon her mother's face when she was always welcoming to everyone else.

"I have heard that you were brining a guest," she started, "I bid you welcome into our home Weiss."

"Thank you my lady," Weiss answered her, a polite tone in her voice but it sounded…off too unlike the warm tone Weiss used when they were speaking just before.

"Come now," Pyrrha said, wanting to get past this strange awkwardness that her mother had brought, "Have a seat beside me Weiss."

The white haired girl nodded at her and the two of them approached the table and took a seat with Weiss and other servants were already placing drink beside them and Pyrrha wasted no time to drink from it and Weiss.

"So the rumor about you wanting to join the Hunt is no rumor then?" Lord Nikos started.

Weiss looked up at him as well as Pyrrha in surprise.

"No, it's no rumor," she said, "I have wanted to join them ever since I realize what that I will have nothing in my name."

"Aye, it's true that bastards don't receive much from their families," Lord Nikos said nodding his head, "But joining the Hunt…you're barely a girl and yet you're already throwing you life away."

Pyrrha chanced a glance toward the white haired girl to see how she would respond but to her surprise, Weiss's feature remained cool. The young woman nodded.

"My father said the same thing," she said, "and yet at the end, he gave me his blessing to go. As long as I have that, I wouldn't think of it as throwing my life away."

"He gave you his blessing to walk into a pit of snakes," Lord Nikos said simply.

"Father," Pyrrha said, astounded at the man's callous tone.

"It's the truth," the man told her giving his daughter a glance, "I'm sure the legends and stories spoke of the Huntsman and Huntresses as honorary guardians of Remnant but the Order is a mere shadow of it's former glory. There is no honor left among the Huntsman these days."

His gaze returned toward Weiss as the girl simply stared back at him.

"Only fools go to the Gate," he said.

"Then if a fool's life that awaits me there," Weiss answered, "Then I shall be a fool."

The two stared at each other as Pyrrha was simply frozen in her seat. Weiss's talkback to her father was something that not many people had done before and even her mother was surprised from the expression upon her face. Jon and Thor were both shocked as well as the silence dreaded on.

Then to everyone's shock, Lord Nikos started laughing. The man let a deep stomach full laughter as it echoed around the room, the laugh seemingly dispersing the tense atmosphere that had been placed over the table. Pyrrha watched her father shook his head and then take a drink from his cup of wine.

"May you be a brave fool then Weiss, bastard of Jarus," Lord Nikos spoke out looking at the white haired girl, "I hope you will enjoy my family's hospitality till then."

Weiss had a small smile on her features as she gave the man a light bow of her head before they started diner again. Glad that this had passed, Pyrrha decided to start eating again and sooner or later, everyone was sharing stories of what had happened today.

"…and then I threw my lance at the board," Pyrrha said, "One straight shoot and killed on impact."

Her father raised his eyebrows.

"What about you Jon? Thor?" he asked, giving the two boys a glance, "Weren't you two boasting to get the first kill on the hunt today."

"She is the fastest rider out of all of us," Thor said, "Probably since she doesn't weight as much."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at him, "You talking about the same girl who defeated you by knocking you out."

"Come now," Jon said, "We all know Pyrrha can beat all of us in a fight. She is pride and jewel of our family after all."

Pyrrha laughed at the praise, "Good to know that you've know your place brother."

"What about you Weiss?" Lord Nikos asked, "If you're planning to join the Hunt, you must be good with a sword?"

Weiss had a small smile on her face, "I've tried my best to learn from a knight of my family. Sir Young."

"Ah Young," Lord Nikos said, "I've heard of him. I thought he is retired from his duty as a knight."

"He is," Weiss answered, "But I've managed to get him to help me. His teachings have been most helpful."

"That's something I have seen myself father," Pyrrha said, "Weiss is indeed good with a blade. I'm sure she'll do well in the future."

Weiss glanced at her, before smiling lightly.

"Thank you Pyrrha."

Pyrrha found that she couldn't keep her gaze upon those glittering gems that were Weiss's eyes. It caused her heart to be warm as she simply turned her gaze toward her drink. The young woman had certainly become more relaxed throughout the night than before.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone had to retire for the night. Pyrrha had decided to simply lead Weiss back to the room that she had stayed previously to bathe. It had been a simple empty unused room in the past but the servant had fixed it well and a small fire was already burning in the fireplace to keep it warm from the chilly nights of the north.

"It's cold," Weiss said rubbing her hands lightly as they entered the room.

"Aye," Pyrrha said, "It get cold at nights…even in summer. I guess since the Gate is only a couple weeks from here, the cold from there was brought with the wind."

Weiss glanced at her.

"Then I must thank you for giving me a warm bed to sleep tonight," she said, "At least, I'll have something to remember during the nights on the road."

"It was the least I could do," Pyrrha said, "Our family are allies through our fathers…thought I'm sorry for the King's death, I know that you were accused of it."

Weiss simply nodded. Pyrrha gave her a light smile again.

"Well, I'll let you get back to bed," she said, "I'm sure after sleeping on the ground for weeks, a bed would feel like heaven."

Weiss actually laughed at that, "Yes…it would feel like it. I've had camping trip before but it's nothing like that out there."

Pyrrha was curious, "Camping trip?"

Weiss nodded, "Aye, when I was younger probably thirteen summers if I think back correctly. Sir Young wanted me to understand that if I am to join the Hunt, I will have to get used to sleep outdoor. We went to the forest, the Blue Forest, to actually camp there…Winter actually bullied her way into joining as well. It was the most fun I had during my childhood."

"Blue Forest…," Pyrrha repeated, "That's the forest with the blue leaves right?"

Weiss nodded.

"Yes," she said, "You saw it?"

"When I was coming to the Atlas, I did saw the trees," Pyrrha answered her, "I didn't realize that they've named it like this."

"They've been around for thousands of years if you believe the stories around Atlas," Weiss told her, "It's one of the oldest forests in the kingdom."

"So it is," Pyrrha said softly looking at Weiss but the white haired girl's attention was drawn toward the window.

Pyrrha glanced at the direction as well and realized that it was snowing outside. Weiss stood up from where she had been seating, making her way toward the window before opening it to see it better. Pyrrha approached to stand beside the girl.

"It's snowing," she said.

"I know," Pyrrha said, "It does that sometime if it gets cold enough…doesn't it snow in Atlas?"

"We're lucky to have it snow during the winters there," Weiss told her as she stared at the falling snow, "In all of my life there, I've only seen it snow twice, despite it getting cold during the winter."

"Wow," Pyrrha said actually surprised to hear it, "I couldn't remember my life not seeing snow around here."

Weiss glanced at her, curious, "Does it snow all yearlong?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "No but as we grow closer to Winter it start to snow more often than most. I think it something you'll get used to in the North, I hear that it snows there all year long."

Weiss frowned lightly at that.

"Another thing I will probably have to grow used to," she said.

"How long will you stay Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

The girl turned toward her.

"I'll ride out on the morrow," she said, "I'm grateful that your family allowed me to stay for tonight, but I still need to go."

Pyrrha nodded, understanding.

"You wouldn't stay for a few days?"

"I'm the banished bastard of the King," Weiss said, "If I stay here, I'll only cause problem for you and your family…and that's something I can't have happen again because of me."

 _Again,_ Pyrrha thought puzzled.

"Thank you for the offer Pyrrha," she said, "But I can't stay."

"It was just a suggestion," Pyrrha told her with a chuckle, "If you can't stay, then I'll give you some provisions for the road and hope you would get to the Gate safely. Good night then."

With a light nod, Pyrrha walked out of the room to let the young woman rest from her journey. She was curious as to why Weiss would believe that she'd cause problem for them. She was banished from Atlas but they were no longer in Atlas anymore. Weiss could probably have done anything she wanted with her life outside of Atlas but the girl has a goal in front of her, something that she wanted to reach.

Pyrrha knew of the Huntsman and Huntresses. The old warriors of an age of myths and legends and yet, they exist to this day. She knew that they mostly remains up North in the old castle that reside near the Gate but, they also travel all over the lands upon business for their Order of course, what that business could be, no one know. Her father's word about the Huntsmen having none of the old honor from ages ago came back to mind again and it mad her wonder what exactly how far the Order had fallen?

Reaching her room, Pyrrha threw open the door and was surprised to find Thor there. The young man was lying down upon her bed staring up toward the ceiling and when she had opened the door. She let out a sigh before closing the door behind her.

"As I remember, you have your own bed Thor," she said, "And your own woman to warm it up for you."

"Now don't be so cold Pyrrha," Thor told her, seating up, "The weather has already done that. So, how is our guest holding up?"

"She seems fine," the girl answered, "I half expected an argument to rise up when father called her a fool."

"Aye," Thor laughed, "I wonder why father did something like this thought? It's not like him to ruffle a guest's feathers like that before."

"It was strange really," Pyrrha agreed, "So why are you here?"

"I know what you were doing today you know," Thor told her, suddenly serious, "You were telling all of your grand stories…just like I did when I first met my lovely sweet."

Pyrrha stared at him confused, "And why would I be doing that?"

A snarky grin, "Maybe you were hoping _someone_ would be impressed."

Pyrrha stared at him for a long moment.

"Get out, I'm too tired to deal with you right now," she deadpanned.

Thor laughed.

"Don't worry," he said, "I won't tell anyone how you much you were swooning after the bastard girl."

"GET OUT," Pyrrha yelled at him throwing one of her pillow at the boy.

Thor ducked it before running out of the door still laughing his ass off. With a sigh, Pyrrha closed the door, rolling her eyes before getting ready for bed. Thor and his jokes, she really wasn't in the mood and even thought she found Weiss beautiful, doesn't mean that she was swooning after her. She had met many beautiful people in her life and she was called by others who wanted to court her beautiful too, so she was simply admiring the girl and having her this close to her, she was taking it all in.

Now that she think back on it, everyone in the Schnee family were beautiful. It was said that the King was once a very attractive young man if her father's stories of how many woman the King had before and even his own brother was similar taste thought he died some years back. Winter was also a beauty, like the picture of a beautiful Ice Queen, and even Whitley was handsome, which is probably why so many whores loved his cock.

What about Weiss thought?

The girl shared all the characteristics of the Schnee blood in her veins. Unlike her sister Winter, Weiss didn't have that cold beauty to herself, and yet, unlike Whitely she wasn't handsome. It was like she was in the middle of the two but somehow still beautiful…

Shaking her head of these thoughts and dissipating the blush from her cheeks Pyrrha focused upon falling asleep.

 **And so this chapter ends. Not much happening i know, but we are still in the beginning chapters of the story.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, new chapter here. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **So now read on some more.**

Six

It was midday when Weiss said goodbye to Pyrrha and family. While it was pained to her to leave them behind with how warm they were to her, she had a goal to accomplish and promised to write Pyrrha back if she ever got the chance there during her stay among the Huntsman and Huntresses. With her supplies replenished, Weiss departed from Braveheart, with the sun high in the sky thought the dark clouds caused everything around her to be only gray and darkly colored.

For the next few days that followed her departure from there, the cold air had become a constant companion as she traveled the road that will lead straight at the direction of the Gate. As Sir Young had warned her, the weather had gotten considerably colder so she had taken to wear the fur coat he had given her and even had gloves to cover her hands from the cold air. Snow had started to fall sometimes during her trek and had completely covered the road. And the snowfall had become a storm which forces her to descend from her horse and walk in front of it but it was impossible to see in front of her as the storm caused visibility to be just only a few yards in front of her.

Huffing lightly, at how cold she was, Weiss glanced around herself searching for a sight of the road through the storm but all she was were trees and whiteness and there was nothing else in front of her. It wasn't a good situation and she was completely taken aback at how different things were in the North. It seems just a few hours ago everything was completely fine and she could actually see the ground in front of her.

Now, the snow was thick and she felt like she was going to sink into it with how high it had gotten and with her visibility almost gone, Weiss knew she would have to stop somewhere, but where could she stop? Where could she make camp in this storm?

It was impossible to do and she felt her horse breath beside her and even the horse's breath which was always warm felt cold against her cheek. Turning her attention toward the animal beside her, she could see that it was shivering too from the cold and probably having never been this far North itself.

"Don't' worry Mesha," she said, "I'll get us somewhere we can wait this storm out."

The horse simply let out one of his large huff in response to her, so Weiss refocused her attention forward before starting walking again, the horse following after her as she guided it forward by the reins she was holding in her gloved hands. Her entire body felt cold and her fingers were completely numb from it and she was sure that if she didn't find some way to warm herself down, she wasn't going to survive the entire night in this forest.

As she continued to walk, the cold numbing her legs through her boots, Weiss spotted something big and dark in the distance. Narrowing her eyes through the low visibility, she stared at the object in the distance and she didn't know what it was but at least, it could be something to hide out in the snowstorm that was blowing around her.

"C'mon Mesha," she said, pulling her horse behind her.

Making her way forward, the big black thing turned out to be the remains of what looked like it used to be part of a home. It stood abandoned in the middle of the storm and Weiss was going to take all the luck she can get now. She approached the side that was wide open and found that the snow didn't make it all the way inside. At least that makes it at least save to wait the storm to end.

Quickly, Weiss get to work on making a fire from the wood that was around them leaving her horse standing besides the building. Taking some branches and some stone she threw them together quickly before removing her gloves and had to hold back a gasp. Her hands were freezing now that she had removed the gloves and pulling out the two small stones she had for the fire, she started to rub them together to make a fire.

"C'mon," she whispered, as the sparks refused to appear, "C'mon."

She continued this for at least a few minutes, her hands becoming even numb and she knew that she might get her fingers frozen off if she doesn't get a damn fucking fire working right now. Gritting her teeth, Weiss continued to push for a fire to appear and then as if some miracle, it created a spark causing a smoke to appear in the woods she had brought forth.

Breathing upon it, she caused the fire to start and then soon, a small fire was crackling in front of her bright blue for a few seconds before it's orange glow started to take place. Taking hold of her horse reign, Weiss brought the Mesha closer to the small flame so that they two of them could at least share body heat with the horse lying down beside her. Seating there, Weiss slowly started to feel the warmth against her skin as she sat beside the fire with Mesha, sniffing the area around as if searching for something to eat. Taking some of the stocks that she had with her, she handed some to the horse before eating some food herself to pass off the hunger growing within her.

And then, soon enough there was only her, Mesha, the sound of the fire along with the howling of the wind of the storm growing around her.

The next morn, when she woke up from her sleep, Weiss was leaning against the far wall of the destroyed room, her horse already standing up and wandering about. Turning her gaze toward the fire, she noticed that it had died some time ago. Weiss stood up from her sleep, her body feeling hurt from having fallen asleep in this position right now. She preferred waking up from the warm bed that Pyrrha had given her than simply sleeping in the road. Making her way toward Mesha, the young woman took some food from the pack she had before eating and giving some to the horse as well, feeling her eating it from her hands.

Glancing around her, everything was completely covered in white as she glanced around herself taking in the sight. It really was a beautiful sight to behold to tell you the truth. Not even the most skilled painters in Remnant could have captured such a beautiful magnificence of nature. The trees around her were covered in white as well as the branches. A sight like that was completely rare in the South so Weiss feel oddly humbled at seeing something that she had only read in books before.

Chuckling softly, Weiss patted Mesha's neck.

"C'mon, let's find the road," she said making her way toward the saddle so she could climb up but then she heard the sound of voices echoing around her.

Glancing around herself, Weiss frowned wondering who it could be, standing there holding her saddle. Her sword was still on her waist, so she was at least armed to protect herself from bandits and the likes but then, she was still just one person against how many numbers that whoever they were had…

The snow was still too deep to ride safely she noticed around her so she simply decided to walk forward, going back to way she had came so that she could at least find the road that will lead her to the Gate. As she was making her way back from where she was walking last night, the voices started to become closer and closer so close that she could hear what they were saying…

"…not fucking likely," one of voices said.

"The Huntsman will be upon us soon," another said, "The storm may have brought us some time, we still need to make headways to keep moving."

"The storm won't stop them," a third voice said, "You saw how they fight…how they move…they aren't human."

"Fuck this snow," the first voice spoke.

 _Three of them then,_ Weiss thought.

Not as bad as she was thinking but not as good either. From the sound of it, they were running from the Huntsman. That would either make them fugitives or criminals with bounty on their heads. Huntsman and Huntresses usually do some bounty work from what she knew about them and it makes her wonder just what did they do to…

"Fuck, there is someone here,"

"Shit, is it Huntsman?"

"If it was the Huntsmen, we would already be under attack."

 _How did they notice me,_ Weiss thought from where she was standing, surprised.

Mesha hadn't been making that much noise and it was possible that they just saw her, but Weiss can't see the trio yet, so it can't be possible for them to even know she was there. She heard the sound of steel being drawn as quick footsteps were moving through the snow now, at least, as quick as they could be with how deep the snow actually was and Weiss find her own hand going for the handle of her blade as three men dressed in what seems to be pelts and heavy furs appeared in her vision.

"There it is," one of them spoke pointing a sword at her direction.

As she stared at them, they looked feral that's all she could say about them as the three people approached toward her. They had similarly animal features upon their faces and one of them even had a tail and Weiss gasped realizing that these were actually Faunus, the Children of the Woods as the old legends called them.

"Fuck, it's just a girl," one of them said relaxing, "I thought it was a soldier from the Nikos or something…helping the Hunt catching us."

"The Hunt never ask for help during their own hunts," the third spoke, "But she's got a horse at least…that should be good for something."

"Then let's kill the bitch and take the damn horse," the second spoke.

Weiss instantly drew her own blade, narrowing her eyes at the treat. She was frightened in the situation but she had her training to fall back to. The large man approached toward her, a grin upon his face and Weiss stood her ground raising her sword.

"You're not taking Mesha from me," she said.

The man laughed.

"I wasn't asking," he said his weapon at the ready what look like a battle axe while the others had sword.

Weiss stood her ground in front of the man as he came at her with his axe but before he could even reach her he came to a stop, his eyes widening in shock. Weiss stayed on guard staring at him, but the men fell forward and there was an arrow producing from his back. Looking up at the other two, she noticed that they were also dead with arrows going through both of their heads causing her to wince lightly at the sight.

Then she noticed the figure in the distance, lowering the bow. It was dressed in leather armor that almost look like robes upon it's form and the figure was also hooded. Weiss recognized the clothing immediately as the Huntsman clothing. The person walked forward, the hood still up almost hiding their features but she could see the mouth and the beard that the person had. She knew that it was a man.

"Who are you?" he asked, raising his bow and aiming it straight at her with an arrow at the ready.

His voice was hard and cold, Weiss lowered her blade and sheathed it to show that she wasn't a threat at all.

"My name is Weiss," she said, "I have traveled here to join the Hunt."

The figure stayed still for a few moments, the arrow still aimed directly at her heart. The silence continued for a few seconds before he lowered it. He replaced his arrow into the quiver behind him.

"You're leagues away from the road," he observed.

"I've got lost last night," Weiss answered, "The storm caused me to get lost."

The man nodded lightly.

"I see," he said, "It was an big one last night. I'm surprised you've managed to survive through it…but if you're indeed going to join the Order, then follow me kid."

Weiss nodded and followed after the man through the trees. They've walked for some time until they were rejoined by another horse that was tied to a three and the hooded man placed his bow there. He glanced at her before pulling himself up on his horse. Weiss did the same and the two of them followed on together through the snow covered road.

"Who were these men?" Weiss asked.

"The Faunus," the man said, "They are from the Frozen North."

Weiss blinked in surprise glancing at him, "They are people living on the other side of the Gate?"

"They are all kind of things on the side of the Gate kid," the Huntsman told her, "They must have been desperate enough to cross the mountain range…"

"The mountain range?" Weiss repeated, "You're talking about the Chains of Remnant?"

"Aye," the Huntsman answered her.

It was then that the Gate became visible to Weiss as they made it through the many trees around them. Weiss stared up toward the large Gate in front of her, her eyes going wide with shock and awe. Seating there with an impressive height was the Gate as it was commonly called by the people. In the old days, it was called Gate of the Mountain as it sat in between the two mountain ranges that formed chains of Remnant separating the Cold Haven from the Frozen North. The mere sight of it was enough to make anyone pause in awe at the mere sight of it. It was one of the many wonders of Remnant.

"How can you even open something like this?" Weiss asked in wonder.

"We don't open it," the Huntsman told her, "There is a smaller gate at the bottom that the Huntsman use to venture out in the land beyond it. The larger gate, however, had always stayed shut for I don't think any man could ever open it…come on I'll take you to North's Beacon."

Weiss nodded following after the man. After nearly a month and a half of traveling, she was finally here where she had wanted to go all the way to get there. Their horses approached a fort that stood at the bottom of the Gate. It was completely black in appearance almost like it was painted by fire with snow all over its roof. Flags were flying in a cold wind, with the sigil of the Huntsman and Huntresses upon it the strange V shape formed by two swords and as they approached the door opened for them giving way to a rather miniscule courtyard.

Weiss glanced around herself as the horses came to a stop but the Huntsman had disembarked from his horse so she did the same, glancing around. They were few people still training not too far away from where they were. Others were seating down looking at the training but some attentions were drawn toward the both of them. As Weiss gazed through them, she noticed they were few women among them.

"I didn't realize that you were bringing company Ross?"

The man who had spoken was an older gentlemen with white hair. His face was hardened and his eyes were black as night as he took them in, thought his eyes was more on Weiss than the man he had addressed.

"She is a new recruit," the man Ross said simply, "Said that she is here to join the Order."

That caused some laughter to ripple around the courtyard.

"Not many join these days," the man said, "At least, none one as pretty as you."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Back off," Ross said, "I'm taking her to Qrow."

The older man raised his hand, backing away. She followed after Ross as the two made their way to the stable so that they could tied up the horses before he led her straight toward the fort. As they were walking, Weiss kept glancing around the area taking them.

"Who was that guy?"

"Muserio," Ross said, "He was a rapist back in Vale but they've send him here to serve his sentence till death. In fact, most people here are nothing but thieves, criminals who've broken the laws in some way. They were given a choice to face death or come here and serve."

"Criminals," Weiss whispered.

 _There is no honor in the Huntsman these days._

The words from Lord Nikos came back to her mind. This was probably what he meant when he told her that. Weiss tightened her hands into fist. How could anyone allow the honor of the Huntsman and Huntresses to fall this low? To allow criminals into the noble Order that was given an important task by the King….thought, they were hardly anything else for them to do other than hunt bounties across Remnant and stand watch over the Gate…

An opening door brought her back to the present and Weiss found herself entering a dimly light room, where a man was lying down upon his desk a couple of bottle of alcohol upon the desk in front of him. He was drinking and pretty heavily from the looks of it. Ross walked forward and shock the man's shoulder.

"Qrow, wake up," he called.

There was a grunt coming from the man called Qrow but there was nothing else as he continued to snore where he was. Ross let out a sigh from underneath his hood as he stared at him.

"Well, there is no waking him up when he is a state like that," he said shaking his head, "You'd think from the amounts of alcohol he drinks…he would have killed himself by now…"

"Shut the fuck up Ross," a voice groaned.

"So you were awake?" Ross said surprised.

"I was just…resting my head," the man called Qrow said before pulling himself up.

He was badly shaven, his dark hair matted with gray and his eyes were bloodshot and he smelled like a brewery. Weiss had to resist the strong urge to gag from the heavy smell of alcohol that was coming from the man. His eyes found hers and then they seems to sharpen up for lack of better word.

"Well, look like Jarus's bastard finally arrived," he said, "Oz been expecting you to arrive any days now but you're here so, that mean you want to join right? Well, you'll train with the rest of the recruits."

Weiss nodded.

"Qrow, we've got Faunus who are crossing over the Mountain," Ross said, "That the third group this month alone."

"Really?" Qrow said, "Well, Oz is out there with his team to figure out what is going on and why the Faunus suddenly decided to start moving south of the Gate. Whatever it is, they'll be back soon anyway. My job is to keep this place running till he does come back. Now, take the new recruits back to her quarters so that I can drink in peace."

"Get yourself cleaned up at least," Ross told him as he led Weiss out of the room.

"Fuck you Ross," Qrow yelled back as the door closed behind them.

Weiss gave him a glance.

"Is he always like that?"

"Most of the time," Ross answered, "He is a good fighter, he just…tends to drink more than he should. I don't know why Ozpin even let him drink that much in the first place."

"Ozpin?"

"He is the Lord Commander of the Order," Ross said, "As I understand, the two of them have been friends for years…but even then, friends don't let each other drink themselves into stupors. Anyway, I'll take you to where you'll be staying here…"

Suddenly he took hold of her arm.

"A bit of advice," Ross said, "Keep a knife upon you at all time. You saw how Muserio acted back there and they are more of them that is going to act similar to him. You can fight with a knife right?"

Weiss nodded.

"Good," he said.

"Should I expect something like this from you as well?" Weiss asked.

Ross actually laughed at her.

"I'm flattered," he said, "but you're not my type."

Despite herself, Weiss couldn't really hold back the snort.

* * *

 **So ends this chapter. Weiss finally reached the Gate and we got to meet Qrow...thought briefly.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far...**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is another chapter. A shorter one but it get the job done**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Seven

Ozpin was kneeling down in front of the destroyed remains of a village. The man was staring up toward the distance in front of him with his green eyes taking in the number of destructions was in front of him. He frowned lightly at the sight of the dead bodies that littered the ground and the fire that was burning, casting it's orange glow from the sight of the many bodies.

"This wasn't the work of the Faunus," he said standing up.

"What else it could be?" another asked him, the young man staring down at him with surprise, "They're the only things that are living in this frozen North apart from the wild animals."

Ozpin stared at the young man for a few moments. It was hard to believe that wasn't Faunus work considering as far as the world knows, it was the only thing living in the Frozen North. It had thousands of years since they have been any type of true catastrophic dangers that came from the wasteland that was the North. While he admired anyone who could find a way to live here, the world carried much darker secrets than even he knew.

"The reports we've gotten are all the same," another spoke, a young woman, "Villages destroyed with no survivors, bodies ripped to shreds…we've even had more Faunus heading South now."

It was one of these few times that Ozpin came to realize that he would have wanted to have a Faunus in the Huntsman but that was a moot cause. Faunus are more aware of what is going on than most people. He had some people he knew he could call friends among the Faunus that resided and the Harrowing Amastrial but even so, none of them would join the Hunt…probably didn't want to fight their own kind that lived in the North.

"We head back to the Gate," he said, "Carter, Rodrick, Barry make for Sina's Fort. I need to know what's going on with the Faunus's movement and send a raven when you have enough information."

The young man nodded, "Yes sir."

The young man was still on his horse before he turned away and galloped away from them, the other two following after. Ozpin turned toward his horse and climbed upon it. His green eyes took in the surrounding around him for a few moments as he sat there feeling the cold air in his lungs as he breathed. He could feel that there was something going on the in North, something that was eluding the Hunters that patrolled this far into the Frozen North territory. The Faunus were aware of the threat and it seems that some of them were taking their chance to cross the Mountain Chains, but what happened to the others?

"Ozpin, what are you thinking?" the blonde Huntress asked him.

He met her eyes.

"That something is happening," he said, "And that we need to know about it."

The ride back to the Gate took three days but they made it back to the familiar territory of the Gate. Passing through the heavy doors that opened for them, the group entered inside the courtyard of the small keep that was settled at the foot of the Gate as many Huntsmen saluted as he passed. Ozpin glanced around himself for a few moments, taking in the familiar battlements that bore the flags of the Hunt. The man got down from his horse as the others did the same as stable boys came to take care of the horses.

"Glynda," he said addressing the blonde woman, "Tell our Hunters that if they spot any Faunus that came from beyond the Gate, they are to be captured, not killed."

The young woman nodded at him. Ozpin made his way through the courtyard passing the training yards as he noticed that Qrow was actually observing the training. It had been quite a challenge to actually see the man do anything else other than drink himself into a stupor these past few months. He approached the other man who raised a bottle at his approach.

"Oz," he greeted.

"And here I was thinking that you'd at least keep the bottle back in your quarters," Ozpin told him shaking his head.

"Nah, I'd like to keep my head on straight," he said, "By the way, Ross ran across a couple of Faunus a couple of miles away from here. Three of them this time and from the looks of it, they were running. Don't worry they didn't make it far."

Ozpin nodded, "We've came across four villages during our scouting, all of them destroyed."

Qrow glanced at him confused, "Destroyed? By whom?"

"The tracks were strange in all of them," he said, "If it was a battle between the many clans that are out there, then I wouldn't be curious but…something is happening beyond that Gate Qrow, and I don't like it."

Qrow let out a soft hum.

"The men have started to talk," he said, "They noticed the change in the wind."

Ozpin let out a soft hum.

"That depends if that wind favor us or is against us," he told his friend.

Qrow laughed, "You've been up in this snow too long. It has started to play with your sense of humor. By the way, that girl you've been waiting for these past whatever years arrived a few days ago."

Ozpin glanced toward him in surprise for a moment.

"Where?"

Qrow indicated toward the training grounds which Ozpin instantly glanced at. They were few of the men there but the white hair was easy to spot enough. The girl was holding a sword in her hand, as she was crossing blade with another of the trainees they had. Just by looking at her, Ozpin instantly recognized her as a Schnee. It strange since the girl was a bastard in the first place but somehow, he just knew that he was looking at someone that was part of Jarus's family.

"How is her training?"

"Well she is much more advanced than the rest that much is certain," Qrow told him, "Her sword play is good…thought I wonder how will she fare against someone of the Order, after all, all of these guys haven't undergo the Joining yet."

"That is true," Ozpin said softly, "She has Schnee blood in her veins, as it was said to have magic within herself because of it at least as far the legends go. We'll see how she fares then. Now, I am weary from the journey and I'll be find something else to do."

"Sure," Qrow told him, "I'll just stand here and drink in my lonesome."

Ozpin glanced at him, a trace of pity surging through him as he stared at his old friend.

"You know, drinking yourself to death isn't going to change what happened Qrow," he said.

Qrow glanced at him, his dark eyes seemingly showing surprise within them.

"Going to lecture me now Oz?" he asked.

"Just stating a fact," Ozpin said before walking away and leaving Qrow by himself in front of the training yard.

It was really a shame to see the man like this. Qrow could have been one of the greatest Huntsman he'd ever seen, at least, before everything had happened. The man had always been gifted with a sword, and he had rarely lost a fight which he had participated in. Joining the Hunt hadn't always been their goals in life but that's where it had lead them, to be protector of the Realm against all that will be harmful to it. At least, that's what the Hunt was supposed to do.

Ozpin had done what he can with the people he had gotten over the many years since he had become the leader of this Order, but even then, things seems to be going more and more despair. The Hunt barely had enough men to protect the three Great black Forts that stood in the North. Beacon who was situated at the foot of the Gate, and was were most Huntsman and Huntress stayed in, Sina was the First forward Forth that they had which was meant to survey the Eastern territories, and there was Forn, who was looking at the Western territories.

Each of them are governed by their own General but all these generals answered to him. With the strange movement of the Faunus, he was expecting words from but strangely enough, they have been nothing. He was worried that something might have happened and since Sina was closer to them than Forn, it could be that sending those three there they might know what exactly was happening to the land beyond.

"I have given the Hunters orders not to kill Faunus that crossed the mountain chain," Glynda spoke drawing his attention.

"Good," Ozpin said, "Maybe they will have answers to what is actually going on out there."

The woman nodded at him.

"When the recruits finish the joining," he said, "I wish to send some men at the other Forts."

Glynda was surprised.

"We're understaffed here," she said, "We don't have enough men to mount the watch here and you want to send them out there."

Ozpin looked at her, "We don't have enough men in the Hunt. We've barely got a thousand men here just to keep watch on the Gate and answer the bounties from the Kingdoms. Forty young recruits could be added here to keep the Gate safe."

"General Snow have been telling me that he is in need of more men for patrol at Sina," Ozpin said, "And General Tally have been saving the same thing for Forn. I have send request to King Jarus for many years to give us some soldiers to help but my requests have gone unanswered for many years."

"He sent his bastard," Glynda told him.

"One girl is not enough to change the situation here," he told her pouring some wine for himself, "Commander Klaus should have never allowed criminals and the likes into the ranks of the Hunt…which after the Joining gain a power that could cause problem for many of us."

"You've been able to control them," Glynda told him.

A small smile worked it's way upon his lips as he drunk from his cup.

"I have," he said, "But the next leader might not be so lucky."

The following days passed slowly for Ozpin as he worked upon the many paper works that he had to finish during the day. He sometimes stopped by the training yard to keep an eye on how the recruits are going but it seems that Captain Gnis ad it well under control as he was standing there with the same ever present frown upon his face at what was happening in front of him. He kept shouting when he noticed a mistake but its seems to be going well given the likelihood and he knew that when the month ended, that was when the Joining will take place, as it was the way for a long time.

Spend the entire month training to handle many weapons and to get an overview of how to use them during a battle. The recruits were kept busy enough that not a whole lot of trouble among the ranks except for the reports he heard from Gnis every two days.

Then after a month of training and working them hard to the bones, the night of the Joining finally arrived. Ozpin was dressed as well as Glynda and Qrow who for once didn't seems to have a bottle nearby on him. The man stood there for a few moments looking at the numerous recruits who were gathered in front of him and he stared at their faces. He could tell that some had changed but they were still green and only time will truly shape them into Huntsman and Huntresses.

"Tonight," he called out at the many faces staring at him, "You will take part in the Joining. It is a secret pact that dates back thousand of years since the Huntsman and Huntress were first established. When you take part on the Joining, you will have no loyalty to no banner, to no Kingdom other than the Order which you now serve till the rest of your days. You will protect the Gates from all what reside in the Frozen North, the banished lands."

He stared at them.

"All of you now get to your horses will follow after me," he said.

Ozpin walked forward, hearing the others follow his order. Getting upon his own horses, Ozpin led them straight out of the Fort and through the path that will lead them to the Tower of Joining. Built centuries ago, the tower was the place that every Huntsman and Huntress have gone to so that they could be official members of the Order. Ozpin remember all to well when he was first brought to the Tower and how amazed he was at the tall Spire that stood almost in the shadow of the world. The full moon was bright tonight, as it was back then after all it was only in the full moon that the Tower itself was visible to their eyes. Riding through the path the man came to a stop in front of the Tower that stood against the side of the mountain.

It looked exactly the same as he remembered it to be. The walls dark, similar to the night around it but silver fires were visible hanging from the entrance of the place. Turning his gaze toward his charges, he noticed that they were looking at the strange tower with awe upon their faces just as he was back then. Descending from his horse, Ozpin made his way toward the entrance which was barren by rocks as it always was.

Raising a hand, he touched it feeling it respond to him and then the next second, a wall of blackness was in front of him instead of the wall of rock that barred his way before. He turned his gaze toward Qrow and Glynda.

"I will go ahead and prepare everything," he said, "You can take it from here."

* * *

As Ozpin disappeared into the darkness beyong, Qrow turned his gaze toward the men and women in front of him.

"Alright," he said, "Only five of you shall go after him when the silver light above the door light up. This is old magic, older than any of you might realize so obey what we're about to tell you. You have joined us in hope of making it as a Huntsman, and we respect that. The Joining will forever bound you to our Order for as long as you live. You will keep its secrets, fight to preserve the peace in Remnant and fight against the enemies beyond the Gate."

There was silence there as they exchanged glances.

"If you think you can't uphold these laws," he continued, "You might as well stay here and let the rest take their pledge to the Order and those who aren't, will return back to whatever life you were living before."

A silver candle light up by the door.

"Alright," Qrow said, "Five of you go in now."

A young woman with white hair was one of the first to walk forward. Qrow recognized her as the bastard girl that came to them a month ago. She was well trained and he was curious as to what type of Huntress she will become before the girl entered through the door. Her actions might have stirred up some of the others for four others followed right after her.

* * *

Ozpin was waiting in the middle room when the five appeared in front of him. He had five cups placed upon an altar, one for each of them. The man had both of his hands behind his back as he was observing them approaching. Upon the walls around them, were many paintings of great battles that had taken place millennia ago, now nothing but fairy tales to the world of today.

"The Joining Ceremony will take place here," he said, "The Five of you have accepted what it means to be part of the Hunt. You have trained this past month to become what you are today. This is merely the first steps in what it means to be part of the Order. Here in these cups lie the Dragon Seed, in which would release your Aura enable you to use power to survive out here in the Frozen North and battle against the great enemy that almost brought Remnant to darkness."

The five young people stood there and took each of their cups.

"Drink, and become brothers and sisters of the Order," Ozpin told them.

They drink.

* * *

Weiss thought that it was one of the vilest things she ever tasted in all of her life. It was like she was drinking blood and as she was drinking but she didn't dare throw it back up. Forcing herself, Weiss drunk all of the goblet's content before placing it down upon the altar in front of her….except there was no altar in front of the young woman.

Blinking in surprise, Weiss glanced around herself, the young woman found herself standing in the hall of the King back in Atlas. The young woman couldn't understand how she was here and not back at the Spire. The hall looked different than she remembered it. It was completely dark and the wall were red with blood causing her to gasp in shock at what she was seeing and then she stumbled over someone on the ground.

Staring down at it, her heart jumped in her chest noticing that it was Winter and the girl was dead, her throat sliced open and gushing blood. There were many other bodies on the ground as well, her friend Ciel along with Pyrrha were among the dead with her two brothers. Weiss couldn't understand what she was seeing as she continued to search the ground seeing more familiar faces among them before her attention was fixed on the Throne.

Someone was seating upon it, their head bowed down but the white hair was unmistakable. That person was Schnee and then the person looked up and Weiss found herself staring at her own face. She was dressed very richly too, a bloodied sword in her left hand, revealing she was the one responsible for the macabre scene. Her twin's face was set like marble and the eyes, glowing blue but cold. She raised a hand toward Weiss pointing at something behind her so Weiss instantly turned.

The wall behind her was completely destroyed from what she can see the Atlas was burning. The sky had become black as night, as a cold air chilled her to the bones. Just what was she seeing here? What was going on?

Then a single voice spoke.

" _You will be mine Weiss,"_ it spoke, " _And you will grant me all that I wish."_

Weiss turned toward the Throne seeing her double seating there with a chilling smile upon her lips.

" _Soon…you will be mine,"_ she spoke.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far. I know i skipped over Weiss's training in the Hunt but, i wanted to give the other characters that are in the Hunt some time and keeping the story focused...thought we will still have some of those moments in the future. Ruby and Yang won't be part of the Hunt, and won't appear for some time yet but i have plans to introduce them in the future. As for Blake she will appear soon give or take some chapters.**

 **Unlike others stories, there won't be any prophecies or the likes influencing the fic. it's just shit happening and our characters dealing with them. What Weiss saw in that last one is more like a side effect of the Dragon Seed and what lays hidden in her blood. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it as more chapters continue.**

 **Anyway, that is all for now.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Thanks for the review for this story.**

 **But now read on.**

Eight

Weiss blinked as she woke up from her bed. The young woman glanced around herself in surprise at what was happening for a few moments before realizing that she had been asleep upon her bed. The young woman pulled herself up, hissing in pain as she touched her body feeling a heat right beneath her heart. It wasn't an uncomfortable heat per say but it was an unusual feeling.

The young woman glanced around the quarters she was in and her attention was drawn toward the set of clothing that were placed the table beside her. Pulling herself up, the young woman quickly crossed toward it and noticed that it was the clothing of the Huntsman. They were really similar to the ones she had seen others Huntsman wearing and it even at the sigil of the V shaped image upon the hood and the belts she could see. Quickly, dressing herself, Weiss placed the outfit upon her body and it felt strangely warm and comfortable almost like it had been seating beside a fire for hours.

With the clothes finally on, Weiss looked down upon herself taking in the outfit. The many belts had tightened the outfit upon her form so that it could be comfortable as some fur was upon the shoulder as well as some armor upon the shoulder, as she attached her sword at her waist. Everything felt very light upon her body so, she stepped outside of the room and toward the courtyard to understand what was going on.

She had gone through the Joining and was now officially a member of the Hunt.

As she stepped into the courtyard with her new outfit on, she glanced around taking notice that they were people training in the yard as they were every morning, thought they were wearing their Hunt's outfit now. It would seems that everyone was officially part of the Order now, thought what they would be doing shall be revealed in a few days. The past month now all that they were doing were training in fighting with many weapons until their trainer Master Gnis was satisfied with the training. The man was hard upon them, and Weiss hand never trained this hard in her life before. Sir Young had been hard on her but Gnis was just brutal and Weiss had blister in her hands because of it but it also toughened her up a whole lot.

Just as Pyrrha had told her, the snow was ever present this close to the Frozen North and Weiss had started to become used to it. The cold air had become something that she was used to now, and she was barely bothered by it even thought at night it had gotten colder, at least she hadn't spent many times working alongside of that.

"Weiss,"

At her name she found Master Gnis waving her forward. The young woman made her way toward the man until she was in front of him. A gruff man with startling green eyes, Gnis looked like a grizzly bear in armor which how thick his bear was but the man's face had scars upon it probably from battles he had survived. One of such scar had taken half of his left ear and Weiss had made sure to not stare at it for too long in fear of not being rude.

"You're finally up," the man said, "I have never seen someone had such a reaction to the Dragon Seed like that before."

Weiss could still remember the strange vision she had since that night at the Spire. She was afraid to think that something like that could happen and she hadn't talked about it to anyone at all, passing it off as simply a strange hallucination from the reaction she had to the Joining.

"I'm fine sir," she answered him.

"Aye you are," Gnis told her, "You're on watch duty tonight top of the Gate. Getting some experience is all that you recruits need right now…thought I doubt many of you will be staying here in Beacon."

Weiss was confused.

"Are we being assigned somewhere else?"

"Don't worry about it," Gnis told her, "You'll be told about your duties in the coming days. Just do your job for now."

Weiss give a light nod before turning her gaze toward the tall Gate that was behind her. After a month of seeing it standing there every day, she had never found herself on top of it before, as that job was only reserved for the people who actually joined the Order but then again, she had recently joined so, easy jobs like that was what they were going to be doing now that their training is basically finished.

Later that very same night, Weiss had made her way toward the mountain beside the Gate so that she could climb up the narrow hallway that had been build into the mountain so she could climb up toward the top of the Gate. She passed some other Huntsman there thought most of them were simply seating there talking but they gave her an acknowledging nod as she passed, recognizing her as one of their own. Those guys are probably seasoned Huntsman, like Ross was. Thinking of the man she had first met when she was lost in the woods outside Beacon, Weiss doesn't see him much. Most of the time, she caught glimpse of him in the mess hall when she was eating, but other than that, the man had disappeared, probably doing other jobs on the other side of the Gate, or going somewhere else.

Reaching the top of the Gate, Weiss opened the door in front of her and glanced around herself. They were small tents visible upon the top of the gate with small fire burning to keep the cold away. The young woman walked forward, the wind brushing against her hair the clothes she was wearing dancing against her skin. It wasn't as cold as she expected it to have been considering that it was already nighttime but she didn't say anything, walking forward passing the tents until she came across another Huntsman.

"Aye," the man grunted at her.

"Gnis told me to come here tonight," she said looking at the man.

He was young with dark hair dancing on top of his head. He had a small bear under his chin but his face was not scared like Gnis was. A sword was in his hand as he was seating there as he was probably cleaning the weapon. He then turned his attention behind him and called.

"Hey Ross," he called out, "Your recruit is here."

Weiss blinked at the familiar name and soon enough, the familiar man appeared on from the darkness around them. His hood was still on his head, but Weiss could see his eyes looking at her. The man nodded before indicating her to follow him. She did as well.

"Thanks for the call Raze," he said.

The man, Raze, only waved him off as he returned to his sword. Weiss followed after the man through the darkness around them thought it was lit up by the many fire were on the ground and as they passed, Weiss took notice of other Huntsman by the edge probably doing their guard duties as well. They come to a stop besides an opening which revealed the empty frozen land in front of them as it was the first time Weiss had laid eyes upon the Frozen North.

Under the moonlight, the snow looked like it was glowing thought they were many dark spots as well among them. Ross had taken a seat upon a chair as they was a small fire burning as he gazed outward toward the empty lands in front of them and Weiss was now standing beside the opening staring outward toward the distance in front of her.

"It's really quiet," she said.

"It usually is on most nights," Ross answered her, "You'll be taking my place here in the foreseen future. With you new recruits, we'll have more people to man the Gate…thought some of you will be sent out there to be Rangers."

Weiss stared down at him.

"They're sending us out there?" she said surprised.

"Aye," Ross told her, "We have two Forts out there, along with two of our Generals. They have been asking for more Huntsman over the years but with you recruits there, maybe that'll shut them up for a few months before they start asking again."

"Then you've seen both of these Forts?" Weiss asked.

Ross nodded.

"I have been out there more times than I could count," he said.

"What's its like then?" Weiss asked.

Ross chuckled, "It's the same as it is when you're out in the wild…the only thing is that, they are more likely to be animals that wants to kill you, as well as the Faunus that lives out there."

Weiss nodded lightly turning her gaze toward the empty lands in front of her again. The chilling wind danced through her hair as she stared out toward it. So this is what she is going to be doing for the rest of her life now that she had fully joined the Order. She will be going out in the Frozen North to be able to protect the rest of the lands from whatever people say that lived in the old stories. In the legends of the world, the Gate had been build to block passage from the Frozen North to the Cold Haven…as the Pale King destroyed the Darkness, they retreated into this Frozen wasteland and hadn't been seen for thousands of years. Now no one believed they exist in the first place…thought Weiss didn't know what to think really.

"I've heard you've got a weird reaction to the Dragon Seed," Ross started.

"From what they said it seems that I had," Weiss told him turning her gaze toward him, "Has something like that ever happened before?"

Ross shook his head, "No, as far as I know. So is that magic blood your family supposedly have could be the cause?"

Weiss stared at him raising her eyebrows.

"I hardly doubt that," she told him.

Ross laughed, "Yeah that'll be pretty convenient."

Weiss cracked a smile.

"Say Ross," she started, "What is Aura exactly? Ozpin said that the Dragon Seed will unlock it but, I don't feel all that different, except feeling oddly warm under my chest."

Ross raised his hand and placed it into the fire in front of him. Weiss stared at him shocked but when the man removed his hand from it, his hand was completely unscathed causing the young woman to widen her eyes even more at what he had just done.

"Aura is kind of like a shield," he explained, "It protects you from harm like fire and the cold…thought a sword or arrow will still kill you if you get hit. From what I understand, it's from the old magic at least when the world actually had magic within it."

Weiss stared at him silently.

"They are stories of people being able to do many things with their Aura," Ross told her looking up toward her, "Like Venum Enelaros, they said she could fly with wings and rain death from above. Or Caius, the Dragon Kings who could communicate with Dragons at least during the time they actually existed."

"Do you believe these stories?" Weiss asked him.

Ross chuckled, "It's hard to separate truth from fiction but considering what you've just noticed with my hand and how Aura act like some sort of magical barrier…but it's not infinite, just like any muscle in our body it get tired…however, if I believe or not, I truly don't know with how long ago these events happened."

Weiss looked at her hand and then back toward the crackling fire for a few seconds before turning her gaze out toward the distance. A gentle silence settled in between the two of them as the time passed with her leaving against the wall behind her, and Ross seating down here by the fire with a cloak around his shoulders to protect him from the cold.

"Let me see your sword," Ross suddenly asked.

Weiss glanced at him surprised at the request as she noticed his hand raised toward her. The young woman did as he asked, unfastening the belt which held the weapon before extending it toward him. Ross took hold of the scabbard as he looked at the handle. He was examining it closely.

"A Dragon pommel," he said, "Not something you see these days."

"My father said that it was created by an ancestor of the Schnee family, Darius Schnee," Weiss told him, "If the tales are to be believed, he lived at the end of the Age of Dragons."

"Aye," Ross said, glancing at her, "So The King gave you this blade?"

"As a blessing so that I could come here," Weiss said, "As a bastard, I would never have anything to my name…even with the blood of the king running in my veins. Coming here was having purpose to do something…here I can only be Weiss, the Huntress of the Order."

"Does the sword has a name?"

"If it had, my father failed to mention it…and I haven't thought of one yet."

Ross looked at her for a few moments as his gaze turned upon the sword. He pulled it out of the scabbard and let out a yelp before dropping the sword down upon the ground. Weiss looked at him noticing that the man was flexing his fingers as if burned.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked him.

"Yea…felt like it burned against my hand for a moment," he said.

Weiss picked up her sword and the blue color of the blade seems to almost glow in the night around them, the reflection of the flames causing soft blue tinges to glow around her. Ross was looking at the weapon with a careful look upon his face as if he was wondering how he got hurt in the first place. Weiss simply took the scabbard before replacing the sword into it.

"Curious sword," he said.

"Yes," Weiss said looking at him, "What of you Ross? What did you do before you came here?"

"I was a young lord in Vale," he told her, "Spend my entire life there, enjoying my life…of course, being a young lord means that they are certain exception that you have to meet…and I didn't meet those expectations. So, my father denounced me of all my titles and sent me here. I have been here ever since...that was ten years ago now that I think about it. My brother is probably the lord of the House now unlike me, he isn't the failure."

"Ten years?" Weiss whispered, "And you haven't seen them since."

Ross laughed, "They'll probably kill me if I even went back to Vale…I get letters every now and then from my brother but even those stopped coming after a while. That's the kind of life you should expect from this place Weiss. Sooner or later, they'll be nothing to tied you to your family. Since you're a bastard, they'll probably do everything they can to make people think you're dead or something, Less of an embarrassment for all."

Weiss stayed silent and there was no more conversation throughout the entire night.

That's how Weiss's week went.

Every night she will come up here and keep the watch on the Gate along with Ross as they shared conversation about many things. Weiss told him about her childhood back in Atlas and about Winter, while Ross himself will tell some stories about his own adventures during his youths. The two had become friends during the time they had spent there every night on the top of the Gate, keeping watch at least in the forth night when Ross told her that he'd been reassigned to another job.

"Don't worry," he told her after the news, "You already know what to do when you come here. The only thing you'd have to worry about is to keep the fire burning through the night so that the cold don't get to you and if you ran out of woods, you can ask Raze for some."

"What you'll be doing?"

"Some patrolling missions around the mountains," Ross told her, "Seems that we'll be expecting more Faunus to cross over."

And so Weiss had found herself alone the next night, at the usual spot looking over the distance. The fire was already crackling as she had placed some fresh wood she had taken from Raze and carried over. The time went by slowly as she stood there, looking over the empty lands of the Frozen North. A wind was blowing through her hair but Weiss barely paid any attention to it as she was lost in her mind thinking about Winter. She had sent a letter to home, at least to Winter after all she had promised to at least write her. She missed Winter, and even missed her father, as she realized with dismay that the man had been killed. She had inquired about it to Winter in her letter but she was anxious to know exactly what will her sister say.

"Aren't you cold?"

Weiss turned her gaze toward the voice finding a girl there. The young woman had her hood up, and her cloak upon her form as she covered herself from the cold. It was one of the new recruits, Weiss realized. She had seen her enough around the training to recognize her face.

"It's not as cold near the fire," she said.

"Well, I'm bloody freezing by tits off," the girl said approaching her, "Name's Rae by the way. They sent me here to keep watch as well."

Weiss indicated the empty chair, "Well make yourself comfortable, we'll be here a while."

The girl, Rae, laughed before taking a seat letting a soft sigh as she was getting warmed by the flames. Weiss's eyes, however stayed fixed on the empty lands beyond her eyes needlessly going over the many trees she could see that were covered by snow.

"Weiss," Rae asked, "Do you see anything out there?"

"Nothing," she answered, "As it had been the past week."

"Well, can't expect the Faunus to launch a full straight assault on the Gate," Rae said, "Nothing they have could even make a dent upon it. If you believe the stories, this place is thousands of years old and even looking at it, it makes you wonder just how they were able to even build the damn thing."

Weiss gave her a glance and raised her eyebrows.

"What's your theory then?"

"Giants," Rae said simply.

"Giants?" Weiss repeated skeptical.

"What else could it be?" Rae asked, "I mean, from what I know, these Gates have never been opened. They are locked shut ever since the Pale King had it built and that's a long fucking time. Even if we could open it, how, how many men do you think it will take to push this door open with all that snow?"

Weiss chuckled, returning her gaze toward the distance, "I don't think this place was built so that it could be opened."

"I know the stories princess," Rae told her, "To keep the creature of Grimm from making their way South."

"I'm no more princess than you are," Weiss told her.

Rae chuckled, "You know, if your father had decided to give you his name, I don't think anyone would be the wiser if you were a bastard or not. While I have never seen a Schnee in person but their most common trait were the snow white hair and blue eyes something you have…to anyone else, that makes you a Schnee."

Weiss stayed silent for a long moment thinking about what the woman just said but then her attention was drawn toward something moving at the bottom. Instantly straightening up, Weiss focused her attention upon what she was seeing and realize that it was a horse and there was a rider upon it. It was too far away to tell who it was.

"There is a rider out there," she said instantly straightening up.

Rae instantly made her way toward her looking at where she was indicating. Sure enough, there was a rider out there.

"I'll warn the others," Rae said before running to tell the rest.

Weiss continued to look down at the rider who had turned to the side fixing the trees behind them making Weiss wonder why but then, something shoot out of the trees, big and black aiming straight toward the rider before colliding with it. The screams of terror she heard were more than enough.

" _NOOO_ ," Weiss yelled.

The scream of the rider had fallen silent as a new sound reached Weiss's ears. The sound of a horn blowing and then the front Gates were open but the black thing had already retreated to the forest leaving the shredded corpse of the horse as well as its rider in the snow as the other Huntsman reached him. Weiss was open mouthed at what had just happened but she knew things weren't going to be as peaceful as they had been these past few days.

 **So ends this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Anyway, that is all for now.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and hope you continue to enjoy the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next update.**

 **Enjoy**

Nine

The sound of the horn was what drew Ozpin's attention as to what was happening outside of his office. The man had spend the past few days since his return to Beacon to actually focus on keeping the castle afloat and the mouths feed in this weather. With the continued support of the many Lords of the Kingdom they have been getting their share for their services to the Kingdom as Huntsman…thought the work was more dreary and boring than he had expected.

With his lack of men for to men the Gate and protect it as well as the lack of men in both the Forts they had out there in the Frozen North, he had sent Glynda back to speak with the other Lords to send able men they could spare to it so that they could actually do their duty but even so, he knew that there was little chance of people actually sending soldiers there to keep them safe, after all, many didn't even respect the Huntsman for what they are seeing them as more bounty hunters than anything else.

Letting out small sigh, the man stood up taking his coat so that he could step out of the cold night air to see which rider was now returning to them and what news they would have to share with him. Ozpin made his way straight toward where the small entrance was situated seeing that there was a flurry of activities as men worked to enter with something.

"What is this?" he asked, one of the men standing there.

"The rider was killed sir," the man answered him, "Right outside of the gate."

Ozpin was confused.

"Killed?" he repeated, "by whom?"

The man simply shook his head that he didn't know. The silver haired man let out a small sigh.

"Take me to where you've taken the body," he said.

The man nodded and the two made their way toward the small stone house that was on the corner of the Beacon. It was where they placed most of the bodies at least the ones that actually came back from the North before burning them to give them the Hunter's Funeral. They entered inside the room and Ozpin found himself staring down at a very familiar face of Rodrick, one of the rider he himself had sent to Sina's Fort merely weeks ago.

The man's body was completely ripped apart as if a large beast had torn into him. His inwards were visible as well as his stomach part through the clothing he was wearing. Ozpin couldn't help the grimace upon his features. He had seen similar savagery before but it was usually done on animals and even that seems to unsettle him but seeing it done to an actual person was even more unsettling.

"Find me the person who had seen his arrival," he said addressing the man who he had come with, "I want to know what they saw immediately. Have them brought back to me."

"Yes Commander," the Huntsman saluted before leaving the room.

Ozpin continued to stare at the body in front of him for few more seconds before shaking his head and making his way out of the room and into the outside. He found Qrow approaching toward him, and this time the man didn't seem to be drunk. He was wearing his Huntsman outfit, the red cape flying behind him marking him as a captain of the Order.

"I heard someone was killed," he said.

"It was Rodrick," Ozpin told him, as they walked through the courtyard, "I send him and two others to Fort Sina more than three weeks ago. For him to return now, he must have had news of what was happening there and there is no sign of the others…it seems that the plan to send people to the Forts had accelerated."

"You really think that it was the Grimm?" Qrow asked him.

"It was the same as what I had seen during my patrol Qrow," Ozpin told him, "bodies ripped to shreds…I fear things are going to get much worse if it continues on like this. I have already send Glynda to ask the lords for help to men the Gate. If what I have been seeing is true, we will need soldiers here…"

Qrow stayed silent for a few moments.

"You can't honestly think that they would attack the Gate?"

Ozpin glanced at him but before he could answer the soldier from before was back and this time, with two people in tow. The two men turned toward him and Ozpin quickly noticed the white hair and the familiar features of the Schnee family. So it was Weiss who had seen the man arrive. He didn't know if he should be surprised at this point to be honest. The other girl was another recruit as well, Rae, if he remembered her name correctly.

"These are the two who saw what had happen Commander," the man said.

Ozpin nodded.

"Now why don't we make way into my office where its warm so we can finally talk about what happened tonight?" he said.

Without waiting for an answer, the man walked forward hearing the rest follow after him, and in no moment at all, they were entering inside his office and Ozpin made his way toward the desk in front of him and turned toward the two recruits. Both girls seems to be quite tense as Qrow closed the door behind him and took a swing from his flask he had pulled out from somewhere upon his clothing causing Ozpin to sigh inwardly.

Well, there go the idea that Qrow could stay sober for an entire conversation.

"Now, I want you to tell me exactly what happened to the rider when he arrived?" he said, "And leaves nothing behind."

"Well, sir," Rae started, "I didn't actually see what killed him. When Weiss told me about the rider I went to warn the others so that they could open the gate."

Ozpin turned his eyes toward the white haired girl.

"Weiss?" he asked, "What happened after?"

He noticed Qrow paying attention at the corner of his eyes but he kept his attention upon the white haired girl in front of him as she recounted what she had saw. She had seen the rider turn around as if he had heard something behind him and then something shoot out of the forest and attacked him before the man could even defend himself, thought from his examination, he had noticed that Rodrick didn't have his sword upon him too, another detail for another time.

After that whatever had attacked him and retreated into the woods before the Huntsman could reach the fallen Huntsman.

"Did you notice what color it was?" Ozpin asked her.

Weiss seems to frown as she glanced to the side, probably replaying the events of what happened in her mind.

"I…I think it was black…," she said, "Other than that…I couldn't tell you what it really was."

Ozpin let out a small sigh.

 _So it really was a Grimm?_ He thought, _But I don't understand...why after all this time…after more than a millennia since the time of the Pale King…_

His eyes turned toward the white haired girl in front of him. He remembered what had happened during the time the girl had been in the Spire for the Joining Ceremony and what had happened when she had ingested the Dragon Seed. The girl had a severe reaction to it but Ozpin had remember just how chilling the air had become inside the Tower when it had happened to…but even so, the attacks have been happening long before Weiss came here to Beacon…

"Thank you Weiss," he said finally with a light nod, "How about you two retire for the night? I'll have other men take your place."

The two give him a light bow before walking out of the room. Ozpin let out another sight running a hand through his face.

"What are you thinking Oz?" Qrow asked him, "I know that look on your face all too well."

"Just a thought I had," Ozpin said, "But it didn't really have any ground. From what Weiss said, it was definitely a Grimm but for them to come so close to the Gate…why would they kill Rodrick before he could deliver whatever message he could have given us."

Qrow took a swing from his flask before swallowing.

"Even so," he said, "Something like that is going to cause rumors all around the camp. On the morrow, I'll take a group and scout around the area near the Gate. If one of them is this close…"

Ozpin nodded.

"We might have to send out Rangers to the two Forts we have," he said, "We need to know what had befallen them and their Generals."

"You send three men out there and only one of them managed to return," Qrow told him, "And he is in pieces."

Ozpin fixed him with a stare.

"If what I believe is coming is here," he told her, "We will need all of the advantage that the Forts are going to give us. They will give us time to prepare, and now I need to send a raven to the Atlas and speak to the King of what had happened here. If the Grimm has indeed returned, then may the Goddess help us."

Qrow took another swing of his flask.

"Goddess help us indeed," he murmured before walking out.

As Qrow had said, as soon as the sun had appeared on the horizon, he had taken thirteen men with him and they rode out into the forest that was on the other side of the Gate. He had been gone for the next few days but they have been no trace of anything have ever been there that night other than tracks of animals that lived within the forest, not that Ozpin was expecting to find anything or at least, knew of what he was expecting them to find. They have been no trace of the Grimm for over millennia since the Pale King had defeated them, they aren't going to find anything there. Ozpin knew that he was going to send people out there again, to find what really happened to the Forts.

Staring down at the map of the Frozen North in front of him, his eyes were drawn toward where Fort Sina was located. Seating in the northwest at the edge of the icy waters of Trident Rivers, which formed three large rivers like a fork upon the lands around them, it was an ideal position to look have if someone wished to have control over that part of the Frozen North. It was closer to the Gate compared to the other Fort, at least a week journey by horse, and with over thousand of men, it should be able to hold but the Hunt hardly had many men these days and they can't fully patrol the land around it to be able to have a firm hold upon the area around the castle.

 _Even before I become Commander of the Hunt we have been in dire need of able bodied men to keep the Order afloat,_ he thought, _Because of the criminals and other lowlifes had been allowed to join to keep the Order alive, the reputation we had for centuries was lost…and now,_ that _thing is starting to happen. With our reputation lost…I know that no one will bat an eye about the warning I've sent. If this continues like this I don't think there will be an Order in the next century…_

* * *

 **Atlas**

Whitley was in yet another Council meeting. The young man was seating there with his hand holding his head up as he was staring at the numerous people that were with him. He really was bored about what was happening now and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but as King, he was duty bound to go to these meetings for these past weeks thought his mother had been saying that if he want to actually rule a Kingdom, he needs to understand how the Kingdom work.

 _But this is so boring,_ he thought rolling his eyes.

"They have been many reports of Faunus activities rising your Grace," His Spymaster spoke out, "The White Fang seems to have grown bold these past few months enough to attack some villages in Vale. Of course, the Lords of the land have taken control of it, but they are starting to demand actions your Grace."

"What did my father do in his reigns to deal with the animals?" Whitley asked.

"The White Fang hadn't acted like this for more than fifty years your Grace," the spymaster spoke out, "It would seem that your father's death had somehow motivated them to move to action."

Whitley narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Is that so?" he said, "Then send words to the Lords of Vale. Tell them that the King order them to deal with them as the animals that they are. My father should have done exactly that during his reigns. I know the White Fang was active during his reigns and he chose to not do anything."

He stood up from where he was seating.

"Kill them all," he said, "I don't care how, just kill them all."

The Spymaster nodded at him, "I will make sure that he Lords of the Vale get the message clearly."

"A more brutal force than expected your Grace," the master of Coin said looking at him, with a frown on his face, "It might not seat well with the Faunus in Harrowing Amastrial."

Whitley glanced at him.

"The only reason that they might have second thoughts about it is because they are funding the White Fang," he said, "These animals have been a problem that my father had ignored for far too long. As King of Remnant, I Whitley Schnee, First of My name will bring an end to these radicals once and for all. Now, if that's all…I will retire to my chambers."

With that flare, the young King walked out of the room with a frown upon his face. Whitley never actually liked the Faunus themselves but his father had been indifferent with them. It's not like they were many Faunus in Atlas to begin with as most of them lived in Amastrial these days now back to their Ancestral home. Whitley made his way toward his room and took a seat upon one of the chairs there letting out a small sigh for a few moments. Then, he made his way toward his bottles so he could pour himself a cup of wine.

"Whitley?"

His mother was there, looking elegant as always. The Queen regent of Remnant had a light frown upon her features as she was staring at him.

"Mother," he greeted her with a light frown, "What can I do for you?"

"Your meeting with the small Council has finished early it seems," she said her brown eyes staring at him.

"These olds men just give me the same problem as always," Whitley answered her, "the White Fang is still the biggest threat there is to have so far. I have ordered the Lords of the Vale to take care of it as they see fit…after that it's the same bullshit over and over and over again."

He took a sip of it, looking at the woman across him.

"But I see that's not why you're here," he continued at his mother's expression.

"No I am not," she said, "They have been quite a number of marriage proposals for you these past few weeks. Many Lords of the Kingdom seems to want to pledge their first daughter to you."

"Marriage?" Whitley repeated, "Winter is of age isn't she? Marry her off then."

"Winter is not the one that seats on the Throne," Cariel told him, "You are and it had been a while since a Royal wedding have taken place. A marriage with a well brought up young lady could represent yourself well to the people."

"If I need to relive my cock, I have the whores," Whitley told her taking a seat upon one of the comfy chair in his room drinking from his cup.

"This is a serious matter Whitley," Cariel said curtly, "You are the first son of the name Schnee. You will need to marry if our family should still control the Throne for another generation."

"The legacy of the Schnee," Whitley said, "Spare me the lectures mother, I have heard that from father more than enough time to know what my blood is. I will marry when I believe it is needed."

"A wedding is needed," Cariel said, "The people of this Kingdom suffered the lost of a King, and now they are skirmish with the White Fang in the Vales. It's the perfect time to host one."

Whitley let out a small sigh, "Then what are those proposal that you have. Are they from good families?"

"They are," Cariel said, "They are some of the families here in Atlas that have been loyal to us for many years. One of such families are the Mallard, and there is even the Riddle one."

"I never knew the Riddle had daughters," Whitley said, "That family is notorious for giving birth to sons."

"A gem I heard them talk of her," Cariel said, "Blue eyes, dark hair and fair skin…but there is also from my own family, my sister also has a daughter about your age, and she is quite beautiful."

"I need to see these ladies myself if I am to decide which one that will best suited to be my wife," Whitley said, "And prepare those arrangement for Winter as well. I'd hate to see my sister left behind. She is older than me and it will be quite a shame she don't find someone before I do."

Cariel had a small smirk upon her lips before she stood up again.

"I'll make the preparations," she said.

She made her way toward the door and Whitley spoke out.

"So any news on who killed my father?" he asked.

Cariel turned her attention toward him, "I'm sorry?"

"Last I heard you were having James search up for the person who killed him," Whitley said, "While we may have gotten rid of the bastard, but who exactly really killed him?"

The young man took another sip from his drink, draining the cup completely.

"I told you and your sister that I will take care of it," Cariel told him with a small frown.

"And you can't share them with me?" he asked.

"You have a Kingdom to rule Whitley…," she started.

"I know that I have a kingdom to rule," Whitley argued, "I wear the damn crown for it, however, the death of my father fall well under my rule after all, his death is the reason that I am even seating on Throne in the first place. The man was my father, and I want to know all that you know about what happened to him?"

"Your father was poisoned," Cariel told him, "Anyone could have done something like that and to gain access to his studies is even more suspicious. Only the highest ranked people in this castle had the right to be there. Your Small Council is also part of the people I'm looking into that could have something like that happen."

"You believe that the small Council could be responsible?" Whitley asked a light frown upon his face.

"They are possible suspects," Cariel told him, "But please don't ask anymore. I don't wan to cause any discord within your ruling, but be cautious my son, I fear that a lot of things are going to change soon."

* * *

 **Yay, we return to Atlas. Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **I will continue to update during the following weeks so no need to worry about me stopping for the holidays since i have mapped the story quite well already. Anyway, that is all.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.**

Ten

In another part of the castle, Winter Schnee was reading a letter she had received a few days ago. It was given to her by one of the servant telling her that it had been from Weiss. Winter had wasted no time to open the parchment she had gotten. The familiar handwriting of her younger sister brought her a relief that she didn't even know she needed as she had seated down upon her chair, her blue eyes taking in the many words written upon it.

 _Winter,_

 _I am officially a member of the Hunt now, since my Joining was merely days ago. I have arrived a month ago now, and the training had been difficult but no more difficult then Sir Young's training. As a member of the Hunt, I know that the matters of the lands will bear nothing to me but you are still my sister and family. I will continue to write as much as I can about my time here in Beacon and what I have seen. The Gate is as magnificent as it is in the stories Winter, and I wish you could see it. Seeing it every day, doesn't take away what a marvel it truly is. But, there are more things I wish to address. Did you find out anything about who killed our father? I know Cariel have James searching for it…but if the matter had been resolved, please let me know so that my mind can rest easy at night. I hate to think that I had left you behind with a murderer in our father's home. I hope to hear from you soon my dear sister to hear about how life is treating you in Atlas._

 _Your beloved sister,_

 _Weiss_

The older girl couldn't help the small smile that grew upon her lips at the words, feeling her heart warming knowing that Weiss was at the Gate and part of the Hunt as the younger girl had always dreamed to be. She knew that they were danger being at the Hunt, but Weiss was trained to fight since she was young and her strength was far superior to her own, despite the girl being younger. Thought, part of her still worry knowing that the matter about their father wasn't resolved at all, if anything, things seems to have gotten even more muddled over the days.

She didn't want to believe that anyone in her family could have done something like this but, Winter wasn't sure exactly what was going on. She couldn't understand why someone would want to kill her father when the man was simply ruling the land fairly. Her father was a difficult man, that much she could admit but ruling a kingdom, is not for men with soft heart, at least, that's how her father view it. Winter let out another sigh as she folded the letter within her palm and then a knock at her door drew her attention toward it.

"Enter," she called.

The door opened and a servant was there.

"My lady," she said, "The Queen wishes to speak with you in her bedchambers."

Winter stood up from where she was seating, nodding at her.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," she said.

The servant nodded and walked out leaving Winter alone again. It made the girl wonder exactly what her mother wanted to speak with her about. It wasn't as if the Queen always needed her in the past before and Winter always preferred to be along with Weiss and Sir Young whenever the duo were going to do something. With a soft sigh, she made her way out of her room and toward her mother's wanting to see just what was going on.

Her mother was seating upon her duvet looking toward the window when she entered inside the room, drawing the woman's attention toward her. Her dark eyes light up as she stared toward her before raising a hand.

"Winter," she called out, "Come."

Winter approached toward the woman, and she couldn't hide her amusement.

"You seem to be having a good morning," she spoke when she reached her mother.

A small laugh escaped the older woman, "Yes, well…it pays to have small victories…here seat."

Winter took a seat beside her mother and stared at the woman's fair features. With the snow like hair, it was easy to see that Queen Cariel was a beautiful woman, and the tales of her beauty reaches back all the way toward her much younger days and the years didn't seem to have changed much over it. Cariel raised a hand and gently touched her cheek.

"You know, I was about your age when I first met your father," she said, "It was back when I lived in Mistral with my family. I saw him dressed in his armor, his white hair glistening in the sun like white jewels as he rode in with his own father and brother. It was during a visit but I also knew that it was for my engagement with him."

A small chuckle grew from her lips.

"I was going to be the bride of one the Crown Prince of Remnant," Cariel continued, "the jealousy of all the young maidens in the Kingdom who lusted after him back then. He was a fine man, honorable yet there was this sensibility to him…a softness that I never understood and when I first spoke to him, he was so embarrassed at the praises people gave him. He preferred to be alone a lot of times, or sparring with his brother, Jelius."

Winter stared at the woman.

"What happened to uncle Jelius?" she asked, "Father never spoke much about him."

Cariel shook her head.

"I wouldn't imagine he would," she said, "He was killed by Faunus some years ago during a battle that took place in the North. His death changed your father…probably why he lost his way and had that bastard child."

Winter turned her gaze toward the window again, staring at the view of the ocean they could see from it.

"And you've hated Weiss ever since then," she said.

Cariel's face remained impassive.

"I hated what she represented," she said, "She was the proof that no matter how much I loved him, his love for me was not as I believed it to be. It's one of the reason why I never allowed him to lay with me again…thought I never expected he would be taken away from me."

Winter had a small frown upon.

"Didn't you ever want more children?" she asked.

Cariel let a small hum.

"Maybe once," she said, "But now…it will be yours and Whitley's duty to continue to Schnee bloodline."

Winter instantly turned her gaze toward her mother.

"You are of marriage age," she said, "Nearly nineteen summers and you must have a husband."

"This is what this is about," Winter instantly spoke out.

"Your duty as princess of Remnant," Cariel spoke out, "I did my duty just as my own mother did hers. Your own will be coming up and even Whitley already has a few more of those proposal for him. Many noble houses in Atlas are already giving their first daughters to him…you have already many for you Winter, you are as beautiful as I was when I was your age, it won't be long to find you a husband."

Winter knew of her beauty. She had heard it much during the feast, and they have been many young men who asked her to dance that night. She had enjoyed it, dancing and lightly flirting with the many that had come but that entire good mood had evaporated when the next day they've learned of her father's death.

"I suppose I will have to," she said, "But mother, tell me the real reason why you have Weiss banished from Atlas? It was proven that she was innocent, and yet, you still chose to banish her…?"

"She has no future among us," Cariel spoke simply, "Whether she has the blood of the King or not, it won't matter where she is. The family that I had is you and Whitley, and no one else. That is the family I will care and provide for. She was your father's bastard and since your father has passed, she had no future here."

Winter glared at her mother.

" _She was my sister_."

Cariel stared at her for a long moment.

"It won't matter how long we discuss this," she said, "The action is already done and she is at the Gate joining that Hunt she so love to talk about. She's washed her hands of this life, so we should wash our hands of her."

Winter stood up and made her way toward the window.

"When should I expect to see chosen for me?" she asked.

"They will arrive at the end of the week," Cariel told her, "I only told Whitley about this a few days ago and he seems to be interested in the matter and he was the one who brought you the idea that you should be married as well and I have agreed."

"You told Whitley a few days ago and just now telling me?"

"I had other matters to take care of," Cariel spoke out simply.

Winter stared at her for a few more moments waiting for her mother to elaborate but the queen had remained silent about it. Could those matters be related to her father's murderer? She knew that it had been a few weeks since her last conversation with Sir Young and it seems that she will need to speak with the man again.

"I see," she said, "Then if that's all you wish to speak about mother, I must retire to my room."

Cariel nodded. The girl made her way toward the door and when she was about to open it, her mother called her.

"Winter," she said, "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

The young woman froze at the door, her blue eyes seemingly going wide. She turned toward her mother, the woman seating at the chair. She was looking at her, those eyes seemingly as blank as marble.

 _Was her mother aware of her own investigation with Sir Young?_

"I'm sorry mother, but what do you wish me to tell you?" she asked, praying to the Goddess that her voice didn't shake.

A small chuckle came from the Queen, "You always had the same look on your face whenever you had a secret. I guess, it's just a mother's worry about her children."

"I'm no longer a child mother," Winter told her, "I think I am allowed to have a few secrets of my own. Goddess knows you carry a lot more of those than I."

"I guess I do," Cariel said, "Then, I'll see you at diner then."

Winter gave her a small smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Cariel Schnee remained alone for a long time after her daughter had left the room. In that time, she had opened a bottle of wine and was now on her third goblet, as she stared out toward the window that gave way to the sea. The sea air had always calmed her in the past but now, her mind was upon Winter. The girl was indeed beautiful and she knew that the match she had chosen for her would do the girl good, and if anything, draw her attention away from Weiss.

However, it made her curious about what type of secret could Winter be hiding. She did notice that her daughter had become somewhat reclusive these past weeks ever since that diner she had with her and Whitley. Cariel had passed it off as Winter's own way of dealing with the grief of the lost of her father and as much as she hated to admit it, Winter was close to the bastard despite her best effort to keep the girls apart but Jarus wouldn't have it at all.

The man had been angry at her, when he had learned of her isolating Weiss, but she had been angry with him for not loving her enough that he laid with another woman. If he wanted to have comfort after his brother's death, he should have come to her and she would have given him all the love and comfort that he needed and maybe even gave him another child from that passion…

But the sight of the man carrying that baby when he arrived that fateful day and when he announced that she was his bastard, it drove a knife through Cariel's heart. She couldn't believe it at all, but she had finally gotten rid of her. Getting her out of her sight and out of her home had been the one thing that had lessened the pain from her heart…at least, for a little.

Now, all that she needs to do is continue to plan out Whitley's wedding. A small smile grew upon her lips at the thought of her son getting married. She had chosen the few ladies that had seem interesting and they will arrive in a few days so all that need to happen was that Whitley actually chose from the ladies she had prepared for him.

She loved her son, really love him but sometimes, she wish she could give him a good slap on the head. Despite his upbringing, Whitley didn't have any interest in politics as he had preferred enjoying his time with the whores of the many pleasure houses in the city. She had allowed him to do so because as a man, he would need to be prepared to lay with a woman but even so, that decision had made the young man too relaxed and he was also very overconfident…She wished he was more like his father was when Cariel had first met the man. Thoughtful, a little serious and yet, sensitive enough to understand the weight of the responsibility placed upon him. Whitley had none of those qualities…

Cariel took another sip from her wine.

She simply will have to keep an eye on her son and counsel him…thought that bring her attention back to the small council. The men who had served as the most powerful within the kingdom as advisors to the King and her suspicions about who actually killed him with the poison.

* * *

A few days later found Winter, along with her brother and mother seating in the Throne room awaiting the arrivals of the people that had come. Wearing one of her finest dress of a deep blue trimmed with white, Winter had taken a seat on the left side of her brother, a chair he himself sat when their father was King. The room was filled with people of the King's court as they were all invited to witness the people that they will meet from afar. After that talk with her mother a few days ago, Winter didn't want to believe that her mother at least knew that she was doing something unsavory. Her mother could always read her expression when she had been a child, and if her mother was aware she was hiding something, she will not dare summon Sir Young to her chambers so that they could discuss about their discovery.

She glanced toward her brother, Whitley as he was leaning back against the King's chair the white crown seating upon his head meshing quite normally with his own white hair. The crown was encrusted with blue jewels as the words of the Schnee family were engraved upon it in the ancient language of Similirian. It was the language their ancestors spoke when the Pale King ruled the lands thought the language was barely spoken by their family these days and Winter just knew a few words not enough to carry a full conversation, unlike Weiss who loved the language and even learnt to speak it though it was difficult to say if she was any good at it, thought Winter knew what was written upon it.

 _Blood and magic shall bind us to our fate._

It was quite strange since magic barely existed within their bloodline anymore. Winter noticed that Whitley was also dressed quite well, his handsome frame completing the look as he was waiting for the arrival of the nobles that was sent for them.

Then the large door finally opened and Winter turned her gaze forward as the people started to enter. Her eyes were instantly drawn toward the one in front and it was a beautiful young woman with dark hair and pale blue eyes with a young man beside her. The Riddle, she realized so this was their only daughter and they decided to sent to Whitley. From beside her, Whitley looked interested but Winter knew that he was bored.

"Lord Travis Riddle, and his sister, Amalia Riddle," the announcer spoke.

"Welcome to Atlas," Whitley spoke out raising a hand, "I pray the journey have been kind to you."

"Thank you for your kind words your grace," Lord Travis spoke out, "Our journey was most pleasant."

"Lady Amelia," Whitley greeted with a charming smile, "I see that the rumors of your beauty have remained true."

"Thank you your Grace," she spoke, her voice soft as she courted in front of him.

"I hope that you will enjoy your stay here in the capital," Whitley said.

The two bowed to her and then Whitley sat up staring straight forward. Winter was confused as to what could have drawn his attention and followed it. A young couple had just entered inside the room, a tall man dressed completely in black armor and a pale young woman dressed in a blood red dress. There was something about that woman that just screamed sexuality and yet there was beauty to her as well. Her dark hair was falling upon a side of her face, but the side that was uncovered revealed and her eye was the most curious golden color…almost like the eyes of a Faunus.

 _The Faunus wouldn't sent one of their own here,_ Winter thought staring at the woman, _They have stayed out of the Schnee's way for hundred of years…_

When the woman reached them, she bowed as well as the young man before straightening up.

"From where do you come from my lady?" Whitley spoke out, his tone carrying his interest.

"We hail from Amastrial your grace," the woman spoke out, her voice just oozing confidence and sensuality, "When words reached our family that the King was hosting an event such as this, my family decided to send me to… _mend_ the broken relationship between the Schnee and the Fall."

The Fall family are the most powerful family in Amastrial. The Schnee had broken ties with them a few centuries ago because of a dispute that ended with the death of someone from the Schnee family. It had almost led to war but Winter's great-great grandfather had put an end to it, not wanting to catch the land in a civil war that could spread across the entire Kingdom.

"This was a strange," Whitley said, "I had no idea that you were going to be here my lady but I enjoy a beautiful surprise such as yourself."

Soft laughter grew from the young woman, "You flatter me your grace."

Whitley stood up from his chair drawing the eyes of everyone in the room. There was a nervous tension in the air now. During the entire time he had not once stood up from his chair but for him to do so now, he was woefully interested in her.

"And what other matter bring you here my lady?" Whitley asked descending the steps that lead toward her.

The golden eye looked straight toward him and Winter noticed the hunger that appeared there. It had been for a split second before it was gone so quickly that it made her think that she had imagined it. Glancing at her mother, she noticed Cariel's expression and it seems that it wasn't what she had expected to happen, meaning that the Queen herself didn't sent them the invitation. Winter returned her gaze toward the Fall again.

 _So how did they come to know about it?_

"To be your Queen," the young woman spoke out, her voice clear, "To stand by your side as you rule over Remnant Kingdom for many years to come."

Whitley was standing in front of the woman now. They were the same height, Winter noticed, and Whitley then raised a hand toward the woman in front of him and she took hold of it.

"May I have your name my lady?" he asked.

"Morgana Fall my King," the woman spoke out.

"Morgana," Whitley repeated, "An apt name for such a beauty, and I believe that a Queen you shall be my lady."

Winter's eyes widened at the announcement.

 _Did he just declare to the entire court that he was taking her as his Queen?_ She thought shocked at her brother.

A smile worked its' way upon Morgana's lips.

"Then Remnant shall rejoice my King, for our two families shall be allies once more."

* * *

" _HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD_?"

Winter winced at her mother's raised voice. They were in her chambers once again and this time the entire family was there. Whitley didn't seem to be fazed at their mother's raised voice as he was holding a cup of wine in his hand. He stared at her almost unblinking, steel in his gaze.

"Of all the people you could have chosen, you chose some girl form a backwater family?" Cariel continued, "They may be noble but they have almost to no honor within their veins…."

"You're only mad because the one I chose wasn't the one you wanted," Whitley said simply, "I am the King of Remnant, and I have the power to do whatever the hell I wish to do. I made the choice to Morgana Fall, and I will marry her and that's what I'm going to do."

"You can't marry her?"

" _You don't tell me what to do_ ," Whitley yelled.

Winter stared up toward him in surprise at the raised voice and even Cariel was shocked by the expression upon her face. Whitley had never yelled at their mother before.

"I'm the King of Remnant," Whitley continued his voice barely a whisper, "there is no other power higher than my own. You may be my mother, but don't forget to whom you're talking to. I made the decision and there is no more discussion to be made about the matter. If I came to suspect anything that you will make to get in the way of that, _I will strip you of your title as Queen and have you rot in a dungeons for the rest of your life…is that clear?"_

Cariel stared at him for a few more moments in silence before all emotions disappeared from her features.

"Yes…your grace," she said, her voice cold.

Whitley turned away from her and walked out of the room. Winter stared at her for a few moments before following after her brother, calling out to him so that he waited for her.

"You're not really going to do that are you?" she asked, "You know mother is only looking out for us."

"I know," Whitley said, "I just…I don't want her to dote on me all the time. My entire life she made the decisions of what I have to do, of what I can do. Both her and father…and this is the first time in my life I get to chose. I won't allow her to interfere any longer."

Winter shake her head.

"Of course but you need to apologize you know," she said, "That was uncalled for. You may be the King of Remnant, but _she_ is still the woman who brought you into this world."

Whitley let out a small annoyed groan, so similar to when they were kids that it caused Winter to smirk lightly at him.

"I'll do it in a few days, but for now, we have a feast to go to," he said.

"That we do," Winter told him.

"Say…I don't remember seeing your betrothed among my invitees?"

"That's because he will arrive on the morrow," Winter said, "Unlike you, I'm not the ruler of Remnant so I don't really require a lot of…doting on."

Whitley only nodded as brother and sister walked down the hall together.

* * *

 **Things are progressing in Atlas...with the arrival of the Fall family, and Morgana with a marriage on the horizon for Whitley.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **Happy Holidays XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, new update here. Hope you are enjoying the holidays so far.**

 **Anyway, here is a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Eleven

Winter knew she was dreaming.

She was walking through a garden at least, that is what she believed as she notices the tall edges that were filled with the blue flowers. She recognizes them as the same ones she had placed upon Weiss's that fateful night at the ball. The path she was walking on was filled with snow which was gently falling from the sky above her and yet, she didn't feel at least cold. She was wearing the same dress she wore before going to bed and as the wind rippled the outfit upon her body, she didn't feel at all cold. Winter turned her gaze behind her and in background was the shadow of a castle but she knew it wasn't her home. The castle behind her was much grander and beautiful than White Castle could ever hope to be, thought, the only similarity she could see with the castle she knew were the white marble wall that seems to be part of the surrounding.

Winter then turned her gaze in front of her again, noticing that her feet were still walking forward and they seems to be leading her somewhere. She walked by herself through the garden until she came up to a large opening. It was a large balcony and there was the emblem of the Schnee family standing above the waterfall of frozen water. Winter approached it, staring at the large emblem in front of her. This place was connected to her family, to the Schnee and yet, she had never seen anything like it before.

Just where was she?

She walked past the frozen fountain, she found a man seating there his back faced toward her. The man was dressed in armor, a coat similar to the ones she had seen in paintings of their ancestors. His hair was as white as her own, and it was just as long falling down toward his back. Winter gently approached the man and as if he had heard her, he turned revealing a much younger face than she was expecting. He looked to be around her age. His eyes were as blue as sapphire, and then a strange smile worked it's way upon his lips.

"I have been wondering when you will come," he said.

Winter was confused.

"I don't remember ever meeting you before."

The man had a small chuckle.

"Aye, I don't believe we ever will meet Winter," he said.

Winter blinked in surprise that he knew her name.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Asrys," the man told, "Asrys Schnee."

Asrys.

It wasn't a name that Winter ever believed she had heard before in her lifetime. She had studied about her ancestors and yet, she had never come across a name like this before. It made her wonder exactly just who was this man. It wasn't something that she had expected to see considering that she was dreaming but…somehow, looking at this man…it didn't give her the feeling that she was dreaming.

"It is no dream," the man, Asrys told her, "What is happening here to you is the same that has happened to me as it had happened in our bloodline long before the Schnee went South after the Gate had closed. It would seem that the gift in our bloodline has awakened again."

Winter was completely confused at what the man was saying. Those few sentences he had spoken had awakened a myriad of questions from within the young woman as he stared at her, and she didn't understand anything of what was happening. Asrys's gaze was piercing almost like he could see right through her but there was this gentleness to it, and it reminded her of her father in a way.

"There is much you don't know," he said with a soft sigh, "So much that you don't know…I don't understand why things like that would be forgotten but I do not have the time for any of it. As it was done in our family for centuries, you, Winter Schnee will become the Guardian after me."

"I don't understand what you are talking about," Winter said, "What did you mean by Guardian?"

Asrys looked at her.

"The Goddess Mercy," he said, "Seek it out and all will be revealed."

Winter looked at him, confused.

The Goddess Mercy was the name given to the church that was built within Castle. She visit sometimes when she needed to be in prayer but she couldn't understand why she needed to go there. She approached the man as Asrys looked at her with this gentle look in his eyes.

"She is going to need you," Asrys told her, "The Schnee that went North. She is going to need your help to seat on the Throne."

Winter knew of whom he was talking of.

"But Weiss…is bastard," she said, "She don't have any power…"

"That is a Southern way," Asrys told her, "The Kingdom of our Ancestors carries no such notions. As long as she has the blood of the royal family in her veins, she has much right to seat on a Throne than your brother…Heed my words Winter Schnee, Child of Ice and Snow and of my blood go the Goddess Mercy, and speak the words that bound our family together…in the ancient language of our ancestor…All shall be revealed to you."

It was then Winter had awoken, lying on her side on her bed. The young woman suddenly seated up glancing around herself almost as if she could still see the beautiful garden and the snow that was around her but alas, all she saw was the familiar room she had since she was a girl. Letting out a deep sigh, Winter pulled the cover from her body, and she was surprised that she still remember the dream so vividly. She can remember Asrys's face but somehow, she felt that it would be the last time they would ever meet. Maybe that's why she felt that heaviness in her heart this morn, the heaviness she felt was similar to the ones she had when Weiss had left Atlas behind…it was the same heaviness she felt when she had lost her father…

Winter wasted no time to take a bath and get dressed. She didn't understand much of what was happening but the man had told her that Weiss will need her and she could tell that he wasn't lying. Weiss was all the way up to the Gate and doing her duty as a member of the Hunt as she had always dreamed. Winter couldn't realize how Weiss would be in need of her, but if there is one thing that she understood is that she loved her sister, bastard child or no, she loved her and she would do what she can to be able to help.

The Goddess Mercy was already opened when she had approached toward the small building that was built within the castle ground. Priests were already lighting the candles and they bowed at her entrance before returning to their duties. Winter glanced around the room, taking in the architecture of the small building. The Snowflake of the Schnee were build within the wall as the white and blue banners hung from the ceiling, and right in front of them was the statue of the Goddess who was shown to be in prayer. Winter approached it and curtied in front of the Goddess as she was shown when she was nothing but a girl before coming to kneel in front of it.

Then she spoke of the words, not in the common tongue but in the Similirian she knew.

" _Blood and magic shall bind us to our fate,"_

Then a strange feeling overcame Winter's entire body as a soft gasp escaped from her lips. The candles that were in the room all suddenly went out as if a great breath of wind had gone through the room itself purging the room into semi darkness. Then the girl's eyes went from crystal blue to a milky white before she collapsed unto the ground.

One of the priest in the room had noticed her collapsing and had quickly ran to her side.

"Your Grace," he called and he stopped short noticing the white eyes she ported. It looked unnatural and yet, there was a strange feeling that settled upon the room as he kneeled beside her and touching her skin.

She felt warm…almost too warm to be normal and it made him think that the girl had a fever but she seemed fine when she had entered the room just moments ago. He turned his gaze toward the distance of the room before glancing back toward the young princess beside him.

"Get a Healer now," he called out, "Princess Winter is ill."

* * *

Whitley was in his room when the news of what happened to Winter reached his ears. The young man had wasted no time to work his way toward the Healing chambers wanting to see his sister. He went straight toward the healing chambers throwing open the door of the room before his eyes found Winter's form upon one of the bed. The Head Healer, Lady Trish was already working upon the young woman and there was a priest there as well.

As he approached, the Priest gave him a bow but Whitley barely notices as his eyes were upon the young woman in the bed. Winter had both of her eyes closed and was breathing deeply as if she was asleep. At first glance, they seems to be nothing wrong with her but as the woman was examining her, there was a curious expression upon her features.

"Lady Trish," Whitley asked, not able to keep his worry out of his voice, "What happened to my sister?"

"Your grace," the priest spoke out drawing his attention, "My name is Lionel, and I was there at the Sept when your sister collapsed. She seemed to be fine when had walked in and went for her prayers but she collapsed unto the ground not too long after that…then, her eyes went as white as snow…and there was this strange energy in the air….I don't know how to explain it better."

Whitley frowned.

"Her eyes went white?" he repeated.

"Aye," Lionel said, "like they rolled in the back of her head…"

Whitley glanced at Winter who was slumbering in her bed, but both of her eyes were closed.

"What do you believe Lady Trish?" he asked.

"There is nothing wrong with her physically," Lady Trish spoke out, "I have done every examination I could to see if she was ill but her body is as healthy as a young lady should be. I believe that something happened to her while she was praying…maybe the Goddess herself has touched her…"

Whitley stared at the woman in front of him. While he was not a religious person but…

"Surely you jest?" he asked.

The elderly woman looked at him.

"I have lived a long life your grace," she said, "I have seen many things that people would dismiss as legends and myths. Do not be so quick to dismiss the work of the Gods. Your family has always been close to the Gods your grace, Children of Winter was the name I believe they've called your ancestors."

Whitley know that name all too well. It was a nickname that his family had carried for generations now, thought he couldn't really understand why they had called them that. It's not like he was born anywhere close to North or even in the Winter. But his attention was turned toward his sister and he approached her. Winter always had a heart too big for her own good. He knew how much she loved the bastard child their father had brought, and it made him wonder what could be happening now. Their father died many weeks ago, and now Winter has collapsed from an unknown happening.

He approached his sister and gently touched her forehead. Her skin was warm, warmer than he had first expected it to be. It was like there was a fire burning beneath her skin.

"Her skin is warm," he said, "Warmer than expected."

"I noticed," Lady Trish told him, "But it doesn't appear to be harmful your Grace. If it was sickness, she would be sweating bucket but there isn't a single drop upon her skin."

She was right, Whitley noticed as he looked down at his sister. Winter looked to be completely fine as normal as if she was sleeping.

"When will she wake?"

"Difficult to say your Grace," Lady Trish spoke out, "If it was a normal fever or illness, I would be able to give you something but, since there is nothing physically wrong with her…I can't say."

Whitley let out a small sigh at the voice.

"Then I want to know the moment she has awoken," he said giving the old woman a stern glance, "I don't care where I am or what I am doing. As soon as she as awoken, send word to me immediately."

Lady Trish gave a light bow, "Of course your grace."

He looked down toward his sister for a few more moments before turning around and walking out of the room. This situation was not good at all for him. Just the previous night, Winter had been with him as they enjoyed the festivities that her mother had pulled and even then, she was always more caring and more loving than he was. It was strange, he thought, he never expected to want to see Winter on her feet and miss her knowing that she was lying on a bed dead to the world and there was no knowledge of when she will wake up.

He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He was worried about his sister but he still has his duty to do as King of the entire Kingdom. At least, he hoped that Winter would pull through from whatever had happened to her. He had lost his father, and Whitley found that he wasn't ready to lose anyone else.

The young King mulled over what Lady Trish had said. He had learnt the history of his family when he was young thought he knew that his history didn't go back thousands of years just mostly the major events of what his family had done over the many centuries as they've been leading Remnant. A light frown appeared upon his features before he made his way toward the library that held the history of the Schnee.

It was a large room, filled with many books and parchments from hundred of years. Whitley passed the many rows of book before he came to a stop in front of the book that held the history of his people and the Schnee line. As one of the oldest family that lived in the entire Kingdom, the Schnee held a lot of power and influence and if legends are to be believed, the Pale King was the one that led them here and founded Atlas into what it is today…

Pulling out numerous books, Whitley set himself to read about his family, at least any strangest that had happened within it. What happened to his sister was something that wasn't normal, and if something like that was to happen in the past, they probably would have written about it somewhere or at least made recording of it. But despite his long hours of reading, they was nothing written about it. All he learned was that his family had many dealing with a number of houses and had written about some of the Rebellion of the Vale and the White Fang War in the North which he remembered killed his uncle and it was probably around then that Weiss was born…

"Your Grace?"

The young man looked up at the call, finding himself staring down at the master of Books. An old man dressed in a brown robe. He looked up toward him with a surprise across his features almost as if he wasn't expecting to see him seating there in the corner.

"Master Flint," he greeted, "Tell me do you have books about my family? I have been reading some of these for many hours and yet, they have yet to tell me much about what I wish to know."

Master Flint approached him.

"And what does you need to know your Grace?" the man asked curious.

"It was said that there was a time my family had magic in our blood," Whitley spoke out, "And none of those books have even mentioned it. If something like that was part of our family, you would think that they would think to preserve such knowledge."

Master Flint let out a soft hum, "Ah you must be talking about Aura then."

Whitley glanced at the man confused, "Aura?"

The older man nodded, "it's an old mystic energy. While it is called magic by the people of the South, up in the north they call them Aura. To see what people can do with Aura, it's no surprise that many would call it magic your Grace. You wouldn't find much about your family in those books your Grace, one of your great-great-grandfather had them all destroyed because he believed that sorcery of the north has nothing to do with people of the south."

Whitley let out a small sigh.

"Well, I've done this research for nothing then," he said shaking his head.

Master Flint let out a soft hum, "If you're still interested in Aura, I might be able to write to my family about it and have them sent it here. Considering you are the King of Remnant, I don't believe they'll refuse."

Whitley nodded, "Then send a raven to them then, I will need as much knowledge about magic or Aura as you call it."

"I will your Grace," Master Flint, "If I may be so bold to ask, but why exactly are you researching such subject?"

Whitley stayed silent for a few moments, thinking back to what he had heard about what happened to Winter and Lady Trish strange warning to him. Truly, he didn't know why he was searching for a sign, and maybe he was just trying to find something that could help his sister…

"A little knowledge on the matter never fails to help," he said before leaving the Master behind.

* * *

 **So ends this one guy. Something strange is happening to Winter it seems...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, read on.**

Twelve

Ever since she woke up, Weiss noticed that there was a strange energy in the air. The people of the Hunt were still moving on about their business as she walked through the large open area of the training ground, making her way toward the tall building in front of her. She didn't know what was really going on, only that something big was going to happen soon. Ever since she had spoken to the Commander about what she had saw that night, a few days ago, they was a flurry of activities around Beacon.

Even she herself didn't really know what she had seen that night and had concluded that it might have been some type of beast that attacked the man, but what type of beast would only attack one man and just retreated when others come after it? There was this strange feeling in her chest that something was happening but what it could be, she had no idea at all. She finds it hard within her to actually simply go on when there was something moving just beyond her realm of understanding.

"Weiss,"

The voice that called her drew her attention. It was Rae, the strange girl she had befriended some days ago. Without her hood on her head, she had gotten now the first full look at the young woman. She had purple hair almost black and her eyes were a curious hazel as they were staring at her. The young woman was dressed for battle from the looks of it. She had a full quiver of arrows upon her back as well as a bow in her hand. Two short swords were seating at her waist as she was approaching her.

"Rae," she smiled, "What is going on?"

"Get your horse," the girl told her, "We're going beyond the Gate."

Weiss's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"The Order came from the Commander," Rae told her, "Thirty of us recruits are being sent to the Fort of Sina, while another forty men are being sent to Forn. I was going find you in your chambers earlier but you weren't there."

"I left earlier," Weiss told her, "Are we really going to go out there?"

"Aye," Rae told her, "Get your horse ready."

Weiss nodded and she didn't want to wait any longer. Weeks of doing nothing but guard duty in the dead of the night on top of the Gate had started to become tedious and boring. She had been itching to at least do something to help and use her skill against anything that is living out there, and now it seems that she would finally get her chance to do so. Barely hiding, a smile the young woman quickly made her way toward the stable where the horses were kept and made a beeline for her horse.

Mesha was grazing upon the food they had given her when she was approaching and she looked up toward her before approaching the young woman. Weiss placed a hand upon the horse's nose gently petting the creature feeling the warm breath against her skin.

"Hey girl," she greeted gently, "You ready for a journey?"

The horse let out a soft grunt at her and Weiss's smile grew.

It had taken them the entire morning to get ready for the sudden expedition that will lead them out of the Gate. Weiss was fully dressed in her Huntress gear and pulled her hood up as she was guiding her horse toward the large courtyard. Many others were there as well, some were on foot while others were on horses like she was, Probably more of the veterans who were used to walking in such weather. Commander Ozpin was standing right in front of them, and he wasn't coming along with them.

Standing beside him were two other Huntsmen who were also grim faced in the cold air that was blowing through them causing her to shiver a little.

"These two are going to be our leader outside of the Gate," Ozpin called out, "The ones bound for Sina will be following Gharus, and Mance will be leading to Forn. Out there, they will be your leader and the ones that you will guard with your life. Follow orders to the letter because that is the only thing that will be keeping you alive in the Frozen North."

And just like that, they were going outside of the Gate. A smaller pathway had been built underneath the Gate itself, almost like it was carved from the ice that had grown there in the past thousands of years since it was built. A smaller had opened to the wide open lands that extended toward the forest in front of them and then the people started to ride through the open land the two groups deviating from each other early on in the ride.

Weiss was glancing around herself as she was riding upon her horse, her hood up to hide her features from anyone that will watch but she was quickly noticing that it was deadly silent within the woods around them. It was strange that there wasn't even an animal sound that she could hear and it caused her to be even more nervous than before. It was unnatural that the woods around them didn't have any type of sounds at all. Safe for the sound of the people around her, they weren't any sound at all.

It was creepy and unnerving.

Nighttime came quickly for them and many of the others were taking place around the camps that they had set up so that they could get some food and get a small fire going to keep them warm against the cold. As someone who had grown up in the south were it was mostly warm in the day, it was quite a change of scenery and yet, Weiss had found that she couldn't feel the cold at all. She had first noticed it, in the few days after she had taken the Dragon Seed and joining the Hunt. During her time, on top of the Gate on her watch, she couldn't feel the chill of the wind that were blowing through her hair, nor when her skin was exposed.

It made her wonder if the Dragon Seed had done something to her, and considering her reaction to it, she wasn't betting that something went terribly wrong with her. Even so, she didn't feel sick at all during her time here so she had simply gone about her business like everyone else though what Aura is going to do for her.

Travelling through the Frozen North, however, was something like a dream. They were tall mountain of snows and it was similar to a painting mostly but it was really wet, as snow had started to fall again, during their travel as they were still through the woods which she had heard Rae call Frostbite Woods. The other girl had been quite a complainer going through the motions beside her, as they two of them struck a friendship during their watch in the night and the young woman was quickly becoming someone that Weiss liked.

A howl in the distance instantly caused Weiss to look up toward the darkened woods around her, searching in the darkness. It was during the watch, during their fourth day treck in the Frostbite Woods, and not once she had heard a pip of any animals in these woods so the howl had taken her by surprise completely.

Her hand instantly went on the handle of her blade, searching the trees with her eyes trying to see anything in the darkness but there was nothing at all.

"Was that a wolf?" Rae asked, sounding uneasy.

"It sounds like it," Weiss told her.

"Must have been a direwolf then," another voice spoke out.

Weiss and Rae turned toward the voice. It was Raze, the young man she was used to see on the wall during their watch there. The man had his hood up as he was staring at the woods as well, a frown on his face.

"A…A direwolf?" Rae repeated, "Aren't they extinct?"

Raze chuckled.

"Is that what you southerners believe?" he inquired, "They are many creatures here in the North that still exist in a place where man has no claim to."

Rae frowned, "How do you know I am a Southerner?"

"Your accent kind of gives it away," Raze told her, "Just like Weiss here…the two of you have a similar accent."

Weiss and Rae glanced at each other. Weiss had never picked up on the accent at all, probably from living in the South all her life, she had become used to them. A northern man like Raze could have picked it up from a mile away it seems.

"Is it really a direwolf?" Weiss asked him.

Raze glanced toward the darkness again, "I know of it. I have heard an howl like that far too often during my travel in this place to not recognize it."

"You've seen one of them?" Rae asked.

"Aye," Raze spoke out, "North of Three Tooth mountain, I was doing a hunt when I saw the large beast. It was as big as my own horse. The fur was as gray as cloud during rain. The eyes were a curious ruby red, almost like blood. It might have been just a few yards away from me and just the sight of it was enough to cause my heart to freeze in my chest…I think the only reason he didn't attack me was because he already had a fresh kill in front of him."

Weiss couldn't imagine a creature that big. Her eyes went toward one of the horse that was nearby and trying to imagine a wolf of that size but her mind went blank. It was too impossible for her to imagine that something of that size could exist in the world.

"I think this place just got even more dangerous than I expected," Rae said suddenly.

"It's strange that a direwolf would be this far south," Raze murmured softly, "They aren't known for leaving their territory."

"Maybe they set up another one in the area," Weiss proposed.

Raze didn't say anything as the trio simply sat together by the fire for the rest of the night.

* * *

Fort Sina stood almost like a black thumb in the sea of white that was around it. It was massive from what Weiss could see, towering above the land, formed of black stone with flags of the Hunt dancing upon the turret. It had been nearly a week of travel when they had finally reached the large Fort and they had reached it around midday.

And it was instantly noticeable that something was amiss.

They were no visible people as they were approaching the large gate which for some strange reason had remained wide open. There was that strange uneasiness in the air as people of the Hunt made their way toward the Fort, and entered it and the uneasiness that Weiss had felt since she was at Beacon had returned again but this time, it was much…much stronger and from Raze's face as he was looking around the place, he was puzzled.

"Where the fuck is everybody?"

The courtyard of the Fort was completely deserted, almost like the Fort was abandoned.

"Alright," their leader spoke out, "I want this place searched from top to bottom and find a clue of what happened here."

Weiss, Rae and Raze went off to search the stable and the mess hall but there was no one everywhere. It was like the entire place had been empty for a while if the dust that was on the table was any indication. Looking at the bread, and seeing the mold upon it, Weiss knew that this place had been empty for a long while.

"There is no sign of them anywhere," Raze said, "This place is large enough to house more than a thousand men but it is completely empty."

"Could they have abandoned the Fort?" Weiss asked.

"Considering there is no body anywhere," Raze said, "It's possible but, there is no sign of an siege at all, and even the walls are not damaged. Even if it was an attack, we should have heard about it."

Weiss and the group made her way out of the mess hall and through the corridor and finding the commander Gharus with two men. They were discussing other part of the Fort but those were deserted as well.

"Gharus, did you find anything in the General's quarters?" Raze asked.

"We're just going up there," the man Gharus spoke out, and from his tone he was weary, "For the men of the Hunt to have disappeared like that…did you find anything at all Raze?"

"No sign of anyone at all," Raze answered.

"Fuck," Gharus growled, "Then, come along, then the General's quarters are just up these stairs. Let's hope his journal still here to at least tell us what was going on in this Fort."

The group ascended the stairs together and came into the room that was said to be the General's quarters. It was a well taken care of room Weiss noticed. They were fur coats still hanging by the bed, and the room was set in complete darkness, the fire probably having gone out long ago. It didn't take long to get a fire going into the room so that they could see that it was in a mess of clothing.

"Search for that journal," Gharus told them.

And search they did. Weiss went through the clothing but she didn't find anything at all, thought she did find a strange looking dagger there. She stared at the weapon for a few moment, wondering about it as she pulled it from it's sheath. The blade was black steel, and it made her wonder just what kind of work went into it to make it that black…

"I've found it," Raze spoke out.

Weiss placed the dagger back into it's pocket before standing up again, looking at the man as he was moving through the papers in the book, going for the last entry no doubt. And he found it, before frowning in confusion.

"This is dated months ago," he said puzzled, "More than seven months ago…"

"Seven months?" Raze repeated shocked, "We haven't received a raven from them in quite a while but that doesn't mean they were missing for that long?"

"I don't know Raze," Gharus said shaking his head.

"What does the last entry says?" Rae asked, and from her tone, she sounded afraid.

"Spoke of the cold….something bout direwolves being heard in the woods but other than that, it's just the same complaint about not having enough men…"

He closed the notebook.

"I'll go have a patrol ready within the hour," he said, "At least tonight we'll have a goddamn roof over our heads."

The man walked out of the room and leaving Weiss and Rae along with Raze standing there. The young girl glanced down at the knife she was holding in her hand, feeling that strange uneasiness seeping through again.

"How many people were stationed here?" Rae asked Raze.

"Over five hundred men the last time I was there," he spoke, "That was thirteen months ago…for all of them to simply disappear like that…"

He trailed off and Weiss couldn't help but tighten her grip upon the weapon she had in her hand. It caused a chill to go down the girl's spine. For five hundred men to simply disappear with no traces at all, was not something that was really comforting.

"I don't like this at all," Rae said, "I don't think I'll be able to even sleep tonight."

 _You and me both,_ Weiss thought.

The air of unease was visible throughout the entire rest of the day as the many Huntsman and Huntresses that were here wandered around the courtyard. They had placed their horses at the barn were they keep them, and the air was still uncomfortable. Weiss, Rae and Raze went to lunch together after all they had formed a group together and it made Weiss think if this was the same at the other Fort. Could it be that the other group had found something just like that as well…they had found the Fort completely vacant and unable to know exactly who was responsible for it.

Night came quickly and they already had torches burning across the entire fort to keep it warm. Weiss was seating inside the mess hall along with Rae since the girl wasn't going to go to sleep yet. They had second watch during the night so they decided to simply stay here in the room. They were other Huntsman in the room as well but the silence was almost unbearable. Everyone's mind was still on the hundred of people that stayed within the fort before they arrived and what had happened to them. She was absently playing with the small knife she had found, the black blade reflecting the light of the fire that was warming the room.

The sound of a howl drew her attention toward the window as well as Rae whose hand instantly went to the short blade at her waist. Weiss frowned lightly to herself as she stood up from where she was seating and made her way out of the mess hall.

Snow had started to fall yet again an the moonlight was appearing from beyond the clouds above them, bathing the surrounding in it's silver blue light. Weiss made her way straight toward the wall and climbed the heavy steps toward the top of the wall finding one of the Huntsman walking there as well.

"Damn wolves," he said staring out toward the empty lands in front of him.

"Hey Weiss, what's up?" Rae asked her.

Weiss was looking at the distance in front of her, the white lands that extended far beyond what she can see. The young woman was frowning lightly as another howl echoed across the land again. Something was very strange about this entire situation.

"In the General's journal, he mentioned direwolves howling," she said, "It was one of the last entries he wrote."

Rae stared at her, confused.

"You don't honestly think that has something to do with why everyone's gone do you?" she asked.

"I just have a bad feeling in my chest," Weiss told her, "a very bad feeling."

" _There is something moving in the distance_ ," a voice suddenly called out.

One of the men was pointing toward the North which was on Weiss' left and the young woman followed it. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the darkness which was hard since the moon had chosen that moment to hide behind one of the clouds above them. This time, another howl echoed again, but louder and a lot closer than before almost as if the creature that was doing it was coming closer.

"What the hell is that?" Rae asked, shocked.

A black shape came out of nowhere and slammed against the Huntsman that was beside Weiss causing the girl to jump back in shock at what had just happened and the man started to scream in terror as the dark growl of a creature was tearing into him, ripping his body into pieces. Weiss's hand instantly went for her sword but then something heavy slammed into her before she could do anything. She felt claws against her shoulder, piercing through the leather. With the knife from earlier still in her hand, Weiss instantly went for the stab feeling the blade piercing the flesh of whatever creature that had come to her.

They both fell down upon the ground as Weiss felt the heavy weight disappearing from her body and she looked up in shock as the black shape that was upon her had completely dissolved into shadows. The girl wasted no time standing up and drawing her sword.

" _Sound the alarm, sound the alarm,"_ someone was screaming, " _We're under attack…sound the alarm."_

Weiss stood there her sword held in both of her hand as she stared at the people around her, searching in the darkness as she stood on top of the wall. The Huntsman that was beside her earlier had his throat ripped out, his head a few meters away from his body, blood oozing upon the ground as she searched for Rae but the girl was gone. Another black shape suddenly appeared upon the wall in front of her and Weiss instantly went for it, stabbing at it with her sword, hearing let out a pitiful wail of pain.

Screams were echoing around her as she glanced down toward the courtyard. Everything was in chaos as black shapes tore through the Huntsmen in their panic at what could be attacking them. Weiss then turned her gaze toward another shape that was coming for her from across her and the girl raised her sword at the ready and it was around then that the moon finally stepped out from the cloud and Weiss got the first good look at them.

It was large, the easily twice bigger than a man but it was completely covered in fur. It had the head of a wolf, jaws filled with row of teeth which were wet with blood. Weiss's eyes were wide with shock and horror at what she was staring at, unable to believe that something like that could actually exist but she didn't have time to think…no time to prepare as the creature launched itself at her with blazing speed. Raising her sword, Weiss just launched herself to the side letting the creature pass as she dropped down to the courtyard and doing a shoulder roll back to her feet. Glancing upward, she noticed the creature jumping down toward her with it's jaws wide open for a kill, but she raised her sword with her own yell, stabbing it straight through it's chest. The weight of the beast pulled her down but she turned around letting it fall down upon the ground at the same time pulling her blade out of it's gut, and strangely enough, there was no blood upon the blade at all. The creature started to dissolve just like the one from before but Weiss didn't stand in watch it happen as she was already glancing around, searching for the other Huntsmen or Huntress that were around her.

They were still a few of them still alive, and a large majority was already killed in the earlier panic so Weiss went and help the ones that were still alive. With a yell, she launched herself back into the fight instantly cleaving the head of one of the beast off with a savage yell as it was about to pounce one an unsuspecting Huntsman.

The man turned out to be Raze, his face bloodied but he noticed her before giving her a nod as he turned his attention back toward the fight in front of them. Weiss wasted no time focusing upon the enemy again.

" _Formation_ ," she yelled out, " _Hunter Shield Formation_."

They obeyed her without saying a word as the ones that had shields placed themselves in front blocking the creatures that launched at them with the savagery of a bloodthirsty savage. Weiss and the other ones that had swords then all moved as one as they all stabbed through the beasts that were in front of them, taking them down instantly. Weiss launched herself into the fray once more, her sword at the ready as she slammed it down upon the head of one of the creatures as the others launched forward again with their shields to protect her back from other creatures.

" _Take them down_ ," another voice yelled, " _For the Hunt."_

" _FOR The HUNT,"_ they echoed.

The battle continued for another thirty minutes as the remaining Huntsman that were in the Fort killed all of the creatures that had suddenly attacked them out of nowhere like that. Weiss glanced around herself, scanning around herself for any sign of the creatures but there was nothing else around them, except for the ground that was littered with the bodies of their comrades. It was at this moment that Weiss realized how badly her hands were shaking, her heart hammering in her chest as she scanned the faces around her, searching for Rae, but all she could see were the shocked faces of the people that had survived this strange battle. Most of them were the veterans of the Hunt so that means, most of the dead were the new recruits.

 _Don't tell me Rae is among the dead? She was right beside me when the battle started…could she…_

"Where did their bodies go?" one of the Huntsman asked, "I know I killed one but the body just…disappeared."

Raze was still alive as he approached her.

"Weiss, you're wounded," he said, "Here let me help."

"That howl we heard a few nights ago," Weiss said, her voice shaking, "It wasn't a direwolf…was it?"

Raze's expression when he met her eyes was all that she needed to know that her theory was right. Something had followed them since the Frostbite Woods, and that same thing had come for them tonight.

And they almost succeeded in killing them.

 **Weiss face her first battle...and it's against the Grimm.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far. Anyway here is the next chapter of this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

Thirteen

A somber mood had followed the battle as the tired men that survived the fight were now moving the bodies into a pile so that they could burn them. As it was custom in the Hunt for they believe that only fire would be able to finish the hunt they had started…thought Weiss believed that it was mostly to stop the spread of a disease with so many dead around them. Weiss had caught sight of Rae among the dead and it caused her stomach to churn at the sight. The girl had her head ripped off her body as she had only found her head, what happened to the body, she didn't know but it caused her to weep for her friend, at least one of the friends that she had there. Ross hadn't been sent through that so there was a chance that he was still alive safe behind the Gate to do some other stuff for the Hunt.

Weiss was now standing on top of the wall, staring out toward the distance in front of her. The sun had just started to rise over the horizon bringing that long night of death and terror to an end. She could feel the wind blowing as she was standing there, the scream of the people still echoing within her mind. She couldn't believe something like that had happened and that she had survived it.

It was where Raze found her.

"Weiss," he said approaching.

The man had a scar upon his face now. It was bandaged but it was also wet with blood. An hurrying work from the looks of it. The man had a grim look upon his features as he stood there, his dark eyes seemingly staring straight through her. Her sword was still at her waist as well as the small black dagger she had found in the General's quarters.

"The others are gathering in the mess hall," he said, "To form a plan."

Weiss nodded at him and the two of them walked together. The courtyard now was eerily silent compared to the previous day when they had first arrived and even from the battle the previous night. They made their way straight toward the building and they entered finding the few that had survived the previous night. Weiss looked at them all, and found herself shocked yet again at how few of them remained, compared to the thirty strong that they were and now, they were only seven alive including herself.

"Raze," one of them spoke out. He had blond hair falling upon his face thought his jaws was heavy set.

"Leon," he greeted, "So this is all that remains…I thought Bran was still alive."

"His wounds were too severe," another spoke out, this time he had dark hair, "He didn't make it through the night."

"Fuck, we're in deep shit," a third one spoke, his shield upon his back, "Just what the hell were those things last night? Some monsters we've never heard about?"

"I…I think they were Grimm."

Everyone turned toward the last voice. It was a girl, and she had bright red hair that almost seems like fire. Her skin was oddly pale too, and she was northern from her features. The girl's features were drawn together like she was thinking deeply about something.

"Grimm?" the blond man said, surprised.

"But Grimm have been destroyed for more than thousands of years," the fourth one spoke out, "Everyone know the story."

"Then we have our plan," the fifth one spoke out, "We take our horses and make a full sprint back toward the Gate."

"We won't survive to reach it," Raze spoke out, "For the past few nights, these creature have been following us through the Frostbite Woods. I thought that it was a direwolf at first and didn't think too much of it, and now I was deeply mistaken."

"Can't we send a raven?"

Raze shook his head, "They're all dead. I checked last night after the battle…dead for months by the looks of it. With no one to feed them, they all died."

"So in other words, we're trapped here," the blond man said.

A heavy silence issued as they all stared at each other unsure of what to do next. Weiss herself had stayed silent the entire time, unable to believe that they had fallen in such a dire situation so quickly. It was almost unbelievable that something like that could have happened to them.

"What about the Faunus?"

The entire group stared at her, and Weiss looked up at them.

"We could go to them for help," she continued, looking at the group.

"The Faunus will kill us if we even approach one of their camps," the blond man told her, "The Huntsman and the Faunus don't really have the best relationships. With the food that we have, we could at least last a few weeks…"

"And if those things return then we won't survive the night," Weiss spoke out standing up, "A single attack took more than half of our forces and our former Commander….a second one will take us all."

"It's too risky of a move," the girl told her.

"How?" Weiss asked, shocked, "If we're going to have to survive out there, we are going to have to speak to them. Unlike those things, the Faunus at least can be reasoned with."

"It won't work," Raze told her shaking his head, "The Faunus that lives on the Frozen North speaks a different tongue than us. Communication will be impossible even if you do find them."

Weiss frowned.

"They don't speak Remalan?" she said frowning in confusion, "But the Faunus I encountered when I was first coming to Beacon were speaking it."

The blond man snorted, "That just show you that they don't trust us at all. They chose to speak a different language than we do…they probably hate humans just like the ones in Amastrial or the White Fang."

Weiss frowned lightly.

"It's a much better chance than waiting to die here," she said before turning around and leaving the room completely.

She couldn't help it. Seeing Rae died so savagely like that had lit something inside Weiss she didn't even know she had. The girl knew that she wasn't going to go and die like that, not at least without trying to do something. The battle last night had left her shaken but she wasn't going to fall and break apart like that. She wasn't going to cower behind the walls of the Fort and wait for death to come for her.

She didn't feel like she was ready to die.

"Are you out of your mind?" Raze asked her as he came after her.

"I'm not going to simply seat there and wait for death," Weiss told him, "We are trapped here and we can't send a raven to Ozpin. We have to at least try something instead of just seating here."

"And going out there to your death is suppose to help?" Raze asked her, "As far as you know, those things are just waiting out there to pick us off one after the other."

"They're not," Weiss said.

"How do you know?"

"I can…sense them somehow," Weiss said, "Ever since that howl we've heard a few nights ago, I've been having this strange feeling within me…and it filled me with dread…but this morning, I didn't feel it at all. I have to take this chance and at least try to find some help. I know you guys send people out by themselves in the Frozen North."

"That's because they're Rangers," Raze told her, "And you're still our new recruit."

"After last night, I doubt I'm a recruit any longer."

Raze actually fell quiet after that. Weiss continued to walk, making her way toward where the stables were and she found her horse easily. She quickly placed some food upon the bags that the horse was carrying.

"You are a Ranger," he spoke to her, drawing her attention down toward him, "With the Commander dead, I'll take control of this place and you are now a Ranger. I'm giving you a mission Weiss. If you can get the Faunus to help us, I'll make a recommendation to Ozpin himself to promote you."

Weiss nodded at him.

"They have been rumors of a large Faunus encampment West of here. That was going to be our secondary mission while we were here to investigate those rumors but now, that mission fall upon your shoulder Weiss."

Raze handed over a map of the North and the stared down at it for a few moments.

"Or long can you last here?" Weiss asked, placing the object within her clothing.

"The food we found is rotten," Raze said, "What we carried with us could last us a month and a half, maybe two months…depends if those creatures don't attack us again."

Weiss nodded before climbing up upon her horse.

"And if I'm not back within that time," the white haired girl said, "Assume the worst and head back to the Gate, if you can make it."

Raze nodded.

"Goddess protect you Weiss," he said stepping back.

Weiss nodded at him before galloping out of the Fort and into the open lands in front of her. With her own breath and the sound of the hooves the only sound she could hear for a while as she headed in the direction that Raze had directed her….and soon enough, Fort Sina was nothing but a speck behind her as she continued to ride west in hope of finding that Faunus camp that he was talking about.

The hours were long as she galloped through the lands, glancing around herself at how wide and empty it was. Her hood was pulled up upon her head as she was on a mission now. She couldn't actually believe just how crazy things have gotten so far. She just hoped that she would find the Faunus before things get really dangerous for her.

It was already dangerous considering what had attacked her the previous night and she knew that it was the same type of creatures that killed that man when she had been at the Gate a few weeks ago. Things have taken a drastic turns and she knew that she needed to find the Faunus after all they were people counting on her now.

And she couldn't fail them.

* * *

 **Faunus Camp**

Ghira Belladonna was standing in front of a table looking down at the large map of the North in front of him. The man was large, heavily set as his golden eyes were staring down at the map thinking on everything that had been happening these past few months. Whole villages massacred by strange enemies and the tales of creature as black as the darkness itself attacking. It was worrying to him and he knew that the people were talking about the Grimm.

The creature of legends that was said to have been vanquished long ago had returned and he knew very well what it meant. That old war that almost destroyed the world was about to begin again and strangely this time, Ghira don't know how they were going to survive so far. Normal weapons could kill the creatures but, more will keep coming and no one is foolish enough to try to find where they are coming from.

His tent flapped open and a young woman entered inside. She was dressed in heavy clothing for the cold, her own golden eyes staring at him. She had long dark hair falling upon her back and had her own sword there as well. On top of her head, were two cat ears which were pointed upward but swivel toward him as she enter.

"What is it Blake?" he asked.

"Mother said you missed your lunch again," she said to him.

The man let out a sigh, "I haven't even realized it was that late."

Blake was his daughter, a fierce young woman and warrior. The girl was someone she was honestly proud of right now, a strong fighter in her right and she was already been groomed to lead her people when he believed she was ready…thought, this sudden situation they had found themselves in had thrown a wrench into these plans, however, doing battle had come easy to the girl almost as if she was ready for it all her life. Blake definitely has his blood running through her veins, the blood of a fighter.

"Are they more clans joining us?" she asked, looking at the map.

"I was hoping for the Taurus Clan, the Bengal and the Massa clan to join forces with us," Ghira told her as he stared down at the map, "I have sent people to them, and I should be receiving words back today or tomorrow."

"Have they been another attack?" Blake asked him.

"Not since Marcel Village was destroyed," Ghira said, "But one thing is for certain is that they're getting more and fiercer as the days passed by. So far, we have the Giant's Past, the Ancient Fist and the White Forest completely under control but Frostbite is too far South and too close to the Gate, and of the Huntsman who patrols these lands…"

"They haven't been as much of them as of late," Blake told him.

Ghira let out a soft hum as well. His daughter spoke truth. They haven't been any Huntsman in the area so far and that was far more puzzling than the Grimm's return. Ever since he was a boy, he knew that the Huntsman and Huntresses patrolled the land around their two Forts. The Faunus knew to avoid those areas but lately they have been hardly any sight of them and he didn't like it. Did the Huntsman abandon the North completely and left them to the mercy of the Grimm to reinforce the Gate?

The man wouldn't put it past them to do something like that. The Huntsman and Huntress of old may have had some honor within them but now, most of the Huntsman will kill them on sight…

"When the other clans respond to us," he said, "We will have enough men to push back the Grimm and protect our homes. I already have men patrolling the lands around here to keep us safe…I will make sure to protect our people from this new menace."

"You won't be able to do much on an empty stomach," Blake told him, as they stepped out of the war tent then and into the large camp, "Mom is waiting for you at the tent and she said to hurry."

"Where are you going?" Ghira asked her as Blake was going a different direction than him.

"I'm going to join a Hunting party," Blake told him, "I'll be back in a few days."

With that the girl disappeared into the sea of Faunus that were around them. Ghira stood there for a few moments staring at the spot his daughter had been for a few minutes before turning his attention back toward where his own tent was. He was hungry that much he knew and it would do well to break his fast then.

* * *

 **Blake makes her first appearance. Hope you have enjoyed that reveal.**

 **Anyway, that is all for now. Thanks for the support.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the newest chapter. Enjoy**

Fourteen

It had been three days since Weiss had left the Fort behind. Three days since she was galloping her horse through the empty lands of the Frozen North, however, strangely enough, the cold was the last thing on her mind. The young woman was looking down at the map that Raze had given her as she sat beside a small camp for the night.

Studying the map, Weiss sat beside the small fire she had built with great difficulties thanks to the weather, but at least she had a fire going to give her enough light to read what was upon the piece of paper in front of her. The map was old, and was filled with many writings upon it, most of them made by hand probably from the many Rangers that had used it in the past. Raze's words on the Faunus camp was that it was somewhere in the West, but where exactly there was just too many places to look from. Tracing it with her fingers, Weiss noticed a place called Giant's Past which made her wonder exactly how it had gotten the name.

They were other nearby places but just to reach one of them will take weeks and she didn't have that kind of time on her side. This was her first time out there on her own and she didn't know the lands out there as well as she would have hoped. But she didn't have a much of a choice, as she has to go and find the Faunus and maybe ask them for help.

The War in the North was a battle that she had heard quite a lot about and had read about it during her youth. It was a battle against the Faunus when they had tried to invade the lands south of the Gate and she knew that her own father, Jarus, had taken part in the battle. She knew that they had lost that battle, thought what started the war was muddled to say the least…thought the most popular theory was the slaughter of the Faunus family which had unleashed it, and it was from that war that the White Fang was created.

Rolling up the map, Weiss let out a small sigh before huddling closer to the fire so that she could keep warm and get ready for the next day. When she next wake up, the sun wasn't yet up but the fire had died during the night and she was surprised that wasn't frozen from how cold the air was. No matter, however, she had simply climbed upon Misha again and started off in her journey again.

It was a long day as she rode the horse through the snow but with how much of it there was, the horse was slowed to a trot mostly and she had to get off and walk in front of it so that she could make her way forward, to have Misha following after her. For the entire day, Weiss traveled forward, making some pause to take a rest and eat some bread and fruits to keep her strength and feeding Misha as well before moving on and it took her another four days before she reached a forest known as the Shimmering Woods at least that was what the map said.

A little East of those woods was the Giant's Past and even further north were the Three Tooth Mountain. Further away from that was the other Fort and it made her wonder if she couldn't go there first and see if the people of the Hunt at least were alive in some way. That nothing of what had befallen them a few nights ago had happened to them as well. Thinking about them, made her think about the strange creatures as well. If those things were Grimm then Weiss didn't want to think on what calamity could be awaiting them in the future. If Grimm actually existed, then, the story of the Pale King must also have some grain of truth within it. The Pale King was powerful, more powerful than any man that lived after him even with the magic that her family had been blessed with, there was no one that could even matched him…

Then…could Aura had been the magic that the people of the south believed him to have?

Shaking her head, Weiss made her horse move forward and into the Shimmering Woods. If she could make it through there, she might reach the edge of the White Woods and maybe ran into some Faunus…and reach a bargain with them…but how was she going to do that? Raze told her that the Faunus spoke some other language that they couldn't understand and if she doesn't understand it, then maybe, that whole journey could have been in vain…

A howl broke through her musing causing the girl to instantly look up feeling her heart jump in her chest. Misha let out a nervous sound as she started to step backward and Weiss knew that the horse was afraid. She could feel that same uneasiness as before starting to set in. Weiss knew that whatever had caused that howl was a Grimm.

And it didn't diminish her fear as she searched around her, searching for the direction of the howl.

"C'mon Misha," she said, urging her horse forward, "C'mon."

The horse followed her order but she can still feel its fear as they started to gallop forward passing the trees around them. Weiss was starting to breathe heavily as she moved forward, her eyes searching the woods around her as another howl echoed and this time even closer than before. She instantly turned her gaze to her left and that was when she saw it.

It was as big as it was black, the same size as a full grown horse but the glowing red eyes that were staring at her made her realize just how in much danger she was. Weiss wasted no time to pull out her sword from her waist as her horse continued to gallop forward so that the enemy didn't catch up to her. For almost an hour, this game of cat and mouse went in as each time Weiss started to believe that she had lost it, the creature reappeared in the distance prompting her forward as she coursed through the woods.

Misha was completely terrified of the situation, Weiss could tell and she was having an hard time controlling the horse. Weiss knew that she was lost in the woods of the Shimmering Forest, as every tree looked the same and there was no telling where to go, and if she was even going West as she had firmly believed.

Pulling upon the reign of the horse, Weiss brought her to a stop before glancing around herself, her sword still in hand and searching for the enemy that was stalking her. She was now waiting for them to catch up to her so that she could kill them herself. The way it was going, she was going to get hopelessly lost if she continues to run and with Misha so afraid, the horse will be harder to control. So she was going to face battle and wasn't going to run at all from her enemy. Weiss glanced down at her blade, staring at the blue color of the metal. The sword still didn't have a name yet, and if she was going to die now, she refuses to do so without giving it a name.

"Myrtenaster," she said staring at it, "As the tale of the great general who showed no fear in battle. May that fearlessness calm my heart at the time of my death."

In front of her, some hundred of yards away, the great black beast appeared, growling as the red eyes focused upon her. Focusing upon her, the creature let out a growl that caused Misha to step backward again in fear but Weiss gently shushed the horse.

"Don't fear," she said, "Let us face our death head on."

The conviction in her voice must have done something for the horse actually stopped in it's movement and Weiss once again, focused upon the enemy… _Grimm_ …across her. The young woman narrowed her eyes at the beast as she aimed her sword straight at it, issuing her challenge to the creature before urging her horse forward into a full gallop and at the same time, the Grimm launched itself forward as well, it's jaws filled with teeth. The two charged at each other as Weiss aimed Myrtenaster forward as the two crashed against each other, the force of the impact sending Weiss flying backward from her horse through the air and into the ground.

Pain surged from her arm as her wounds from a few nights ago started to bleed yet again. The girl, however, pushed herself up to her feet, Myrtenaster rising again as she glanced toward the Grimm in whom had one of its legs completely encased in ice. Weiss stared at it completely taken aback at what had happened but she wasn't going to lose her focus now as she stood at the ready as the Grimm let out a howl and angry snarl coming at her. With a yell, Weiss aimed her sword forward and stabbed the Grimm straight through its jaws as the sword came out of the top of it's head.

The beast was stopped short as she felt the weight pushing against her for a few moments and then right in front of her eyes, the Grimm started to dissipate into nothingness right in front of her. Staring at the place the Grimm once was, Weiss still couldn't understand how something like that was even possible but she didn't have time to ponder it as she turned her gaze toward where Misha had fallen.

"Goddess,"

A pool of blood had turned the snow red where her horse had fallen. Weiss quickly made her way toward the fallen animal and kneeled beside its head. The horse eye looked at her as she appeared but then the life slowly drained away from it's before then, it was dead. Weiss stared at the animal that had been by her side for a few years now. Gently closing it's eyes Weiss said a soft prayer for her friend.

"Forgive me Misha," she whispered before standing back up and sheathing Myrtenaster.

Taking the few of the supplies she could at least carry in a pack, Weiss made her way forward again walking through the woods as she tried to retrace the steps she had made during the chase the Grimm had done to her but it was impossible. She was completely lost within the Shimmering Woods and she don't know which was worse. Her wound was starting to sting as she can feel the blood dripping down her arm and wetting her sleeve. The young woman walked till night had fallen and walked some more…the air had started to become cold and yet there was warmth within it, as strange as it was.

Above her was the moonlight was bathing everything within it's glow as the young woman continued to walk forward through the woods and then the sound of a howl caused her to freeze up instantly. Weiss glanced behind her at the sound before she started to walk even faster this time, so that she may have a chance to escape those creatures.

 _Goddess don't they ever give up_ , Weiss thought as she continued to walk forward.

She was tired from her walk and the amount of blood she had lost was starting to catch up to her. She can feel her strength diminishing, her breath coming in gasp. She wasn't going to die out here killed by these Grimm who kept hunting her. It also made her wonder if Raze and the other were alright. If the Grimm could hunt her like this without rest, are the others still alive at this point?

Out of breath, Weiss leaned against a tree, to rest, staring out at the darkness around her. Another howl, caused her to spring forward yet again. She had to get away from the Grimm and if she dies out there and the people at Fort Sina would die as well and if those creatures are Grimm, then just as before, they would be unleashed upon Remnant, without warning at all…

Remnant would be completely destroyed.

Something in the darkness in front of her caused Weiss to come to a stop. Her eyes were fixed forward, staring straight forward. Her hand already drew Myrtenaster and she held the weapon in front of her to guard against whatever was going to come at her, thought from how much the blade was shaking as well as her arm, showed her just how weak she had become with the blood lost.

Then something appeared some yards across her and Weiss almost dropped her sword in shock and stupor. Standing across her, was a creature that many people in the South believed to be extinct for hundreds of years. It was easily the size of a small horse, the two blue eyes almost shining in the darkness as they stared at her direction. The creature's fur was as white as the snow around them, and it looked just as soft as hair.

 _Direwolf._

It was one of the most beautiful creatures that Weiss had ever seen in her life. The direwolf stood across her, staring at her and by just looking at it, Weiss didn't feel any danger at all unlike the time when she came across the Grimm. This animal was something that Weiss never thought she would ever see in her entire life and it seems that she was going to meet her end by it's jaws. Her strength leaving her, Weiss find herself falling to her knees, holding Myrtenaster in front of her like a cross, her blood dripping upon the weapon…

There was a soft padding on the snow in front of her and Weiss looked up seeing that the direwolf was now right in front of her, it's warm breath ghosting across her skin. The blue eyes stared straight into her owns, and there was an intelligence behind them that was startling to her. This animal was curious about her…probably why it decided to come so close to her and sniffing at her. However, Weiss don't know what made her do it. There was this strange pull toward the animal in front of her, something that she can't understand and it was that same pull that caused her to raise her hand toward it.

The direwolf's attention was turned toward the raised hand. She could feel the warmth of it's breath upon her finger as it sniffed it before approaching forward and then, the warm of the creature was beneath her finger. Weiss can feel her eyes widening in shock as the direwolf gently pushed its nose into her hand as she was actually touching the beautiful creature and she doesn't know why but tears fell from her eyes as she was doing it feeling the soft warm fur beneath her finger.

There was a slight noise from the direwolf as well, almost like it was purring. At that moment, all of her strength left her and Weiss fell forward unto the snow right beside the direwolf, unconscious.

* * *

The howls were what drew Blake's attention.

Having lived in these lands for her entire life, Blake had come to differentiate and recognize them. The Hunting Party had gone well and they had managed to snag a couple of moose for food and from the many animals that still lived in the North that was saying something. The Shimmering Woods were largely unexplored thought it was very easy to get lost in if you didn't know your way around within them.

Night had already fallen around their camps and the young woman had decided to take watch for tonight so that her companion could get some rest. A small fire was burning to keep them warm for the night thought she was still wearing her fur thought, the sound of the howls were too close for comfort.

"Grimm?"

Sun Wukong was holding his spear in hand, a frown upon his face as he stared out toward the darkness and thanks to them being Faunus, they could see well in the dark as if it was day.

"I don't think so," she said standing up, "Wake Velvet so that she could take over the watch, I'm going to see what's going on out there."

Without another word, the young woman moved forward. She could feel through the area using her Aura and she knew that it wasn't Grimm because if it was, she would have picked up on the foul magic that brought them to life but strangely enough, she could pick on another Aura as well. It felt a lot like the freshly fallen snow and it was puzzling. She didn't recognize it at all meaning it could be a Faunus from a different clan.

 _Could be the messenger father was waiting for ran into some trouble?_ She thought.

The young woman however, couldn't believe the sight she had fallen unto when she came across what caused it. A snow white direwolf was standing there right in front of what looked like to be a young woman on her knees in front of the creature and she had a sword as well. Blake instantly knew that this wasn't a Faunus from the way the woman was dressed meaning it was a Huntress. A Huntress this far North was puzzling. It was not near any of the Forts that she knew the Huntsmen and Huntress took place in so why was she here?

Then the woman simply collapsed in front of the animal causing the wolf to jump back a little before advancing forward again, nuzzling against the fallen woman. The Direwolves she had come across were never this…g _entle_ as far as she was aware of. They were fierce creatures and very territorial and for one of them to act like that with the Huntress was shocking…

Then the direwolf turned it's head and the two blue eyes found Blake's spot causing her to freeze. The direwolf stood there for a few moments staring at her direction before nudging at the fallen young woman with it's nose. Then it turned away and galloped off until it's footfalls had fallen into silence. Blake simply stood there in shock at what she had just seen, unable to understand what had happened.

After a few minutes of just standing there, Blake made her way forward, keeping her hand upon her weapon as she approached the fallen woman. The first thing she noticed was that the woman's hair was the same shade as the snow around her. Blake also took the scent of blood that was coming from her and she was even more puzzled at the strange human that had somehow charmed a direwolf.

"Blake?"

Sun's voice startled her causing the dark haired girl to turn her attention toward were her friend was.

"Here," she called back.

Her friend quickly joined her and he was now standing beside her as he was staring down at the Huntress Blake was kneeling beside of.

"Who…Who is that?"

"A Huntress," Blake answered him, "We need to take her to my father…alive if needs be. Maybe that way we can finally know what the Huntsmen are planning these past few months since they've seemingly disappeared."

Sun stared at her confused before looking down at the white haired girl on the ground. A light frown appeared in his eyes as he kneeled beside her taking her in.

"What?" Blake asked him.

"You know it could cause a stir if we bring her back," he said, "It would be best to kill her and get it over with."

Blake stared down toward the girl. It was the most logical option in their situation thought, the sight of the direwolf and how gentle it was with her was still in the forefront of her mind and how the creature had left the human with her…

"I found a direwolf here with her," she said, "I had thought that she would have been killed but…it was gentle with her. It was like the girl was one of it's pup."

Sun stared at her, "You're jesting?"

"I wish I was," Blake said, "Then after she passed out, it looked straight at me as if it knew I was there, after that, it simply left."

Sun stayed silent for a few moments. Blake knew that everyone in the North understood how dangerous and intelligent the wolves were. For one of them to not kill an half dead human was an interesting matter…

"Well…I guess this human is more interesting than I previously thought," he said, "We'll do it your way and let's hope this human at least have the information we need."

* * *

 **Blake found Weiss...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **AN: The direwolf scene was inspired by the scene where Jon Snow met Drogon...i liked that scene way too much not to include a homage here in my fic. As for why Weiss felt a connection to the direwolf...all i can say it's something that has to do with her family history. Much of the Schnee history will be lightly touched on in the coming chapters with some the mythology of this world as well.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, hope you have been enjoying the read.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Fifteen

 **Atlas**

Cariel Schnee was alone within her chambers as she was looking out toward the rising sun in the distance. It had been a few days now since the news had reached her that Winter had fallen and had been completely unresponsive to everything around her. When she had first heard the news from James, Cariel hadn't wanted to believe it so she had gone down to the Healing Chambers to see it for herself.

There she had found her only daughter lying there as if she was asleep. Cariel had walked over to Winter and started to shake her to wake the young woman up, screaming her name. It had taken James and another guard to pull the comatose girl from her, while all the while she had been screaming for Winter to wake up. She hadn't wanted to believe something like that could have happened to her precious Winter. Cariel loved her children, both Whitley and Winter were her treasure, and she would do anything to protect her children from anything and everything as her role of mother had done for her.

It hurt her to see Winter like this, and everyday since then, she went to her bedside and sat there looking at her child sleep. She so wished that Winter would wake up so that she could see those blue eyes again that are so similar to her husband. While Whitley was occupied with his work as King, she was there, looking at the young woman sleep and she felt like a hole had been torn inside her heart. She didn't know what had happened to her, but she prayed everyday to the Goddess to protect and bring her daughter back to her.

The sound of someone entering the Healing Chambers were what drew the Queen's eyes away from the peaceful slumbering face of Winter to the doors. Standing there, dressed in a red dress that was almost like silk, was Morgana Fall. Her hair was as black as it was that night when she first arrived in the throne room accompanied by her bodyguard. The young woman's hair was done in the way of the South now, pulled back revealing her heart shaped face and sharp features to the world. There was a radiance to her beauty that Cariel knew would draw the eyes of many men and it was no surprise that her son had also fallen for it's spell, but something about the woman just feel… _off._

The golden eyes were also an odd appearance, not very common around Atlas at all meaning that the woman must have some Faunus blood within her, and from what the Queen know about Amastrial, that some Faunus noble there as well, at least, as noble animals like them could be. Those eyes found her and there was a trace of sympathy within them as the young woman gave a gracious bow to her.

"My Queen," she said, "I have only just heard of what had happened to the princess."

Cariel stood up from her chair.

"Lady Morgana," she said curtly.

The woman, Morgana, approached toward her and glanced down toward the young woman on the bed. There was something in those eyes as they stared at Winter, a hint of curiosity and there was a hint of admiration as well.

"Even all the way back home I have heard of princess Winter's beauty," she said, "I have only seen her that night on my arrival, and I must say, the rumors doesn't do her justice at all. She is truly a gem of the purest beauty."

Those eyes turned toward her.

"I do hope that she recovers from whatever hailed her," Morgana continued, her voice still carrying that hint of concern within them.

"We have the best healers in all of the Kingdoms," Cariel said, "I have all the confidence that Lady Trish will be able to help her."

Morgana nodded again.

"Of that I had no doubt," she said a small smile appearing upon her lips.

Cariel glanced down toward Winter, her worry and love her daughter shifting within her heart as she stared down toward her before turning toward Morgana.

"Will you walk with me?" she asked.

Morgana gave her a nod and the two of them walked out of the Healing Chambers and into the hallway. As they were walking, a group of soldiers were distantly following them, the armored group that will protect the queen if there was any danger to see. Morgana, however, was quiet beside the woman there was this curious air upon her face as the two of them walked together down the hallway.

"I will want you to forgive me Lady Morgana," Cariel started drawing the woman's attention toward her, "I have not greeted you as a queen should have the night of your arrival. My son is known to make some drastic decisions in the past and now that he is King, I simply wished to give him counsel on his choosing of you as his Queen."

Morgana shook her head.

"Your apology is unnecessary my Queen," she said, "I have simply allowed that time to enjoy what Atlas had to offer. It is the first time in centuries since my family had come here in the seat of our Kingdom. They have many things here that I enjoy and many things that I enjoy from home."

Cariel glanced at the young woman, "But then, tell me Morgana, how exactly did you learn of my son's celebration?"

"We were already on the road to the capital when the news reached us," Morgana answered after a few moment of silence, "Despite having no connection with the Schnee family, the Fall family have extended our reaches into Vale and have many good friends there. It is through them that we have learned of our Majesty news for a wife."

Morgana had turned toward her.

"My father had always wished to close the distance between our family," she said staring at her straight in the eyes, "a marriage is the most logical step to accomplish that. He was planning to send a letter to King Jarus about it, but then…the news of what happened to the King had reached us. You have my condolences your Grace."

Cariel turned her attention forward, mulling over the information she had been given. So the people of the Vale were responsible for the news reaching the Fall family. She knew of which family from the Vale she had send the news to. She never would have expected the Fall to be the ones to reach out to them. From the history she knew, the two families had always shared some type of mutual respect to each other so it was strange to believe that a simple disagreement could have caused them to part ways like that.

Something else must have happened back then but with Jarus dead, it is likely that whatever story that had happened had died with him.

"Tell me of your home then Morgana," she asked, "Growing up in Mistral, it is as far removed from Amastrial as we can be."

Morgana let out a small laugh.

"It is," she said, "Other than the Faunus culture that some noble families have, within the land, it is not much different than here in Atlas. It is quite odd to not see Faunus around when I have grown with them all around me. We don't have a castle obviously but the Black Keep is marvel of a combination of Faunus and Men culture."

"The Black Keep?" Cariel said curious, "I have heard of it…supposed to have been built centuries ago."

"It had been in our family since the beginning of the Dragon Age," Morgana told her, "and that Age had ended, but my family still holds it."

Cariel nodded.

"It's strange to believe that something as powerful as Dragons could have disappeared completely," Morgana continued, a subdued tone in her voice, "ever since they first appeared in the world, man had wanted to kill and destroy them, some even tried to control them…and yet, they all failed and then just as suddenly they have appeared, they were gone…like a breeze in the wind."

"You admire them?" Cariel asked.

"No, I was actually quite afraid," Morgana said, "It was the only time when we were shown how little our power truly are. Kings, Queens, Lords…not even their title could protect them from dragon fire and the ruins that it represented."

Her golden eyes turned toward Cariel, "It is for that reason my father want to unite us again. If a danger such as the dragons were to return to the world, our power need to be able to match theirs and win."

Cariel observed the young woman in front of her. There was something about her that was powerful and passionate. She wasn't like many of the maidens that she had expected for her son. She was different than them, from the way she talks and held herself. It was no wonder Whitley was so… _drawn_ to Morgana. She wasn't a strange lady by all means but there was something about her that drew attention toward her. She has the charismatic feeling of someone that was born to be a leader in her own right and maybe that's why she felt so intimidated.

It was someone that could challenge her and if this woman actually married his son…maybe it won't be truly be that awful as she had first believed. If this alliance brought them closer to Amastrial, it could truly be something changed for Atlas.

"Then let's hope that it goes as well as we hoped they could be," she said.

Morgana had a smile upon her face, "It honors me that I have your blessing your Grace."

"You may not be what I was expecting lady Morgana," Cariel spoke out, "But maybe you are what we need."

An approaching figure drew the attention of the two young women. Cariel stood there looking at James who was dressed in his armor as he was approaching them. Coming to a stop in front of the two women, the men gave a light bow.

"My Queen," he said, "There is an urgent matter that require your attention."

Cariel nodded as Morgana smiled lightly.

"Then I will not keep you anymore your Grace," she said, "I will return to my chambers and maybe visit the King."

She gave a light bow as well before walking off by herself as some of the soldiers followed after her to keep her guarded inside the keep. Cariel then turned her gaze toward James with a light frown upon her features.

"What is it?"

"A member of the Hunt has a letter for you," James said, "She said she will not relinquish it until she spoke with a member of the royal family as it is her orders."

It was strange to have a member of the Hunt this far South. They hardly bother to come here when their job is mostly on the Gate at the Chains of Remnant, so for one of them to come here of all places…then something must have at least happened.

"Why didn't she go to my son?" Cariel asked as the two of them walked together, "He is the King now."

"I did go to your son your Grace," James said looking at her, "But he told me he was busy. He was the one who sent me to you to handle the matter."

Cariel frowned, "Too busy? Busy with what?"

"His Majesty have been seen going in the library along with Master Flint your Grace," James told her, "What they could be discussing however is unknown to me for the King hadn't shared what he was doing."

Giving the man a small nod, Cariel followed him all the way back to the Throne room. It was empty and all that stood there was the Huntress that came from the North. Hearing them enter, the Huntress turned toward them. Two piercing green eyes found Cariel's own and she was almost stopped at how fierce they were. The woman's entire face was hardened by the life she lived this far North and her blond hair was faded and unkempt, almost like she didn't fully take care of it. A sword was hanging at the woman's waist as well as multiple daggers and what look like to be a quiver which was full of arrows. This woman looked to be ready for battle from the looks of it.

"Your Grace," she spoke, her voice kind yet given off an edge of authority, whoever this woman was Cariel was sure that she was a leading figure of the Hunt.

"Huntress," Cariel spoke out, as the soldiers took their place around the Throne which she was walking toward, "It is said that you have a letter?"

The woman held the parchment out toward her wordlessly and Cariel took hold of it. She turned her attention toward the letter in front of her and started to read what was written.

 _To the Royal family of Atlas,_

 _For centuries the Hunt had kept the rest of the realm safe from all dangers that lies beyond it and there is no greater honor than to serve the realm. However recent discoveries these past few weeks have given me an insight that there is a greater threat out there than we might have be aware, a threat that I have believed to be gone from this world. The threat of the Grimm has returned to Remnant. The Hunt have been in decline of good men to properly do a patrol the lands of the Frozen North and we need to prepare for their arrival. I have sent two scouting parties to man the Forts that we have in the Frozen North, but we require support and aid to rally the forces we have for if the Grimm reach past the Gate, then no armies in Remnant would stand a chance against it._

 _The warning must be sent out to the rest of the realm your Majesty. The threat of the Grimm had returned and may Goddess be with us if we aren't prepared._

 _Ozpin,_

 _Lord Commander of the Hunt_

Cariel had to read the letter several time to actually believe that the words she was reading were truly there. How could something like that even be possible and even believable? Staring up toward the Huntress across her, Cariel narrowed her eyes.

"Am I supposed to believe this?" she asked.

"The Lord Commander wouldn't have sent me this far South if the threat wasn't real your Grace," the woman answered her.

"You want to believe that the Grimm," Cariel said, "the creatures from wet nurses tales to scare children are real?"

"As real as you and me your Grace," the Huntress said, "I have seen them damages from some of the villages that were in the Frozen North…never seen anything like it before."

"Then the animals from the North had learned to be even more savages than we think," Cariel said, "I have more pressing matters to attend to then to stay here and listen that the Commander of the Hunt's Creed is afraid of a ghost story."

There was a flash of anger within those green eyes as they stared at her.

"A ghost story it may be for you folks of the South," she spoke, "A very real threat for us in the North. The warning must be sent your Grace…"

Cariel narrowed her eyes at the Huntress in front of her.

"Are you…telling me, the Queen of Remnant, what to do?" she asked.

"No," the Huntress spoke out, "I am advising you."

"And here is what I think of your advice," Cariel said and then she ripped up the letter into little pieces before waving them off.

The Huntress stared at the letter, surprise all over her features about what she had done. She then looked up toward her.

"You are honor bound to answer the call your Grace," she said, "It is written in the laws of the Creed."

"Honor?" Cariel scoffed, "What will your Order know of honor? An order who filled it's ranks with murderers, thieves and rapists? There is no honor in the Hunt's Creed, and your laws hold no value here in Atlas. Here all that count is the King's law and the King didn't even bother to even see you and I can see why. You're nothing but a waste of my time."

The Huntress was silent but there was a storm within those green eyes, a fiery terrible storm but Cariel was not afraid. She knew well enough that this Huntress wouldn't dare to harm her in the few of the Crownguards that were around them, not if she want to walk out here with her head still on her shoulders.

"James see our guest out," she said.

"Your Grace," the Huntress spoke out, her voice hard as if she was holding back her anger, "If you do not heed this, you would doom the entire Kingdom."

"The Kingdom respond to real threat," Cariel spoke out, "Not monsters from some wet nurses tales."

With that she simply turned around not even bothering to see exactly James and the rest of the guard, guiding the fuming Huntress outside of the room. She had a son to talk to.

 **So ends this chapter.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the latest chapter. Let me hear your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Now, read on.**

Sixteen

Lady Trish had served the Schnee family for many years. Ever since she was a young woman serving under the previous head healer, serving the family that had ruled over Remnant for generations had been a duty that she never thought she would ever get out of. Learning the art of healings since she was a girl, Lady Trish had taken care of the members of the Schnee family whenever one of them was sick with an illness. She can still remember when she was much younger than she was today, when King Jarus had returned from the War in the North with the small baby girl in his hand. She remembers seeing the broken look that was upon the man's face as he held the small baby of a few months old in his arms when he came to see her and had ordered her to simply look after the small girl he had called Weiss, the girl he had proclaimed as his bastard.

The first time she had heard of this, Lady Trish was shocked. Jarus was never someone to stray… a trait that he shared with his now dead older brother. However, the small girl shared all of the features of the man and they even shared the same shade of blue in their eyes. Trish had done what she can to care for the small babe, and Weiss had been a delight to take care of. While she was as doing as all of the babies she had raised, the girl had been a blessing to her. Thought, not all of the family had cared for it. She had watched her grow from a small babe to a beautiful young woman, and it wasn't long before the girl was returning almost daily for the wounds she had on her training with Sir Young.

When the death of the King was announced and Weiss being accused of the murder, Trish didn't believe it at all. Weiss may have been a bastard but the girl loved her father dearly. Sure they may argue about things, like all family does, but her love for her father was apparent to all of those who saw them interact with each other. The poison that killed the King was the Quiet Farewell poison, one that was infamous for killing lords and rulers. If it wasn't the sign she had noticed on Jarus's body, she would have never realized it. Despite she was innocent of it, the queen had seeing it fit to banish her from Atlas completely to never return.

Trish let out a small sigh, because now she has another Schnee to worry for.

She really was worried about Winter's condition. Ever since she was brought in a week ago, all the young woman had been doing so far is sleeping. Trish did her check-up every morning and at night to see if her condition had changed, but there was nothing. She was starting to worry that the girl had entered a coma and was never going to wake up. For her to simply collapse suddenly while she was in prayer was not something that was common and it made her worry even more for the young woman's condition.

The priest's words had given her some insight of what happened but it still didn't fully help what truly happened to the young woman at all, and only Winter could truly tell them what really happened to her on that day and it made her wonder if something divine had really happened to the girl. Trish was a devout servant of the Goddess and prayed as much as she could. She knows that the gods worked in mysterious way, and with the ancient history that the Schnee used to have magic within their blood…

A sound instantly drew Trish's attention. The woman frowned at the sound and made her way toward the large chamber of the room. Glancing around herself, the healing room was fairly dark considering that it was late in the night and she had bee only filling some reports for King Whitley about his sister's condition in her office. Making her way toward the room, Trish glanced around herself for a few more moment, searching for what could have caused the sound when something instantly took hold of her in the shadow.

Hands, large and powerful ones had taken hold of her form and Trish instantly started to fight back wanting to break free from the iron grip hold that was upon her body before she was violently pushed to the side, her head smashing against the wall of the room. Pain exploded from her forehead almost blinding her with how excruciating it was. Trish had found herself on the ground then, unable to move as she was stunned from the sudden attack.

Footsteps drew her attention as she blinked the darkness from the edge of her vision, turning her attention toward the direction they were coming from and took notice of an person in the room. She couldn't tell who it was but the person was approaching Winter's bed. Trish could feel terror in her veins as what someone could be doing here at this time of night and she wanted to do anything she could to help but her body was too weak from the hit she had taken to the head. She couldn't find any strength in her body to actually move from where she was lying down.

She wanted to yell at the figure, however before she could actually do any of what she had planned to a strange sight had drawn her attention.

Winter was seating up upon her bed.

The girl's back was straight as her white hair fell down around her shoulders and with her pale skin, it made her seems like a ghost. She wasn't seating up the last time Trish had glanced at her bed, meaning that it must have happened recently. It could also be why the attacker was frozen where he stood, holding what appeared to be a dagger of some sort. Winter then turned her head toward him, seeing her eyes chilled Trish to the bones.

They were milky white, like she was blinded but somehow, Trish could feel that the air in the room had become chilled, almost like winter itself had come to Atlas. The attacker stepped back from the girl's form upon the bed almost like he was afraid of her…

Then Winter spoke.

" _Frogrust,"_

The man then let out a scream of pain in terror as he dropped the weapon he was holding, stepping back from Winter's form. Unable to move from the ground, Trish could only watch in shock and horror as the man's skin changed from it's normal tone to an almost blackened tint as he was stepping backward and then he fell down upon the ground his body unmoving as his screams died giving way into an heavy and muted silence.

Trish stayed on the ground, staring at the man on the ground and from how still his body was, she knew that he was dead. The woman then slowly realized that she was shaking from what had just occurred in the span of what seems like a few minutes. Turning her gaze toward Winter, she realized that those milky white eyes were now focused upon her. Trish could feel her fear as she stared at Winter but then the girl didn't say anything to her before lying back down upon the bed and sooner or later, she was back to sleep as if all of this didn't happen at all.

Then two people entered inside the room, steel drawn as they glanced around themselves. It was James Ironwood and Sir Young. The two of them were holding their swords in their hand, looking around searching, before their eyes fell upon the body of the attacker on the ground and her lying down against the wall.

Sir Young was at her side in a flash, worry appearing within his eyes as he stared down toward her.

"Lady Trish, are you alright?"

The woman nodded before hissing at the throbbing pain in her head. The man helped her to reach one of the empty bed that was in the room while James was looking down toward the body of the attacker, a strange expression upon his face.

"The guards outside were killed," Sir Young told her, "I have thought that the worse had happened."

"What happened to this man?" James asked, looking down at the body.

Trish stared down at the form on the ground still unable to believe exactly what she had seen happen. She couldn't understand what had happened and she found herself unable to tell the two men that. She simply sat there, unable to talk.

"I will have to alert the King and Queen," James said, "I will send someone to clean this up, can you stay here Sir Young?"

The man nodded at him.

"Aye."

The man nodded before walking out of the room, leaving them alone. Trish was still completely silent as the pain in her head continued as she raised a hand toward it, and wincing at the throb of pain that surged from there.

"You have a nasty bruise there," Sir Young spoke drawing her attention, "You will need some medicine to care for it."

Trish stared at him, "Where have you been Sir Young? You have been gone from the capital for weeks."

The man chuckled.

"I was running an errand for a friend," he said his eyes going for Winter's slumbering form, "I never expected to hear that something had happened to the princess."

Trish let out a small sigh, "She has been like this for the past week. I worry for her."

"Me too, Trish," Sir Young said softly, "Me too."

* * *

The next morn, Whitley was in company of both James along with his mother and Sir Young. The two men had just finished telling him what had transpired the previous night in the healing chambers. Whitley was frowning where he sat, his blue eyes sharp and hooded. He looked so much like his father that Sir Young was quite taken aback looking at him. It was like looking at the Jarus he knew from twenty years ago.

"It was a Faunus," James spoke out at the end of their conversation drawing Sir Young's attention toward him, "What happened him, however, we can't say but from what Lady Trish had told us, he seems to be targeting the princess."

Whitley scowled even more.

"The White Fang," he said, "I ordered the lords of Vale to deal with them accordingly, but it seems they managed to send someone here to kill my own sister."

The anger in the young man's tone was terrifying. It was like a storm was growing from the young man's very body. Sir Young could understand his feelings quite well, but a rash action isn't something they needed right now. While it was suspicious on how this Faunus had managed to get in the castle in the first place.

"Your Grace," he spoke up drawing the young man's attention toward him, "While I do understand your feelings on the matter, the Faunus wouldn't have been able to get past the guard without help from someone on the inside."

Whitley narrowed his eyes, "Are you saying that there is a traitor in our midst?"

"Yes your Grace," Sir Young spoke out, "This Faunus had managed to get into the castle and kill the two guards that were placed in front of the door of the healing chambers. Someone that skilled is not a mercenary. From the wounds I have seen, that man was trained in silent combat."

"The Order of Silence," James said softly looking at him, "You are talking about those assassins who murder without sound."

"Yes," Sir Young said, "If one of them had come for princess Winter's life, others will be on the way as well."

Whitley stood up from where he was seating.

"James send words to the Lord Paramount of the Vale," he said, "Tell him that the King summons him to the Capital to answers for the Faunus problem that I have ordered him to take care of."

James gave a light bow.

"Yes Your Grace," he said.

Sir Young stared at the young man that was on the throne. Whitley was angry and it seems that he was going to get the answers he was seeking.

 _Let's hope Lord Arc is ready for the summons,_ he thought.

Both him and James made it out of the room and were now walking side by side through the hallway.

"This couldn't have happened at a worst time," Sir Young said shaking his head, "First the murder of the King, and now this."

"We know the White Fang shares no love for the royal family not since the War in the North," James answered him, "to think that something like that could have happened right under our noses."

Sir Young let out a soft hum at that. He had fought in the war of the North so he knows full well the amnesty between the Schnee and the Faunus that reside on the other side of the Gate. It was one of the reasons he was worried about Weiss heading toward the join the Hunt's Creed. He worries that some of the Faunus might recognize her because of her relation to Jarus.

"Are things really that dire in the Vale?" he asked.

"We did receive words of a Faunus movement in the Vale," James told him, "But with how mountainous the land is, searching through it would be quite a challenge…I wonder if Lord Arc really did do as his Majesty requested."

"Lord Arc is honorable," Sir Young told him, "Most honorable man I have ever met."

James glanced at him.

"That's right, you fought together in the War of the North," he said.

"Aye we did," Sir Young told him with a light nod, "He was quite fine with a sword too. I don't think I have ever seen a man that strong on the battlefield before."

James let out a soft hum.

"Then let us hope that he has answers for his Majesty," he said.

"Yes," Sir Young said softly, thinking about how the Faunus got into the castle in the first place, "Let's hope."

The two parted ways and Sir Young made his way back toward his chambers. When he had returned from the errand Winter had sent him on, he had never expected that something like this could have happened. He had information for the young woman, at least, he hoped it to be useful information for her. But to hear that she had collapsed, the man had feared the worst had happened.

 _Weiss would never forgive me if anything happens to her,_ he thought.

His mind wanders to Weiss sometimes, and he hoped that she was well. The life of a Huntress was not something that was easy as much as he tried to think about it. The man had returned home and all that he wanted was to be to rest. His journey was long and he hoped that the information that he now has would maybe ease Winter's mind on what's really going no.

Settling himself to his bed after a quick bath, the man went to sleep wanting to rest his old bones from the long journey he had gone through.

* * *

 **So this end this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, new update for all of you. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Enjoy.**

Seventeen

The girl was still unconscious through their travels.

Blake had made it her mission to keep an eye upon the Huntress they had found in the Shimmering Woods. Velvet had done what she can for the girl's wound on her shoulder, and the rabbit Faunus had a concerned look upon her face when she had seen the mark that was upon the pale girl skin. Velvet had remarked that her skin was oddly warm, almost like she had been put to the fire and left there, and it was puzzling to Blake considering the clothing of the Huntress, the girl should have been freezing despite her wounds, but there has been no sign of any type of frostbite upon the girl at all.

The morning after they had found the strange white haired girl, Blake had ordered them to make comb through the woods to see if they were more of them around but they have been nothing at all and no sign that anyone else was inside the woods. It also begs the question as to whom could have attacked a Huntress and it also beg the question as to why she was this far into the North. Everyone knew that the Huntsman and Huntress were to be avoided in those times, with the Grimm resurfacing from the darkness like an old nightmare. Fighting a battle with the Huntsman were not something that they really need right now. Blake turned her gaze toward the slumbering girl that was inside the cart beside Velvet. She had requested to watch over the Human and Blake knew that the rabbit Faunus was a little fascinated by Humans.

Growing up in the Frozen North, coming across Humans were a rarity thought Blake knew that a whole lot of them lived on the other side of the Gate while her people stayed here in the icy lands of the North for centuries. She had never been on the other side of the Gate before and while she was curious about what lays beyond it, her people and everything she knew was right here in this land of endless white and she will stay with them and will fight with them to protect her home from the Grimm.

"We should be reaching the camp soon," Sun spoke out drawing her attention.

The young man had come to walk beside her. He had a light frown upon his features as he was staring up toward the mountains that were approaching in the distance. They were nearing the outpost of where the main camp was situated. Blake knew that she will have to speak to her father about the Huntress that they had found and nodded.

"I will have to speak to Father about her," she said, indicating the young woman that was sleeping in the cart.

Sun stared at the girl as well.

"Aye you do," he said, "So are you going to tell him about the direwolf?"

Blake nodded.

"I'll tell him all that I have seen," she said, "He had been wanting information about the Huntsman for months now ever since they've went and disappeared. That girl might be exactly what we need for this."

Sun nodded as well.

"Hey you've felt her Aura right?" he asked her.

Blake nodded, "I did…it's odd for a Human. It's like…the feeling of a cold air in our lungs. It's quite strange for someone to have an Aura like that. They're usually warm instead of cold."

"Makes you wonder who she really is," Sun said, "From how pale she is…you would think she didn't go out in the sun too often."

A soft chuckle escaped from Blake.

"I didn't know you looked at her so much," she said.

Sun rolled his eyes.

"Don't think I didn't see you as well," he said, "You were just staring at her when Velvet was cleaning her shoulder wound. Velvet is good enough of a healer that she didn't even need the extra hand to help her."

Blake didn't even bother to give him an answer. She was simply curious about the human girl and what was her connection to the direwolf. It was just strange that a proud animal like that would care for a human like she was one of their own. They were many mysteries about their new arrival and she was going to wait for her to wake up to clear them.

It took them another hour to reach the camp and everything was already in full bustling. The sun was already high in the air thought it wasn't as cold as it was this morning, everything was still going as well as they could have gone. Hundred of tents were set up in the Morrow's Creek. They were many Faunus around them as well as children played games with each other, mothers working on meals and fixing the clothing of their husband…while the men were mostly working and even had weapon upon their bodies and some of them were training. They all knew that the Grimm had returned in the Frozen North, and that they were going to have to fight to defeat them.

"I'm going to my father and tell him what we've found," Blake said, "Just head to the Tent."

Sun only nodded at her before both him and the cart that had the human inside of it were pulled forward. Blake instead made her way toward the direction of where her father's tent was. As she grew closer, she came to notice some other people from a different Clan. The Bengal Clan had responded to her father's summons it seem.

She entered inside the tent, finding her father in deep discussion with a young Faunus who had a frown upon his face. They had food served in front of them, their cups filled with drinks but other than that, they were talking to each other, poring over the many maps that were in front of them. Probably discussing a plan of attack from what it seems.

"…Not many chances to defeat them," the Bengal Clan leader was saying, "We have to know exactly where the Grimm is coming if we are to mount a plan of attack. A scouting mission further up North toward the Frozen Wastes should be more than enough of what we need."

"The Wastes are too dangerous," Ghira told him, "I have lost men trying to find a passage through before."

She approached toward the two men drawing their eyes and stopping whatever the Bengal Clan leader was about to say. The man had two small ears seating upon his head and whiskers upon his cheeks. His eyes were yellow and she had many spots visible upon his skin.

"Blake," Ghira said.

"Forgive me for interrupting father," she said, "But we have a Huntress in custody."

Both clan leaders had their eyes wide with surprise at the revelation.

"A Huntress?" the Bengal leader spoke out, "You mean you've captured one?"

Blake retold the incident of where she came across the white haired young Huntress and both her father and the man exchanged glances when she had finished her tales. There was something in their eyes, something Blake was surprise to see.

"White hair you say?" Ghira repeated, "Could it really be…?"

"There is no way Jarus would send his child to the Hunt," the Bengal leader said, "Not after what happened."

"Then we shall see," Ghira said, "Take me to the Huntress."

Blake nodded and walked out of the room with the two men following after her. She was curious about who this Jarus was and why the two men were so suddenly concerned about a lone Huntress.

"Father, who is this Jarus?" she asked, looking at the man.

Her father fugitively glanced at her direction.

"Jarus Schnee is he King Beyond the Gate," he said, "I have fought against him during the war twenty years ago. He was nicknamed the White Bane by the Faunus who fell to his blade. The most dangerous swordsman of a generation, even with our Aura, many of us fell to his sword."

Blake blinked.

"Then the Huntress is a princess?" she said shocked.

 _That could explain how she is so beautiful,_ the cat Faunus thought.

"If you spread the words that you have a Schnee in capture," the Bengal leader said, "You could rally the Faunus to your cause. Many still remember the man who slaughters their people during that war."

Ghira had this look upon his face meaning that he was considering it. Blake knew that her father was starting to get desperate to join the Clans for this attack that he was planning against the Grimm. If they could defeat the Grimm at their sources, then they could end this war much…much quicker than anticipated.

They reached the tent and Blake was the first one to enter seeing Velvet already there. The young woman turned her attention toward the entrance as the rest followed after her.

"Where is the Huntress?" Ghira asked.

Velvet pointed toward one of the bed and Ghira walked forward instantly as well as the Bengal leader. Blake followed them as well as they all glanced down toward the unconscious girl. There was disbelief within their eyes as they were staring at her, completely taken.

"There is no doubt about it," the Bengal leader spoke out, "She is Jarus's child. This could be it for you Ghira, you have a Schnee in captivity. You could unite the all of the clans of the North behind you because of this."

The man was silent for a few moments as he was staring at the girl on the bed that was breathing heavily. Now with much light, Blake had a real good view of the young girl they've captured. She was young…younger than Blake had expected her to be…

"Send the word," Ghira said, "Tell them we have a Schnee. If the North can unite like this, then so be it."

A chilling smile appeared upon the Bengal leader before he nodded.

"Then you have my support Ghira Belladonna," he said, "Blood must have blood."

"Blood must have blood," the man answered.

With that left them behind inside the tent.

"Blake, fetch some irons," Ghira told her, "We're throwing her in one of the cages."

"What about the information on the Hunt?" Blake asked.

"We won't need it," Ghira told her, "if the Clans of the North will be willing to join us because of her….then the Hunt's movement will not be a problem any longer."

* * *

Weiss slowly came back to.

The girl was lying on her side on something hard. At first she couldn't understand what was happening to her and she tried to move but her hands were joined behind her back and there was also the clicking of chains and she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first but as she slowly blinked, the images then started to become clear. Glancing around herself, Weiss realized that she was seating in the middle of what look like to be a wooden cage.

She tried to move but her hands were joined behind her causing her to glance behind her noticing that she was seating against a pole with both of her hands joined together by what looks like to be iron chains. With her weapons gone, Weiss then looked up, glancing around at where she was. She could hear faint voices in the distance and they were shadows of people that could be seen around her. Trying to think back on how she had gotten there, Weiss then remember the white direwolf, the gentle beast that had found her when she had been on her last leg. Considering that she was still alive, it means that the direwolf didn't kill her…and neither did the Faunus who had found her it seems.

Then movement on the corner of her eyes drew her gaze, finding herself staring at it. Two golden eyes were shining in the darkness causing her to get very still wondering if this was another monster but then when the figure stepped into the light, Weiss realize that it was a woman. She had dark hair falling around her head and her eyes were golden almost similar to cat and then two objects that were upon the woman's head drew her attention, finding them to be cat ears. The woman was staring at her, her golden eyes empty of all feeling and Weiss stared right back, completely taken aback that she was looking at a Faunus of all things. She knew then, that she had managed to find them…at least, they had found her and thrown her into a prison and taken her weapon.

Well, Raze did say that the Faunus weren't exactly friends with the Huntsman…so she might have walked into enemy territory.

"Hello," Weiss said, "Can you understand me?"

The golden eyed woman stayed silent as she observed her silently almost like she was taking her in. The Faunus probably didn't understand her at all, if what she had learned was true. They didn't speak Remalan like most of the people spoke in the South. How was she even supposed to ask for help when she didn't even speak the language they spoke?

It was then the Faunus woman spoke.

" _Darkau manshua zavara?"_

Weiss instantly looked up at her, completely shocked. There is no way that it could have been this convenient was it. Weiss could speak another language…well, not speak it, but she knows enough words from her studies. It had been the language that her ancestors spoke and the very same language was carved upon the crown of the King. Weiss didn't really know why she studies it, but it was just nice for her to be able to speak a language that many people didn't even understand.

Similirian.

The Faunus here in the North spoke Similirian. So she decided to push her luck and speak the little Similirian she knew.

" _Do…Do you understand?"_

Her pronunciation was off she understand but the look of surprise upon the Faunus's face was more than enough to know that she understood her. The golden eyes were staring at her, wide and her pink lips were lightly open now.

" _You speak our language?"_ the Faunus asked her, not keeping the curiosity from her voice.

Weiss frowned thinking about what she has to say.

" _Not…well,"_ she said, " _But…understands enough…to speak."_

The Faunus girl, stared at her the golden eyes penetrating. She had always heard people talk of how unnerving the Faunus could be and how different their eyes were compared to Humans, and Weiss hadn't really paid much attention to the rumors at all, too focused upon her training so that she could become a Huntress but now, she could understand how unnerving they could be…and strangely enough, it reminded her of the eyes of the direwolf she had met.

" _Why have you come here?"_

Weiss blinked at the question.

" _For…aid."_

That wasn't what the Faunus girl expected her to say, that much Weiss could see from her face. There was puzzlement there, almost like she couldn't figure out what.

" _Why?"_

Weiss didn't know if there even was a Similirian word for Grimm so she was simply left it as it was. However, she spoke of the little Similirian she knew.

" _We…need aid…against_ Grimm," she said, " _Need to talk…to Chief…or_ Grimm _will kill all."_

There was something in the golden eyes as they stared at her.

" _You've come to the wrong place to ask for help Schnee,"_ she said before walking away from her.

Weiss was surprised that the girl knew her name but before she could say anything else, the girl had disappeared in the darkness that was around them. Weiss turned her gaze toward the sky, noticing the moon above her. It made her wonder exactly for how long she has been unconscious. If the Faunus weren't going to help her, then she had made this entire trip for nothing and the Grimm will continue to slaughter everyone in their path.

Weiss spent many days inside that cell and all around her she took notice of the people walking past where she was. There were many people that came to see her, and she couldn't really understand them with how thick their accent were and she didn't know all of the words in Similirian but from the tone she had heard them speak, she could tell that whatever they were saying were not particularly kind. She didn't have any other visitors like that golden eyed Faunus girl. Weiss found herself thinking of her during the long time she sat there, prisoner and unable to move from what she can understand.

Then one morning was when they came for her.

She had been dozing when she was roughly shaken awake by the group of men that came into the cage. The girl instantly started to fight back but a well placed punch into her face caused her to fall back to the ground, feeling the coppery taste of blood upon her lips. She was pulled up to her feet and dragged forward with them holding her arms. Weiss could barely hold herself up as she was pulled forward and as they were passing. Weiss could feel the blood dripping from her lips as she was dragged through the snow covered ground until she was thrown forward into the ground.

The girl coughed before she pulled herself up, glancing around herself as she took notice that she had been thrown into what look to be an large arena made out of ice. Like someone had dug a large hole in the middle of an area and left it there. She also took notice of many wooden seats were placed all around it and it was filled with many people, all of them Faunus. As she was glancing around, her eyes fell upon the golden haired Faunus girl that she spoke to on the first day. She was standing right beside an heavy set looking men dressed in fur that shared her golden eyes. He must be her father then. She stared at the girl for another moment as something was thrown on the ground besides her causing her to break her attention. It was her sword, still in it's scabbard and Weiss wasted no time to pick it up, glancing around completely confused as to what was happening to her.

Then the man who was the Faunus's girl father stoop up and silence reigned around them. A wind was blowing through the area as they stared at the man. Then he spoke, his voice carrying all around him and he was also speaking in Similirian so Weiss could at least understand what he was saying.

" _Today, the blood dept will be repaid,"_ he called out, " _All of the Clans who had suffered at the hand of the White Bane shall have their dept fulfilled. We have the blood of the White Bane here and once the blood is paid, we will walk to the Grimm and we will end the threat ourselves without the Hunt's interference."_

There was a cheer growing around them and Weiss simply glanced around still confused at what was happening, but then she glanced at her sword, a sinking feeling inside her chest. She had seen tourneys before, and had seen men die in time for the glory…and this was staring to feel like that except from what she can see, she will be the one fighting.

" _Blood shall have blood,"_ the Faunus man called out.

* * *

 **Well, that doesn't sound too good does it...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, here is the next update for this story. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Now read on.**

Eighteen

Across the white-haired girl, a door opened and Faunus wearing armors walked into the arena, all of them holding weapons. Weiss instantly took notice of them, and could tell that they were all dressed differently than the other and that they were thirteen of them. The girl instantly stepped back as she looked at the thirteen Faunus that were across her and all of them seems to be heading straight for her. Her bleu eyes widened in shock at the realization that they were all going to fight against her all at once. There is no way that she would survive if that was the case. She instantly placed a hand upon the handle of her weapon glancing around herself, to take in the surroundings wanting to see if there is a place that she could escape but there were none. She had been thrown into a pit and these thirteen Faunus were going to be her executioners.

 _You've come to the wrong place to ask for help Schnee._

The words from the Faunus that night resonated within her mind. Is this what the Faunus do to the Huntsman and Huntresses they caught? They played this sick game with them to murder them while they jeered and watched? Weiss could feel anger growing through her at this. She couldn't believe that she thought she was going to find help with those people…these _animals_.

In her anger, Weiss drew upon her sword, her blue eyes narrowing at the thirteen men that were across her. If she was going to die then she was going to take as many of these fuckers as she can. She is going to show them exactly just how fucking angry that she was at this. Her eyes however, found themselves drawn toward the Faunus girl again. She came to them for help…and this is what they have given her…this is what she expect from the animals of the North.

Weiss refocused her attention upon the thirteen again, raising her sword at the ready as they were coming closer toward her. She notices many axes and some of them carried lances as well as blades. She didn't know how they fight but she could hold her ground long enough to take most of them out before she is killed.

With an almighty roar, the first Faunus, one of the large one with the axe, launched toward her and Weiss was ready as she narrowly avoided the battle axe that was swung at her head. The girl held her stance as the man continued to attack her with ferocious slashes and Weiss blocked most of them, each of the attack cause Myrtenaster to tremble within her hands but she didn't give up and then with another swung at her, Weiss went below his arm and then with a slash through his stomach, had him spilling his guts upon the ground as blood coated the sword's blade as well as the snow that was around her.

One down, Weiss thought looking at the other Twelve who were approaching closer to her, causing her to step back for a moment with her sword raised for battle and then they charged at her. Weiss stood there for a few moments, looking at them all wanting to see the weaker one, but that decision was made for her when the one with the lance launched at her. She avoided it as another launched a sword at her forcing her to parry and then pain surged from her side as another sword stabbed her through causing her to yell out in pain.

The girl held her side as she turned her attention toward the direction it came from as the twelve had completely surrounded her. She can see that on their face they were going to kill her and they were coming for her so that they could kill her. They had more than enough time to get to her, but it seems that they were taking their time with her so that they could kill her. Weiss didn't understand why they wanted to kill her but she was going to fight with all her might so that she could survive here. She took her hand off the wound and held the sword with both hands again, narrowing her eyes at the Faunus that were around her before launching straight for the one on the right, and from the surprise on his face, he hadn't expected her to move toward him which is probably why her blade found his gut so easily. She felt the shudder of the weapon cutting through his flesh while the other came for her but then something strange happened.

A white shape slammed upon one of the Faunus tearing him apart causing the others to jump back in shock at what had just happened. Weiss also turned toward the white shape which had just arrived to her aid and feel her eyes widening again at the sight of the large white direwolf that stood there, paws upon the mangled corpses it had teared into, long canines barred at the enemies that were around.

* * *

The arrival of the direwolf caused a stir for no one was actually sure of where it came from. Blake had her eyes widening in surprise at the arrival of the great beast she had seen many nights ago. She couldn't believe that it was here again, and from the looks of what was down there, he seems to be protecting the Schnee girl.

It was an unbelievable sight to all that were present that a fierce creature likes that would want to help a human of all places. The direwolves have lived in this part of the world longer than Blake and her people were here and it was, standing side by side with the white haired young Huntress girl that they had found. Just what was the connection between them? Why would the direwolf protect her?

Blake glanced toward her father and noticed the man's expression was shocked as well. She had told him about this before but it seems that it didn't really register within the man's mind at all. It seems whatever that this girl's father had done to their people was more urgent. Blake stared at the ground again, noticing that the Faunus down there were hesitant to attack and she didn't really blame them, after all, tangling with a direwolf usually lead to a body part getting ripped off painfully. Blake then stood up from where she was seating drawing her father's eyes toward her.

" _Ghira end this madness at once_ ," a voice called out, the anger within it, like thunder.

The two turned toward the voice finding a woman approaching them, with a long robe upon her body. She was wearing fur upon her body. Her long red hair was falling upon her shoulder as the two fox ears were seating upon her head. Her eyes were narrowed in anger, the shade of blue looking like a storm was growing behind them. Blake could feel her eyes widening as she recognize who the woman was and it seems her father did as well for he was instantly brought to his feet.

"Lady Ashla," he said, his eyes wide, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Words reached my clan that a Schnee had come from the South," the woman spoke, "and I came as quickly as I could. I should have known that those warmongers would have wanted to kill her, and you how could you allow madness like this to persist? Is this the legacy you wish to leave behind Ghira Belladonna?"

Ghira looked at her.

"it was the only way to assure the clans of their loyalty for the upcoming war against the Grimm," the man said.

Lady Ashla stared at the man, her eyes flashing with anger.

"And I have told you before that the Grimm cannot be defeated by the Faunus alone," she roared at the man, "You will condemn your people into a slaughter. The Grimm weren't defeated by a single army and it wasn't going to be the same here again."

Her blue eyes turned toward the arena straight toward where the Schnee girl was. Blake noticed a strange look upon her face as she was staring there, almost like sadness or maybe it was pity. The dark -haired girl couldn't understand why there was such an expression upon her features but before she could think on it, Lady Ashla turned her gaze toward her father.

"End this now Ghira," she said, "all you're spilling now is innocent blood that has nothing to do with your war. If you want your alliances, then convince them with your words not with this. You didn't become the leader of this clan by slaughtering innocents now did you?"

Ghira had a frown upon his features at that. Blake had tried to convince him all week that doing something like this was unnecessary. It seems that Lady Ashla had finally made him listen to reason rather than the alternative.

"Also, I'll be taking the girl under my care," Lady Ashla said, "It seems that she won't be safe staying with you warmongers."

* * *

Weiss's stood beside the direwolf with her sword in hand as she was looking around herself at the many Faunus that were standing there. They weren't attacking her meaning that they were at least giving it a second thought considering the giant wolf that was beside her. Weiss knew that if she didn't get help soon that she was going to die from her blood lost. So imagine her surprise when a Faunus woman dressed in comfortable robes with long red hair appeared at the other end of the arena and was quickly approaching toward them with a frown upon her face. The Faunus that were around her took notice of the woman and they stepped back away from her almost they were surprised to see her here and Weiss noticed the woman's eyes which were an odd shade of blue were staring toward her. She didn't approach her more as the direwolf was there between them, a growl coming from it.

"Schnee," she spoke surprising the girl with the tongue of the South, "I'm sorry that this had happened. When words reached me that there was a Schnee in the North, I came as quickly as I could so that I could stop something like this from happening but it seems that I have arrived a little bit too late."

Weiss stared at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"As of now, think of me as an ally," the woman said, "Come with me and let's have this wound looked at."

"How can I know I can trust you?" Weiss asked her.

"I'm the only one here that's not pointing a sword at you," the woman said, "That should speak of my intention. I have no desire to bring harm to you Weiss Schnee…and I certainly don't wish for you to die."

Weiss was still cautious but, at least the woman was extending a hand of help. She made her way toward her and the soft padding of the direwolf following after her. There was a small smile upon the woman's lips at the sight of her and the wolf together before she turned around and the two made their way out of the arena. They came across two more people dressed similarly to the woman and wasted no time to help Weiss noticing her wound. They made their way through the Faunus camp and reached a large red tent that was set on the side of the camp, almost like they were separated from it.

They entered inside of it and the people placed Weiss on one of the bed.

"They will take care of you," the woman spoke, "I need to go and speak to Ghira again…really letting such farce take place. He should have known better….but I guess when you're desperate enough… I will be back soon thought, we will need to speak young Schnee."

The woman shook her head before walking out leaving Weiss with the two other helpers. They were all Faunus and they were gentle with her. They gave her a bath to get the grim of the past few days in the cell from her and then even dressed the wound that she had. They had given her fresh clothes and had taken away the dirty Huntress outfit that she had been wearing for days. The direwolf was still there and was lying on the ground and when she approached it, it raised the head and the two blue eyes fixed her. Weiss still didn't understand why this creature protected, or why she feels this pull whenever it was close to her.

She didn't understand it at all. Kneeling in front of the wolf, she raised a hand and gently touched it. It was just as soft as it had been that night when she first met him. The wolf had closed it's eyes enjoying her touch and Weiss was completely taken aback by it.

"Why are you so protective of me?" she whispered to herself.

"A wolf will always protect his own kind,"

The lady in the robe was back. She was quite older than Weiss had previously thought, as she turned her gaze toward her. Weiss instantly stood up, looking at the woman a light frown upon her face at the wording.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

The lady let out a small sigh, "You Schnee really did forget your own history didn't you?"

Weiss stared at the lady surprised at what she had said.

"Just who are you?"

"My name is Ashla," the woman said with a light bow, "But you can call me Lady Ashla. With the Grimm returning, you should have stayed on the other side of the Gate where it's safe for you. You will find nothing but death on this Frozen land."

"I'm a Huntress," Weiss said.

"Do you see any Huntsman or Huntress out here?" the woman asked her.

Weiss frowned.

"You know what happened?"

Lady Ashla stared at her.

"I would have thought after stumbling upon the empty Fort, you would have realized what had happened," she said.

Weiss's eyes widened, "How do you…?"

Lady Ashla had walked toward a chair, taking a seat upon it.

"Unlike the other tribes," she said, "I happen to keep my eyes and ears open about what's happening in the North. These others think they can fight a battle because they have enough men. They don't even realize that they'll be sending themselves to an early grave. They should use all of that energy of theirs and make the march south toward the Gate."

Weiss stared at the woman, "You want them to flee."

Lady Ashla smirked sardonically.

"I want them to survive," she said, "I don't want the remains of the old ways to die out. Our culture had stayed as it was since even before the Dragon Age had started. We have survived out here for millennia, and every obstacle we've faced, we've conquered it...but we've never faced something like the Grimm. Entire settlements destroyed, disappearances. None of us are ready for something like that."

Her eyes seems to glisten with sadness.

"The Grimm almost destroyed the world once before," she said, "We've only survived because of the Pale King and his magic…now, we don't have anyone like that still living. Your family had abandoned the old way for the ways of the South and lost touch with everything."

Weiss stared at her.

"Are you saying that the Schnee came from the North?"

The woman smiled.

"I'm saying that the Schnee _founded_ the North," she said, causing Weiss's eyes to widen in shock, "Your ancestors lived here for generations long before the Grimm came and destroyed it all. My clan, the Awasha, have lived here for many generations along with them. It's why the Faunus here respect my clan…they call us the _Old Ones._ Stories passed down from one generation to the next spoke of the Old Kings of Winter and how they ruled this land. I never thought that I'd be alive to see a descendant return to the North after thousands of years."

Her blue eyes looked at Weiss's own.

"Welcome home, your Majesty."

Weiss stared at the woman shocked at what she was learning. There was just no way that something like that could be truth. Her people came from here, this frozen land…

"I…I can't be," she said, "I'm just a bastard."

"Maybe that's how it is in the South," Lady Ashla said with a light shrug, "if you weren't, then your direwolf wouldn't have protected you as he had done. Old magic still lingers in your blood child, and that magic called to the wolf. Awakening your Aura must have spurred it into an awakening as well."

Weiss's gaze found the direwolf who was still lying on the ground but it's head was raising in attention as he was looking at her. Those intelligent eyes were staring back at her, and Weiss had a feeling that the wolf understood what was going on around him.

"As for now, get your rest," Lady Ashla said standing up, "and let your wound heal, and when it does, I'll give you a horse and you head back to the Gate where it's safe for you. I'll have some food brought to you as well."

Weiss looked at her, "How…I don't understand any of this."

Lady Ashla stared at her.

"You don't need to understand," she said, "All you need to know that the North is longer safe for you now that the Grimm have returned…it's no longer safe for anyone here. The best way we would have to survive is to head South toward the Gate. Now, I'm going to see if I can convince some hard headed warmongers to do the same."

With that the woman walked out of the tent leaving Weiss alone with the direwolf. The white haired girl couldn't wrap her head around what she had just learned. There was no way that the Schnee came from here from this place. If it was, then where were the written documents of it's existence? She had spend enough time in the library back in Atlas to know that she had never came across it at all. Her father didn't seem to have known at all about this either.

Even if she didn't believe it, the proof was only a few feet away from her.

The white direwolf she had met when she had been on the brick of death had allowed her to touch him and had came to protect her when she was outnumbered back in that Arena. She stared at it for a few moments, still completely floored at what was really happening. An old magic in her blood caused her to reach out for him and he had come…

But how did she do it?

Weiss raised a hand toward it and almost immediately, the wolf stood up and approached her. Sniffing at her hand before allowing her to touch him again as she gently patted the side of his head as it let out a small whine.

"Guess it's you and me now huh," she said causing it to lick her face.

Weiss giggled. She never had a pet before…thought, a direwolf is hardly an animal considered as a pet. It wasn't fully grown, that much she could see considering that adult direwolf were as tall as horses sometimes even taller.

"I'll have to give you a name," she said staring into it's eyes, "How about…Dust?"

He let out a small whine again and licked her face once more. Weiss smiled as she petted the large wolf.

"Dust it is then."

 **Some lore about the world dropped here...Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.**

Nineteen

 **Vale**

The sound of moaning could be heard echoing within the room. A young woman was lying on her back upon the bed, her eyes closed but her face twisted in pleasure as she was gasping from the pleasure that came from beneath the sheets that were upon her lower form. Her upper body was completely exposed revealing her breasts to the cold as her skin was wet with sweat from the heat. Her body was also well defined with light scars upon her skin, her muscles twitching as she continued to let the moans escape her lips turning her head from side to side as she continued to enjoy it. Her hair was a complete mess, blonde locks matted as she enjoyed getting her cunt eaten and it wasn't long before the release was upon her causing her to shake and yell out in pleasure before collapsing upon the bed underneath her.

Her breath was coming in short gasp as she was slowly coming down from the high she was sent to as she glanced down toward her neither region which another figure had pulled itself up from beneath the covers. The figure was also a woman, with two Faunus ears visible upon her head as her dark hair fell down upon her shoulder. Her eyes were a curious green, as her face had some whiskers upon it. The blonde smiled noticing her and raised her hand toward her companion.

"Your tongue is as talented as ever," she smiled.

"I'm glad that my lady enjoyed it," the Faunus answered rising toward the blonde until they were nose to nose.

The blonde chuckled softly as she caught her lips into a kiss, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth. She could taste herself upon the other woman's lips but she didn't care at all, enjoying the gentle kissing that was happening after what was hours of fucking that was releasing the stress that was in her body. The two continued to kiss as the blonde woman had her arms across the faunus's waist pulling her closer to her own body, their breast at each other and her legs placing itself right upon the Faunus girl warm core causing a moan from her.

"I had my lips upon your cunt merely minutes ago, and you've been screaming my name too if I remember correctly," the blonde said as the kiss broke, "I think we are past this me lady crap, don't you think?"

The Faunus smiled down at her.

"As you wish, Joan," she said.

The blonde woman, Joan, was already starting to play with her cunt again, causing the Faunus to close her eyes in bliss as pleasure started to course through her body. The girl had started to moan again, her pleasure building from her blonde partner's talented fingers. It wasn't long before she was moaning and panting for Joan as she attacked her neck with love bites. The Faunus had started to roll her hips upon the fingers that were deep into her pussy as Joan continued to pleasure her.

"you…are much…skilled (pant)…," the Faunus started to speak but couldn't from how high on her pleasure she was.

Joan couldn't help but smirk as she continued to fuck her, pulling herself up to have a better hold upon her partner's movement which had started to become errantic. Two arms had taken hold of her, tightening her hold upon her body and Joan could feel the nails digging into her skin at how tight the hold was and she continued to work even quicker and it wasn't long before her Faunus lover was yelling her name, and cumming into her hand. Joan could feel the warm fluids falling upon her hands as her partner's body shook with her orgasm. The woman, Joan, pulled her hand from her partner's and saw that her two forefront fingers were coated with the liquid.

"I can't believe how quickly you've made me cum,"

Joan chuckled before licking her finger off, savoring the taste between her lips.

"With how long we've been sleeping together my dear Mia," she said, "How can I not know how much you love it when I play with your pussy? How can I not how much turned on you can be when I suck on your tits? How many how arousing it is for you when I bit your tail."

A black tail had appeared and tied itself around Joan's waist. The blonde woman was staring toward those green eyes which were staring at her with such gentleness that it was loving.

"You do know me," she murmured.

The two kissed again, and Joan couldn't help the soft moan of satisfaction that came from her. Their legs were wrapped around each other, feeling the warm of each other's skin as the smell of their love making, was all around the room they were in. Joan then broke the kiss as she raised one of her hand and cupping her cheek.

"My offer from the last time is still there," she said.

A soft sigh escaped from the Faunus.

"Joan, you know that I can't."

A frown appeared upon the blonde woman's face.

"Why not?"

Mia's green eyes met her own, "You know why. You're a highborn lady, daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Vale and me, I'm a Faunus and a whore at that."

"Mia," Joan said softly, "I fell for you. You really think it mattered to me if you were a Faunus or not? If you come to live with me, you will never have to worry about food or anything at all. I'll take care of you and you will become my consort."

Mia looked at her, "Your parents wouldn't approve of their daughter having a relationship with a whore."

"My parents didn't approve of me becoming a warrior," Joan told her, "But I became one anyway and one of their most skilled soldiers, if the men around are the believed. They didn't approve when they find out that I slept with the daughter of Lord from Glenn when I was fifteen, but I did it anyway."

Mia actually laughed at her.

"You didn't?" she said.

Joan smiled at her, "I did. From what I heard, she is married now, but there is a rumor going on that she is sleeping with her lady in waiting. As it turns out, Catelyn love pleasure given to her by a woman."

Mia gently touched her.

"And if your parents want you to be married?" she asked.

Joan had to laugh, "You do know about my family right? I have five older sisters and all of them have already married to many lords in the Vale, tying our family to many of the lords in this land and the oldest is already pregnant from what I can understand. I won't need to marry for my family to have blood relatives. I could have joined the Hunt if I wanted to, and my family wouldn't bat an eye at the decision."

Joan looked at her in the eyes.

"Tell me Mia, don't you love me?"

The Faunus kissed her softly and Joan returned it eagerly.

"I wouldn't fuck you if I didn't," she said.

Joan gave her a small smile, "Is it so wrong of me to hold on to a piece of happiness that I don't want to let go? You know I'll keep asking until you agree."

Mia looked her, and Joan could see that she was considering the idea. It had been three years ago, she had come across Mia when she had first stepped inside the pleasure house. Sure at first, it was her Faunus heritage that had drawn Joan eyes toward the young woman but it was a no brainer that the girl was beautiful. Her skin was a nice golden color, like bronzed to perfection and her figure was not something to ignore either. That was the first time she ever slept with her and Joan had been so pleasured that night that she had been surprised. Mia clearly was someone that was skilled in her craft and Joan had found herself becoming addicted.

She found herself coming back again and again, to laid with her. Joan couldn't understand how she had fallen for the green eyed Faunus's girl charm. Sure she may be a whore and was paid to fuck…somehow, Joan knew that it wasn't that. Something about Mia had drawn her in, and made her feel so accomplished that she had found herself thinking of Mia when she wasn't with her…and it was around then, she knew that she had fallen in love with her.

"It is tempting," Mia told her, "To live with you…but I am also afraid of what type of life I would be living with you. The people in your castle will pass judgment upon me before they even know who I was. I know that there is rumor about the White Fang in Vale and they will have little trust in me…"

Joan knew of the problem that the White Fang had been given in the Vale. She had even gone with her brother and their men on missions across the Vale to root out their whereabouts but so far, they have been nothing to find and it was maddening as hell.

"How about after we've taken care of the White Fang?" Joan asked.

At that moment, a scream of " _Oh God Yes"_ came from the room on the other side of them drawing their attention. It seems that whoever was in the other room was having a good fuck. Joan couldn't help the grin on her lips as she glanced at Mia.

"Well, at least you have some morale support from your coworkers," she said.

The two laughed together and started kissing again, getting in the mood to fuck some more but their fun was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. It was heavy and urgent knock and Joan couldn't help the sigh that escaped from her lips at that. She had a feeling she knew who was on the other side of that door.

"What is it?"

" _Joan, it's me,"_

It was her brother.

"C'mon in," she called out.

The door opened and the tall blond haired young man entered inside the room. Jaune Arc was dressed in his full armor, the golden plates shining in the light that was coming from the window. He had his sword at his waist, a light frown upon his features as he entered the room. The young man opened his mouth to speak but taking in the state of undress that the two women on the bed where he suddenly turned his head away.

" _Goddess's Grace Joan_ ," he called out.

Joan couldn't help the laughter growing from her.

"Hello Jaune," she greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you," the young man said, "At least it makes sense as to why no one seeing you since this morning. Mia,"

"My lord," Mia greeted him.

"Did something happen?" Joan asked him as she untangled herself from Mia as the Faunus did as well.

"A raven came from Atlas," Jaune told her, "Father had summoned the two of us for a meeting."

Joan let out a sigh, knowing that her time with Mia was finished if her father had summoned her. The young woman glanced at her lover, noticing the look upon the Faunus's face. She knew that their time together was finished but she gave her a small smile. Joan couldn't help the groan before turning her attention on her brother's turned back.

"Give me a minute to dress," she said.

Jaune nodded before walking out of the room leaving the duo together. Joan let out a small sigh as she started to search for her clothing. Mia was doing the same as well as she placed her robe upon her form and when Joan was fully dressed she turned her gaze toward the Faunus girl taking her hand and pulling her toward her form.

"Duty calls," Mia told her.

"It does," Joan said, "I really hate leaving you in here…and even hate leaving your side even more."

Mia chuckled softly and gently kissed her.

"Don't worry for me my little Gryphon," she said, "I will be safe here and protected."

"My offer is serious," Joan told her, "I want you to live with me Mia."

Mia simply kissed her again, "Go and keep the Vale safe for us small folks."

Joan returned the kiss before leaving the room behind. She hated leaving Mia behind inside this place, even thought, it's the same place they had first met. She shook her head and made her way outside finding Jaune already on his horse. The young man glanced at her as she approached so Joan climbed upon her own horse and the two rode together away from the village toward the mountain where the Gryphonhall sat. As they were approaching, the red banners of their family hung from the walls and upon that was the symbol of the Arc family, the golden Gryphon that encrusted it. Many of their soldiers lingers around as they got closer to where the large fortress stood. The home of the Lord Paramount of the Vale, and into their family, Joan knew that since Jaune was chosen as heir by their father, he would become the new Lord Paramount soon enough. Her brother had been trained for it, ever since their youth and with how many daughters that their father had, the man had believed that he would never had a son so Jaune's birth had been a blessing by the Goddess, many of their family believed.

"Jaune, what do you think our parents will do if I bring Mia with me into the castle?" she asked him.

The young man glanced at her in shock, "You want to do _what_? Goddess Joan, after what you did with the daughter of Lord Glenn, we've barely managed to recover from it. Did the tongue lashing mother gave you all those years ago didn't sink in yet?"

Joan had a frown upon her face, "But all of our sisters have married. You are the heir of Gryphonhall Castle. I shouldn't have as much responsibility as you do. Hell, I could have joined the Hunt years ago with my skills but I stayed because of family."

"You know mother is already thinking of having you marry someone," Jaune told her as the duo were drawing closer to the castle.

Joan narrowed her blue eyes.

"She already sold off her five other daughters to other family and now she wants to have me cart off to," she said.

Jaune only shook his head as the two of them reached Gryphonhall. The walls of the castle were high as the statue of two Gryphons were seating at the entrance of the large walls. Their family ancestral home since before the Age of Dragons, the Arc family had stayed and governed these lands for centuries and now that legacy had fallen upon her brother's shoulder and the young man was still unsure about ruling it, but he had the training from his father as he had studied. The two entered inside the courtyard of the castle before stopping and getting off their horses, letting a stable boy take care of them. The two siblings made their way into the building and Joan let Jaune lead since he was the one who knew where they were going and soon enough they have entered into her father's study.

Their mother was there as well, the blond haired young woman looked up at their entrance and her eyes instantly zeroed in upon Joan. It was like the woman already knew where she had spent her morning if the quite disapproval in her gaze was anything to go by. Dressed in a long blue dress, the lady of Gryphonhall was as radiant as ever, but the young woman's gaze was fixed upon her father. The man was seating down upon his chair, dressed in leather of black and gold, His long mane once as golden as gold now shared some silver among the long hair. The man's eyes were blue as her owns fixed upon a letter in front of him. The man instantly looked up at their entrance and he straightened up.

"You've been gone all morning Joan," he told her.

"I was visiting a friend," Joan answered him, "Jaune said that you have received word from the Capital?"

"Summons," her father spoke out, "King Whitley Schnee is summoning me to the capital for the Faunus problem that we've had…however, the lords of the Vale have searched the land throughout but there was nothing at all of the Faunus."

"It's strange that the King believe that there are Faunus here in the first place," her mother spoke, "other than the ones that live in town and around the Vale…"

"We have already searched those areas when the first letter arrived," Jaune told his father, "There isn't much we can do unless the White Fang itself show up. We've searched all the way to mountain Glenn and there is no White Fang activity."

A soft hum escaped from their father's lips.

"Either way, I will answer the King's summon," he said, "If I don't, it will be seeing as treason to the Crown. I will take a party with me in two days and leave for Atlas. Jaune, you'll be the Lord Paramount in my absence, however long that may be. Joan, you'll be in charge of our forces around the Vale. I want you to keep searching for any sign of the White Fang…if the King is getting some information about it in the Vale, then there must at least be something we're missing."

The young woman nodded.

"Of course father," she said.

The man nodded at the two of them and he returned his attention back to his work. Jaune stood there, apprehension upon his face at the task that had been given to him. Joan made her way out of the room so that she could go take a bath and get something to eat before she heard someone following behind her. Her mother was coming along with her and the woman pulled her by the arm until they had come into an empty room. She then turned toward her, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You were with that whore again weren't you?" she asked, "You will not go and see her again you hear me. I forbid it."

"You'll forbid me?" Joan said, "It's not up to you to decide whom I lay with."

"You've already caused us a mess with the Glenn family," her mother told her, "You tainted this family's honor because of what you did. Ever since that the relationship with the Glenn had become strained. You are lucky that your father had managed to contain the situation before it got worse. I didn't want you to pick you a sword but you did it anyway and your father encouraged it. You have a duty as an Arc of Gryphonhall…"

"My sisters all did their duty," Joan interrupted her, "You don't need me to do the same. You will have little grandchildren sooner or later. Goddess be good, I could have gone to the Gate and all you would have done is said farewell to me as well as father. Jaune is the one you should worry about so that you could find a proper wife for him. Me, I'm the seventh sister of this family, and even if I did have children, they will not have any claim to this place."

She narrowed her eyes, "I love her mother. She may be a whore, she may not be a highborn like myself, but…I just love her. If anyone had a problem with it, then to the Goddess's Hell with them."

"You would taint this family honor like this?" her mother argued, "Because of some whore who spread her legs for any men who gives her a golden lien."

" _She is not like that,"_ Joan snarled, anger rising through her body.

Her mother had jumped back from her raised voice.

"Not since I have her in my care," Joan said, "The only one she spread her legs for is me. You may be my mother and I love you…but you have had my sisters find their husbands…I have found my own lover. Sleeping with Catelyn was a mistake, even I can admit that, but I am older than I was back then. I am not that same girl. There is only one for me mother, and that is the girl I fell in love with."

Her mother opened her lips probably to say something else but she seems to think better of it. With a shake of her head, she turned away and walks out of the room. Joan stayed there for a few moments, a light frown upon her face.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Hope you have enjoyed the read of that chapter.**

 **Jaune Arc makes his first appearance in Blood of the Kings. Hope you have enjoyed that.**

 **Anyway, see you all later.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, here is another update for this story. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter to enjoy.**

Twenty

The forest she was in was empty yet green, but it was also heavily fogged.

As she was walking through it, she pushed some branches away from her but even when she touched it, her sense of touch feels dulled almost like she had no feeling within her fingers, but the young woman continued despite the fog pressing upon her from all side. Blue eyes searched through the many trees around her, but there was nothing she could see in the distance, nothing at all, that she could recognize.

She didn't recognize the trees meaning that there is no way that she was anywhere near Atlas. From the studies that she had while growing up, the trees of Atlas all shared this shade of blue within the many petals that they had within them, but these were green completely unassuming and strange for her. She glanced upward trying to see the clouds, but the fog was up there as well, blocking her sight to the sky. It made her wonder exactly where she was and how long she had been here but even that eluded her for she feels like she had been there for a while but also, it feels like she was supposed to do something here but what it could be, the young woman had no idea.

Then a sound of fluttering wings.

The girl looked up searching for where the sound had come from but whatever had made the sound had disappeared within the fog. The young woman made her way forward, feeling the tree moving around her but she didn't pay any attention to it at all as she continued to advance forward, feeling the breeze against her skin. The sound of the fluttering wings came again, and the young woman now knew that the sound was coming from in front of her. She continued to run forward, searching for what was making the sound and then came to a stop in front of what seems to be a large willow tree. She came to a stop as she glanced up toward the tree.

It was odd, as if many smaller trees were twisted and joined together. Unlike the other trees that were in the forest, this one was completely white as bone and it was this oddity that drew her eyes toward it. The young woman approached the tree curious, yet cautious. As she was approaching the tree, red started to fall from between the barks that were twisted together, staining the white red as blood. It had started to happen all over tree's form as the sap continued to fall and then unto the ground, turning the stone beneath her feet.

The forest floor she was standing on had disappeared, replaced by a marble floor as the red sap was all around her on the floor and she couldn't understand why but this terrified her. The young woman started to step away from the red on the ground when the sound of fluttering wings drew her attention again.

There, perched upon a branch was a large eagle. Easily bigger than any bird she had ever seen, the creature was as white as the tree she had been on and then the blue eyes that stared down toward her were as bright as flames. Then red petals started to fall all around her, red as blood causing her to glance around herself trying to see what could have caused them to appear.

The marble floor had disappeared yet again, and she was back in the forest but this time, she wasn't alone. Across her, was a hooded figure in a red cloak which was fluttering in an unfelt wind. The figure was much smaller than she was meaning that it must have been a child around twelve summers at least. It was difficult to see the child's feature from the darkness of the hood. The young woman instantly started to walk toward her but somehow no matter how quickly she walked, the distance between her and the hooded figure never seems to decrease.

She could hear the flutter of wings again as she looked up finding the same large white eagle landing upon a branch nearby of her. It was strange that the bird wasn't making any noise at all as it was completely silent something that was completely odd for a bird to do.

"Who are you?"

The young woman turned her gaze back toward the red cloaked figure. The voice was young, much younger than she had expected, and it made her curious about this new individual. How could she be here when there are no other people in this place?

"I am…," the young woman started but then the words wouldn't come. There was a fog where her memory should be. She should know who she was but somehow, she couldn't recall it at all. She glanced back up toward the red cloaked figure.

"I can't remember."

The hooded figure stood there silently for a few moments.

"Do you know where you are?" it asked.

The young woman glanced at the forest around her which was completely covered by fog before glancing back toward the figure.

"No."

Suddenly the white eagle let out a shriek drawing the young woman's attention toward it as it took off from the tree and landed on another branch nearby. The sudden shriek had drawn the hooded figure as well.

"You…," the hooded figure spoke softly, "You've lost yourself, haven't you? That's why you can't remember."

"Lost myself?" the young woman asked, confused, "How can I lose myself?"

The hooded figure glanced at the bird.

"This bird is with you," the hooded figure told her, "It is your guide."

The young woman glanced at the white eagle again.

"Follow it."

The young woman glanced at the figure, but it had disappeared. She searched around herself, completely puzzled at what was happening. The hooded figure was just there for a second, and then the next she had disappeared completely almost like the mist of a new day. Turning her gaze back at the white eagle she stared up at it feeling those blue eyes against her own and strangely enough there was an odd thug in her belly, like someone was pulling at her skin…

Then the world shifted.

The young woman found herself standing in a large room now, filled with people but these people weren't moving. They all stood there facing in a single direction and it made the young woman turn toward what they were seeing, and it causes her stomach to turn in her chest. There was a great serpent in front of her, twisting its body around what was Throne, it's golden eyes shining with terror.

Blood was dripping from the serpent's lips as it hissed, revealing its sharp teeth that were filled with maggots and death….

The world shifted again.

Frigid air whipped against the young woman's skin as she stared at what was a large plain of frozen lands. The snow was falling around her, but it filled her with a dark dread, taking her heart into its icy claws. There was something evil in the air around her, something that made her want to scream and the darkness seems to be swallowing the very air around it almost like the wave of an angry sea and in that darkness floated the corpses of many people with animal like features attached to their bodies…

 _Faunus…_

But the terror engulfed her heart when she found herself staring at a face that shouldn't exist. The face may have been human once, but there was no humanity within it as it's two red eyes shined with death and a pale hand filled with claws reached out to her…

There was a sudden shriek and Winter Schnee suddenly sat up from the bed she had been lying on for the past month and screamed. It was bloodcurdling and filled with terror as she pushed herself away from what she had seen, wanting to erase that terribly horrible face from her mind. Then a hand touched her, causing Winter to fight against it as she continued to scream and pushing herself away from the arms that were holding her, her terror too great to appease entirely.

"Your Grace," a voice shouted, "Your Grace, calm yourself."

The voice was familiar, and it stopped the scream that was coming from her lips. Winter's eyes turned toward the face of a woman with pale gray hair and brown eyes. The face was of a woman in her later years as her age could be seen upon her face.

"Lady Trish…," she whispered.

At hearing her name, the elder woman seems to relax and the hold she had upon the white haired girl was released. Winter could feel her body trembling as she glanced around herself, noticing that it was dark outside. She was in the Healing Chambers, a place she recognized from the many times she had been in here in her youth with Weiss when the girl was injured or sick.

"How did I get here?" Winter asked surprised.

"You collapsed in the Goddess's Mercy," Lady Trish told her, "Do you remember anything that happened before that?"

Winter thought back about it but the memory was fuzzy at best. She didn't remember much before she was in those trees in the dream she had been having….or more likely the nightmare she had…A shiver ran through her body as she remembers the terrible face she had seen.

"Your Grace," Lady Trish called to her.

"Forgive me, Lady Trish," Winter spoke out, "But I don't remember much of what had happened to me."

There was a look in the older woman's face as she stared at her, a look that Winter recognized from the many times she had seen in her youth. The woman didn't fully believe her but at least, she wasn't pushing to know more.

"Considering you've been in this bed for a month, that is to be expected," she said instead straightening up.

"A month?" Winter repeated, shocked, "Have I missed Whitley's wedding?"

"The preparations are still underway from what I've heard," Lady Trish spoke out, "You still have a few days left before it happens, so you didn't miss anything from his Majesty's wedding."

Winter nodded.

"I see," she murmured softly.

"Well, I know the hour is late, but I still think you require you rest," Lady Trish spoke to her, "The first thing on the morn, I'll have some food to break your fast with my dear."

The white haired glanced at the woman, "Can I have some shade tea to help me sleep?"

"Of course, your Grace," Lady Trish told her, "I will go and prepare some for you."

The woman walked away, leaving Winter seating upon the bed. The remnant of the nightmares was still lingering within her mind but also, she found it strange that she couldn't remember the reason why she was even here in the first place. Her memories were jumbled within her head, and the only thing that could make sense in her mind was that nightmare and the forest she remembered seeing. She also remembered the strange red hooded figure that was within the woods as well.

 _But it was just a nightmare, right?_

Winter wanted to believe it to be that but in the back of her mind, she wasn't so easily convinced at her own reasoning. It was too vivid to have simply being a nightmare. Lady Trish had returned with the tea and Winter gracefully accepted it and it wasn't long before she was lying back on the bed for some more rest.

* * *

Whitley was seating upon the Throne with both of his eyes narrowed down toward the man down in front of him. Lord Rickard Arc, Paramount of the Vale was dressed in his golden armor with the emblem of the Gryphon upon it's front. The man golden hair was visible as he stood there in attention in front of him a serious expression upon his features. His small Council was there as well as his mother seating on the Throne beside the King's. The man had arrived just the previous day and he had instantly wanted to meet up with him in the Throne room.

"Lord Rickard Arc, Paramount of Vale," he spoke out, his voice carrying out through the room, "I thank you for having answered the summons of your King."

"Of course, your Grace," the man said bending the knee in front of him to show his allegiance to the Crown before standing back up again.

Whitley stared down at him with a light frown upon his features.

"You do know why you have been summoned don't you my Lord?" he asked.

"Yes, your Grace," Lord Rickard spoke out, keeping his voice even and level, "You wish to be informed about the White Fang in the Vale."

"And I have received no information," Whitley spoke out, "No raven came from the Vale about the situation that I have officially ordered the lords of the Vale to take care of. Why has they've been no words from the Vale about the matter?"

"My men and I have been working ever since we've received the first raven nearly three months ago," Lord Rickard spoke out, "We have combed the land and received no sign of the White Fang. None of my banner men have found anything that could lead us to the rebels White Fang."

Whitley stayed silent for a few moments observing the man.

"We've received ravens telling us that they are white Fang activities in the Vale," he spoke out.

"Forgive me your Grace," Lord Rickard spoke out, "But I have no knowledge of such ravens have been sent out."

"Are you not the Lord Paramount of the Vale?" Whitley asked him.

"Yes, Your Grace,"

"Then how come you don't know when your own banner men sent us ravens about the Vale?" Whitley asked, raising his voice a little, "I was under the impression that you know all of what is happening in the part of land that you govern over."

"I have full control over the Vale your Grace," Lord Rickard answered, "But the ravens that have been arriving from the Vales are not from us. If such a raven was to be sent, then I would have known of its existence."

Whitley raised a hand and the Master of Whispers approached toward him and gave him a piece of parchment. He then stared down at the letter in front of him.

"Then I would presume that House Glenn is not from the Vale?"

A shocked look appeared upon Lord Rickard's features at the name.

"This is one of their latest raven arrived to us a few days before I send your summons Lord Rickard," Whitley told him, "telling us of the White Fang sighting. Now you, Lord Rickard, come to us to tell us that you have found no trace of them. Maybe your grip upon the Vale is not as powerful as you would like to believe."

"I swear upon my honor Your Grace," Lord Rickard spoke out, bending the knee again, "My men and I have searched the lands but we have found no…"

"ENOUGH," Whitley shouted causing Lord Rickard to fall silent, "I will not listen to the word of a Lord who would lie to his King. My Master of Whispers tells me there are White Fang in the Vale and one of your own banner men tell me the same."

He stood up.

"Lord Rickard," Whitley continued, "an Assassin, a Faunus, got inside this castle to kill the crown Princess, my sister. The same people who you claim aren't there sent that assassin. For the crimes of lying to your King and treason against the Crown, I Whitley Schnee, strip you of all of your titles and sentence you die by the chopping block. Guards, take him to his cell."

The man's eyes widened in shock at the King in front of him.

"Your Grace…," Lord Rickard started but two of the Crownsguards took hold of him started to drag the man away from him, "I swear on my honor that I didn't lie…Your Grace…please, I didn't lie to you at all…"

But his words fell on deaf ears as Whitley simply turned away from him.

"Such an action could have disastrous repercussions," Cariel said, "Lord Rickard is well loved and respected in the Vale…"

"Anyone who tries to protect the White Fang are traitors to the Crown, no matter who they are," Whitley said, "And let them all be reminded of what happened to those who betrayed it. I won't hear about this any longer."

He turned toward them all, "Make sure that the Realm is aware of what will happen to this traitor and I want them all to know that all White Fang sympathizers and people who are associate with the White Fang are to be hunted down and be dealt with accordingly."

"Yes, your Grace."

With that the Young King walked away from them all. He had made his decision and as a King he will stick to it. He will never allow someone else to harm his family again and making an example of a traitor will be the first step in making sure that he will take care of this White Fang problem for good, unlike his father.

* * *

 **So ends this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Before you ask, the red hooded figure Winter saw was Ruby thought Winter don't know that.**

 **Anyway that is all for now.**

 **Jacques 0 out.**

 **R &R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Twenty-One

 **The Frozen North**

 **Faunus Camp**

For Weiss, the days she spent healing from her wounds were boring. Since she can't ride, the girl had decided to spend a majority of her time inside the tent. Lady Ashla had given her food and taken care of her during the time she was there, thought part of the white-haired girl still can't believe what she had been told. For the Schnee to have created the Frozen North was outlandish but the proof of the direwolf that had taken a liking to her was not something she could ignore.

The direwolf, Dust, as she had decided to call him, had wandered off to god known where but somehow, this time, she can feel a light tug in her navel at a random direction on her left. It was the same feeling she had felt when she had first met him, and the same feeling she felt whenever he was near of her. That tugging feeling she has right now must have been the magic that Ashla had mentioned to her, but Weiss was no closer at understanding how it works or what she is supposed to be doing. Staying here, also reminded the white-haired girl that they were people that were counting upon her, waiting for her to send help with the Faunus but the two months were almost over now, and she was no closer at convincing anyone to help since most of the Faunus simply avoided her.

That night, however, thing was going to change.

Weiss had decided to seat outside by the fire looking out toward the large Faunus camp in front of her. In all her life, the girl had never expected something like that to happen to her. All that she had hoped was to join the Hunt and serve and protect the realm against all that wish it harm, but she had found out that things aren't always so black and white. The Hunt and the Faunus that lived there were not friends and mostly killed each other if the tales she had heard during her training is to be believed. How could she convince these people to help the people the Hunt? She had observed them, and she had come to notice that they were simply living their days to day life like anyone that lived on the other side of the Gate, however, this life was much, much harsher than the one she was aware of…

A soft padding sound drew her attention and sure enough Dust had returned. The large animal had come out of the darkness like a ghost and with how white his fur was, it was easier to see how much like a ghost it was, if it wasn't for the sound he made when he moved upon the ground. The blue eyes instantly found hers and then came to stand beside the young woman before plopping down beside her. It was still strange to Weiss that such a powerful and proud creature had found its way to her and was so protective of her despite it being only a few days since their first meeting.

Then Dust suddenly raised his head, his attention drawn toward the darkness in front of Weiss and the white-haired girl looked up as well. Dust didn't growl at all, probably not thinking of whoever it was as a threat, so Weiss simply watched as a familiar Faunus girl appeared in front of her. She was wearing fur upon her body for the cold and the two golden eyes looked toward the direwolf with apprehension at the sight of it before they found hers. It was the same girl that spoke with her while she was in prison and it made Weiss wonder exactly why she was here now?

" _He is not…dangerous,"_ Weiss told her.

Speaking Similirian was still strange for Weiss but with everyone around her speaking only that language, Weiss had started to brush up upon her skills…not that she had any in the first place, but at least, she could understand it better than before. With only time and waiting for her wound to heal, she had started to practice speaking the language with the Faunus that were with Lady Ashla, and even Ashla had spoken with her in the language so that she could understand it better.

The golden eyed girl turned her gaze toward her own, and there was still the apprehension within them but at least she didn't seem as frightened. The girl approached her before coming to stand right in front of her.

" _How did you tame the wolf?"_ she asked.

Weiss glanced toward Dust who had gone back to lying down with his eyes closed, probably going to take a nap. Weiss still didn't fully understand her connection to Dust. It was unfamiliar and yet, it was also warm and familiar as difficult as it is to comprehend.

" _I didn't,"_ Weiss said.

The girl didn't seem to accept her answer as she let out what was seemingly huff. She then turned her gaze toward Weiss, those golden eyes searching. Weiss decided to speak to her now.

" _What is your name?"_

The girl stayed silent for a few moments, before answering, " _Blake."_

A light smile worked it's way upon Weiss's lips.

" _You…know me already,"_ she said, " _But, can I ask you something?"_

Blake seems to wonder why she wanted to ask as she simply nodded at her.

" _Why was I thrown in that Arena?"_

The dark-haired girl looked away briefly for a few moments as if trying to think what to say to her but then turned toward her again.

" _I don't fully understand it myself, but many of my kind wanted payment for the crimes your family did during the war that took place,"_ she said.

 _The War in the North,_ Weiss thought.

She had known her father had taken part in the war as well as many other great families that fought to prevent the Faunus invasion.

" _I was against it,"_ the Faunus girl continued, " _the_ Drazhi _are much more of a pressing matter than a fight that happened long ago."_

Weiss frowned at the foreign word.

"Drazhi?" she repeated confused.

The Faunus girl looked at her for a few moments before a light appeared within her golden eyes.

"Grimm," she said, "In your tongue."

Speaking Remalan, Blake's voice was heavily accented, like her tongue was having difficulties with the words. Weiss stared at her for a few more moments. Look like Raze's words were true in saying that the Faunus could speak Remalan and just chose not too.

"So, you can speak my language," Weiss said.

Blake's eyes were suddenly empty of all trace of emotions within them. It caused Weiss to sigh at her as she turned her gaze toward the flames in front of her. They were enough to keep her warm, but she was still worried about the Huntsman that were in Fort Sina and many Forn was still too far ahead for her to simply go to.

" _Why did you come to my kind for help?"_ Blake asked her to draw her eyes toward her, " _You must have known that the Faunus and Hunt were not allies."_

Weiss stayed silent for a moment.

" _I was desperate…if Faunus could help us…then maybe…we help Faunus,"_ she said.

Blake let out a small sound drawing her blue eyes at the ebony girl. There was amusement within the depths of those golden eyes at seems to be so intrusive now, almost like she couldn't believe what she had just said.

" _We don't need help,"_ she said, " _My kind have been fighting against the Grimm for years now. With our Aura, we managed to put up quite a fight and even drove back some of their attacks."_

Weiss stared up toward the girl at what she had just said. It was impossible to think that something like that could have happened. These people managed to push back a Grimm attack? Just thinking about something like that caused Weiss to remember just how outclassed they were when they Grimm had assaulted Fort Sina and killed more than half of the Huntsman that were there. It made her wonder just how she can use her Aura at least learn to use it… She stared up toward Blake.

" _If you are fighting…why are Faunus fleeing South?"_

Blake frowned lightly.

" _Not all of us are fighters,"_ she said, " _Some have children they want to protect, spare from such horror. Not many make it to the Gate and live to see beyond it, something I am sure the Hunt is well known for._

Weiss knew about that. She knew that the Hunt had been killing a lot of Faunus that decided to cross the mountain Chains. After all, it was how she managed to run into Ross that fateful morning when he had killed three Faunus who were going to try to kill her that day.

" _But the rest of us will fight to protect our homes,"_ Blake continued, " _It may be cold, and worthless to your people, but to us, it's home."_

Blake gave a light nod before turning away from her leaving the white-haired girl to her thoughts. She was still amazed that the Faunus had managed to beat back to Grimm before. That fight against the Grimm on Fort Sina still lingers in her mind and what she had seen in that fight, she knew that the Hunt wasn't ready to fight something like that, and she knew exactly who could maybe help her do something like that.

* * *

Lady Ashla looked up toward her with curious blue eyes when Weiss had approached her. The young woman came to stand in front of the Faunus woman that had taken her under her protection during her stay here so that she could heal.

"I want you to teach me how to use Aura," the girl spoke out, "So that I could fight against the Grimm."

Lady Ashla blinked.

"You're still healing," she said, "This war is not your fight Weiss. You will head back to the Gate where it will be safe for you to be."

"But the Grimm are going to come South, aren't they?" Weiss argued, "The Hunt is not prepared for this kind of fight. One battle and they destroyed most of us leaving only a few alive. The Hunt is supposed to keep the realm safe from any threat but how can we even do something like that when we can't fight the Grimm properly. The Faunus here managed to fight against them and even pushed them back."

"Skirmishes," Lady Ashla said, "But they won't last a full-grown war. I have tried convincing them that the only way they can survive is to head for the Gate but their victories in those skirmishes had made them grow with pride, to not realize that they haven't seen what the Grimm can really do."

"All the more reason that I learn to fight using those powers the Dragon Seed awaken within me," Weiss told her.

Lady Ashla let out a small sigh.

"You won't let this go, are you?" she said, "Fine, I will teach you…but you will have to take it easy. You are still injured after all."

Weiss nodded.

"So, what must I do?"

For the next few days as she healed, Weiss was learning on how to tap into her Aura. As Lady Ashla explained to her, her Aura was a protective shell around her much like how Ross had told her, but it seems there was something even deeper within her that was called a Semblance.

"The Schnee did have a semblance that is passed down within the families," Ashla had told her that night when Weiss had asked her to teach her, "I don't know if you will awaken it, but you have to learn on how to tap into the power. It's different for everyone who is trying to learn it but you'll also feel a sort of connection…like an instinct."

With her wound still healing, Weiss hadn't done much exercise, but she had gone away from the Faunus camp so that she could fully practice so that she doesn't get into anyone's way and the only companion that she had was Dust who simply like to wander around as she was practicing, thought the direwolf never strayed too far away from her. Tapping into the power itself, however was the difficult part since Weiss didn't really know how to do it. Lady Ashla's explanation didn't really give her much to go on but Weiss was a smart woman, so she had wanted to figure it out by herself before anything else.

A sound from Dust grew her attention and it seems that he was looking at something, so when Weiss looked at it too, she found the familiar Faunus girl that was there seating upon a nearby rock. The girl was eating something as she was simply observing her. Dust had padded toward her and she placed a hand upon the wolf's head as if to appease it before making her way toward Blake.

" _How long have you been here?"_

Blake looked at her curiously.

" _I felt your Aura spike these past few days,"_ she answered, " _It made me curious about what you were doing."_

Weiss was confused.

" _You felt my Aura?"_

Blake nodded. She stood up from where she had been seating and made her way toward her. Now that she was seeing the Faunus during the day, Weiss realized that she was about her age. In the darkness, Blake always seems to be much older than she seems but seeing her now, it made her realize just how young she really is. Blake's eyes however tell a different story, as she had the eyes of someone who had to fight to survive. They were strangely similar and yet widely different. It was a strange feeling for Weiss to meet someone who had so like her and yet so different.

" _Us Faunus are more attuned to our Aura than your kind,"_ Blake told her, " _It's a sixth sense you might say."_

Weiss frowned lightly to herself. She recalled the strange warm feeling that she always had within her chest now, ever since she had gone through the Dragon Seed thing. The young woman raised a hand toward where she could feel it and then drew upon it. She didn't know what she had been doing at first but strangely enough, it felt…oddly familiar. Through there, she could feel a strange animalistic feel that was coming from behind her the same direction that the tug within her was pulling at. She instantly knew that it was Dust who was behind her.

Then there was a chilly air surging through her body and she heard a gentle gasp drawing her eyes toward Blake who was staring at her, with wide eyes, her attention was not upon her face but upon her hands causing Weiss to glance down toward them. Her hands were completely blue, now causing the girl to widen her eyes in shock at what she was seeing like it was completely frosted over. As she was staring at it, the blue in her hand slowly disappeared until her fingers were their normal pink color. Now that she could feel the power within her, she felt like she could pull from it, almost like she knew how to do it.

As she continued to train for the next couple of days, Weiss found Blake to be a familiar companion now. Blake had become a familiar if tentative companion like Dust was as the direwolf was now running around them as the two where seating by a small fire that Blake had created. It was a cloudless night, and many stars were visible now as well as the moon which was hung above them.

" _Your castles are that big?"_ Blake asked, confusion in her voice.

Weiss nodded, a soft chuckle escaping her.

" _They tower as tall as mountains,"_ she said, " _White Castle is standing upon a hill above the city of Atlas. I could stand by my window and see the entire city from where I was. I could watch many ships come into the harbor and leave as well."_

Blake was still confused.

" _But why build castle as big as that?"_ she asked, " _How would you be able to search for food?"_

" _We have servants for that if we want to eat,"_ Weiss told her, " _and we trade with the other territory for food and everything."_

" _You don't hunt for your own food?"_ Blake asked again.

" _Hunting is mostly for sport,"_ Weiss answered her, " _I was mostly interested in learning the way of the sword."_

Blake stayed silent for moments.

" _Your people are strange,"_ she said.

Weiss looked at her seeing the bemused expression that the girl was sporting. It was like she couldn't believe what she was telling her. Dust approached toward them drawing their eyes toward it's large white form before it came to seat beside her. Weiss raised a hand and patted against the animal's warm fur, drawing Blake's eyes toward them. She had gotten used to seeing the large animal with her as her golden eyes fixed Dust's form.

" _You can touch him,"_ Weiss told her.

Blake gave her a disbelieving glance before returning toward the direwolf that seated beside her. There was this glint in her eyes as she was looking at it. The young Faunus seems to be thinking about it for a few moments before tentatively raising a hand so that she could touch him. Dust had turned his head toward her, as he let out a soft whine leaning forward toward her fingers and then she was touching him. Weiss observed her quietly as she noticed a content look upon Blake's face as she was looking at the animal as she was gently stroking him.

" _It's strange to see such a creature so docile,"_ Blake said, " _My people know to avoid the Dragon Head Mountain as well as Three Teeth. That's their territory. I have heard tales of wolves larger than horses reside in those places, with teeth large as a knife."_

" _Where I am from, people believe them to be extinct,"_ Weiss told her, " _I did as well until I met him that night. I don't think I have ever seen such a magnificent creature."_

The two met each other's eyes as the two of them were gently touching Dust. There was a stillness in the air around the two, as Weiss simply continued to take in Blake's feature. She had never met anyone like Blake before. The girl was so different than what she knew that it was strangely fascinating to her and strangely enough, it seems to be pulling at her. Weiss had never desired much for herself, being a bastard and all, and no one had ever seemed to be interested in getting to know her. Sure, she had seen people back in Atlas that were attractive, like some son of noble lords there, but she knew that no one of them will ever lower themselves to get into a relationship with a bastard like she was.

But now, of all time, those strange feelings started to rise again, and it was with a Faunus girl no less…

Then a horn echoed from the distance breaking whatever spell that was placed upon them. Blake had instantly stood up from what she was doing, a frown upon her features at the sound of the horn. At the same time, a growl came from Dust as well as the direwolf had pulled itself on all four, the growl echoing around them.

Then it was followed by another horn blast.

" _What is it?"_ Weiss asked her.

" _Grimm,"_ Blake told her, " _Grimm are attacking the camp."_

Weiss feel her eyes widen at the notion and she stood up as well.

" _Something like this happened before?"_ she asked.

Blake shook her head.

" _No,"_ she said, " _Something changed."_

With that the two girls made their way forward with the wolf following them, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

 **Something had changed...the Grimm are attacking the Faunus camp...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **AN: When it's Blake POV now forward, Similirian which is the Faunus language will be normal and Romalan, Weiss's language will be ithalic. That's it for now.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Blake had led the two of them back into camp and there was a flurry of activities already taking places as all the Faunus were working to get ready for the attack that was going to come. Blake herself had her mind running trying to understand exactly what was going on. This had never happened before in the past. Their camp was safe, and the Grimm hadn't traveled this far into their lands yet, if the reports that her father had been getting was accurate. It had been the entire reason why they were gathering the clans so that they could fight.

If the Grimm had attacked them here of all places then, the plan had changed terribly. She continued her trek through the many other Faunus around her as she made her way forward and from the corner of her eyes, she noticed Weiss was with her as well as the large direwolf. She found her father's tent soon enough and threw it open finding her father already there with the other head of the Clans. The man had instantly looked up at her entrance, but she saw his eyes narrow at the sight of the Schnee girl that was with her and his eyes grew even wider at the large wolf.

"Father," she said, "Are they…?"

"I already have the other leaders preparing their men," Ghira Belladonna told her with a frown, "For the Grimm to be attacking here of all places…we're going to have to move the camp as soon as this is over."

Blake nodded at him.

"Yes," she said.

"I'm coming with you."

Blake turned her attention toward the white-haired girl with surprise upon her features. Even her father was also surprised at what the girl just said. Those blue eyes that Blake had come to know these past few days were looking grim, grimmer than she had seen them before, and there was this hardness to her features, almost like she was mentally preparing herself for the oncoming fight.

"This is not your fight," Ghira said.

Weiss turned her gaze toward the man.

"The Grimm are the enemy of every living thing in this world," she said, "That makes it my fight as much as it is yours. I'm already here and I will not stay on the sideline while others fight…it will be dishonorable to not offer my help."

Blake stared at the white haired girl.

 _Why is she willing to help after what we've done in the Arena?_ She thought, A _fter we practically sentenced her to death…why would she…_

But Blake didn't have any time to think again as another horn echoed from somewhere as well as an very bone chilling howl. She knew exactly what types of Grimm were getting closer and closer to them now. Beowolves were savages' creatures that will tear anything that get into its way to pieces and she is going to have to fight against the enemy that is coming for them.

"If you get yourself killed," Ghira spoke out, "Then you will have no one to blame but yourself."

Weiss simply nodded at him and then after exchanging glances with the man, Blake walked out of the place and Weiss simply followed after her as well as the direwolf. The duo made their way through the many tents that were around them and Weiss had her hand upon the handle of the sword that was at her waist as they followed the large amount of the Faunus soldiers that were with them. Blake searched around for Sun or Velvet, but there was no sign of the two that usually came with her.

"They're at the Gorge," a voice called out.

"Follow me," Blake told the human, "And try to keep up."

She made her way forward, aiming straight toward where the gorge was situated. It was a pass that led straight down the mountain of Giant's Past. Their camp was situated somewhere at the back and it was well protected from the many sides but if the Grimm were already at the gorge then they must be very close indeed and sure enough, as they were growing closer to where the battle was taking place as sound of yelling and the growl of the Grimm were starting to fill the air around them and Blake had her twin swords already out as she continued to run and then she came across a few Grimm that had managed to break free from the fight and were coming there toward both her and Weiss. Blake wasted no time to activate her own Semblance and then the next seconds, all of the three Grimm were dead on the ground, evaporating into nothingness.

The battle was in full swing she noticed as she stared down toward it. They were much more Grimm present than she had first believed and she could see the swing of the battle was against them. Blake wasted no time to get involved within it as she launched herself into the fight stabbing a Grimm straight into the back before it could assault another Faunus. All around her were many Faunus fighting against the Grimm and many of them were falling as well as Grimm who were dissipating into nothingness across the area around her.

A white shadow drew her attention as she took notice of the direwolf jumping into a Grimm and tearing the creature apart with a vicious snarls and then Weiss was there as well, her sword in hand which was oddly enough, glowing like blue flames in her hand as she was spinning it around herself as she was slashing through the Grimm that were near of her, the wolf protecting his master's side. Blake refocused her attention forward as she launched herself into the fray once more, tearing a Beowolf apart, after she avoided him using her Semblance again.

"Push them back," a voice was yelling, " _Push them back_. _We mustn't allow them to make it past the Gorge."_

Blake turned her gaze toward the voice finding Adam Taurus there, holding his sword in hand. The man's fiery red hair was visible even in the low light of the darkness around them but thanks to the Faunus's ability to see in the dark, they could fight well in the cover of darkness, and something that made the Faunus very dangerous to any enemy they came across.

"Adam," Blake yelled.

Hearing his name, the young man instantly turned toward her, his eyes instantly finding her before making his way toward her, slashing through Grimm that came to close toward him. The man was wearing his black armor for this fight, she noticed.

"Blake, we must push them back," he yelled at her, "We must form a wall now or they will overcome us here."

"Where are the rest of the clan?" Blake asked him.

"Bengal Clan is facing another wave from the East," Adam told her, "They have the Scars giving them aid. My clan has come to help here. Ghira took some men to help the Bengal Clan but my father and I are here to help you push them back."

"Two front attacks?" Blake said shocked.

Something like this was unheard of. Most of the battles they had fought so far had been just a few hundred of Grimm and they had always attacked without any type of strategy at all. For something like this to happen…

"Spears," Adam yelled, "Spears these fuckers now."

Blake turned her gaze at where the young man was aiming at and could see many Grimm approaching toward the Gorge now, the second wave of their attacks approaching. It was like looking at a sea of darkness and the foul magic in the air was causing her to twitch involuntarily. Her eyes instantly searched for Weiss and quickly found her thanks to the large wolf that was beside her. The girl seems to be okay from what she can see, still holding her sword in hand.

"I'm going down there with the others," she said turning her gaze toward Adam.

The young man was confused but he didn't have time to say anything as his attention was once again drawn toward the battle once more as the spears people was already fixing themselves after surviving that first wave. Blake made her way toward Weiss drawing the white haired girl's attention toward her.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

Weiss nodded.

"I'm fine," she said, "Dust protected me."

The direwolf let out another powerful growl as their attention was now fixed upon the new wave of Grimm that were quickly approaching them. Blake had her weapon ready for the approaching battle. From above them, archers were unleashing waves of arrows to thin out the Grimm approaching and this time the ones with the spears stood their ground as they stabbed the first arrivals with their weapons, but another Grimm managed to push through them.

"Stay beside me," Blake spoke, addressing Weiss.

The girl's sword started to glow blue again.

"Yes,"

The Grimm then reached them and both Blake and Weiss moved as one as they started their attacks, taking down any Grimm that had gotten to close to them. Blake was completely focused upon the battle that was taking place in front of her as her twin swords worked in tandem to take down any Grimm that came close to her. She sliced and diced through the enemy, avoiding when they come to close and cutting down those that she managed to get into. From beside her, Weiss was doing well for herself, the blue sword slicing through the Grimm and instantly causing them to explode into shadow when it sliced through their form. Her swordsmanship was fluid, almost like she was gliding on the ground with how quick she was. The girl was clearly gifted in her fighting style and Blake had seen enough of it during the Arena to know that she was clearly more skilled than she had anticipated.

Dust, however, was tearing into the Grimm with his powerful jaws, showing exactly why the direwolves were such fearsome animals here in the North. It was tearing apart limbs leaving them vulnerable and Blake along with Weiss made good on their vulnerability to finish them off completely. All around them, they were other Faunus who were fighting as well as some of them dead on the ground around them, the snow red with their blood.

" _SHADE,"_ a voice yelled.

Blake turned her attention at it, finding a floating shadow tearing through three Faunus, tearing holes into their bodies as they inwards were pulled out from their very form. Blake could feel fear coursing through her at this. Shade Grimms were a rarity but if one encounter a creature like that means certain death since ordinary weapons couldn't really do anything against it.

"Fall back," Blake had started to yell, " _Fall back to the Pass_."

Faunus heed her call as they started to run back while more arrows from their archers killed the Grimm that came after them…all except for the Shade Grimm that was just tearing into the Faunus twisting their bodies and ripping them apart completely. Weiss was right beside her as the two ran, Dust following them.

"Blake watch…,"

The Faunus girl was suddenly thrown from the ground and spun in the air as she flew some feet away and landing hard against the ground, feeling her head made contact painfully. Her head was throbbing as she groaned, trying to get her senses back on normal. An unholy shriek pierced her ears and Blake knew that it was the Shade Grimm that was coming for her. Already knowing that there is nothing much she could do with the fell creature so close to her, Blake simply waited for death to come for her…

Then the Shade Grimm let out that same shriek again but somehow it wasn't doing anything to her and that caused Blake to turn her gaze toward the direction she knew the monster was and feel her eyes widen in shock. Weiss Schnee was standing right in front of her, but it wasn't what drew Blake's eyes…but it was the sight of the glowing sword that had pared the Shade Grimm's attack. It was an impossible sight for no sword that they have could ever stop a Shade Grimm, the stories she had always heard said that it was impossible and yet, here it was right in front of her eyes.

During the fight, Weiss's hair had come undone and the white hair was falling upon her shoulder like an white halo making the human look almost ethereal as she held her sword right in front of her protecting Blake from the Shade Grimm. With a yell, Weiss sliced through the Shade Grimm's hand that she was paring causing the creature to shriek again but the white haired girl wasn't done as she instantly moved forward burying her blade straight in the creature's middle. Blake could even hear the weapon piercing through the form of the Shade as it let out another screech before exploding into a mass of shadow and disappearing.

Weiss stayed standing there for a few moments before turning toward her and Blake once again was meeting those eyes which were bluer than sapphires. With her hair undone from the fighting, Blake found the new sight quite different. Having seen the girl with her hair pulled back from her face during the many times that they've talked to each other, seeing it falling around her head like that made her seems older…and strangely enough it made her seems to be _more than human._

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked her.

Blake allowed the girl to help her stand as the two of them started to walk away from the many bodies that were on the ground and Adam was there, coming toward them.

"Blake are you okay?" he asked her, "When I saw you fall…"

"Adam, I'm fine," she answered softly, "Weiss protected me."

The redhead young man glanced at the white haired girl, probably recognizing her from the Arena as the group made their way back toward the rest of the Faunus that were returning to the Pass. They approached the Faunus and one of them quickly came toward them, an archer, from the bow that he was holding.

"Adam, the Grimm, they're falling back," he said.

That caused surprise to run through Blake and from the look on Adam's face, the young man was also surprised.

"Falling back?" he said, "Are you certain?"

"Yes," the archer said, "Ghira is reporting the same thing as well."

Blake couldn't make sense of what had just happened.

"This doesn't make any sense," she said, "Why are they falling back?"

* * *

There was uneasiness in the air now, as the sun rose the following morning since the battle, but no Grimm had been reported to be seen since then. Blake had gone to get treated for the bruises she had gotten during the battle but other than that, after her breakfast, she made her way toward her father's tent to learn the result of such an attack. When she entered, Weiss was there but this time she was standing beside Lady Ashla who had a frown upon her features. The five other Clan leaders were there as well, some of them looking tired probably not having sleep well last night.

"We've lost more than a thousand men last night alone," the Crow leader was saying, "Each clan lost many of their men. For the Grimm to attack us with such a force is unheard of."

"We're lucky that none managed to make it through the Gorge," the Bengal leader spoke out, "Can we still mount an attack on the Grimm after last night?"

"I don't have enough men," another leader spoke out and from the blue, she knew that it was the Bear clan, "The few that I have left will be to protect the rest of my people."

"I have warned you," Lady Ashla spoke out, glancing around the room at the many Clan leaders, "I have warned you that the Grimm is not an enemy that you will defeat alone. Last night was only the beginning of what the Grimm will unleash upon this world. Making our way South toward the Gate is the only way that our culture and what we are, are to survive."

"The Huntsman and Huntresses will never allow us through the Gate," the Scar leader said, "Making our way south and we'll be walking into another war."

"He speaks the truth," the Bengal leader said.

" _I could try and convince them for you."_

Everyone's attention turned toward the new voice that had spoken. Blake glanced at the white haired girl. She was wearing her Huntress outfit again and she had stepped forward. Her face was cleaned from the grim of the battle the previous night but her blue eyes were piercing.

"Lord Commander Ozpin was already starting to suspect that there was something more going on in the North," the white haired girl continued, her Similirian still carrying the accent within it, "If I can convince him that the Grimm has returned that should be enough for him to allow your people through."

There was a silence as everyone stared at the white haired girl along with Blake. She was still taken aback that Weiss Schnee was still willing to help them. After what they had put the girl through, she could have simply turned away from them, she could have simply allowed the Faunus to fight alone…

Blake glanced at the people and she could see that they were unwilling to trust Weiss. She glanced at the white haired girl again, before she herself started to speak.

"I believe we should give her a chance," she said.

"Blake?" Ghira said, confused.

"Weiss didn't have to fight alongside us last night," she continued, "She could have stayed on the side and allow us to fight our own battles, but she didn't, and it was because of that decision, that I am still alive because she saved my life. For years, the Faunus have been fighting against the Grimm and like many of you, I believed that we were winning in this war. However, last night showed us that this war wasn't what we thought it was and we lost many as a result."

She glanced around at the many leaders of the Faunus that were staring at her.

"We have fought alone against this enemy and I know that our relationship with the Hunt is not perfect," Blake continued, "As Lady Ashla told us before, if we don't make our way South, our culture won't survive the coming winter."

The silence following her words was muted and heavy. Many of the Clan leaders were looking at each other as if gauging each other and what their answer will be. Then, the Bear Clan leader stood up, drawing eyes toward him.

"The girl speaks the truth," he said looking at them all, "The Grimm that we fought last night are not the same we have been fighting these past years. Something had changed, and I lost many men because of it. I want my Clan to survive and if there is a possibility that we may get a chance to cross the Gate, then for my clan I will believe it."

The others clan leader seems to agree with him and even Ghira seems to have agreed as well.

"Then we will start the preparation for the journey South," he said staring around them, "Straight at the Gate."

Weiss seems to be shocked at the happening, but she hid it well. The white haired girl walked out of the tent following Lady Ashla and Blake made to follow them. The two were speaking Remalan. Her Remalan wasn't as good as she like to believe but Blake followed the conversation enough to hear the words "Fort Sina" coming from Weiss.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

Weiss glanced at her, "I have to return to Fort Sina. I have been gone long and I will have to hurry to reach them before the two months ended."

Blake frowned lightly, "Allow me to come with you."

"What?" Weiss said shocked, "Why?"

"I know the North better than you," the girl told her simply.

Lady Ashla seems to agree.

"She is a native of this land unlike you," she said, staring at the white haired girl, "It will be wise to have her along."

Weiss seems to think about before nodding.

"How long will it take them to reach the Gate?" she asked Lady Ashla.

"With how much they are," the Fox woman said, as they walked toward the horses waiting for them, "A month, maybe two or three. It should give you enough time to get to Fort Sina and return to us before we reach the Frostbite Woods."

Weiss nodded at her and climbed upon a horse as well as Blake. The white haired girl glanced down toward Lady Ashla. With a sharp nod to her, both her and Blake started to gallop forward and the direwolf was following them.

"Blake, thank you for helping me back there," Weiss said, "I don't think they would have agreed to it."

"You still have to deliver upon your promise," Blake answered, "My people don't trust the people of the Hunt, but since I vouch for you, they're willing to listen. If you don't deliver than my Clan will lose all the power that we have and they will scatter once more."

Weiss's eyes were wide.

"But why would you do it then?"

Blake glanced at her.

"I'm alive because you remember," she said, "I think I can swallow my pride enough to give you a chance to help us."

* * *

 **Weiss is finally leaving the Faunus behind...and Blake is going along...where would their journey go?**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, i hope you have been enjoying the read so far. Thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter.**

 **But anyway, here is more to enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

 **Atlas**

Winter woke up that morning with a small headache but other than that, she hadn't had a good night sleep at all. In her dreams, she had found herself back at the forest she had been in before, with the same large white eagle flying around above her. She hadn't run across the red hooded figure as she had did the first time but she still feel completely unsettled with the strange images that were blowing through her mind. The nightmare she had the previous day still lingers in her mind and now that she had her memory, she came to realize that the room she had seen the great serpent in was the Throne room of White Castle. She couldn't understand what she had seen at all, so she hadn't dwell upon it as much.

Lady Trish had come to her now with a bout of breakfast and Winter had found herself enjoying it immensely, as strength was slowly returning to her body. According to the woman, she had been lying upon that bed for an entire month, like she had been in an endless sleep and she had feared for her.

"But not to worry," Lady Trish had told her, "You have finally awakened meaning the worst had passed, so now all you have to do is regain your strength. Now if you'll excuse me your Grace, I will have to alert your brother and mother that you're awake."

Winter had simply enjoyed her breakfast through the morning as she had simply stayed in bed. It didn't take long before her mother came into the room drawing her attention toward the tall woman. When their eyes met across the room, Winter noticed that her mother had started to cry before she flung herself across the room and taking her into her arms. Winter returned the hug, feeling the woman shaking from her tears.

"My baby girl," she whispered through her tears, "I was so afraid."

Winter had a soft smile upon her lips as she hugged her mother. It was a familiar and solid warm that had always been there with her in her youth. She nuzzled into her mother's warm form enjoying the hug immensely. The two women let go of the hug, and Cariel had taken hold of her face, the brown eyes shining with her tears as she took her in.

"I hope you can forgive me mother," she said.

"There is nothing to forgive," Cariel answered her, a trembling smile appearing upon her lips as the brown eyes took her in, "I'm just glad that you've returned to us."

Winter nodded at her again.

"Where is Whitley?" she asked.

"He is in a Council meeting right now," Cariel told her, "I'm sure that once he knows that you are awake, he'll be coming here as quickly as he could."

Winter nodded at her. Cariel had turned her attention at Lady Trish who had now entered the room approaching toward the duo with a bottle and a cup in her hand. The woman poured the liquid into the cup before extending it toward Winter.

"Here is some medicine," she said, "That should help with the recovery."

"Recovery?" Cariel questioned, a light frown appearing upon her features at that.

"Aye Your Grace," Lady Trish spoke out looking toward the Queen, "the princess had spent a month with little to no activity at all and hadn't eaten in that time as well. Her strength will be diminished. This should be able to give her what she requires to gain some strength back. If I gave this to her during her time here in this House of Healing, she could continue to get better as time passes."

The queen nodded at her and Winter took the medicine from Lady Trish before glancing down at the liquid that was within it. It was a light purple color and the smell wasn't something she preferred, wrinkling her nose at it but with Lady Trish's pointed look at her, Winter did her best to drink the medicine even though it made her feel like she was going to vomit her breakfast back up upon the floor. Her expression must have revealed something for Lady Trish spoke again.

"I know the taste is not exactly wine worthy but believe me when I said that if you throw it back up, your stay here will be twice as long."

"Could have warned me about the taste," Winter said, feeling a little green from the vile taste that was still in her lips.

"At your age I would have believed that taste of medicine was the last thing to make you lose your composure," Lady Trish spoke out taking the cup from her, "Clearly I was wrong."

"I'm going to need some wine to wash this vile taste from my mouth," Winter said as the woman left her with her mother.

Cariel let out a soft chuckle at her.

"It's truly is a blessing to hear you complain about medicine," she said, "You always used to do the same when you were younger."

"I don't think there is a child out there that enjoys the taste of medicine," Winter spoke out to the woman.

Cariel had taken a seat upon the bed and was softly observing her with this gentle yet motherly look upon her features. It was a look that Winter recognize quite easily, having seen it upon her mother's face many times in the past when she was looking at the both her and Whitley when she believed they didn't notice her. Whatever had happened to her have really shook her mother deep and Winter knew she would be just as worried if something like that were to happen to someone close to her.

"You really don't recall anything of what could have caused your…coma?"

Winter shook her head.

"I don't recall anything from that day at all," she said, "All I can remember is going to sleep on my own bed one night and then, the next, I am waking up from a terrible nightmare with Lady Trish above me trying to calm me down."

Cariel was instantly worried about her, "Nightmare?"

The younger woman waved her worry away.

"It's nothing for you to worry about mother, it was just a bad dream."

Her mother didn't seem to be as convinced.

"What was it about?"

Winter glanced at the woman, "It was a nightmare mother, it didn't really make any type of sense at all. I'm just glad to be awake."

Cariel let out a soft hum at that, probably thinking about something from the look that was upon her features. Winter observed her mother for a few more moments, taking her in, before she started to speak again.

"Lady Trish said that I didn't miss the wedding yet," she said, "How are the preparations going exactly?"

"Everything is going as planned," her mother answered her instantly, a shine appearing in her eyes at that, "We have been getting provision from the farmlands outside of the Kingdoms and there are many nobles that have started to arrive in the Capital. It's going to be one of the largest celebrations this Kingdom has ever seen."

Winter frowned.

"It would seem you now approve of Whitley's queen to be," she said, "That's quite a turnabout considering how angry you were the last time I was last awake."

Cariel give her a light nod.

"I had the chance of getting to know her," she said, "She is quite a focused young woman…and she is charismatic as well. I'm sure that she will be enough to keep Whitley in line once they are crowned at the wedding."

"She left quite an impression upon you," Winter said raising her eyebrows, "I must meet this lady Morgana for myself."

"She has expressed an eagerness to meet you as well," Cariel told her, "But not before you get out of this bed and regained your strength. I want you to be well and prepared before the wedding so that you can witness it. I think Whitley will want all of his family present for the event."

Winter chuckled.

"I'm sure he would."

The door of the House of Healing was opened again and this time, Whitley walked through the door. He was dressed impeccably as ever as his white hair shone in the morning light. The young man's blue eyes instantly took notice of her seating up upon the bed and there was a great relief visible through them as he instantly made his way toward her.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk," Cariel said.

"Of course," Whitley told her, "thank you mother."

The woman gave him a small smile along with a gentle shoulder rub before making her way out of the room leaving brother and sister seating together alone. The young man had instantly taken her hand within his own.

"You have no idea the relief I feel, seeing you moving around once more," he said.

"From what I understand," Winter answered him, "It had been a month since we last talked."

"Aye," Whitley told her, "It has been. I have missed you sister…even your constant lectures."

Winter simply took him into a hug as he returned it.

"Even my lectures?" she said, "You must have been quite lonely during that month."

"It had been a long month," Whitley told her as they let go of the hug, "Morgana has been around to make it bearable."

Winter had a small smirk upon her face.

"Ah yes, your bride to be," she said, "Tell me of her. I haven't had the opportunity to get to know her better."

Whitley fell silent for a long moment, lost in his thoughts.

"She…," he started before pausing again, "She is…"

Winter raised an eyebrow.

"You're already this smitten by her?"

The young man laughed.

"She is quite something," he said still lost in his thoughts, "I…I have never met someone quite like her before and considering how many whores I've bedded, that's saying quite a lot. There is this…allure about her that makes me wonder what secrets she hides behind her smiles and it also makes me think believe that I could keep that smile on her face for many years to come."

Winter looked at him. She had never heard her brother talk like this before about a woman. He was always rude about how he talks about his whores and he didn't think much of them at all but for him to be like this…it made her wonder just what type of woman Morgana Fall truly was to have someone like her brother falling this hard for her.

"You really are smitten by her," Winter said looking at him in surprise, "I never believed the day would come when a woman would actually force you to become an adult."

Whitley gave her a look.

"I have been forced into adulthood ever since I took the Crown," he told her, "making decisions about the future of Remnant as well as our own."

Winter smiled, "Father would have been proud to hear you talk like this, like a responsible man rather than a boy."

A rare sad smile made his way upon the young man's lips.

"Aye, he would have," he said, "I miss his council more and more these days. I curse myself that I didn't listen with a closer ear to what he told me in the past. If I am to be married and lead this country…his wisdom is missed."

"Don't forget that father had to learn like you are right now to be a King," she told him, "He didn't have grandfather when he took the Throne after the War in the North."

"That's true," Whitley agreed, before looking up toward her, "I'm really glad to see that you have regained consciousness dear sister."

"Me as well," Winter told him.

The young man stared at her curiously.

"You really don't remember anything of what could have caused what happened?"

Winter shook her head.

"I don't."

The young man let out a small nod, "Then I guess I'll just have to station guards to protect you. I don't want a repeat of what had happened to you."

"You and me both brother," Winter answered him with a small grin.

Whitley returned the grin before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Now, I'll leave you to rest up and regain your strength," he said, "How long do you think you're going to stay here?"

"A few days," Winter answered, "At least, according to Lady Trish."

"Then, when you're all healed up," the young man told her, "I will take you to visit Morgana. I have a feeling that the two of you will get along famously."

"I hope we would," the girl said, "It will be bad if I am at odd with my good sister."

The young King laughed for a few moments along with her before he bid her a farewell. Winter decided to simply lie back and contemplate on all that had happened to her. She really had missed a month during the time she had been lying upon this bed. Her thought caused her eyes to grow wide with shock. It would mean that it had been a month since she had read Weiss' letter and hadn't written back to her little sister.

It makes her wonder how Weiss may have felt when she didn't answer back. She must make sure to send a raven back to her sister immediately. Asking Lady Trish for some writing utensil's and some paper, Winter wasted no time to try to write to her sister about the few things that I have happened to her. She didn't dare mention what she was doing with Sir Young there, unless the letter got intercepted by someone else or someone else reading it. With the bare minimum of what she wanted to say, she hoped that Weiss will answer her back quickly.

The young woman folded the letter within her palm and worked to seal it as another visitor made himself known. It was Sir Young, and the man looked better than she had last seen him. Winter gave him a small smile as he approached toward her.

"You're looking well," the man told her.

"I feel a whole lot better as well," Winter answered him with a small smile, "The medicine that Lady Trish had given me is working. I have rested here the entire day and I can already feel my strength returning…sooner or later, I will be out of this room and possibly, preparing for the wedding as well."

Sir Young let out a small chuckle at that.

"This wedding has the entire city in frenzy," the man told her as he approached to stand near her, "Never believed that that I will be witnessing Whitley's wedding in my lifetime, but considering all that had happened, it's not too surprising seeing the boy becomes a man."

Winter frowned lightly, "About the matter we've discussed, did you find anything?"

Sir Young glanced around him to check if they were truly alone before speaking, but his voice was lower than usual, "I have. The information I've gotten from a few friends of mine that still heard rumors about the people who still acquire a poison like that. A couple of months ago, some of it was purchased by the White Fang."

"Are you saying the White Fang murdered my father?" Winter asked, shocked, "But my father hardly did anything to them even before they were formed."

"I found that curious as well," Sir Young told her, "Merely a few weeks ago, a Faunus who was part of the Order of Silence broke in the castle to attack you while you were still unconscious. He was killed before he could accomplish his task but with how these two attacks happened…I'm starting to think that the enemy we should be looking for is in this castle with us."

The white haired girl was silent after that. She couldn't understand how someone inside the castle will want to kill her father of all things. It just didn't make any type of sense at all to her but then again, whoever they were wanted to place the blame on Weiss by placing that blue flower in her father's hand…

"They were there that night," she said softly, "The person who killed my father…they were there that night. That's how they knew to plant the flower in my father's hand…they were there."

"I have concluded the same as well," Sir Young told her, "As well as a lot of people your Grace."

Winter looked at him, "I know, and that means that they haven't left the city yet, if they had sent another assassin in the castle…Sir Young, would take this letter and have it sent to the Gate for me?"

The man looked at the letter and a light appeared in his eyes, instantly knowing for whom the letter have been addressed to. He gave her a light nod.

"I will make sure that it will be sent your Grace," the man told her, "I will leave you to get some rest my lady, however, I understand that you might have suspected some people about the King's death and I hope that the information I have given you have calmed your mind a bit."

"It has Sir Young," Winter told him, "Thank you."

The man gave her another light nod before leaving the room. The young woman stayed seating upon her bed as she thought about the information that Young had given her. There was someone in this castle that had killed her father and it seems they were still here. Going to her mother seems to be the most logical solution but even some part of her wander if her mother was aware of whoever had done this was still in the castle with them?

 _Let's hope that the wedding goes well,_ she thought, _If there is one thing I hope goes well in these uncertainty is that Whitley get married before something else happens._

Even with that shred of hope that was still in the young woman's heart, Winter could still feel the uneasiness that was settling in within her stomach, an uneasiness that had nothing to do with how she was feeling at all.

* * *

 **Winter is feeling a strange feeling within her heart...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Here is a new chapter as we are still in Atlas and this time, in Whitley's POV.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Whitley could feel the strange happiness that was settling upon him growing. This entire time, he had spent worrying about Winter's condition had finally come to an end. The research he had spent the entire time with Master Flint over the many hours in the library had been interesting enough. Learning about the mystical power that the South called magic was none other than the Aura ability that the people of the North called it. In his research, he had found that they were mention of the Hunt using it although the details were passively vague.

He was curious as to why one of his ancestors decided to burn that part of their history away. It was an interesting read for sure but to destroy all trace of it's existence? Maybe something about it had frightened the man somehow, or maybe it tied the Schnee family to the North, the land that was called cursed by the Gods and if their bloodline was tied to that place…

 _Well, I guess I can understand that part at least,_ he thought with a light shrug of his shoulders.

Now that his sister was still alive, Whitley was now focusing upon the threat of the White Fang and the traitor that was now in his dungeons for his crimes. He couldn't believe that the man had the gale to lie to him when the proof was in front of him in the first place. The White Fang was becoming a problem that he couldn't ignore at all, and as King he was going to take the first step in making sure that the people followed his rule and making them pay for attempting to assassinate his sister.

He had made sure to send a raven to Gryphonhall so that they could know of their Lord's treachery and lying to the crown. Despite making the decision, however, Whitley found himself thinking about his father and at how the man was so lax in the Faunus business at all. He couldn't understand why the man wasn't making sure to take care of the threat against his family.

Thinking of his father, Whitley could feel some bout of sadness within him at the man's passing. While his relationship with his father wasn't as good as he believed, he had also loved the man. When he had heard of his father's death that morning, Whitley couldn't believe that he had died of all things. It was strange to think of him as dead when he was a constant presence in the family. The young man hadn't known exactly what to think and when the bastard girl had been accused of the crime, Whitley hadn't gone to see what her mother had done. As much as he disliked Weiss, he knew that the girl would have never done this…after all, the girl didn't hate her father.

The young man looked up around the room he was in, taking in the study. It was a simple room, filled with books and a fire burning in the fireplace. To think that during the beginning of the year, his father sat in this very room and conducted his work as usual, but now, the man was gone, and he was the King of Atlas. It was in this very office that they had found him dead, clutching that blue flower in his palm…and that very room where he had spent many long hours in the night in his thoughts. Now seating in that very room, Whitley found himself wondering how his father had done it.

Crown Prince as his father was, he wasn't in line for the Throne unlike his older brother Jelius, but with the war in the North exploding, there wasn't really a time to find him a wife after all, the man had gone to war along with his father, but he never came back. Whitley don't remember much of the man, since he had been only a child the last time he saw Uncle Jelius before the men went off to war.

During the time of the war, their grandfather passed in his sleep leaving the Kingdom leaderless with the King only two sons off to fight a war, and their grandmother having died many years before hand. It had been his mother, Queen Cariel who held the Kingdom together and take care of most of the politics as the wife of the crowned Prince. But then, the war in the North ended and only his father had returned from that battle…along with the small baby girl that was Weiss.

His father had taken the Throne and since then, he had ruled over the Kingdom, a young man, becoming the King after losing his own brother and didn't even had time to truly mourn him. It would seem that history was yet again repeating with himself taking the Throne at a young age and his father dying. Whitley find himself wishing that he had been more attentive to his father's teachings and his lectures, wishing that he had paid a closer ear to his warnings, but they were always whore to fuck and drink to have so he never did.

 _Would he had been proud that I have taken up in his place?_ Whitley found himself wondering.

There was a knock on the door drawing his attention.

"Enter."

James entered the room, the Knight giving him a light bow of recognition.

"Lady Fall is here to see you your Grace," he spoke out.

A light smile grew upon Whitley's lips at this.

"Allow her entrance,"

James nodded and disappeared behind the door and then soon enough, his bride to be entered inside the room. Elegantly dressed and still as magnificent as it had been the night she first arrived here, the young woman who had earned his attention approached into the room. Her curious golden eyes seem to almost shine in the light of the fire that was burning within the room and a small smile grew upon those sinfully red lips.

"My King," she dipped.

"My lady," Whitley answered standing up from his chair to meet her.

He took hold of her hand and gently kissed it. Her smile seems to widen even more at the gesture.

"A most curious rumor has reached me," she started, "and I wanted to hear it from you to validate it's truthfulness."

"A rumor?" Whitley answered, a light smile still playing upon his lips, "I don't really listen to the rumors that go on around here but if they trouble you, I shall give you my full attention."

Morgana nodded.

"Thank you, my lord," she said, "the rumor I've heard concern your sister, saying that she had woken from whatever trauma that had befallen her a month ago."

Whitley could feel himself getting happy just by hearing it. Morgana must have seen something upon his face for, a look of contentment appeared there.

"For you to be so joyful," she said, "Then they must be true."

"I can admit to this rumor concerning Winter to be true," he told her, "I have spoken to her just earlier today in the House of Healing. It gives me immense joy to see her move and talk again. With the attack the White Fang had done while she was asleep, I dare not try to think of losing her as well."

"Then it is great that the attack had been stopped," Morgana answered him, "I have always wanted to meet lady Winter."

"I'm sure I can arrange something," Whitley told her.

Morgana grinned, showing her beautiful white teeth at him.

"I'm sure my Lord has the power," she said.

Whitley chuckled.

"I do have the power, don't I?" he said almost to himself, thinking of the implication of that simple sentence has.

"What troubles you my King?" Morgana asked him.

"Many things," Whitley spoke out, "When my father took the Throne, he was not much older than I am now and yet, he managed to rule the Kingdom for many years. Now, my thoughts go him and it makes me wonder just how did he do it?"

"He had your mother at his side," Morgana told him drawing his attention toward her, "She had stood beside him through it all."

Whitley looked at her, thoughtfully.

"Tell me my lady, why did you really come here in Atlas?" he asked.

Morgana stayed silent for a moment, seemingly thinking.

"My reasons haven't changed your grace," she said, "But…there is also a selfish part of me that desire to be Queen."

"You want to be Queen?" Whitley repeated, not hiding his surprise.

Morgana had this smile upon her lips.

"Many young ladies wish to be queen your Grace," she said, "But a very lucky few came to be Queen. While many ladies can claim to be queen by their husbands, but I will be the true Queen of Remnant and stand by you, just as your mother had done for your father."

Whitley placed a hand upon the young woman's cheek and gently caressing it.

"Will you give me an heir?" he asked.

Morgana let out a small smile.

"I will give you so much more, My King."

The two kissed. They had shared many kisses during the month since Winter had become comatose, but this one felt different to Whitley. There was this passion behind it that caused him to pull her closer to him as they continued to kiss, and he could feel his desire rising as it always does whenever he was with a whore but the woman he was kissing wasn't a whore but a much, sweeter prize. His hands had started to wander around the woman's shapely form…

Then two smaller hands took hold of his own stopping him. The kiss broke, and Whitley found himself staring into those golden eyes again, and yet there was this playfulness within their depths almost like she was amused at his eagerness.

"How about we save the fun for the bedding night?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

A deep chuckle came from Whitley.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said.

Morgana seems to enjoy his eagerness for she kissed him again, a short kiss compared to the long one they just shared causing him to groan softly.

"You're enjoying torturing your King," he said.

The lady laughed, "I think it will make the night something the both of us can fully enjoy."

Whitley simply shake his head at her, but he relented. He really was enjoying himself, something he never thought he would do when he had learned that he was going to marry. Morgana was strangely enough, both interesting and enticing. He found that he had enjoyed getting to know her these past few months, and she was so very interesting to him. He felt that he might spend his entire life trying to figure her out and every time he finds something, they'll be more to discover about her.

"I certainly hope so," he told her.

Morgana placed a hand upon his cheek, drawing his eyes into her own.

"Don't you ever doubt yourself my King," she said, "Doubt can be one of our greatest weaknesses if we allow it."

Whitley stared at her for a few moments before taking her hand into his owns and gently kissed it.

"I will take it under consideration my lady," he told her, "I look forward to finally join our families after so many years."

Morgana seems to agree with him.

"Remnant will rejoice as well."

* * *

The next day, Whitley met his mother in the Goddess Mercy which had been completely decorated in the many decorations for the upcoming wedding even thought it was still days away. The room was completely coated in the familiar Schnee white and blues with the snowflake symbol upon the many banners that were within the room.

They were new banners sprung up as well as Whitley had found himself standing and staring at the gold and black. The black banners were such a contrast from the white and blue as it had a great golden serpent upon it that had its jaws open revealing its large fangs. He knew it must be the Fall family sigil as he had recognized it from his studies of the many great houses that exist around the Kingdom.

"The Basilisk," a voice spoke out.

The young King spun around toward the voice finding a man there. He had a shock of silver hair upon his head, his eyes as black as coal. There was a hardness to the man as he stood there dressed in a black clothing. He was dressed like the many guards that the Fall family had come with to Atlas. Whitley knew who the man was of course. He was the famed Silver Fox of Amastrial, a legendary knight in the service of the Fall family. Whitley had been amazed to see such a renowned fighter guarding Morgana Fall.

"Silver Fox," he greeted, "I had not expected you to be here. This seems to be hardly your scene."

"I was simply enjoying the sight your Grace," the man answered him with a light bow of his head.

Whitley nodded, "I see, you know whenever I've heard people talk of you, I have always imagined you as a Faunus."

Silver Fox laughed.

"It's an old nickname that stuck around since my boy days your Grace," he said, "I was quite a cunning child, if my mother is to be believed, but the name has given people something to wander about when they've heard of it."

His dark eyes however, turned toward the black banners that hung in front of them.

"There is an old legend in Amastrial," he continued, "that where the Black Keep now stood used to be the home of a great basilisk who killed all those who wander into it with a gaze, however, when a young maiden who was running from an abusive husband entered the serpent's home, she was spared when it took pity upon her. The great serpent protected the young maiden and for years feared to look at her, so it wouldn't kill her."

Silver Fox fell silent, "The Serpent destroyed his own eyes so that he could be in the room with her to be able to protect her from any type of harm and the young maiden cried for him, for she told him his eyes were brighter than any jewels. The maiden's tears became liquid silver, becoming a pool where they spend the remainder of their days together…some say the pool still exist to this day and that anyone who looks into it without the blood of that maiden within them will turn to stone."

Whitley frowned lightly.

"That's quite the story," he said.

"The banner was formed in honor of that serpent's mercy," Silver Fox told him turning his attention toward the King, "A mercy to spare a young woman who was afraid. It's mostly a story that people tell young boys to be good to their wives or the basilisk gaze will kill them."

Whitley stared at the man.

"Are you…threatening me for lady Morgana's sake?"

"The lady can fight her own battle your grace," Silver Fox told him, "Something I have seen her do many times and she will always overcome them…. even if it's impossible."

"I have come to care deeply for her," Whitley said, "I can admit that it was her beauty that captured my gaze but there is something about her that is keeping my attention to her."

Silver Fox gaze seems to change at that, almost like there was something working within the man's mind as he was staring at him. Then he gave a bow.

"Then I can only hope that you will do your duty to her as her husband," he said.

With that the man turned away and walked off out of the Goddess Mercy. Whitley watched him go for a few moments, a light frown appearing upon her face as she was looking at the man, curious about his not so subtle warning against him. The man may be a famous swordsman, but he was still the King of Remnant.

He turned his gaze toward the black banner and the golden snake- _basilisk_ that was upon it. The young man only stared at it for a few more moments before shaking his head, turning away, pushing the story from his mind.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed that little bit of insight inside Whitley's head. Anyway, hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **This is all for now.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, here is the next update for this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter so enjoy the read.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

 **Vale**

 **Gryphonhall**

Jaune Arc was seating in his father's previous office looking over the many documents for the past hours. It had been a few days since he took over for his father before the man left for the Capital and as he was starting to get himself involved into the work his father usually does, the young man found himself taken aback by just how much amount of it he had to do. He knew that his father was working to keep the Vale together, but Jaune never actually realized just how intricate the work was. As the Lord Paramount of the entire region of the Vale, his father basically had final says on many politic problems that goes on into doing the work.

His father had trained him to be adept at the work, but he was still overwhelmed and still worries about how he was doing the work for his people and keeping the Vale together. The young man let out a soft sigh, as he pulled yet another letter about the farmers of the lands with the complaints of bandits and the usual likes that cause trouble. However, the White Fang had been one of the most pressing problems and from the letter that had being sent from the Capital about it, Jaune had wasted no time sending Joan into doing the work since he was stuck here in Gryphonhall as the Lord Paramount in his father's place, but honestly, he had simply done it so that his mother and sister didn't get into another argument.

He knew of his sister's relationship with the Faunus girl from the pleasure house. It had been more than three years now since he had noticed his sister relationship with the Faunus girl. He didn't do anything about it, after all, his sister will probably soon marry and probably leave all that business behind but then again, when did Joan ever adapt to the norm?

The memory of his childhood was filled as he was training with his father to become the next Lord Paramount after him, and going with sword training with the man, he also took notice that Joan had taken an interest in the sword as well wanting to learn with him. As the youngest sister of his six others, Joan found a sword more practical than needlework and learning to be a lady. Their mother had been completely furious at the very idea, practically scolding their sister to tears. Jaune knew that her mother could be difficult, but it was the first time, he had ever seen her so angry before. One would think that this would have worked and Joan obeying her mother.

Merely a month later since that, Jaune had found his sister practicing in secret one night with the lesson that he himself had practiced merely days ago. He had stood on the side, observing her as she went through the swing of the sword and he had found himself impressed with how quickly she was picking it up. It was like she was a master swordsman…or in her case, swordswoman in the making.

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts as his eyes returned toward the entrance. His mother stood there, at the entrance dressed in a warm blue dress. The young man instantly smiled at her as he placed the letter he had in his hand back down upon the desk.

"It's almost time for supper," she told him.

Jaune gave a glance toward the window at the end of the room finding that the sun was much lower than he had thought. He seated up from where he was seating a small sound of surprise escaping from him.

"I hadn't realized it was so late," he said, "It's no wonder I feel so hungry."

The woman chuckled.

"Come on then," she said, "It won't do if our Lord Paramount collapses from hunger merely weeks into the job."

"Our image will never recover from an embarrassment like that," Jaune laughed.

The two made their way out of the room and they walked together down the hallway. Jaune had taken a thoughtful look upon his face as they walked. His mother may have seen something in his eyes for the young woman squeezed his arm.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm simply taken aback at how much work there is to actually be Lord Paramount," Jaune answered her, "I think father made it look easy."

His mother laughed lightly, "That come with the experience Jaune. From what I can see so far, you are doing a good job."

"I think you're saying that just because you are my mother," Jaune answered her.

The woman chuckled.

"Maybe, I am biased toward my son," she said looking at him, her green eyes seemingly shining with mirth, "However, there is something I wish to discuss with you Jaune."

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Your father and I think it's time that you marry," the woman started, "You are already nineteen in age, and the only reason I know you're not married yet is because that your father wanted to give you some more time to grow, but you are old enough to be Lord Paramount, then you are old enough to marry."

Jaune couldn't help but role his eyes at the thought. It was one subject that he knew that he won't have any help with and that is marriage. He knew that as heir of Gryphonhall, he will be the one to inherit in the place of his father. While the marriages his many sisters had to the many lords of Vale had given them some long alliances, his own marriage will define the lineage of his ancestors as his own children will be the ones to inherit Gryphonhall. It's just, he had never really thought about what type of woman he will have. It's just there was never anyone of them that drew his attention enough for him to be interested…

"Father has made a decision then?" he asked.

His mother seems to think about it.

"I have suggested to him that you marry one of the Glenn daughters," she said.

Jaune stared at the woman in confusion.

"Catelyn is already married," he said.

"Her sister is of marriage age," his mother said, "Lisa, if I am believed her name is."

"Lisa Glenn?" Jaune repeated frowning lightly, "Wasn't she a child the last time we saw at that time when Joan…well."

He noticed the flash of anger in the woman's eyes at the mention of his sister. Well, Joan had seduced the eldest daughter Catelyn when they were both fifteen years old. Back then, Jaune had been surprised at how quickly the two girls had become friends given how his sister had avoided anything ladylike like the plague and his mother had encouraged the friendship, if anything, Catelyn could have taught Joan a thing or two about being ladylike. Of course, no one knew the direction that friendship truly was going to go…

"She is sixteen now," the Lady of Gryphonhall said, "while Joan's act surely wasn't going to be forgotten…repairing that bond will surely do well for all of us."

"Is Lord Glenn even going to do something like this?" Jaune asked her as they reached the dining room so that they could eat.

"I am planning to send him a raven in the coming days when your father return," his mother told him, "If there is one thing that we can do is mend the broken relationship between our respective families."

Jaune let out a soft hum at that. Ideally, he could see the advantages of the marriage. Repairing the relationship with the Glenn was something that could benefit both, but it would also give the Glenn a hand in the future of Gryphonhall and it's not something that Jaune really think that his father will agree with.

The sound of a servant arriving drew their attention and the man bowed lightly to the two of them.

"Forgive the interruption my lord and lady," he said, "But a raven had arrived from Atlas…and it's marked urgent."

"Dad," Jaune said instantly making way for the letter and taking hold of it. He stared at the sigil that sealed the letter and instead of the Gryphon it was the image of a snowflake. Jaune was confused as to why the man didn't use his own seal.

Opening the letter, Jaune stared down at the words that were written down upon it and could feel his own eyes widening in shock at what he was seeing.

 _To the Arc Family of Gryphonhall,_

 _Your Lord Paramount, Rickard Arc, had been found guilty of treason to the Crown and have been imprisoned under King Whitley's orders. He is charged of conspiring with the White Fang against the Royal Family and will be put to death for his betrayal on the 15_ _th_ _of September by Order of the King._

 _Whitley Schnee, First of His Name_

 _His Majesty and King of Remnant_

Jaune paled considerably as he stared at the piece of letter that was in his hand, unable to believe the words that had been given to him. He couldn't believe that something like that could have happened to his father, one of the most honorable man he had ever met…This was just impossible…

"Jaune, what's wrong?" his mother asked.

He simply gave her the letter, unable to even speak now since his stomach was swirling with horror at the thought that his father was going to die. He heard his mother gasp in shock at what she was reading.

"Fifteen of September," his mother whispered, "But that's only days away."

Jaune couldn't believe what was happening.

"My father…conspiring with the White Fang?" the young man whispered, "Just where is the King getting his information? He should know better than that. My father is the most honorable man that has ever lived and yet…"

His mother's face was devoid of emotions.

"I have heard of Whitley," she said, "That he is nothing like Jarus. That man would have never made such a rash decision."

Jaune turned his gaze toward the servant in front of him.

"Have letters send to the Lords of the Vale," he said, "I want to gather them all."

The servant gave him a bow and hurried to get his assignment done.

"You're calling the banners?" his mother asked, "That could be an act of war…"

" _He has my father,"_ Jaune argue, angry at what was happening to his father and his fate, " _An innocent man bound for the chopping block because of his false information. What would you have me do?"_

His mother stayed silent as she watched him. Her face was pale at the news but there was strength in her eyes, a fire that was also burning for justice, but her words were the opposite of what he was feeling.

"You are Lord Paramount," she said.

"And as Lord Paramount, it is within my power to call my allies to discuss this," he said, "He is going to execute my father, your husband, because of that…it's more than enough to go to war with."

With that the young man walked away from his mother, his fists shaking at the injustice of it all. His father had been a loyal servant of the crown for years and even fought with Jarus during the fabled War in the North. His years of service would have been more than enough to validate his credibility and yet, he was thrown in prison because of treason. His father would rather die than betray his fellow men.

 _To the Goddess Hell with you Whitley Schnee._

* * *

It had taken five days to gather all of the Lords of the Vale to Gryphonhall as the news of what had happened to his father had spread throughout the wholesome of the region and Jaune was sure that the news will also spread through the other Lords of the many region of Remnant. It was hard to believe that something like this was even happening to his father of all people. Jaune had been so angry that day that he spends an entire afternoon, trashing away at the training dummies that were in the yard that he ruined his sword. He had already taken a replacement of course but, all that time he was completely pissed off at Whitley.

The month of August was quickly ending in Remnant and in a few days his Father was going to be executed because of charges that Jaune was certain were falsified. How else could he have something to do with the White Fang? It was just a lie…and that lie was going to cost his father his life.

"Jaune,"

The familiar voice caused him to glance behind him. Joan was quickly approaching toward him, still dressed in full armor and from the look upon her face, and how heavy her breathing was, she probably ran all the way here.

"When you did you return?" he asked fully turning toward her.

"Just now," Joan answered hurriedly, "But the rumors I have heard about father? Are they really true?"

The young man simply nodded at her.

"Aye, they are true," he answered.

"But how could something like that be possible?" Joan asked him, despair in her voice, "How could…?"

"I don't know," Jaune cut her off, "Goddess…I wish I had an answer Joan, however, I do know that our father is imprisoned under false charges and that I am going to make sure that this injustice is answered for."

Joan looked away from him, "I saw a lot of banners outside, from the many Lords around Vale."

"I have called them here so we could discuss the injustice that had been done to father," Jaune told her, "If this leads to war, then I will need my banner men support."

The young woman nodded as her grip tightened on the sword handle at her waist.

"Tell me, do you have any news about the White Fang while you were out there?" he asked her.

Joan shook her head.

"If they were, then the trail have grown cold," she said, "I have traveled North West since it was the place that was mostly desolated and a quick way to hide anything...and I have heard of a rumor that there was a White Fang there but it goes into Amastrial territory, and I dare not cross into their borders. The Faunus that lives there might not have taken well to the reason of our coming…but then the news of Father reached me…"

"Then you had to return," he said, "You did well…I will send a raven to the Capital with our demands and that the White Fang rumors are coming from there…if these demands aren't met…then…its' war."

* * *

Later that same night, Jaune and his sister as well as his mother were seating at the high table as the many Lords of the Vale were taken seat in the large Hall. Many banners were raised throughout the room, honoring the Gryphon of the Vale as well as the large one that was behind their table. Jaune scanned the faces he was seeing catching sight of Lord Glenn's son among them. The young man was in his armor and enjoying his food from the look of it and then Jaune find it within himself to be surprised at this. Something must be going on with Lord Glenn didn't answer the summons of this Lord Paramount.

Then Jaune stood up from his seat drawing the attention of the people in the room as silence fell within the room.

"My Lords," Jaune called out, "I welcome you all to Gryphonhall, thought, I had wished it was better tidings that had brought us together. I am sure that the news of what had happened to my father reached all of you. That he was imprisoned by King Whitley Schnee under the pretense that he was working with the bandits known as the White Fang."

"Lies," one of the Lord shouted.

"Hear, hear," another yelled.

There was a murmur of agreement among the Lords of the Vale and Jaune raised a hand to bring the room into silence once more.

"I have sent a raven to the Capital before this meeting has started," Jaune announced to them, "A red raven. I am sure that all of you know that a red raven is sent when one intent to rebel against their lords for reasons known only to them, but this…this will be a rebellion against the King of Remnant, Whitley Schnee, and I want to know that if the demands that we have aren't met, that my father is executed under these false charges, I want to know if you will stand with House Arc, the Gryphon of the Vale."

One of the Lord stood, pulling out his sword and raising it in the air.

"I stand with you Jaune Arc," he said, his hair taking a silver shine, "Rickard had been a good friend for many years. I know it in my bones that he would never ally himself with the White Fang. House Vermont will stand with the Gryphon."

"I will stand with you as well, " Lie Ren spoke out, standing up, "Kuroyuri stand with you."

All around the hall, the Lords of the Vale stood up in raised their swords in the air at the young man as the resounding shout resonated through the entire room causing it to shake to it's very foundation.

" _The Gryphon of the Vale,"_

" _The Gryphon of the Vale,"_

" _The Gryphon of the Vale."_

* * *

 **The Vale is revolting...as Whitley actions as King reach them.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this read as well as Jaune's POV.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter to enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

 **The Frozen North**

It had been two days since they had left the Faunus Camp. Weiss had glanced around herself as she was following Blake as the two of them were moving together through the open and frozen land that was around them. The white haired girl had been completely surprised when Blake had spoken out for her back during the meeting with the other Faunus leaders. After that terrible night when the Grimm had attacked them without warning and Weiss had seen for herself how the Faunus fights against the dark creatures that she had come to know as Grimm.

The Faunus fought differently than the people of the Hunt. They were using their Aura during the battle and she had seen them do some amazing things, like using magic against the Grimm and she had been shocked at it. Even her companion, Blake, had used that same power… _Semblance_ it was called. She had seen the girl literally vanish from a shadow and reappearing behind the Grimm and taking them down. Hearing about the Faunus managing to push back the Grimm attack, it had sounded like such an unbelievable thing after her own experience while fighting Grimm during the battle at Fort Sina.

However, after seeing the Faunus fight and the amount she had learned while she was with Lady Ashla, Weiss had found herself believing them. She had found herself thinking just how outclassed the Hunt was for what the Grimm truly were capable of. The Hunt at Fort Sina could barely survive a small attack compared to what she had seen attacking the Faunus camp those two nights ago. While she was still learning to use Aura, she knew that she had a long way to go to actually be able to fight like the Faunus fought…

 _If the Hunt could fight like that…maybe Fort Sina's attack could have gone differently…_

Rae's face flashed within her mind. She was still saddened that the girl had died and she had seen so many others perish from that terrible battle. Tightening her grip upon the reigns in front of her, Weiss raised her eyes to face forward noticing that Blake was slowing down, and her eyes were fixed upon a direction.

" _What is it_?" she asked.

" _There is a storm coming,"_ the Faunus answered her, sniffing the air around them, her cat ears flicking around as well, " _It will reach us at nightfall."_

It was past midday already, Weiss knew so she glanced at the direction that Blake was looking at but there was nothing on the horizon. She glanced back toward Blake who was still sniffing the air around her.

" _Are you sniffing the air?"_

Blake's amber eyes turned toward her own. There was this confused look upon them before something appeared within their depth, almost like she had realized something.

" _Humans can't sense the smell in the air,"_ she said, " _I forget that you are not a Faunus."_

Weiss approached her horse toward where Blake had stopped. Her attention was fixed upon the distance and she had already survived one storm while she was out in the open, thought she had taken shelter inside a destroyed house so that she could have survived through it.

" _What do you propose we do?"_ Weiss asked her.

" _We find a cave to shelter us,"_ Blake answered her, " _Come, I know a place where we can stay."_

Weiss nodded at her and Blake urged her horse forward, moving through the terrain around them and the white haired girl turned her attention around herself, her eyes searching for the sight of her direwolf. Dust had been traveling with them for the past two days but had disappeared since last night. While she could still feel the light tug against her skin, meaning that the wolf was fine, Weiss had found herself becoming worried for his safety. The wolf had become a close companion during the times she had stayed alone in Faunus camp.

She can feel the tug coming somewhere east of her, meaning that the wolf was in that direction thought, she couldn't see him. It could be that it went for a hunt since they didn't really have much to eat. Nodding to herself, Weiss made to follow Blake who was already ahead of her by a few meters. The two moved through the lands, as the winds danced through the hood she was wearing. The travel led for a few hours, long enough that as darkness was starting to fall, a strong wind had settled through the area.

Snow had started to fall as well as the two young women reached an opening through the trees, and Blake entered inside of it. Weiss followed her, glancing around herself in the darkness for a few moments searching before a light suddenly appeared causing her to wince. Blinking the darkness from her eyes, she found that it was Blake who had light a torch up as she was glancing back toward her to see if she was still there before beckoning her to follow. Weiss did following her through the opening of the space as Blake led them what was initially a cavern.

All around them were black walls that seem to shine with the light of the torches, so Weiss gently touched them, and she realized that they feel a lot like marble underneath her fingers. She glanced around herself taking notice that they were things built into the walls of the cavern. As she was glancing around, she took notice of ladders as well as rope bridges above them.

" _What is this place?"_ she asked, shocked.

" _The stories told us that they were once people that lived in those ruins,"_ Blake told her, placing the torch upon the wall, " _These ruins have been there for thousands of years. We have simply repurposed them for our liking."_

Weiss tied her horse against a stone wall along with Blake's and gave out some food for them before she glanced around. The sound of wind from outside created a strange song, almost like howling of wolves through the cave and Blake was already working again at building a small fire into the hole that was erected into the wall. Weiss observed her work and in no time at all, a fire was burning into the hole.

" _It will get cold tonight with the storm,"_ Blake told her.

Weiss knew that only too well, considering the last time she went through a storm. She had taken her hood off as she took a seat upon the ground so that she could rest. It had been a tiring journey so far, thought she was still anxious to reach Fort Sina. She knew that her two months' time limit was reaching it's last days. It made her think about Raze and if he was still there at the Fort waiting for her to return, or if they hadn't already left it behind and all that she would find is am empty Fort? Before she had left, none of them had much hope in getting help from the Faunus at all. It worries her at the state of how things were. It worries her just how much was suddenly resting upon her shoulders. She had the Faunus on her side, and if she could convince Ozpin about the problem that was going on in the North with the Grimm coming at them, then she could have them make an alliance of sort…

" _Here."_

Weiss was brought out of her thoughts as she glanced up at her companion. Blake was extending a plate toward her and the girl took hold of it, giving her a light smile in thanks. The Faunus girl simply sat down nearby as the two of them sat inside the cavern in silence. Weiss ate her food glad to have something to relieve the hunger she had.

" _Are you a princess?"_

The girl instantly glanced up toward the Faunus, surprised.

" _What?"_

Blake was looking at her, her golden eyes curious, " _Your father is King from the Land beyond the Gate isn't he?"_

Weiss blinked at her in confusion for a few moments before realizing that the Faunus did call her Schnee during her stay here. They were aware of Jarus, her father meaning they would have known that he became King…but not of his death.

" _He was,"_ she answered, " _But I was never a princess."_

Blake was confused.

" _You said that your father was King…then you should be a princess. Isn't that how it goes for you on the other side of the Gate?"_

Weiss chuckled softly. She forgot just how ignorant Blake was of how the world really was on the other side of the Gate.

" _My father and mother never married,"_ she explained, " _While he may have been King, I was never considered to be an…true daughter by the law."_

" _Legitimate,"_ Blake said.

"Yanzavra," Weiss repeated the word in Remelan, committing it to memory before continuing her explanation, " _Because of that, I was a bastard, a child born out of an affair outside of marriage."_

Blake seems to think about it, " _But you were still his blood…that should have made you a princess."_

Weiss thought back to her father. Jarus had raised her as his child but by law he could never actually give her his name despite being King. With Cariel hating her very existence, and Whitley dislike of her. Winter had been the only one, apart from her father, that genuinely cared about her among her family.

" _Maybe by your people's law,"_ she said softly, " _In Atlas, I was never going to be anyone even with his blood in me."_

Blake nodded lightly seemingly thinking. A silence had settled among them as the sound of the wind grew even more outside. The young girl placed her plate down, having finished eating in the silence that had settled. Weiss could feel a light tug from the wolf drawing her attention at the direction it came from again.

" _What is it?"_ she asked.

" _I can feel Dust searching for me,"_ Weiss answered her, and the girl pulled herself up, " _I'm going to wait for him at the entrance of the cave."_

Blake stood up as well and the two of them walked together through the path leading outside of the cave again. Snow was flying outside as the wind grew stronger as they stood in the entrance. Weiss glanced around in the whiteness outside but truly, she couldn't even see all that well at all, but the tugging feeling within her was growing stronger meaning that Dust was nearby. Blake had her coat around her form to protect her from the cold as she stood a little way behind her.

" _I do still not understand just how you tamed a direwolf,"_ Blake told her.

Weiss gave her a glance, but she didn't answer, returning her gaze toward the whiteness in front of her again. A sight of movement appeared in the distance as well as twin blue eyes and sure enough, the white direwolf ran toward her and Weiss found herself smiling lightly at the animal, placing herself down on a knee as the wolf reached her. It sniffed at her face and Weiss simply patted at the fur which was covered in snow in front of her. She felt it lick her face again causing her to chuckle at him.

"I've missed you friend," she said speaking Remalan now, "With how you've been gone all day."

Dust let out a soft whine causing her to grin at him before standing up again. Then the group entered the cavern again with the wolf already smelling around when they reached the fire again. The gentle warm had settled in within the room as Weiss took her place again. She felt a whole lot calmer now, with the wolf at her side unlike how anxious she had been before. She was still worried about the storm delaying them, and it made her wonder just how she was going to do all that she had set out to do…

 _How I wish I could listen to some counsel from father right now,_ she thought, _He probably would have known what to do in this situation…_

It always seems to be that Jarus knew what to do in any situation. The man had been the King of Remnant for the best part of two decade now since the War in the North had come to an end. Weiss didn't remember a time which her father didn't know what to do.

" _Weiss, is your father not King anymore?"_

The white haired girl glanced at the Faunus. Blake seems to be genuinely curious about it. Letting out a soft sigh, her blue eyes turned toward the fire in front of her. She then shook her head at Blake's question before speaking again.

" _No, he is not,"_ she said, " _However, last I heard my half-brother, Whitley took the Throne."_

A frown appeared upon Blake's face.

" _You have family?"_

She nodded, " _Yes…before I was born, my father was already married and had a son and daughter. The son, I told you before is named Whitley Schnee and my half-sister is Winter. I didn't have much of a good relationship with Whitley because of what I am. However, Winter was different. She loved and cared for me despite what I was…"_

Weiss trailed off in that moment, frowning to herself as she realized how much she missed Winter. It was strange feeling in the first few days since she had left Atlas, to not having Winter around to talk to. Shaking those thoughts from her head, the girl glanced at Blake.

" _And you Blake, don't you have any siblings?"_

The Faunus girl seems amused.

" _No, I don't,"_ she said, " _But I had friends that I can consider to be my siblings. They were with me when I discovered you in the snow in the Shimmering Woods."_

Weiss glanced at her, interested, " _You were the one that found me?"_

Blake nodded at her, as a light frown was upon her face.

" _There is something I have been wanting to ask you,"_ she asked, her tone curious yet again, " _How did your sword stop the Shade Grimm? During the battle two days ago, I saw it glow like fire…like it was encased in blue flames. How did you do that?"_

Weiss glanced down at Myrtenaster, a light frown upon her face. She hadn't really been thinking about it when she had been fighting that day, as she just wanted to use her Aura during the fight so that she could use whatever power of her Semblance but instead, the sword had reacted to the Aura...

" _I used my Aura, and it reacted to it,"_ she explained.

" _Aura doesn't cause weapon to light up in flames,"_ Blake told her, " _Even my sword doesn't react when I use my Aura in battle."_

Weiss glanced at her, " _It's what I did."_

Blake stayed silent for a few moments.

" _Can you do it again?"_

Weiss didn't see why not so she pulled Myrtenaster from it's scabbard, pulling herself to her feet. The blue blade reflecting the light of the fire that was in front of them as she stood there with the sword in her hand. Holding the weapon in a hand, Weiss marveled yet again at how light this blade really was. It was like she was holding just the pommel in her hand with how light it was. She started to do the same as before, using her Aura upon the sword and she can feel the warm feeling that was underneath her chest expending…

Then a bright blue light seems to shine from the steel of the blade as her aura surged through it, like the rippling effect of water. Blake had stood up, her golden eyes wide at the sword she was holding disbelief all over her features as she was staring at it and even Dust had raised his head to watch the phenomenon from where he had laid down.

" _Dust steel,"_ Blake whispered staring at the blade as the light dissipated.

Weiss glanced at her, curious.

" _What are you talking about?"_

The Faunus girl glanced at her.

" _Dust,"_ Blake told her, " _They are stories about them…a…form of crystal that could be used with Aura. I have heard that they once existed from Lady Ashla's stories about the Old Kings of Winters. It must be why your blade is blue…it had dust in the steel of the weapon."_

Weiss glanced at the sword in her hand for a few moments.

" _It must be why it's so light,"_ she said.

" _How did you get it?"_

" _My father gave it to me as a gift,"_ Weiss answered, " _when I was going to join the Hunt...I doubt he knew much about how it was forged since it was in the Schnee family for centuries since the end of the Age of Dragons."_

Blake only let out a small sound in the back of her throat before glancing at the direction of the entrance of the cavern. The Faunus then glanced back toward her.

" _It's best we rest for the night,"_ she said, " _It's going to be a long one with the storm raging outside."_

" _Is it going to delay us?"_

Blake gave her a glance, " _Depend on how deep the snow is outside when the storm passes if not, we should reach your Fort in two days time."_

* * *

As Blake as predicted, the snow had gotten deep delaying their journey by four days given at how deep the snow had gotten. Forced to walk instead of riding the horses, the journey ended up to be more tiring upon Weiss who was doing her best to walk with how deep the snow had gotten. The storm had been a bad one during the night at the cavern so they had to move slowly through their journey and Weiss was relieved when Fort Sina appeared in the distance.

Using the horses the rest of the way and with Dust following after them, Weiss had quickly led them forward and as they were approaching the Fort, Weiss frowned to herself as she took notice how desolate the black walls of the Fort were. It was seemingly empty and cold as they slowed the horse to a slow gallop until they come to stand in front of the entrance which was bared.

 _Unlike the last time I've arrived here,_ Weiss thought remembering how the door had been wide open for anyone to simply walk into it with no problem.

"Anyone here," she called out, in Remalan, "My name is Weiss and I am a Huntress. Raze, are you there?"

Her voice was loud in the muted silence around them as she sat there upon the horse staring up toward the wall in front of her. From beside her Blake, was flickering her ears listening and even Dust was still, as he was staring up at the fort in front of him.

 _Did they leave already?_ Weiss thought, _the storm really had delayed us…if only there was no storm we would have reached them quicker…_

" _I hear movement inside,"_ Blake told her suddenly, her ears flickering.

Weiss glanced at the Faunus beside her for a split second before looking forward again.

"HUNTSMAN, OPEN UP," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

A figure appeared on top of the wall above them. It was a man dressed in a Hunt's outfit as they were staring down toward them and his eyes seems to widen lightly taking in her appearance before glancing at Blake's direction and even the sight of the direwolf there. Suddenly there was a few yelling voices before the heavy gates in front of the two travelers slowly opened. Weiss instantly glanced down toward the person standing in front of them.

Ross was looking at her with a shocked look upon his features as he took her in.

"Weiss?" he said shocked.

Weiss stared down at the man shocked at the sight of him standing here in front of her. He was the last person she was expecting to see here in Fort Sina.

"R…Ross?" she said shocked.

* * *

 **A familiar face in the Frozen North...Why is he here?**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far but anyway, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

It had been a relief to see a familiar face after, so long. Weiss stared at the man down in front of her horse. It was the first time she had seen him without his hood upon his head. He didn't have much hair to begin with, balding. Without the hood, he looked much older than Weiss had thought of him to be, but the man's eyes were wide as they stared back at her, almost like he couldn't believe that she was here. The white-haired girl descended from her horse and approached the man. From beside her, Blake had done the same thought she had stayed by her own horse and the soft padding beside the white-haired girl alerted her of Dust coming to stand beside her.

Ross noticing the large white direwolf, as if seeing the animal for the first time and he instantly jumped backward in fright, his hand instantly going for his weapon.

" _Goddess's Grace_ ," he swore.

"It's alright," Weiss said, "He won't harm you at all."

Ross gave her a disbelieving glance, but Weiss had started to pat upon Dust's head causing the wolf to close his eyes, enjoying the gentle petting she was giving him. The disbelief in his eyes seems to grow even more as he stared at an image that he probably knew shouldn't be possible.

"He is a friend," Weiss told him, "I called him Dust."

Ross stared back at her.

"You made friends with a direwolf?" he said shocked.

Weiss let out a small sigh.

"It's a long tale my friend," she said, "But…what are you doing here? Last I heard you were sent on a job inland."

Ross glanced up at her and made for her to follow him. Weiss did as well as Blake who was walking with her. Dust was walking with them, sniffing around at the ground. The young woman also took notice of the people that were in the courtyard of Fort Sina. It was odd to see them here compared to how empty the courtyard had been after the Grimm attack upon them. Weiss realized that these people must have been the veteran Huntsman and Huntresses that were in the Order for many long years.

"With no words from the Commander after a month," Ross had started speaking, "the Lord Commander must have realized something had gone wrong. There was a debate as to abandon the Frozen North entirely, but Ozpin argued against it. If we lost the Frozen North, a large part of our territory will be lost, and we won't be ready at all if an enemy will attack us."

He glanced at her.

"So, with some of my best trained soldiers," he said, "I led an expedition here while Qrow is heading back to Forn. Raze told me what had happened two months ago, he told me that you were attacked by the creature of Grimm...and that you went to search for the Faunus's help?"

"I did," Weiss answered, the familiar anger from that night surging again, "I didn't want to simply wait for death to come for us if the Grimm decided to attack again."

Ross turned his gaze toward her, "It was a reckless and stupid idea."

"We had no commander, no plan," Weiss argued, "And you yourself said that there was an argument to abandon the Frozen North…what were we supposed to do?"

Ross frowned at her. Weiss turned toward Blake who had been silently following them. The Faunus had been looking around the Fort around her and taking the situation in. When they had stopped, her attention was returned down toward the two with her.

"And I did gain the help of the Faunus," she said indicating toward the dark-haired girl that was with them, "Blake here is the daughter of one of the Faunus Clan chief. I made a bargain with them…and they are going to be willing to help us."

Ross glanced at Blake's direction for a brief second before turning toward Weiss again.

"What did you promise them?"

Weiss glanced at Blake, noticing the girl's golden eyes were fixed upon her. She knew that Blake understood Remalan, and she knew that the honor of the girl's Clan was possibly riding upon that promise she made back at the Faunus Camp. Turning to face Ross again, the white-haired girl tightened her resolve.

"I promised them that I would convince Ozpin about the Grimm presence, that they could be given safe passage through the Gate."

Ross became very still at that. The man's eyes stared at her with disbelief at what she just said. The man stared at her, as if he couldn't believe what she had just said…what she had promised.

" _What did you say?"_

"If I could convince the Lord Commander to let them pass through the Gate,"

"That decision is not yours to make," Ross said, "Not even the Lord Commander has that kind of authority. Do you want the Cold Haven to rise up in outrage against the Hunt. They have given us land to make food and have things but to have Faunus from the Frozen North on their lands…these people went to war with the Faunus…a war your father fought in…unless you have forgotten that?"

"That war was over twenty years ago," Weiss argued, "I know Raze told you what happened when we arrived at the Fort. _We are not prepared to handle the Grimm_."

Her voice has risen into a shout causing the few Huntsman and Huntresses that were around them to look at their direction, thought they were already the center of attention with the large white direwolf that was at Weiss's side and the Faunus who was wearing fur upon her form. Ross face had become devoid of emotions as he stared at her.

"It's true that Raze had told me what happened to the Huntsman that perished from the Grimm," he said, his voice calm, "Which is why I have sent a raven both to Qrow at Forn and to Ozpin that all of the Huntsman forces that are still here in the Frozen North are returning to the Gate. We are abandoning the Frozen North."

His eyes became like icicles as they stared into Weiss's own as the girl was completely shocked at what she was hearing.

"And there we will muster our defenses to stop the Grimm from advancing further South," he said.

"But…what about the Faunus?"

"They are not my responsibility," Ross said, "Raze should have stopped you from going at all and keep you here. You are a Huntress Weiss, remember to whom you have sworn to serve. We are leaving the Fort in the morning, so I suggest you get some rest Huntress."

The man walked away from her leaving Weiss frozen at the callous tone the man had spoken about simply abandoning the Faunus to their fate. Didn't he understand just how many innocent lives he was just throwing away. The white-haired girl tightened her hand into fists as she stepped forward calling out toward Ross's turned back.

"The Hunt was created to fight the Grimm. To protect the realm of Remnant against it…wasn't that our duty?"

Ross glanced back at her.

"You should really stop having your heads up in the cloud and come down to the real world," he spoke out, "Because if you think this has a happy ending then you really are as naïve as you look."

Then the man was gone leaving her standing there with Blake and Dust beside her. Weiss looked down at the ground in front of her. Was she really that naïve to think that everyone would simply agree to work together? Maybe she had been too hopeful when she was thinking that everything would have worked out with the Grimm returning to Remnant…that maybe they could have joined forces…

" _Weiss,"_

Blake's voice drew her eyes and she turned her attention toward the Faunus that was beside her. There was something in Blake's eyes and Weiss knew that Blake understood what had just transpired between her and Ross.

" _I understood enough of your conversation to know that the Hunt is not interested in helping my people,"_ the Faunus told her.

" _You don't know that,"_ Weiss answered her, " _Ross is not the Lord Commander. Ozpin is the one that I will have to convince to let your people through the Gate…"_

Blake seems to think about it for a few moments before looking at her.

" _He said that it wasn't your Commander's decision either,"_ she said.

Weiss let out a small sigh.

" _I didn't know about that,"_ she said, " _If I can convince them…"_

" _And will my people survive until you finish your talks?"_ Blake argued at her.

Weiss placed a hand upon her shoulder.

" _Blake…I made you a promise that I will see your people through the Gate,"_ she said.

Blake's golden eyes stared straight into her own blue.

" _Promises don't save lives Weiss,"_ she told her, " _Actions will."_

It was a sobering thought, Weiss knew but it was also truth after all, she knew well enough about empty promises that will never be fulfilled. The white-haired girl dropped her hand from the Faunus girl's shoulder. Somehow, the image of Rae's face was the first thing that came up to her mind as she turned away from Blake, the later walking away from her. The girl's death had been because they weren't prepared to fight against the Grimm, and she knew that if the Hunt retreated to the wall and abandoned the Faunus…

Weiss remember only too well the many Faunus she had seen in that camp. The children that were there playing around in the snow as well as young man and women, simply living their lives out there in the Frozen North. Weiss knew that she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt, knowing that the Hunt had abandoned them to their death from the Grimm.

 _There is no honor in the Huntsman these days._

Lord Nikos's words were becoming more and more apparent to Weiss. Just where does that leave the Hunt if there was no honor any longer? The Huntsman will be no better than mercenaries that simply killed the Faunus that lived out there in the Frozen North. The white-haired girl couldn't think of what she could do anymore. She was a newbie among the Hunt…she didn't have any real power. She may have survived out there for two months but compared to the veterans around her, the ones that were serving the Hunt for years, she was nothing.

"Weiss,"

The girl turned at the voice finding Raze approaching toward her.

"Raze," she greeted.

"When I heard the talk about a white-haired girl," the man said, "I didn't want to believe it but here you are. I can't believe you survived."

"You thought I was dead?" Weiss asked.

"You have been gone for more than two months," Raze told her, "and I didn't know if the Grimm didn't attack you during our journey. C'mon, let's get into the mess hall and give you some food…"

He trailed off taking notice of the direwolf that was with Weiss. His eyes seem to widen lightly at the sight of it almost like he couldn't believe it but Weiss was quick to wave him off saying that the creature was harmless.

"You have to tell me exactly what happened out there," Raze told her.

Weiss was tired and hungry.

"Some food will do me some good," she said, "It's a long past noon."

She turned her gaze toward the wolf and patted his head.

"Dust, why don't you go and keep Blake company for me?" she asked, "I'll try to join you later."

Dust gave her hand a gentle nudge with his muzzle before he moved away, the soft padding of his paws upon the ground the only sound he makes as he moved toward another part of the Fort probably following Blake's scent. Weiss smiled lightly feeling the light tug of the magic within her which tied her to the wolf as she turned her gaze toward the man across her. He was still surprised at what was happening.

"You will have to explain that as well?"

Weiss nodded as the two made their way toward the mess hall so that she could find something to eat. The place was mostly empty save for the fire that was burning in the hall to keep it warm. They were a few Huntsman there and Weiss took a seat upon one of the table and Raze had returned with a plate in his hand as well as one for him. Weiss wasted no time to start eating enjoying the taste of decent food something she had sorely missed the two months she had spent out there by herself.

"When did Ross reach here?" she asked him.

"A week ago, give or take," Raze answered her, "I thought that it was you at first coming back with a group of Faunus but it was only Ross. I told him of what happened, about the Grimm and he decided to send some ravens back to the Lord Commander that we were leaving the Frozen North."

Weiss stared at him, "You told him about the mission you send me on right?"

"I told him but I thought that you had perished," Raze told her, "as did the others that survived that night. We were all ready to leave but then a storm reached us and forced us to stay for another couple of days. We were planning to leave tomorrow."

"That's what Ross said," Weiss said sighing softly, "In the end…I almost got here too late."

"I'm just glad that you returned at all," Raze told her, "I didn't like to have in my conscience that I send a kid like you to her death because I was frightened out of my mind."

Weiss glanced at him.

"It had been a torturous hell keeping the others in line when you left," Raze told her, "After the first two weeks they were all but ready to leave the Fort behind and run back to the Gate…I don't know how I managed to convinced them to stay but they did…We were all scared knowing that the Grimm, an enemy that shouldn't even be real is out there."

Raze shook his head, "You can imagine the relief we felt when Ross and his group showed up, and when he gave the order that we were leaving the Frozen North behind, the others were more than happy to."

"Is that why Ross is ordering the full retreat?" Weiss asked him, "because he is scared."

Raze looked at her.

"Wouldn't you be afraid?" he asked.

Weiss stayed silent for a few moments thinking about it. When she had first faced the Grimm, it had been after the battle she had realized how afraid she had been, but the other two times after that, she hadn't been afraid at all, with what she had been learning from Lady Ashla during her stay at the Faunus Camp.

"I was at first," she said, "But not anymore. Raze tell me, is it really out of the Lord Commander's hand if to allow the Faunus through the Gate?"

Raze's look toward her was sharp, "Was that what you promised the Faunus?"

Weiss nodded.

"The Faunus are already on the march toward the Gate," she said, "Given how slow that their journey might be, they could reach the Gate later this month give or take some days. I gave them my word that I would try to negotiate for them and if the Hunt at the Gate isn't warned about their coming, they would think it is an invasion…"

"And it could lead to a war," Raze finished, seemingly understanding Weiss's dilemma.

"A useless war," Weiss told him, "The Grimm has returned. You and I we've fought against them Raze. Don't you think that we would at least try to make peace with the Faunus instead of just fighting in another war that will amount to nothing?"

The man stayed silent for a few moments, thinking. Then, he looked up toward her.

"I was the one who sent you out there," he said, "At the time, I was scared but you managed to take control of the situation quickly and decided on contacting the Faunus and from what you told me, you managed to do something that I thought impossible. You could write a letter and I'll make sure that a raven fly tonight back to the Gate to the Commander."

Weiss stared at him, shocked.

"You will?"

"I may be afraid," Raze said, "But I still have some Northern honor left in my blood. I was the one who sent you out there and I still have a promise I made to you that I want to keep."

Weiss nodded at the man.

"Then let met get a quill and some ink," she said, "I will write it now."

The two left the table together and Weiss worked her way to find some writing equipment and under a lantern wrote a hasty letter for the Lord Commander.

 _To Lord Commander Ozpin,_

 _My name is Weiss daughter of Jarus Schnee. I was sent more than two months ago with the new recruits to Fort Sina so that we could man it. I don't know if you already received the news of what happened there but I will write about it anyway. The same night of our arrival, we were attacked by the creature of Grimm and they have killed more than half of our forces. The Hunt is not ready to face the Grimm in battle is what I believe so I had decided to go to the Faunus for help, striking a bargain with them._

 _There is a large mass of Faunus that is currently marching South heading for the Gate Lord Commander. I wish to warn you of this so that we could avoid a pointless war. The Grimm are the true enemy and I believe that with the Faunus's help, the Hunt might regain a little bit of the honor that it used to have. I will explain more on that idea if we cross path again in the coming days._

The girl rolled the parchment and sealed it with an urgent seal before giving it to Raze who stared down toward it, noticing the symbol she had sealed it with.

"Urgent?" he said staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"The sooner he would know about the Faunus coming South, the better," Weiss told him, "Make sure that a raven send as quickly as you can Raze."

"Ross came with some ravens," Raze told her, "I'll make sure this letter is sent don't you worry. Just try to get some rest at least…I think we'll have a hard journey before us tomorrow."

Weiss nodded at him and the man left her then. Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in before looking up toward the sky above her. There was still time before night fell upon Fort Sina again and for some reason, Weiss don't really feel as safe as she felt when she was out there in the wild along with Blake and Dust.

The memories of what happened the last time she was within these walls were starting to reappear in the forefront of her mind. She could still hear the screams of terror from that night, the strange howl that echoed in the darkness and the Grimm attack that followed…

Shaking these thoughts from her mind, the white-haired girl made her way forward once more. She will have to speak to Blake about what she had just done at least, calm Blake's mind after all, it won't do well if the friend she had made among the Faunus think that she hasn't kept her word.

Feeling the tug on the magic within her, Weiss followed it, hoping that it will lead her straight to her direwolf, and Blake.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, sorry for the long time without an udpate. I had some stuff to deal with but here is the latest chapter in this story. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far and thanks for the reviews and the ones that favorited and are following this story.**

 **Now read on.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

She should have seen this coming.

She should have known that the Hunt will not keep their words.

Blake was angry as she walked through the Fort of the Huntsman. The conversation that Weiss had with the man she called Ross was more than enough proof for her to believe that things weren't going to go well for her people. She couldn't understand how she hadn't seen something like this happening. Ever since Blake was young, her father had always told her that the Hunt was the enemy of their kind, as they were always fighting in between the two whenever they came across each other in the Frozen North. It was one of the reasons why it was forbidden for her people to go near the Fort so that they could avoid a war among them.

But in her fascination with Weiss, she had forgotten that single fact.

Ever since she had seen the white direwolf, Dust, protect the girl in the Arena, Blake had found herself strangely fascinated by her. As she had told Weiss, the direwolves were proud creatures, but also extremely dangerous to all of the Faunus as they avoided the creatures, risk of losing limbs along with their lives. Despite all of that, Weiss still managed to tame the animal who had loyally fought side by side with her during their fight against the Grimm when they have attacked their camp. Weiss had saved her life that day, with her sword, a weapon straight from the old tales that Lady Ashla told them as the girl even saved her life during that attack.

Because of that, she had been grateful to the white-haired girl. With how dire things had been after the latest Grimm attack, and with Lady Ashla's warnings, Blake had spoken out for Weiss to the shock of her father to at least have her tried and had placed the honor of her family on the line.

 _But that didn't really matter in the end,_ she thought bitterly, _The Hunt will never try to help my people. No matter what Weiss said, such a thing will never happen._

Her fascination with Weiss isn't going to save her people. Her people already had misgiving about trusting the Hunt to help them and it seems that their feelings were right in the matter. Despite the many times she had seen the white-haired girl train in using her Aura and Blake had been surprised at how quickly the girl was actually picking it up. While she can't use a Semblance, the girl was already using her Aura on her weapon making it glow like flames. It was still unbelievable to see when Weiss had showed her how she had done it in that cave.

A soft padding sound drew Blake from her thought and fought a familiar sight approaching toward her. The white direwolf, Dust had reached her and the creature's blue eyes instantly fixed upon her as it approached before coming to a stop beside her. Blake had become quite used to the sight of the large wolf and from the many stare she was getting, the sight of the animal was not something that the Hunt was familiar with. It still went over her head as to how Weiss really tamed the beast like that.

She let out a soft sigh.

 _Just what was she going to do now?_

She had only come with Weiss to learn on how the process was going to go in helping her people but now, Blake figured out that Weiss didn't really have much power among her people. With how the man, Ross, had treated her. Weiss had seemed to be shocked at how the man had been acting…and it made her wonder what their relationship was.

Now she had no one to help her people and her father will lose all credibility if she left the Hunt now. Their forces would be scattered and they will be no plan to help them at all and they will fight against the Grimm on their own. Blake was so lost in her thoughts that she missed the approaching footsteps that came close to her until the new arrival spoke to her.

"It feels strange to be back here,"

It was Weiss.

The girl was leaning against the wall looking out toward the courtyard, but Blake could see that the girl wasn't really looking at the place. It was like she was looking at something far away from the sight of the almost empty courtyard that was in front of her.

"I have only been here for a single night," the white-haired girl continued, her voice soft, "But I don't think I will ever forget it. The screams…the terror and fear…"

She trailed off softly, shaking her head.

"I had a friend," she said, drawing Blake's eyes toward her but she was still looking out at the courtyard, "She complained a lot about everything…about how cold it was and she had many discussions about how the Gate was built. She was side by side with me that night when the Grimm attacked us, but we've got separated during the battle...She didn't survive that night."

Her blue eyes seem to glisten at the thought of that friend.

"When you told me of your people ability to fight and push the Grimm back," Weiss continued, "It made me wonder…would she still be alive if the Hunt knew how to fight against the Grimm? Would she had survived to complain even more….I guess, I'll never know."

Weiss's eyes turned toward her. Blake noticed that it didn't glisten anymore and there was something in that gaze that was fierce. There was a storm brewing behind this young woman's eyes, Blake noticed, a great and terrible storm.

"I won't allow a mistake like that to cost more lives," she said, "Not when there is something I can do about it. Your people placed their trust in me to succeed Blake. I won't allow myself to break it."

"Your superior told you that helping my people is beyond your responsibility," Blake reminded her.

Weiss frowned at that almost like she was recalled of something unpleasant.

"Ross isn't my superior," she said, "Ozpin is the only one that I need to worry about. A friend of mine sent a raven to him just earlier. Words will reach him before your people did…maybe that will stop them from doing anything reckless."

Blake stared at the girl for a long moment. There it was again, that same thing she had seen that night when the Grimm had attacked their camp. That same strange drive the white-haired girl had within herself to fight side by side with them…to help them. Just why would she care enough to do this? No one would have done this much just to try to help them…at least, if the person wasn't a Faunus. She had heard what the man, Ross, said when Weiss told him of what happened. They were more than happy to abandon her people to their fate but not Weiss…

"Why?" Blake asked, the burning desire within her pushing her to ask, "Why would you do this? Even back then, when my people threw you in the Arena to your death, you still chose to fight side by side with us when the Grimm attacked? Just why are you willing to go so far for us?"

Weiss looked at her, surprise upon her pale features. The blue eyes didn't hide anything from her and Blake knew that she had surprised the white-haired girl. Weiss stayed silent for a while thinking for a few moments.

"I…I didn't have many friends growing up," the white-haired girl spoke after a few moments, "I had Winter of course but, I never had someone look at me for me. In Atlas, I was known as the bastard child of the King…something to be avoided by the nobles… even the people I spoke to, still kept their distances... only talking to me during feasts and other gatherings."

A light smile appeared upon her lips confusing Blake even more than the story.

"Even in the Hunt I was still the bastard," Weiss continued, "But…out there, when I was with the Faunus, not once did you look at me like the people here. You all looked at me for me…I was simply Weiss, not someone to hate or avoided."

The blue eyes found hers.

"Even so, is it so wrong to help?" she asked.

Blake watched her for a few moments at the question.

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

Weiss actually laughed at that, a soft laugh sounding like bells.

"I didn't…did I?" she said, "Then, would you believe me if I said that I was doing it as your friend?"

That surprised Blake. Of all the things that she had expected Weiss to say, this was the last she had expected to hear. Weiss consider her a friend. Just how could something like that be even possible? They didn't cross that line into friendship territory, already did they?

"Y…You consider me a friend?"

Weiss looked at her, a frown upon her face.

"You don't?"

Blake opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out of her. Did she consider Weiss a friend? She had spent a large amount of time with the girl during the time she had been training with her Aura and they will spend another hour in the night simply talking to each other where Weiss would tell her about the world on the other side of the Gate. During their travel here, Blake had even shared some of her past with Weiss…thought not a whole lot but enough…when she had slept, Blake realized with a jolt in her chest, that she had trusted the Huntress…she _had trusted_ Weiss, so that they could share their food and even the direwolf had become a source of friendship as well…

She turned her gaze toward the girl across her. Weiss was still looking at her, and inquiring look upon her face but there was something in her gaze as well. Something that Blake usually sees in the eyes of Sun, Velvet and even Adam when they talk to her.

She saw concern within those blue gems, concern for her.

"I…I hadn't realized you felt this way," Blake spoke out softly, "It's not that I don't consider your friendship…it's just, I never became friend with someone I didn't grow up with."

A light frown appeared upon Weiss's features at that.

"What do you mean?"

Blake stayed silent for a few moments.

"Clans are formed of many families of Faunus," she explained, "And all of the faces in the clan are familiar to us since childhood. It is why I told you that I have friends that I consider to be siblings since we all grew up together. It is why we hardly trust outsiders of the Clan. Uniting many of the Clans is something that not many have done in centuries…my father's reputation as a great and trusted leader is the reason why it is possible."

Weiss seems to be silent, thinking about it.

"Siding with me was…not popular then," she said.

"It…it was not," Blake admitted, "Usually, I would have sided with my father…but we live in strange times."

"Aye, that we do."

Blake let out a soft breath.

"Then I shall consider you a friend as well."

Weiss stared at her.

"I will admit," the Faunus continued, "It will be strange to consider you as a friend since you didn't grow up with the Clan but, I will make the effort."

"You don't have to treat me any differently than you have been before," Weiss told her.

"But thinking of you as a friend will…make talking easier," Blake told her.

Weiss stayed silent but she nodded, thought there was still a light apprehension upon her features about it all. The white-haired girl fixed her with a stare.

"Just remember," she said, "You don't need to treat me any differently. We are friends, not each other's master in anyway."

"Of course, Weiss," Blake answered her with a light nod and the Faunus found herself believing it.

She and Weiss were friends now. It was still a strange notion to think of the Huntress, that just, a few weeks ago was just a stranger she had found in the Shimmering Woods. Also, it was that same stranger that had a direwolf for an ally, as well as saved her life from the Shade Grimm. Blake didn't understand much of why Weiss would see her as a friend. She hadn't done anything to actually deserve it, but maybe it was how things were on the other side of the Gate.

"Weiss…I hope that you'll be able to help my people…that this deal we've made with you haven't doomed our future."

The Huntress looked at her for a few moments before turning her gaze toward the courtyard once again. The two stayed together for a long while now, the direwolf on the ground beside them. it was a comfortable silence Blake noticed, despite she was in the heart of the Hunt's Fort with many of them still in the area thought none approached them. Blake had come to realize, in that moment, just how familiar she had become with Weiss's presence beside her. It would seem that she had come to trust the Huntress more than she had previously thought. Ever since she had first met the white haired girl, since she had first seen the girl kneeling in front of the direwolf, something about Weiss had drawn her eyes…it was that same feeling that had drawn her to talk to the girl when she had been imprisoned in their cage, it was that same feeling that had drew her to speak with Weiss by the fire that single night…

That keeps drawing her back to her, during her Aura training so that she could speak to her…

Just what was it about Weiss Schnee that seems to fascinate her this much?

Blake just didn't understand it at all.

"Blake, come with me," Weiss told her, "I think it would do you some good to have something to eat…we have been on the road since morning you know."

The Faunus glanced at her. The human was right since she remembers only having a light breakfast before they had set off from their camp that morning. She was actually quite famished actually. Blake pushed the previous thoughts from her mind as she glances at Weiss, giving her a light nod.

"I wouldn't mind some food,"

Weiss gave her a smile.

"Then, c'mon and let's get out of this cold," she said, "We'll only have tonight to actually have a warm bed to sleep in."

"I'd rather stay with you," Blake told her.

Weiss glanced at her. There was some confusion upon her features but the white-haired girl didn't say anything before the two walked together, the direwolf following after them.

* * *

 **Faunus**

Adam Taurus didn't like this at all.

This entire situation of moving the Faunus south toward the Gate was not what he had hoped will happen. The attack that the Grimm had done on them that night should have been the perfect moment to rally the troop and hunt them down in the dark hole they crawled out. But that hadn't been what had happened, as the Faunus decided to trust the Huntress's words and the worst thing was that Blake had been the one to push them to do so along with Lady Ashla.

Ever since the Grimm had first started to appear, Lady Ashla had been warning them that this battle was not something they could win on their own. However, they had won fight after fight against the Grimm and managed to push them back despite losing some villages to the monsters as it should be in war. However, the battle at the Gorge had been one of the fiercest battle against the Grimm and they had lost many men in that battle, and because of those losses, the people had also lost their nerve against the Grimm when they should have fought harder.

Ghira Belladonna may have brought them together, but all he was doing now was leading the Faunus surely into a trap.

"You've been brooding for some days now," his father spoke out drawing his attention.

"I still don't agree with this decision to go to the Gate," Adam said, "We should have used that opportunity to kill the Grimm at their source instead of running like cowards."

"I didn't agree with it either but most of the other Leaders want their clans to survive," his father spoke looking out toward the empty lands in front of them, "we wouldn't have survived alone so we'll go along with their plan for now."

Adam glanced at his father, a curious look upon his face.

"For now?" he repeated.

"Ghira may have brought us together, but it is the fear that is keeping the other Clans here," his father told him, "Fear of the Grimm. Compared to those mindless beasts, the Hunt doesn't seem all that dangerous…but we have gained some valuable information none the less."

Adam narrowed his eyes, "What type of information? The human girl barely interacted with anyone here…well anyone other than Blake that is."

His father stared at him blankly. From the look upon the man's face, Adam knew that he had said the wrong thing. His father shared his red hair and most of his features but there was coldness in these orange eyes that Adam knew he didn't have. The man still has his horns upon his head as well as he shook his head lightly at his son.

"Sometime I wonder if you really are as blind as you look," his father said, shaking his head, "All these years I've spent teaching you about our people and our way of living. Young as you are, you are my successor, and I hoped that the smart you prove on the battlefield will show itself during meetings."

"I wasn't even present during that meeting," Adam answered.

His father let out a snort before speaking again, "Tell me why someone from the Hunt would seek our help?"

Adam frowned lightly at the man, thinking about it. It was odd to think that the Hunt will want to come to them for help of all things. The young man thought about it for another moment before something cleared in his head.

"Their forces at the Gate," he said softly, "It's not as strong as we thought."

A savage grin appeared upon his father's face at that, "This alliance won't last long, even if we made it to the Gate. I will want us to be ready…the Hunt is not the threat we have believed it to be. They have become much weaker than they were during the War twenty years ago."

The young man turned his gaze toward the people who were walking in the direction of the Gate.

"I see," he said, "That's a good opportunity indeed…but what about the other leaders? Would they follow such a plan?"

"Survival is a useful tool to get people to work toward a common goal," his father said, "Which brings another matter to consideration. Your mating to the Belladonna daughter."

"I have been working upon that," Adam said, "But Blake had been elusive these past few days…"

"Just work at it," his father told him, "Joining our clan with the Belladonna will be good for us in the future."

With that the man left him standing there by himself. Blake had been elusive to him these past few days before the attack. He didn't want to tell his father that he had noticed that the girl had spent most of her time at night talking to the Huntress, the girl with the white hair.

Weiss Schnee.

He was going to talk to Blake about it one time but the Grimm attack happened that same night and things got pulled out from his mind as he was busy just fighting against them. Adam had felt fear that night as well, seeing Blake fall to the Shade Grimm that had appeared but miraculously, Weiss Schnee had saved the girl. The next thing he knew was that Blake had left with the human the very next day. He knew he was going to have to talk with her about it. If Blake is to become his mate, he would have to speak to her soon and not have her close to that human as she had been.

* * *

 **So ends this one.**

 **As you see, Weiss going to the Faunus had an impact she didn't foresee.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next update so enjoy the read.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 **Atlas**

 **White Castle**

She was back there again, back inside that strange forest. It was the same feeling she remembered from before but unlike the last time she was here, the young woman could remember everything about herself now. She remembered who she was and remembered what had happened before she had fallen asleep in her room back in her chambers. Winter Schnee stood there, glancing around herself for a few moments, trying to understand exactly why she was back here.

The last time she had stood in that place, her mind had been assaulted by strange visions and seeing that child with the red hood. The young woman was dressed in her sleep clothing, the same clothes she wore when she went to bed before ending up here again like last time. She looked up toward the trees around her, but the fog as usual hid the sky from her. The only light that came from beyond them was bathing the surrounding in their grayish color, almost like it was going to rain within the forest she had found herself in. The young woman looked upward searching for the sight of the large white eagle that was there the last time but the creature wasn't there at all. The young woman frowned in confusion at that…

"You're back,"

The voice startled her, causing her to turn toward where it came from. The same red hooded girl was there again. The red clothing was such a stark contrast to the dreary color that she looked out of place. She still couldn't see her features which were completely shadowed but from her voice, Winter will have to guess that she was a young child probably in her early teens. The white-haired girl fully turned toward her.

"It's you," she said.

The hooded figure stayed silent for a few moments.

"You remembered," she stated, almost like she was admitting her thoughts out loud.

"I do remember," Winter answered her, "I just don't understand why I keep coming here whenever I dream…nor what is this place even is?"

"Do you believe that you're dreaming?" the hooded figure asked her.

Winter stayed silent for a moment. She can remember the last time she had been in here more vividly than any dream she ever had in her life. She can feel many things unlike how it would feel when it is in a dream. The princess knew that there was something strange happening to her ever since she woke up in the Healing chambers some nights ago. It couldn't have been simply a dream for her to have such vivid recollections.

"If it is no dream," she asks, "Then just what is this place?"

"It is odd that you don't know," The hooded figure answered her, "When you have the power to come here in this place."

Winter frowned, "Power? Are you saying that I have some sort of…ability?"

The hooded figure turned her attention to the side almost as if she was thinking about something. The silence stretched for a few more minutes before facing her again. It was strange, Winter thought, that her face remained cloaked in shadows when she knew that she should have been able to, even in the grayish gloomy light.

Then as if, by some thought, the shadows that were around the hooded figure's face started to dissipate and Winter could have sworn she hear a flutter of wings...

"STOP IT," the hooded figure instantly yelled.

The world seems to react to her tone as the trees turned black as well as the soil around them. Winter find herself stepping back in shock at what was happening looking around at the leaves which become a blood red tint like the leaves in the fall season.

"What is it that you're trying to do?" the hooded figure spoke out.

"I…I'm not trying to do anything," Winter answered completely perplexed at what was happening now, "You're the one who somehow changed this place with just a shout…"

She trailed off staring at the girl in front of her, taking aback by her. Could this girl be some sort of witch, like in the old stories?

"Don't try to deceive me," the girl told her, her tone now carrying a hint of anger, "I could feel your power aiming at me trying to reveal my identity. You've tried to break into my mind to see through my secrets. I thought you were just a novice when I first found you lost in this place…but you're just a liar."

Winter couldn't even understand what the girl was talking about.

"Wait…I don't understand…"

The girl didn't seem to want to listen to her at all for the blackness that were upon the ground around her was staring to move up her legs causing Winter to shriek and trying to remove them but her efforts were futile as they continued to climb upon her legs and upward her body and skin she felt as if she was starting to suffocate. Winter placed a hand upon her throat as she fell down upon the ground on her knees, trying to breathe but it was a futile area as everything was seemingly closing in upon her…

"W…wait…," she tried to talk but her voice was caught in her throat, her vision becoming blurry.

Then there was the fluttering of wings once more…

And Winter Schnee gasped awake upon her bed in her chambers within White Castle. The girl had a hand at her throat, her breath heavy as she lied there upon her bed, sunlight streaming from her window. The young woman, noticing that she was safe in her bed slowly calmed her racing heart down, unable to understand just what had happened. She couldn't understand just why the strange red hooded figure suddenly turned upon her like that…She had wanted some answers but it seems that will not be the case and whatever answers she might have will be forever lost to the white-haired girl.

But even so, Winter had something to do today. As she had promised Whitley, she was going to finally to meet with him and this lady of his for an early lunch. Despite herself, Winter was starting to look forward to see just what type of person Morgana Fall really was. The woman had managed to charm her mother as well as her brother…thought it wouldn't really require that much work considering Whitley's way with whores during their youths.

Making her way and dressing herself, Winter made her way toward the place she had agreed to meet with her brother. The gentle morning air was something that was very relaxing to her, chasing a way the last string of the strange thing that had happened to her with the hooded figure. She still didn't understand what the girl was talking about when she said that Winter had tried to attack her. They were just talking to each other as they had the last time they met and suddenly everything went to hell. The young woman shook her head lightly. However, there was something that the hooded girl mentioned that she had, some sort of power which the reason was as to why she had been able to even go to that strange place with the fog and the trees. It had been unnerving to see the place change when the red hooded figure had become angry…almost like her anger had affected the place, something that supposedly should be impossible but…she had seen it happen, seeing the blackness take over the trees and the leaves turn to red…

Shaking that thought from her head, Winter reached the gardens of White Castle. A beautiful open area that gave way to the large empty sky above, the young woman took notice of the many exotic flowers that they grew here and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the many different colored flowers that were growing. They already have people working upon watering them. The servants stopped in their work and bowed as she passed and even the guards that were present straightened up as well and it wasn't long before Winter caught sight of her brother and his fiancé.

The duo was seating together under a roof with servants placing food in front of them. There were Crowsguards present but they were also foreign soldiers there, one of them being a man with his hair shining like the silver of a coin. He was dressed entirely in black clothing but what really caused Winter to stop was the golden serpent that was upon his clothing as well as the foreign soldiers. The white haired young woman stared at the sigil as the strange memory she had of the large snake wrapping around the Throne came to the forefront of her mind.

"Winter," her brother instantly called out taking notice of her presence, his face smiling widely, "C'mon and take a seat."

Snapping out of her stupor and focusing upon her brother. Whitley was smiling at her as she approached him. He was dressed well for a light outing and her attention was then focused upon the woman in the red dress. Despite seeing her once, Winter had deduced that Morgana Fall was a beautiful woman, but seeing her again this close, Winter found that she was quite mistaken in her assessment. Morgana wasn't just beautiful, the woman was breathtaking. Her red lips were pulled into a gentle smile as her golden eyes seems to shine as they took her in.

"Good morning Princess Schnee," she greeted with a light nod of her head.

Winter gave her a small smile, "Lady Fall, thank you for inviting me to this outing."

Morgana gave out a small laugh, "No thanks is needed. I have wanted to meet you for quite a while now. It's great to see you up and about as since shortly after my arrival, I've heard that you were in an accident at the Mother's Mercy."

"It had been a trying endeavor," Winter answered her, having taking her seat while Morgana was talking, "I'm just glad that I didn't miss my brother's wedding."

Whitley let out a soft chuckle at that, "I suppose that is a scandal avoided."

Morgana smiled at him softly before refocusing her golden eyes upon Winter again.

"It's good that all of the family will be present," she said nodding lightly, "Now how about we enjoy this bout of food."

In no time at all, everyone was eating and enjoying the delicacies. Winter's attention was once again drawn toward the foreign soldiers and the golden serpent that was embroiled upon their armors. She turned her attention back toward Morgana.

"Lady Fall," she asked, "Is the serpent your family crests?"

"Call me Morgana please," the dark haired woman answered, "To correct you, however, that is a basilisk something much more formidable than any everyday serpents. It is connected to some legends that are common around the Black Keep."

"I see," Winter said, her mind reeling with the information and at what she had seen during that time she had believed what she had seen had simply being just an horrible nightmare. Could what she had seen was a glimpse of the future? That she had seen the marriage of Whitley and Morgana from a fever dream.

"How are things in Amastrial then?" Winter asked, "I would presume that your father would have come to the wedding since I've only seen you the night of your arrival?"

"My father's health hadn't been the best of late," Morgana answered her, "He wanted to come with me to Atlas but mother hadn't wanted to risk it. I'm sure that all of his thoughts are with me and I made my prayer to the Goddess to give him strength to continue to live on."

"I'm surprised your mother would let you come all of this way by yourself?" Winter told her.

Morgana chuckle softly, "It's not the first time I have traveled far from home without my parents princess, but even so, I was hardly alone since I have Silver Fox as my bodyguard."

Winter turned at the silver haired man that Morgana indicated with her hand. So, this was the legendary Knight she had heard about. Strangely enough, she had expected him to be a Faunus given the name and something about it must have shown upon her face for Morgana let out a small laugh.

"Everyone makes that assumption," she said, "Even Whitley here."

The young King raised his hand, laughing lightly.

"Guilty as charged," he said, "However, it wasn't long before…"

The young man was cut off when a member of the Council appeared at his side. It was the Master of Whispers. Dressed in a woolen brown cloak, the older man had a long bear upon his face as he approached toward them.

"What is it?" Whitley asked, frowning lightly, "I'm in the middle of something."

"Forgive me your Grace," the man said with a light bow, "But a raven just arrived from Vale…and I believe it would be best if you discuss it privately."

Whitley let out a small groan of annoyance at that.

"You can do dear," Morgana told him, placing a hand upon his arm, "I believe that your sister can keep me company for the morning."

Whitley let out a small sigh before nodding. The young man gave her a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and following after the Master of Whispers. Winter was a little worried about what Vale could be sending them. They have been a rumor around that Whitley had imprisoned someone from Vale but other than that, she didn't really know what was going on.

"The duty of a King is never finished it seems," Morgana spoke out with a soft laugh.

Winter turned her gaze toward her.

"So, it seems," she said, "I just hope that things are going well. I heard the rumors of someone getting imprisoned but I haven't really known who it was."

"Whitley didn't speak of it with me if that's what you're asking my dear," Morgana answered her, "I have seen him worry about his decisions, however, I gave him some talking to. Ruling an entire Kingdom at his age…it could be taxing."

Winter looked at the woman, "You seems to be close to him."

"We've had a month to get to know each other," the dark-haired woman told her, "He had seemed to be very worried about you while you were indisposed."

"Whitley always cared for me," she said, "Our father had done well in instructing us to trust our family, after all, they are the only ones that will stand by you when other will turn their backs upon you."

"King Jarus was a wise man," Morgana said, "May the Goddess bless him. It was unfortunate that I had never gotten the chance to actually meet him."

"Thank you for your kind words Morgana," Winter told her softly.

"We are going to be family through marriage aren't we?" Morgana smiled, "I will be fortunate to earn your trust as well Winter. I have heard of course of your bastard sister, Weiss and of her banishment. I wish I could have met her."

Winter seems to frown lightly at the mention of Weiss but she didn't say anything. Morgana let out a soft hum, almost like she was thinking of something. Winter was curious about the woman's past.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I am an only child," Morgana told her, "It was a lonely childhood to tell you the truth, but I have made many friends with the sons and daughters of the Lords in Amastrial...attended many parties as well but even all of that, I still wished to have siblings of my own but my mother couldn't bear any more children."

Winter was curious, "Stillbirth?"

Morgana nodded.

"If we're counting, I would have been the fourth if the others have survived," she said, "The Fourth child of the Fall of the Black Keep. My mother named them all you see so that they could have something in our crypt. Adrian, Castiel, and Lusiena…that was the name of the siblings I've never met. Sometimes in my moments of silence, I would think of how they would be like if they had lived. Adrian would probably have been a knight, skilled with his sword with blond hair similar to my father. Castiel would be sensible, having more of a keen mind and Lusiena, she will probably be the mean older sister."

She laughed lightly, her tone light and Winter found herself smiling as well.

"I hope I will be blessed in my marriage with your brother," Morgana told her, "And that my children will honor me by carrying their names."

"I think…it would be quite a way to carry them forward," Winter told her.

Morgana seems happier.

"I'm glad that you approve my dear," she said.

* * *

 **So ends this one. As you see, we've returned to Atlas. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. I hope you have been enjoying the read so far, and thanks to those who reviewed. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Thirty

Cariel Schnee, the Queen Regent of Remnant was standing under the hot sun by the entrance of White Castle along with her servants and guards. The woman was dressed in a long red dress which danced through the blowing wind, with a light frown upon her beautiful features. Her long hair was falling upon her shoulder as she looked straight forward toward the approaching party. Even in the distance she could see the many banners that were up in the air, the blue flags dancing with the wind as they were approaching, all of them shearing the symbol of the large white eagle upon them. Ailed from Mistral, the Schneider House was the House of the Lord Paramount there.

She had received a raven from her brother merely days ago, telling them of their coming to the wedding. She hadn't seen Nox for many years now since her brother was the heir of her ancestral home back in Mistral. She hadn't visited as much as she would have liked, but she was grateful that they were at least coming to her son's wedding, a great honor for them all. In no time at all, the horse of the men of House Schneider started to arrive as the guards stood in attention with the many soldiers approaching toward them and coming to a stop as well as the carriage approaching toward her before it come to a full stop. A young man who was riding as well descended from his horse drawing her eyes toward him. He had dark hair, long enough to reach his shoulder and shining blue eyes. He approached toward her before bowing his head toward her.

"Your Grace," he greeted her simply.

Cariel couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. She could feel her lips twitching for a smile at him but she answered as well.

"Brother," she answered.

Nox Schneider looked at her with a small smirk upon his face.

"You look as lovely as ever sister," he said.

"And you look just as pompous little brother," she said smiling lightly at him.

Nox laughed.

"I'm surprised that you are here alone," he said, glancing around, "I would have thought Winter will be here with you."

"Winter had a previous engagement with the King," Cariel answered, "And I haven't told her that you'll be here yet. I'm sure she will enjoy meeting you again."

Nox laughed, "Ah yes, I believed it will be the most delightful surprise."

Cariel's eyes then were drawn toward the door of the carriage which had opened while they were talking and then a familiar frame of her father appeared through. Thought old, the man was wearing leather upon his body and a long traveling cloak. His face was aged but retained the hardness he had in his youth, his hair long and white. As he walked, he was limping upon his cane, the cool metal, hitting the ground at grounded interval. Nox had also turned toward the man who was approaching the two children in front of him.

"Father," Cariel spoke.

The man's black eyes met her own. There was a light recognition within their depths, but other than that, there was hardly any emotion within the man's face. Then he spoke.

"Take me to the Crypt," he spoke, the voice as commanding as Cariel had remembered as a child, "I wish to pay my respects."

With that the man turned away from her. Cariel glanced at her father's back before glancing at Nox. The young man simply shook his head causing her to sigh. It was too much to hope that her father would be in a more pleasant mood considering what Whitley had done. The woman was quick to walk after her father. The journey was spent in silence as the two made their way toward where the Crypt was situated in the castle, and they come upon the white building. The inside had marble floor beneath their feet, the sound of her shoes as well as her father's cane were the only sound they could hear as the two marched in silence.

They come into one of the hallway, where Jarus was buried along with his brother and father. Her father walked straight forward before coming to a stop in front of the first statue in the hallway. The man looked up toward it, taking in the features that were upon it. It was modeled after a strong jawed man, his long hair falling upon his shoulders. A crown was seating upon the man's head as both of his hand were joined together in front of a sword.

"I remember the first time I saw Abraham," Lord Schneider spoke out, his voice taking a much more warmer tone, "It should have been just over thirty years ago. That man was a hard King, but a wise one as well. The day he came to Mistral to talk of your marriage with his second son."

Cariel remember that day well as it had been one of her most fond memory. She looked at the statue of her husband's father. The statue was much younger looking than the man she had seen that day, however, she will always remember it.

"Jelius was to be the heir to the Throne back then," her father continued as he moved forward, "I also remember the news of his wife dying in childbirth as well as the child. It must have been a blow for the young man back then, to lose everything like that just before your own brother marries. I always used to wonder what the world would be today if he had taken the Throne. Would he have made the same choice as Jarus…or would his sons would have made the same stupid mistake as Whitley?"

He turned his attention toward Cariel now, and the woman saw the anger within those black eyes.

"When you held Atlas together after Abraham's death during the War in the North," he said, "I would have believed you to have enough strength to control over the boy and now I hear news that he threw Rickard in prison? Why didn't you stop him woman?"

"I have tried to," Cariel answered the man, "But Whitley hardly listen to me now."

"You are Queen, and his mother," Lord Schneider said, "Didn't you raise him to be what he is today? If you had tried to talk to him then maybe the people wouldn't have been on the brick of war with the Arc family who have been loyal to the Crown for centuries?"

He shook his head.

"The Gryphons will not take this insult lying down," Lord Schneider spoke out, his tone becoming hard, "That stupidity is how wars are started. Twenty years…and here I was thinking that we could have lasted longer for a few years of relative peace."

He shook his head almost like he was disgusted.

"Father," Cariel spoke out, "I have been searching about those who killed my husband, Jarus."

The man glanced at her.

"Is that what kept your attention away from the boy?" he asked, "Jarus is dead, and even finding who killed him will lead to nothing. You should have focused your attention upon keeping the boy in line and this fuck up wouldn't have happened."

Lord Schneider turned away from her, walking away upon his cane which clicked at each steps he made. The woman turned her attention toward the man's back, her dark eyes flashing with the burning anger she felt at the man's words.

"I have told you long ago that emotions will cloud your judgment if you allow them to control you," he continued, "banishing the bastard, and searching for killers in the dark…it would seem you still haven't learned. Jarus is not the first King to die by poisoning, and he won't be the last."

"Emotions?" she whispered, "Is that what you tell yourself after mother passed? That they cloud your judgments on what you should do."

Lord Schneider stopped and turned his attention toward her.

"My husband was murdered," Cariel continued, the anger burning within her causing her voice to shake, "My daughter was attacked while she was comatose...Two attacks upon my family and one took my husband away from me. Should I simply wait for another to take one of my children as well?"

Lord Schneider looked at her.

"If you cared for your children so much," he said, "Then you should have controlled them better so that one of them doesn't do anything stupid like sending Remnant to the brink of war."

Cariel was about to retort in anger when the sound of someone approaching drew their attentions. It was the Master of Coins, a member of the Council. Cariel looked at the blond man with a frown upon her face.

"What is it?"

"The King requests your presence in the Small Council," he said, "It would seem prudent to have the Queen present during that meeting."

"Vale had sent words haven't they?" Lord Schneider said, "Good, maybe I need to be present as well there as well so that I can see just how bad the situation really is."

With that the man walked off with both Cariel and the Master of Coin following after him. The group made their way toward the small Council room where Whitley was seating down at the end of the table and was looking down at a letter in his hand. The Master of Whispers was seating there as well as the Master of Ships the young man glanced up toward them with a curious expression upon his face.

The young King glanced up at their entrance and then his eyes widened lightly taking notice of the man that had entered with Cariel.

"Grandfather?" he said surprised.

"Boy," Lord Schneider said.

"This is a Small Council meeting," Whitley said to him.

"And I am your grandfather," Lord Schneider said, "been alive longer during the time you have been playing with whores behind your father's back. I've heard of what you've done and this letter is surely from the Vale is it not?"

The man indicated the letter that was in upon the table.

"The Arc of the Vale sends words to release Rickard from his imprisonment," the Master of Whispers said, "or they will rebel against the Crown."

"They've send a red raven?" Cariel said.

"Indeed your Grace," the Master of Whispers said with a light nod, "It is also safe to say that the Gryphon are gathering their forces since the date of the sentence is merely days from now."

Lord Schneider shook his head lightly as Cariel turned her attention toward her son.

"I have been given proof of the White Fang's presence in the Vale," Whitley said, "House Glenn had sent us a raven about them and Rickard said that they haven't been none. Now, his son sends me a letter that the White Fang trail led up all the way to Amastrial."

"Amastrial?" Cariel repeated frowned, "That's Morgana's home."

"They must have gotten words of my engagement with Morgana Fall," Whitley said, "But I will not betray her trust. We could form an alliance with them through the marriage with Amastrial…"

"It seems your choices are clear," Lord Schneider spoke out, "You either release Rickard and avoid a war with a long standing ally of the Crown or you continue with whatever madness caused you to imprison him in the first place and cause a Rebellion between the Vale and Atlas."

"I have the other Lord Paramount loyalty," Whitley said, "If Vale rebels then they will be defeated."

"The Vale have strong ties in the North," the Master of Coins spoke out, "Lord Rickard was smart to marry one of his many daughters with one of the Nikos's son. If the Rebellion happens, you won't be facing only Vale but also the Cold Haven."

A silence settled within the room as Whitley leaned against the chair he was seating on. The young man was silent and Cariel observed him. There was something within his eyes that seems to shine. An emotion that was strangely very familiar to Cariel seems to be there upon his face. As she observed him, trying to think as to why this emotion is familiar to her…

"If Arc thinks he can order a King around," Whitley said, "Then he shouldn't have bothered to even send this letter. Releasing his father…I have already decided that he will face death for his betrayal to the Crown. I won't change my mind just because he has a few Lords with him."

"Then you will fight this war on your own."

Cariel turned her head around as well as everyone within the room. Her eyes widened at her father's words completely godsmacked at the words. Whitley stared at the man with his blue eyes wide in surprise.

"You'd betray me as well?"

"What do you know of betrayal boy?" Lord Schneider spoke out walking toward where the King sat, "You are nothing but a boy who can't decide between his cock and his duty. Your father may have been a second son, but he knew his duty to the realm. He took the crown and did his duty over his own personal feelings."

Whitley stood up.

"You can't talk to me like that," he said.

"Or what? You'll throw in jail?" Lord Schneider countered, "You'll cut my head off as well."

He shook his head.

"You don't know a thing about ruling boy," he said, "starting a war merely three months after you've been seating on that Throne show just how inexperienced you are. You are still just a boy, no true King of Remnant."

He turned away from him, his cane clicking on the ground.

"I'm only here for the wedding," he said, "After that, I will return to Mistral. I'm only here because of Cariel's invitation…and to pay my respects to the last King of Atlas."

With that the man was gone from the room, leaving it in a muted silence safe for the clacking of his cane on the stone ground which faded as he was moving away from the room. Whitley frowned to himself tightening his hands into fists.

"This meeting is over," he said, seating back down.

The other masters stood up and bowed to him, walking out of the room leaving Cariel in the room alone with her son. The woman stood up from where she was seating before approaching the young man and placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder. He looked up toward her before returning his attention.

"I will convince him to change his mind," she said, "My father may be hard man, but I will convince him to change his…or even have my brother do it for him."

"If the Vale and the North join forces they will be quite a force," Whitley said, "And not something we can beat with only Atlas's forces…We have to make sure that that alliance doesn't happen."

Cariel looked away for a moment.

"Is it because of your feelings that you didn't believe the White Fang's movement in Amastrial?"

Whitley looked up at her.

"What are you saying?"

"The Faunus that lives there," Cariel said, "They could be the ones to…"

"You want me to believe the words of a traitor's son?" Whitley asked her.

"Then speak to Morgana about it," Cariel told him.

Whitley looked at her, fiercely.

"I won't betray her trust," he said.

Cariel stared at the young man in front of her. His eyes were shining with that same emotion from before and she found herself realizing what it was. It was love. There was love in the young man's eyes. He was in love with Morgana Fall and that love was going to lead them straight into a war…

"My father was right about one thing," Cariel said, "You need to start making the choice between your emotions and your duty."

The young man was silent as he turned his head away from her sight. Cariel only looked at him longer for a few moments. She then turned away from him and walked out of the room. Her mind was in disarray as she was thinking about it. If a war is going to break out, just how was it going to end? Cariel found wishing that she had done more…that she had been more forceful then this situation would have never happened…

Emotions and duty.

Those were the choices that were in front of her. Cariel frowned lightly as she continues to walk for a few more moments before looking at one of the guards that were standing guard.

"Send for my brother," she said, "I need to speak with him in my chambers."

"At once your Grace," the knight spoke before walking off to fulfill the order he was given.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the read so far.**

Chapter Thirty-One

Nox Schneider observed his sister follow after his father with a light frown upon his features. Ever since the news of Rickard Arc being thrown in prison by Whitley, his father, Lord Dackar Schneider had been in less of a pleasant mood. Not like his father had ever been in a pleasant mood at least not since mother had passed away. At least he hoped the man wouldn't be as cruel and hard as he has been, but Nox knew that it was a foolish hope. The man returned his attention upon the soldiers that had come with him and indicated the servants to help them place their things inside. It had been quite a long time since Nox had found himself in Atlas Castle, the last time he had stepped inside this place had been when his sister had come here many years ago to get married to Jarus. He had visited over the years of course but never stayed long to actually enjoy it and it's not like his father wanted him to leave Mistral for too long, after all he was the chosen heir.

Making do on his promise to see Winter again, the man made his way through the empty hallway of the castle passing a few servants here and there, but he stopped when he caught sight of someone familiar. With a light grin, Nox made his way straight toward where the man. He had heard his footsteps for the man turned around as he got closer and those gray eyes found his. He looked older than Nox remembered, his once dark mane lined with gray thought, his bear was still the same as he remembered him to be.

"Sir Young," he greeted.

"Lord Nox," the man greeted.

Nox glanced around himself for a few moments, taking in the silence around the area. He had a light grin upon his lips as he turned to face the older man again.

"I have heard that you've lost your apprentice," he said, "Tell me, teaching a girl to wield a sword, was it as rewarding as you have hoped it to be?"

There was a flash of emotions within the man's eyes but he didn't rise to the bait.

"If someone can learn to wield a blade," he said, "Then they can. It matters not whether they are boys or girls."

Nox actually laughed at that, "I suppose that is true considering that she was lower than a commoner, I suppose getting taught by a hero like yourself is quite rewarding."

"Take heed of your words," Sir Young spoke out, "She may be a bastard, but I have seen more discipline in that girl than most lords here."

Nox let out a small hum. He had met Weiss, the bastard girl when he had come to visit most of the time and he knew just how much Cariel hated the girl. He had seen the girl back then, dressed in a warrior garbs similar to many men does around them. There was still something feminine about it but the outfit hid her body well. Anyone looking at her could tell that she was a Schnee with the blue eyes and white hair. He could always see Jarus whenever the girl looked at him, convincing him that she indeed was his bastard but when Nox had been younger, he would have never imagined the man taking a mistress on the side during the War in the North.

"So what have you been doing these days Sir Young?"

"Serving the realm as best I can," Sir Young answered him as the two of them started to walk together, "I have expected you and Lord Schneider to have come much earlier."

"With the news of what my nephew had done," Nox said, "Father almost rejected coming to the wedding. I managed to convince him to come, after all, how many men can say they saw their own grandson become King and rule over the Kingdom."

Sir Young let out a small hum, "Not many."

Nox let out a snort.

"With Vale rising up in outrage for what he had done," the man said, "I am not envious of the position he is in right now."

"The last time a war came it took two Kings from us," Sir Young said with a light frown upon his features, "And now, it will take Two Kings to ignite another only this time, instead of fighting side by side, we'll be fighting against each other."

Nox glanced at him, "Quite the irony, one might say."

Sir Young glanced at the man before shaking his head.

"Jelius may not have been King for long," the man said, "But we would have never won the War in the North without him. I never thought I'll be the one to outlive both him and Jarus. King Abraham had hope that both of his sons will lives long lives after he had passed, instead, his firstborn followed him merely months later and now his second son was poisoned."

"At least one of them managed to leave behind an heir to seat the Throne," Nox reminded him.

An curious expression crossed Sir Young's face at that. Nox was puzzled as to why he would be so strange about it but the man didn't say anything only nodding lightly.

"At least one did," he said simply.

Nox stared at the man for a few seconds but before he could actually speak his thoughts two women appeared in the distance in front of them drawing his attention. He recognizes Winter instantly, dressed as elegantly as a princess should be thought he doesn't seem to recognize the other woman. She had dark hair and was wearing a red dress upon her body, lined with gold. There was something exotic about the woman she was with but he also knew that she wasn't a handmaiden.

"Princess Schnee," Sir Young spoke out drawing the two women's attention toward them.

Winter's eyes instantly fixed toward him and Nox found himself surprised at how much she reminded him of Cariel. It was like he was back when he was a boy looking at his older sister from the days that had passed. A beautiful smile grew upon Winter's face when she took notice of him and instantly walked toward him, glee upon her features.

"Uncle Nox," she said.

The man smiled before taking her in his arms enjoying the light hug she had given him. It was nice to be able to see that she had grown so much since the last time he was here. She kissed both of his cheeks before stepping back, her smile still upon her lips.

"I didn't know you have arrived today," she said.

"I'm guessing Cariel kept it quiet to surprise you," he answered her with a small smile, "You've grown more and more beautiful since I last saw you Winter."

A light blush worked upon the young woman's cheek at his compliments causing him to chuckle deeply.

"Oh, pardon my manners," she said before indicating the woman she was walking with, "This is Morgana Fall Uncle, she is to be Whitley's queen."

Nox glanced at the exotic beauty that was beside his niece. The first thing that struck him were the eyes that seems to be like molten gold. She had a soft smile upon her lips, and yet just looking at her, he could see why Whitley will want her to be Queen. She was a beauty and if anything is to be known about Whitley is that he cares much about pleasuring his cock rather than do what he must.

"The Fall of Amastrial?" he said looking at the woman.

"Indeed, my lord," the woman called Morgana spoke out, "I am his daughter."

"I have heard rumors that the King had chosen someone," Nox spoke out, "your family parted ways with the Schnee for generations."

"I am here to mend that broken relationship," Morgana told him with a light smile.

Nox nodded.

"At least it would explain why I have seen soldiers bearing the serpent of the Black Keep," he said, "Then I wish you good fortune in your marriage then my lady."

"Thank you, my lord," Morgana answered, "Alas I will retire into my room for the day. I will leave the two of you to catch up."

"I will see you at the wedding then," Winter told her with a light smile.

Morgana gave her a graceful bow.

"Of course, Princess," she said.

With that the woman turned away and walked from them. Nox watched her walk away for a few moments. He was surprised that Cariel would have agreed to someone from Amastrial to marry into the family knowing that she had planned to keep everything close to the chest.

"I shall take my leave as well," Sir Young spoke out, startling Nox who had forgotten about the man's presence beside him, "I'm sure that the two of you have much to talk about after not seeing each other for so long. Lord Shneider, Princess."

With a courteous bow, the old knight turned away from them and walked down the opposite direction, leaving the two of them together. Winter didn't waste any moment taking his arm as the two started to walk together down the hallway yet again.

"I'm surprised that Cariel allowed such a marriage," he said, "I would have thought she would have married him with someone closer to Atlas."

Winter chuckled, "She would have but lady Morgana managed to convince her otherwise…even so, it is already too late to change anything since Whitley is quite smitten with her."

"Any man would be smitten if they were going to marry a beauty like her," he said, thinking about her, "How did my sister take it then?"

"She was furious," Winter answered him.

"Ah yes," Nox nodded, "I saw that famous temper of hers is still as thunderous as ever."

Winter chuckled again.

"Is grandfather here as well?"

"Yes," Nox told her, "I'm sure he will be glad to meet you again as his favorite granddaughter."

"How is life in Mistral?"

"Oh, I'm busy enough as it is," Nox answered her, "the small folks complaining, the lords around the lands are biting at each other's territory. Coming here to this wedding is a great vacation that I didn't even know I needed. You know, you could always come South with us. A little bit of traveling outside of Atlas before you find a husband to settle down with."

Winter seems to be pensive at that.

"The offer is tempting," she said, "With Weiss up at the Gate, I don't really have much people to spent my time with lately. Other than my sewing work who keep me busy."

A small laugh escaped from Nox.

"Ah, yes the bastard," he said, "I saw that Sir Young missed having his apprentice around."

The look on Winter's face tightened a little before turning her attention forward.

"I'll speak to my mother about the offer," she said, "But I doubt she would let me leave the capital."

"I'm sure she can spare you for a few months," Nox told her with a light frown, "Speaking of which when is your marriage coming?"

"I was supposed to be betrothed to someone a month ago but an unfortunate happening had left me bed ridden for weeks," she said.

Nox was instantly worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Winter gave him a smile, "I'm quite alright uncle, you don't have to worry. Thanks to Lady Trish I have recovered in time for the wedding."

Nox let out a chuckle as the two of them stepped out into a garden. It was filled with many flowers. They were people working upon them as the day was filled with many clouds against the clear blue sky. The two continued to walk together down the stone path.

"Uncle, can I ask you something?"

The man glanced toward her, curious.

"Of course,"

Winter seems to be thinking hard about what she needed to tell him and Nox was patient. He could tell that something was bothering the girl but what it could be, he had no idea. All he could do now is listen to her. However, he was still curious as to what she wanted to ask him.

"When father passed away," Winter started, "Things have been different. It feels like there is this void where his presence should be."

Nox looked at the young woman beside him.

"You miss him," he said drawing Winter's attention, "It's a natural feeling to have. I know I felt the same when my mother passed away. It's like there is this hole in your heart that no matter what you do, remains there."

The young girl beside him nodded.

"How did you dealt with it?" she asked.

Nox looked away thinking. He hadn't really dealt with his mother's passing well. Cariel was already living in Atlas when it happened and he had been alone with his father. That might have been the only time that Nox had ever seen his father cried.

"I didn't…," he said, "But it gets easier to bear…one day at the time."

The two were interrupted by the arrival of one of the Crownsguard. The man came to stand in front of them.

"Lord Schneider, the Queen request your presence at her chambers,"

Nox nodded.

"We'll talk more during the wedding," he said looking at Winter.

"I'll look forward to it," she said before walking away from him.

Nox chuckled before following after the soldier and then reaching his sister's room. Entering inside, he noticed that she was already drinking the wine as she turned toward him at his entrance.

"Good, you're here."

"I know," Nox said looking at her, noticing his sister's expression, "I'm guessing that it didn't go too well with father."

"No," she said, "He won't stand with Whitley if war between us and Vale broke out."

"So, a red raven was sent then," Nox inquired, "What will you do?"

"Father thinks that I should have controlled Whitley better," she said.

"Well he is your son."

"Ever since he was a boy, Whitley had always done as he liked," she said, "Jarus tried to teach him…but even he had given up upon the boy but since he was his only heir, he didn't say anything…but I could always seem it in his eyes when he looked at the boy."

"Should have sent him to father," Nox said, "Under the tutelage of that old eagle he would have turned out great."

Cariel gave him a glare.

"I would never send my children to him," she said, "After everything we've been through under his roof…Whitley wouldn't have lasted a month."

"I was jesting," Nox said, "So why did you summon me here exactly? If you wanted to rant you could have at least do it to the guards."

Cariel let out a small sound in the back of her throat as she placed her cup upon a nearby table.

"I need you to convince father to stand with us," she said, "He said that if Whitley start a war and Mistral will stay neutral."

Nox couldn't believe his ears but he could really see his father doing something like this.

"You want me to convince him?" he asked, "You know the only reason I even managed to get him to come was because I reminded him that his blood still flow in Whitley as well as Winter. You know our father Cariel, he wouldn't change his mind for anything."

Cariel turned away from him.

"Mother was the only one that could convince him to do anything," he told her, "But she is no longer among us."

He could feel that strange hollowness in his chest when he thought about the woman. The pain despite it had been some years since it happened still haunted him.

"I guess the name Ironheart really is fitting then doesn't it?" Cariel told him.

"It's one of his many fitting nickname," he said, "But…I will try to talk to him, but I'm making no promises."

Cariel glanced at him and he could see her relief within those dark eyes that were so similar to their mother.

"Thank you, little brother."

Nox gave her a crocked grin.

"Yeah, don't get used to it," he said, "I'm only doing this because I'm in a festive mood."

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, here is the final chapter of this first part of the Ice and Shadow Saga. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far and thanks for the support for this fantasy saga that i am writing. Originally was going to be two chapters but i decided to combine them into one which will explain the POV change in the chapter.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the read...**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Night had fallen upon Atlas and Whitley was seating in the office, looking out through the window as the last string of sunlight was slowly disappearing from the horizon behind the sea. The events of earlier today was starting to weight upon him as the young man was frowning to himself. His grandfather, wouldn't stand with him if war was to come for them and he was shocked to hear it. He wasn't regretting his decisions of imprisoning Rickard Arc after all; the man was a traitor according to his information and he knew that his spy master wasn't going to betray him like that. However, Lord Rickard was a well-known man that had faithfully served the crown for many years. At this point, it was his inexperience that was working against him. It was in those moments that Whitley really wishes that his father was still alive so that they could speak with each other or learn of his many lessons. The young man glanced down at the letter that was in his hand. It was the same letter that came from the Vale earlier and he knew that he is going to have to make a decision soon.

 _A choice between emotions and duty._

That was what his mother told him before leaving the Small Council room earlier today. Whitley had never separated the two before, since he hadn't been King for that long but with the information that was sent from the Vale about the White Fang movement being in Amastrial. Despite saying earlier that he wasn't going to betray Morgana, their people have gone their separate ways for many years before the said woman showed up in the Hall of Kings that night and he had chosen her as his Queen. It was a decision that Cariel wasn't happy with and Whitley had enjoyed choosing someone for himself rather than having his mother chose for him…

However, the Harrowing Amastrial was known for it's Faunus population and the White Fang was rumored to have been born from it, which now present the dilemma he had now within himself, and one of the reason why he had sent for Morgana. A knock at the door drew his attention toward it, the young man frowning lightly at the door before turning fully toward it, preparing himself for the conversation that was going to take place.

"Enter," he called out.

The door opened with James Ironwood entering and then following after him was Morgana Fall. The young woman was dressed in one of her dresses and she had a curious expression upon her features as she was looking at him. He knew that it was the first time he had summoned her in the entire time they had been engaged. With their wedding to take place in two days now, this conversation was probably going to be difficult but it has to happen.

"Wait outside James," Whitley spoke out.

The knight gave him a light bow before walking out leaving him alone with Morgana. The woman stayed standing in the middle of the room, her golden eyes still showed her curiosity. She must have noticed something upon his expression for concern appeared within her eyes.

"Is something the matter My King?" she asked.

Whitley let out a small sigh.

"We have received information about the White Fang," the young man told her, "I don't know whether it's true or not but, I wish to discuss them with you."

"Of course," Morgana told him, her tone understanding.

"They are coming from Amastrial," he said simply.

A frown appeared upon Morgana's features.

"That's impossible," she said.

"Is it?" he asked, "Ever since my father was still seating on the Throne, they have been rumors about the White Fang. While my father had always been lax in dealing with the White Fang, there are always rumors of them and the most likely place was from Amastrial."

Morgana frowned lightly.

"I can assure you, my King," she said softly, "The White Fang had been banned from Amastrial for many years. All of the Faunus that lived there have agreed that it's existence will only prove to further along the growing divide between human and Faunus. My people have made peace with the Faunus your Grace, I don't believe that they will openly support these criminals."

Whitley let out a sigh.

"Can it be so simple to believe that people will simply forget about the War in the North?" he asked, "I know that your people fought in it. Fought against my people here."

Morgana approached forward and took hold of his hands.

"I will not deny it," she said looking at him straight in the eyes, "I will not deny that we have fought in the War against you and we have lost. Your father came to us and we discussed a peace treaty between Harrowing Amastrial and the rest of Remnant. Since then, my people have abided to his terms. Sending me here was a risk…but because you accepted me as your Queen, it will truly place those days behind us."

Nodding lightly, Whitley glanced down at their joined hands before looking back into those golden eyes. He raised their joined hands toward his own and gently kissed hers.

"Forgive my suspicions Morgana," he said, "I suppose that it was a plan by those Arcs to turn us against each other."

Morgana smiled.

"Then, let's show them that we are stronger together," she said.

Whitley had a smile upon his face at that and then he gently kissed her red lips. Morgana returned the kiss as well as their lips gently worked together before Whitley broke it. His forehead was leaning upon Morgana's as the two of them stood close together for moments longer.

* * *

The day of the wedding was finally here.

Whitley was in his room as he was dressed in the white clothing of the Schnee color. The young man was looking out toward the mirror in front of him as he stared at his reflection. His white hair was well combed and taken care of, the white crown seating upon his head as his blue eyes shone with the same apprehension he was feeling inside him. The outfit he was wearing complimented his frame well, as well as the blue sash that was wrapped around his waist. Upon his left shoulder was a cloak placed there attached by a pin which was in the shape of a snowflake.

The door of his room opened and the young man turned around to face the new arrival. It was his mother. Cariel was wearing her best clothing for the occasion and the woman had a small smile upon her lips as she took him in. Her dark eyes were soft and caring as they were staring at him for a few more moment as she was taking him in.

"You are as handsome as your father was during our wedding day," she said.

"I wonder if I made him proud," he answered her.

Cariel approached him and placed a hand upon the young man's cheek.

"You have risen up to take the Throne when Atlas needed it," she said, "Just as Jarus had done years before. While the two of you didn't agree on many things, I'm sure, he would have been proud of the man you have become."

"I just wish he was here to witness this," Whitley said.

"Me too."

"Let's go then," Cariel told him, "Don't keep your bride waiting."

Whitley smiled at that before walking out of the room with his mother in tow. Making his way straight toward the Goddess's Mercy, he noticed that the church was much different than before as many banners of his family as well as of the Fall family. They were many lords already present within the room as well as Whitley entered with his mother and making his way toward the end of the room where the Statue of the Goddess was placed as well as the High Priest who was waiting for the ceremony to begin.

As he was standing there he turned around to face another figure that had entered the room and he felt his breath leave him as Morgana Fall had entered inside the room. She was as beautiful as she had been that night when they first met those two months ago and yet, Whitley had never expected her to be this beautiful, but strangely enough, here it was a sight that he knew would stay with him until his dying day. The young woman comes to stand beside him and he extended a hand toward her. Morgana took it giving him a gentle smile, one he found himself returning before the duo walked the last steps together in front of the statue of the Goddess.

"You have come in front of the White Goddess," the High Priest started, "The mother of all living beings, so that she could bless this union. My King, if you would take this woman under your care."

Whitley raised his hand toward the snowflake pin he was wearing and detached it. He removed the cloak he was wearing before gently placing it upon Morgana's shoulder and attaching it.

"I have taken her under my care," he announced.

The High Priest nodded.

"And Lady Morgana," he said addressing the woman, "Have you accepted to be taken by this man?"

Morgana had a gentle smile upon her lips as she was staring at Whitley.

"I accept to be taken, as witnessed by the Goddess," she said.

"Then by the blessing of the Goddess," he spoke out, "I now announce King Whitley Schnee, First of his Name and Lady Morgana Fall, of the Harrowing Amastrial… husband and wife. You may kiss to seal the union."

Whitley leaned forward and kissed her softly and gently and he could feel Morgana returning it as they broke the kiss the two gazed into each other eyes for a few more moments before they turned to face the many lords who had stood up in attention at the union. Whitley noticed Winter smiling at him as she stood beside their mother and he returned the grin, feeling a bit of happiness within his chest at the moment.

Later that day, the Great Hall within the Castle was filled with people who were enjoying the feast that was thrown for the wedding. Whitley was seating at the head of the High table with Morgana on the chair beside him. Winter was on his left the young woman enjoying the festivities. A bard was playing for them, the music completely taking over the hall. Whitley was seating down in his chair with a light smile upon his lips as he was gazing at the many lords that had come for them. He noticed his grandfather among them though the man hardly looked like he was having any type of fun, unlike Uncle Nox who was laughing at something. It was still strange to believe that he was married and he turned his attention toward the woman he had married, the woman he had chosen to be his Queen.

"How does it feel to be married brother?" Winter asked him drawing his attention.

"Strangely, not that different," he responded looking at her.

Winter seems to accept that answer as she turned her gaze toward the feast in front of her.

"It will continue on late into the night," she said, "I best retire early."

Whitley frowned at her.

"Why?"

"I have something I need to speak to Sir Young with," she said, "Just enjoy tonight brother."

Whitley nodded as his sister gave him a light kiss upon his cheek, stood up and walked away. The young man took his cup of wine draining it completely. As Winter had told him, the festivities continue late into the night, but he had taken Morgana with him, his arm around her waist as the two of them walked through the hall of the Castle, thought they were followed by two of the guards.

"You know," he said, "I didn't see Silver Fox all day today."

"He had something else to take care of," Morgana smiled at him.

"Really?" Whitley said raising an eyebrow, "I would have thought as your personal guard he would have been around to see your wedding."

Morgana laughed, "I am married now, maybe leaving me in your care is his way of saying that he trusts you to keep me safe."

"I will always keep my Queen safe," Whitley told her.

"I'm glad," she said.

The two reached the chambers that have been prepared for the royal couple. It was a beautiful room with the hearth already warm from the fire burning within it basking the room into a comfortable warmth. Whitley made his way toward the along with Morgana before turning toward the woman and starting to kiss her. She kissed him back just as fiercely before she broke it.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable My King," Morgana told her, "And I will join you."

Whitley couldn't help the wolfish grin that grew upon his lips at that and he did as the woman asked, taking off most of his heavy clothing he had been wearing all day. Movement from out of the corner of his eyes drew his attention, finding Morgana there dressed in a soft robe and from the skin she was showing, she was completely naked underneath. Noticing that she had caught his gaze, the woman smiled and removed the robe, letting it fall upon the ground revealing her body to him and the young man was completely transfixed by it. She had a glorious body, perfectly toned skin that seems to ache for his touch. The woman walked toward him, that same smile upon her lips as she climbed upon him and pushing him down upon his back.

"You're beautiful," he said, "So beautiful."

Morgana smiled before coming down upon him and it wasn't long before the room was completely filled with the sound of their lovemaking. The sound of flesh slapping against each other as Whitley fucked her and Morgana's voice gasping and moaning. Whitley was completely lost within the woman's body as he bit and sucked upon any patch of skin he could reach with his lips. Whitley had fucked a lot of women in the whorehouse so he was using all that he had learned over the years to pleasure his new wife and from how vocal Morgana was, she was enjoying his cock just as the whores did and it couldn't help but boost his confidence as he continued to fuck her…

And then he was upon his back looking up toward the woman as her own golden eyes which seemingly were glowing in the semi darkened room as they gaze down toward him…

Then Whitley felt pain from his throat as he raised his hand toward it. She found Morgana's hand there and in her hand was the handle of a dagger that had stabbed him straight through his throat which was starting to fill up. It was a feeling similar to water in his throat except he could taste the copper of blood…

The woman was staring down at him, her eyes cold and devoid of feelings.

"Long live the King," she said.

And those cold golden eyes were the last thing Whitley saw as he died…

* * *

SIR YOUNG

Sir Young was making his way back toward his room, the sound of the festivities still echoing in the distance. The man had never believed that he would see Whitley get married of all people. Things really were going to change a lot around here when the wedding was over thought, the man knew that most of the Lords were still concerned about the imminent war with the Vale that was looming over the horizon.

With the approaching winter, a war was the last thing that the people would need right now after all, fighting under the snow is not something that many armies had done during the years since they have been a war in Remnant. However, Sir Young was a soldier after all, and he knew that he will be able to fight for his kingdom although, the war with Vale was something that could have been avoided if only the King was wiser…like his father was. Jarus would have never make a mistake like that, Sir Young realized. More than ever he had found himself missing his old friend.

Despite knowing Jarus when he was no older than Whitley along with his brother Jelius, Sir Young still found it unbelievable that the two of them were dead and that he was still here alive. Ever since the man had died, he had found himself thinking back to those days when they were still young and training in the courtyard, the same courtyard that he himself had trained Weiss pretty much every day since the young woman had come to him so that she could be taught to wield a sword. Weiss had much of her father in her, Sir Young had noticed as they trained over the many long hours of the day. While she may not be as great as before, it was still a long time before she could wield a blade with efficient skill.

Just like her father…just like…

Sir Young stopped walking, as he glanced around himself. The corridor he was walking in was completely devoid of life, as strangely as it sounds but that wasn't what drew his attention. As he was walking, Sir Young had come to realize that he had never come across any of the Crownsguards. The soldiers were always patrolling the castle, no matter what hour it was and as he was starting to think back, he had noticed that even James Ironwood had been missing from the feast. Never before, he had seen the man not nearby in any feast before and his absence was quite frankly puzzling to say the least.

Sir Young made his way through the hallway quickly now, but before he could actually do anything else, two soldiers appeared at the end of the hallway causing him to stop walking. The two soldiers were dressed completely in black, the familiar armor with the Serpent Sigil upon it. They were soldiers of the Fall family, a familiar sight within the castle this past months since Morgana Fall arrived within Atlas's wall and it was quite strange for them to be here considering that they weren't supposed to be in this level…

The soldiers approached toward them and from the light of the moon, Sir Young noticed that one of them was holding his sword in his hand and that the steel of the blade was coated with crimson. With a yell, the soldier launched straight at him and Sir Young was instantly on guard. He avoided the sword strike from him, instantly pulling out his own dagger stabbing the man straight into his throat causing him to gurgle on his blood. He took the man's sword to block the other soldier's steel which came for his head. The two crossed steel for a few more moments before Sir Young ran him through with his weapon, blood splattering upon the wall behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Sir Young said as he stared at the two bodies on the ground in front of him.

At that moment, a bell starting to ring from outside of the city drawing Sir Young's attention toward the large window that was beside him. The man quickly glanced outside and noticed that smoke was rising throughout the city causing him to frown even more at what was happening.

"A sacking?" he said shocked, "But…why would…?"

Sir Young gasped.

"The Princess," he whispered.

The man started to run, heading straight toward the direction where he knew Winter's room was situated. As he was running, he passed a few servants but none of the familiar armor of the Crownsguards. Just where the hell are they all. He knew he had seen some of them at the wedding, keeping guard as the usually do but for all of them to simply disappear during a crisis like that...Sir Young knew that it wasn't a coincidence. There was a high chance that they were all dead given the situation and if Amastrial soldiers were sacking the city…then their most likely target would be the Royal family. Then what was the point of the wedding then if that was what they were going to plan…What was the point?

 _The wedding…the King…_

Could the King still be alive by this point? He had seen when the young man had left the feast just before he and Winter did. His newly found wife in his arms and the couple had been laughing lightly together as they left the room. Could all of this have been simply a ruse for them to get inside the castle unnoticed so that they could do this coup?

Sir Young had reached the wing where Winter's room was situated and thankfully, it was still deserted completely. The man made his way straight toward the princess's room and broke through the door. The room was devoid of anyone except for the form what was on the bed which quickly seated up from the sound. Winter Schnee was dressed in her light sleeping clothing, the white hair falling upon her shoulder as her eyes stared at him in shock.

"Sir Young?" she called out, sleep in her voice.

He ignored her gaps as she noticed the blood that was upon the weapon in his hand. The man instantly approached her.

"Dress yourself quickly," he said, "I need to get you out of here."

"What's going on?" Winter asked, unable to hide the fright from her voice.

"There is no time," Sir Young argued, "Dress yourself now."

Before the man could say anything else, the sound of armored footsteps drew his attention as he turned toward the door. He quickly placed himself in front of the Princess to protect her as he held his blade at the ready, frowning lightly at the sight of the soldier in black armor appearing at the entrance. More Amastrians soldiers then and Sir Young wasted no time springing into action, burying his weapon straight into the first's man gut and killing him. He pulled his blade out as the man fell aiming for the others as their steel sung in the room each time they met each other but he was a better swordsman, quickly making short work of them as the men were now dead and he was still standing.

He turned his attention toward Winter who was looking at the men on the ground, shock visible within her blue eyes.

"C'mon princess," he said, extending his hand toward her, "I need to get you out of here."

Winter looked at him before taking his hand with hers. He could feel her shaking as the two of them left the room behind and into the hallway. He could no longer hear the sound of the festivities of the wedding now, which just earlier were still playing and it made him wonder if all of the nobles that had come to the wedding were still alive at this point…

"We need to get my brother and my mother," Winter told him, "We can't…"

"It is too late for them," Sir Young told them.

"What?" Winter said shocked, "We can't just abandon them."

"Your Grace," Sir Young said addressing the girl, "Amastrial is sacking this city. It may be that the wedding itself had been a ruse for them to gain access to it. If I was a betting man, your brother and your mother would be the most likely target because your family seats the throne. They will be the first one to be attacked. I think I'm lucky I managed to get to you before they do."

Winter stayed silent at that.

"I'm getting you out of this mess because if your family pass," Sir Young continued, "Then you will remain the sole heir to the Throne."

The young woman nodded to him, thought she had tears falling from her eyes at the thought of her family dying from something like that. Sir Young could feel his heart go out to her but he had to focus now, and do his best to get her out of the city before they are found…

If they can get out in this mess…

Sir Young then came across the courtyard of the Keep, finding dead Crownsguards on the ground, pools of blood all over the ground. The man shook his head as he continued forward, feeling Winter's hand tightening her grip in his own so that they could escape the castle but the man came to stop as he took notice of the soldiers across them stabbing through a man, one of the noble that had come to the party. The noble's body fell down upon the ground as the rest of the soldiers focused upon them and even in the distance, Sir Young instantly recognized the silver hair.

Silver Fox.

"Fuck," he said, "Go back, go back now."

Pushing Winter forward, the duo started to run away. Sir Young knew of Silver Fox's reputation as a famed swordsman, so taking him on right now will not be in his best interest with Winter here so close. They had double back into the courtyard with the dead Crownsguard but it would seem that the Amastrial soldiers had followed after them, with Silver Fox. All of the men had their sword drawn as they were staring at them. Placing himself in front of Winter, Sir Young raised his sword, both of his hands upon the handle as he glared at the enemy in front of him.

The soldiers attacked and he was ready, parrying and blocking the numerous swords that were coming at him from both directions seemingly at once. Gritting his teeth, the man continued to fight, pushing his body so that he could match their ferociousness and it wasn't long before he had slashed one of them through is throat dropping him and quickly getting under the guard of another, stabbing him through his side instantly dropping him as well.

Then Silver Fox walked forward. The man was holding, dual wielding and spinning them in his hands as he was walking straight toward him. Sir Young raised his weapon at the ready as Silver Fox approached forward before launching the attack, his dual wielding against his own long sword. Sir Young was doing his best to be able to keep up with the man but it was almost impossible with how quick Silver Fox was in his attacks and the man yelled out in pain as one of the sword got him in his shoulders, possibly aiming for his neck from the attack.

"Sir Young," he heard Winter call after him.

"Get out of here Princess," Sir Young called, giving her a backward glance, "Run now."

Without looking if Winter did what he had asked, Sir Young launched himself back toward Silver Fox who was ready for his attack as he pared him quite easily. Sir Young continued in his attacks, steel singing as the two fought against each other but Sir Young couldn't find any opening in his opponent's movement at all as he pushed against him. But then there was a flash of steel and then pain upon the side of his neck causing the man to wince in pain as the attack almost took his head.

Before he could recover, Sir Young was stabbed straight through his chest with two swords in two separate places causing the man to widen his eyes at the pain that was pushing through his body. The man stared down at the two swords that were in his body almost like he couldn't believe them before Silver Fox pulled them out, the weapons coated in red. He could hear Winter's scream as he fell upon his knees, his sword falling out of his hand. Sir Young turned his gaze toward where Winter was, noticing that one of the soldiers was holding Winter's body and then in his horror, he threw her over the edge of the balcony.

 _No…,_ Sir Young thought horrified.

He could hear her screaming as she was falling before it was abruptly cut off, giving way to the dead silence. Sir Young couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't believe that just like that, Winter's life had been snuffed out despite his best effort to protect the girl…He can feel grief and rage burning within him at the thought of Winter dying. Despite his strength failing his body, Sir Young grabbed his fallen sword and used it to push himself back to his feet drawing Silver Fox's attention.

The man stared at him, a trace of respect flashed within his blank gaze but then he made his way straight toward Sir Young and then there was a flash of steel.

And Sir Young knew no more.

* * *

Cariel Schnee was standing at her window, looking at the flames that were rising across the capital. She had been awake when the first fires had appeared and it wasn't long before the many screams had started to rise across the entire city. From where she was standing, she could feel the wind which brought the scent of smokes as well as burning flesh. It was quite a different feeling. The young woman pulled a small vial from her clothing before dipping its content within the cup of wine she was holding. It was the same poison which had taken her husband from her and it would seem that she will follow the man to the Beyond the same way he had left her. The irony of the situation is not lost to her as she was now completely alone now.

The former queen turned her attention away from the window and into the empty room that was behind her. There was a fire burning in the fireplace keeping the room at a comfortable temperature given the cool air coming from the sea behind Atlas. However, that didn't hide the fact that many people were going to die tonight…

And there was even a chance that Whitley was already dead…along with Winter…

Cariel took her seat and looked down at the wine in the silver goblet…the red wine that hide the lethal poison that was within its content. The woman couldn't find it within herself to even be afraid in the moments that are going to be her last. A soft chuckle escaped from her.

"We will die, so we may rise again…" Cariel whispered.

Then she took the wine and drinks it down, letting the soft taste glide down her throat. Cariel then lowered her hand, looking out toward the dark sky beyond. The same dark sky she had send a raven out not too long before she had come into this room. She could feel the poison starting to work as she jerked her body reacting to it but Cariel remained seated, her breath cut from her throat as she was simply seating there dying from her poison…

And that was how the Amastrial soldiers found her when they crashed into the room. They made their way toward her, finding the former queen of Atlas seating upon her sofa, with a cup of wine in one of her hand, and a blue flower in the other…

 **End of Part ONE**

* * *

 **Hey guys, so ends this first part of my fantasy saga. The chapters that will follow in this story will be lore bits. The sequel of this story will be known as _Songs of War_ as the backlash of everything that had happened in this story will cause the events of the next one. Everything that happened in this fic will have consequences in the next one.**

 **I ended it in a poetic way considering that it was the death of a King that started everything in this fic, a king who was found with a blue flower in his hand...and now, it ended with a queen who is found dead similarly. I just killed a whole bunch of character in just one go huh...(softly whistling the rains of castemere) or should it be be Snowfall of Atlas. I did say Game of Thrones was part of the inspiration here...**

 **Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed and favorited. I'll see you guys in the _Songs of War._**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	33. World of Remnant

**Hey guys, as i promised, there is some lore i have written for the world.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

The Ruling Schnee by Winter

Atlas has been the seat of power in Remnant long before my birth.

As the Crown Princess, I have received many instructors who taught me the history of my Ancestors and how they have ruled Remnant for the Two Great Ages that passed. Being born into a dynasty like that, means that people will start to expect remarkable things from you. But however, let me tell you a little bit about my current family.

Currently my father is the King, by the name of Jarus Schnee. He had taken over the Throne after the War in the North came to an end, a war that had taken his brother Jelius from him, the chosen heir when he was a boy. However, my father had ruled Remnant just as grandfather has done and other Schnees have done before him. Whitley is my younger brother, and he is the chosen heir that will follow my father after he passed or if anything is to happen to him. My mother, Cariel of House Schneider of Mistral making me and Whitley have close relation with the Lord Paramount there.

As my instructors have taught me in my youth, Atlas has a rich history since before my birth. Unlike the other Realms of Remnant, who has chosen Lord Paramount to lead them, the capital is different since the King is the one that rule over all. With his Small Council, the King passes laws and they in turn assure that the Lords of Remnant become aware of it. In short, my family hold absolute power over the lands we have ruled for centuries and not once we have lost that power.

Some could say that we are blessed to be ruled as monarch, while others curses our family for having them under our heels for so long. It's not unknown to have people like that tell you what responsibility you have for the continents.

White Castle has been said to have been built by the Pale King after defeating the creature of Grimm thousands of years ago. It is said that his family became the Lords of a broken country that was ravaged by death and destruction, but the Pale King rebuilt it shaping it into what it is today. With his hard work, the country had pulled itself from the shadows and had progressed into the peaceful nation that it had become in later years, a remnant of what was long pass, hence its' earned name. Hearing those legends, I sometimes wonder of those long ages gone, before the Grimm…what kind of world was Remnant before the Dark Ages? But even all of my wondering won't amount to anything as my family remains on the Throne.

We have survived the Dark Ages, and we have survived the Dragon Age…and I believe that whatever come next, we will survive it as well, with my family at the seat of power as it had always been. It is the norm after all, A Schnee had ruled Remnant for so long, many people don't believe that someone will do well upon it, and as Princess of Atlas, I will do my duty for my family and with my father on the Throne, I believe that our family will endure.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed that little bit of lore being told by Winter Schnee.**

 **Anyway, hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	34. World of Remnant 2

**Hey guys, here is some more lore about the World of Remnant and this time, it's narrated by Weiss.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

The Order of the Hunt by Weiss

The Ancient Order have been serving at the Gate for as long as anyone could remember. At the Chains of Remnant that separated the Cold Haven from the Frozen North, a large Gate have been built to block the passage between the two lands. Under the direction of the Lord Commander, The Hunt stands watch and guard against whatever creatures which lurked in the cursed lands in the Frozen North.

In the old legends, they talk of the Huntsman and Huntresses as heroes of the realm. Men and women who took up the sword when darkness came from the North to invade Remnant and fighting back against the darkness of the Grimm. Built in a time of desperation their forces fought back against horrors that would have destructed their way of life and those are the legends that inspired me to join them.

During the centuries that followed the Dark Ages, third sons and daughters were encouraged to join the Hunt if they wish to wield a sword and protect their country. Turning their back against their Houses and their wealth, they will chose the life of servitude to a realm and their service will be rewarded not by gold or riches but by brotherhood bound by blood and honor. There was honor in serving as a member of the Hunt. Unlike a Knight, a Huntsman isn't bound to protect one King or lord…they are bound to protect everyone from death. Even bastard children such as myself who will have nothing from our family, are sent there to serve, as a way to honor the family which we were born from.

Serving in the Hunt has honor in it and that is something I am going to live by. I know I have the love of my sister and my father…but it's my life to live. Winter will always be a princess and my father is King. Even with the King's blood in my veins, I am nothing but a bastard, as the Queen or Whitley are quick to remind me.

Come my nameday of seventeen, I will be an adult by the law of Remnant, and no longer a minor. I have made the decision to join the Hunt at the Gate. I'm going to miss Winter and my father in Atlas but I will hope that the memories I shared with them growing up in my childhood will give me strength for the task I'm going to embark.

The Hunt is a place where anyone can be someone and maybe when I join…I can be someone else than just the King's bastard.

 **Hope you have enjoyed that little titbit.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


End file.
